Porque ahora lo sé: Todos los caminos llevan a Ti
by starlightnorain
Summary: Naruto quiso crear su propio destino, uno diferente del que Kurama le había mostrado (casado con una mujer a la que no amaba y atrapado en un trabajo que odiaba) y darle a Sasuke una oportunidad para ser feliz. Viajar al pasado era el primer paso. Ahora Sasuke y él deberán encontrar a Itachi y juntos (los tres) abrazar un nuevo destino lleno de peligros, descubrimientos y amor.
1. Capitulo 1

**Porque ahora lo sé: Todos los Caminos llevan a Ti**

 **Notas del traductor:** Bien primero que nada, no suelo traducir historias pero en esta ocasión me vi en la necesidad de hacerlo, no puedo creer que esta historia no pueda ver la luz en español y bueno ya que una amiga mía no podía leerlo en inglés me di a la tarea de traducirlo no vi por qué no subirlo, claro con el consentimiento de su autora desde luego, ella es **Anzu Brief** y tiene su perfil en F net, por ahora no recuerdo si se pueden dejar links aquí y ciertamente no me importa, ésta es la liga al fic en su idioma original:

/s/12015468/1/All-my-roads-lead-to-you

Debo decirles qué la autora recibirá todos sus reviews, pero si gustan también pueden pasar a su historia y dejar uno ahí también, ella puede leer en español (larga historia). También debo agradecer a **Enigmatek, Vitalife y a Dakota Boticcelli quienes me han echado un cable con la coherencia en español, me hubiera vuelto loco sin ustedes, gracias, mil gracias.** Sin más los dejo con sus notas.

 **Notas de la autora:** Esta es una historia de "viaje a través del tiempo" en el que ambos, Sasuke y Naruto, viajan juntos al pasado. Hay trama en esta historia, pero más que nada se enfocará en sentimientos, relaciones y desarrollo de personajes en lugar de acción. Espero que lo disfruten.

Posdata: Naruto no me pertenece (Me cortaría las venas antes de escribir ese horrible final)

Posdata 2: Estoy editando esta historia, **Bubbusaja** se ha ofrecido a betearme los primeros cuatro capítulos. Mientras mis otros betas y yo seguimos trabajando en el siguiente capítulo. Ella ha hecho un maravilloso trabajo, ¡y trabaja tan rápido! No sé cómo agradecerle. Los capítulos 1-3 están ya han sido editados. También cambiaré un poco la estructura de algunos capítulos que pienso encajan mejor juntos.

Espero que, de ahora en adelante, todos puedan leer esta historia sin distraerse por los errores que he cometido. Muchas gracias por su ayuda, **Babbusaja**.

* * *

 **Capítulo 1.**

Kakashi contempló los cuerpos inmóviles de sus dos estudiantes con preocupación. La batalla en el puente les había dejado exhaustos, incluso más de lo que él esperaba. Nadie podría negar que la misión había sido un éxito. Gatou había muerto por la mano de sus propios empleados, aunque también lo hicieron Haku y Zabuza, aun así Kakashi estaba pasando un momento difícil tratando de no sentir ninguna clase de alegría o alivio a cuenta de sus muertes.

Aunque él era un ninja. Sabía que siempre había que pagar un alto precio por la paz, y estaba íntimamente familiarizado con la sensación de pérdida. La muerte de esos dos, tan lamentable como fué, seguía siendo un precio aceptable por un bien mayor. Ya no habían más obstáculos que evitaran a Tazuna construir su puente, y el país de las Olas pronto entraría en una nueva era de prosperidad gracias a eso.

No obstante era difícil sentirse victorioso del todo. Parecía que Kakashi seguía siendo, a pesar de sus esfuerzos, un tonto sentimental. Y todo este triunfo no significaría nada para él, a menos que sus dos estudiantes despertaran pronto.

–¿Kakashi-sensei?– el mencionado volteó el único ojo visible hacia su tercera estudiante. Ella también era su responsabilidad, esa Kunoichi que no era más que una niña, en todas las formas en las que sus dos compañeros de equipo no lo eran: inocente y no acosada por el sentimiento de pérdida.

–Despertarán pronto– mintió despreocupadamente. De hecho, no tenía idea si despertarían. Según sus cuentas, ellos ya deberían haber despertado.

–Eso es lo que dijo ayer. Y el día antes de eso– la voz de Sakura sonaba débil y cansada, casi como un susurro. Estaba a unos segundos de llorar.

Kakashi cerró sus puños por un momento y luego se obligó a sí mismo a relajarse.

Esto no era la culpa de Sakura, si alguien era culpable, era él. Fue él quien decidió tomar la misión y traer a sus alumnos consigo, a pesar de que sabía los riesgos de enfrentarse a un criminal clase A, no se diga a dos.

Eran los compañeros de Sakura; obviamente eso la había sacudido y llenado de preocupación.

–El agotamiento de chakra es diferente para todos. Y esta fue la primera batalla real para Naruto y Sasuke. Sus cuerpos necesitan tiempo para descansar y recuperarse, eso es todo– intentó sonar tranquilizador. Tratando de no pensar que era el hijo de su maestro quien yacía ahí frío e inmóvil. Intentando no pensar para nada en Minato.

–Vamos– puso una mano en su hombro, guiándola hacia la puerta– es tarde y debemos descansar. Estoy seguro que estarán despiertos para mañana.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Sentía como si todo su cuerpo ardiera en llamas. Alguien lo había dejado en el fuego y todo su cuerpo se estaba quemando, ya que no había otra explicación para aquel dolor que le invadía. Nada, nunca, le había dolido tanto como esto. Ni siquiera ir en contra de la toda la fuerza de Kaguya. Ni siquiera incluso el perder su brazo después de pelear contra Sasuke.

 _Sasuke…_

 _Sasuke debe estar aquí…_

El recuerdo de Sasuke le dió fuerzas. Trató de abrir sus ojos, buscando a su compañero. Trató de llamarlo. Sí Sasuke estaba ahí… Había algo que él y Sasuke necesitaban hacer. Pero el dolor era demasiado. Era abrumador. No podría pensar con claridad. El dolor le consumía.

Naruto deseó estar muerto. Muerto y en paz, en un lugar dónde el dolor no existiera. Se podría unir a sus padres ahí… A su _madre_ …

– _ **Naruto, descansa**_ – la voz hizo eco en su mente. Era familiar.

– ¿Ku-Kurama?–

– _ **Descansa. El dolor pasará. Te haré saber cuándo sea seguro**_ –. No era una confirmación pero Naruto, de algún modo, sabía que podía confiar en esa voz. Y necesitaba que el dolor se detuviera. Estaba enloqueciendo. Y ya que esa voz se lo ofrecía…

Lentamente, Naruto sintió como caía en la inconsciencia.

Naruto no supo cuánto tiempo estuvo inconsciente, pero cuando despertó el dolor había desaparecido; todo lo que quedaba era una reminiscencia de él. Aunque aún podía sentir cómo sus músculos ardían, las células de su cerebro temblando tanto que sentía que la cabeza le explotaría. Aún podía sentirlo, sí, pero lo peor había pasado.

– ¿Naruto?... –

Parpadeó un par de veces, dando a sus ojos tiempo para adaptarse a la luz, cuán escasa era. Luego volteó para mirar a su compañero de equipo. Su mejor amigo.

– ¿Cuánto ha…? – preguntó Sasuke, débilmente.

Naruto pensó en ello. Parpadeo una vez más y se permitió a sí mismo tiempo para estudiar sus alrededores. Ya era de noche, era bastante obvio. La luna, visible a través de la ventana, les proveía con la única fuente de luz. El cuarto era pequeño y ordenado, los muebles escasos, y la cama en la que yacía era cómoda, pero desconocida. Volteó su mirada a Sasuke.

La imagen era…

–Eres un chiquillo– dijo maravillado, aunque no realmente sorprendido. Y Sasuke no parecía ni un poco impresionado.

–Y tú te ves hecho mierda– respondió, honesto, como siempre.

–Tu no luces mejor– Naruto retrucó rápidamente. Y era verdad. La cara de Sasuke lucía demasiado pálida, aunque quizá solo era el reflejo de la luz de la luna. Aun así su cabello estaba despeinado, algo muy raro en él; su piel estaba sudorosa y sus párpados lo suficientemente hinchados para recordarle un poco a su hermano mayor.

–Yo siempre me veo mejor que tú, idiota.

Naruto ignoró el insulto y soltó una carcajada.

–Bastardo.

Sasuke sonrió en respuesta.

– ¿Qué tanto recuerdas?–. Naruto lo pensó por unos segundos.

–Sólo dolor–. Sasuke asintió, sus ojos perdidos en la distancia

– Si…

Había sido igual para ambos, entonces. Pero Sasuke no tenía a Kurama para protegerlo del dolor, lo que significaba que él tuvo que atravesar todo aquello despierto. Sufriendo. Trató de no pensar en ello.

– Sasuke…

– No. Lo que está hecho, hecho está. Estamos aquí ahora–. Naruto no necesariamente estaba de acuerdo, pero reconocía esa mirada en los ojos de su amigo. Simple y pura testarudez. Así que lo dejó ser. Sasuke suspiró y volteó hacia él –. Valió la pena de cualquier forma. Y ahora estamos aquí.

Si. Lo estaban. Naruto aún tenía dificultades para creer en el loco plan que habían tramado. Y si comenzaba a pensar en todos aquellos que habían dejado atrás… Una lágrima solitaria bajo por su mejilla. Él había hecho esa elección. Era mejor no pensar más en ello.

–¿Te arrepientes?– Sasuke sonaba triste, casi culpable. La idea podría haber sido de Naruto, pero ambos sabían que Sasuke tenía el poder para disuadirlo. Naruto lo hubiera escuchado. En vez de eso eligió ser egoísta una vez más, importándole más sus propias necesidades que las de su amigo. Sí, podía haber sido la idea de Naruto, pero Sasuke eligió continuar con ella.

–No–. Naruto estaba seguro de eso al menos. Podía ser un tonto, anhelando algo que nunca pasaría en ésta realidad. Podía incluso ser un maldito mártir, abandonando todo lo que amaba y apreciaba solo por una persona; pero se conocía, estaba seguro.

El dolor de la pérdida fue mucho, y era esa clase de dolor que nunca se iría. Los recuerdos de la gente que apreciaba, ahora por siempre perdidos para él, era algo que siempre se mantendría vivo en su corazón; como tributo a ellos, porque se los debía. Era lo menos que podía hacer, después de abandonarlos. Pero si le daban la oportunidad, lo haría todo de nuevo.

Ese conocimiento le hacía sentir culpable, pero tal vez no tanto como debería.

–Lo siento– Sasuke era honesto en su disculpa y, por un largo rato, ninguno dijo nada.

Naruto esperó a que sus lágrimas pararan de salir y a estar seguro que su voz no se quebraría–. ¿Aún tienes el Rinnegan?– Su pasado estaba perdido, después de todo, y no había sentido en preocuparse por ello; lo mejor era enfocarse, en su lugar, en el futuro. El nuevo futuro que les esperaba.

– Si –. Sasuke movió el cabello de su frente, y Naruto pudo casi detectar la sombra purpúrea en su ojo izquierdo a través de las sombras del cuarto – Pero no puedo usarlo. Con los niveles de chakra de este cuerpo sería peligroso – Naruto asintió.

Justo como lo habían imaginado.

– ¿Qué hay de ti? – Naruto cerró sus ojos y sus sentidos al mundo exterior, tratando de leer en su interior por unos segundos.

– El sello de Hagoromo sigue activo, al igual que el tuyo. Él lo incrustó en nuestras almas. Pero este cuerpo es… frágil. No sé si seré capaz de usar el modo del 'sabio de los seis caminos' o si el usarlo provoque consecuencias. Además necesitaré el chakra de Kurama para hacerlo, mis capacidades actuales no son más altas que las tuyas.

Otra vez, nada que no hubieran previsto ya.

–Necesitaremos entrenar entonces–. Sasuke no sonaba preocupado– ¿Y Kurama? ¿Tiene todo su Chakra?

– Si –. Naruto sonrió – estuvimos hablando por un rato antes de que despertara. Llegamos justo a tiempo, cuando el sello estaba empezando a debilitarse, y su mitad del futuro se fusionó con su mitad presente, como lo planeamos.

– Bien –. Sasuke asintió, aparentemente satisfecho –. Debemos dormir entonces y recuperar fuerzas. Voy a necesitar un genjutsu para esconder mi ojo izquierdo de Kakashi mañana, y él no es fácil de engañar

– ¿Nos quedaremos entonces? –. Naruto preguntó, con la esperanza apenas escondida en su voz.

– Al menos por un tiempo. No sabemos dónde está Itachi en éste momento, y será bueno para ti verlos a todos otra vez. Sé que lo quieres.

Naruto no pudo negarlo, así como no podría negar la calidez que le llenaba el corazón ante las palabras de Sasuke. Eran la prueba de que le importaba. Ya lo sabía, Sasuke mismo se lo había dicho y, más que eso, se lo había demostrado quedándose con él por casi dos años después de que la guerra terminara.

Entonces Naruto recordó ese otro universo, ese que visitó una vez solamente, en sueños, mientras buscaba por el universo correcto para hacer su viaje de regreso en el tiempo. Recordaba la intensidad de la mirada de Sasuke cuando ésta caía en él, recordaba el cálido sentimiento del agarre de sus manos, el hambre de sus besos devorando su boca y las palabras en su oído… sólo un susurro: "Te amo".

Y él sabía que nunca podría tener eso. Y que todo aquello era debido a las acciones de un Sasuke que no estaba roto, que había crecido rodeado por los que amaba y le importaban; que tenía a su familia y a su hermano a su lado. Ese Sasuke amaba a Naruto profundamente.

Pero éste Sasuke… Su Sasuke se preocupaba por él también, incluso si su forma de cariño era diferente; más egoísta, más limitada. Seguía siendo más de lo que Sasuke le podía ofrecer a nadie, y de todos él había elegido ofrecérselo a Naruto.

Y es ese hecho, el qué, alguien tan roto, tan perdido, alguien que apenas y podía convivir naturalmente con otros o encontrar una razón para vivir consigo mismo, había aún así elegido quererlo a él, a Naruto. Eso no tenía precio. Eso significaba todo para él.

Naruto no podía pedir nada más.

* * *

 **Notas de la Autora:** El cómo y porqué Naruto y Sasuke decidieron regresar al pasado será explicado en su momento, junto con otras preguntas. No voy a revelar todos los misterios en el primer capítulo! Pero, no se preocupen, porque hay una razón para todo y será explicado a su debido tiempo.

Aun así, espero que hayan disfrutado este primer capítulo. Por favor, déjenme saber sus opiniones y si creen que la historia merece una oportunidad.

Para ser honesta Naruto dejó de importarme después de que leí el epílogo. Lo odié con todo mi corazón y no sólo porque no me gustaban las parejas. Todo era horrible! (A excepción del ShikaTema quizás). Desde entonces, perdí todo interés en Naruto, lo que me entristeció enormemente ya que había sido mi anime favorito y mi compañía desde que era una niña. Ahora tengo 23.

Pero, el otro día me encontré un video de Itachi en YouTube, y no resistí la tentación de mirarlo. Lo amé, y no pude dejar de pensar en cómo es que todo era tan injusto! Desde luego tenía que encontrar alguna manera de arreglarlo y que mejor forma que escribir mi propia historia.

Así que para todos aquellos que están leyendo esto, sí, el epílogo sí sucedió en este universo, pero no de la manera que ustedes creen. De hecho me siento muy lista por haber encontrado tal idea, pensar que estuve tratando de encontrar una manera razonable de borrarlo por horas. Todo será revelado en los capítulos que vienen, tan pronto como siga escribiendo, desde luego.

El inglés no es mi idioma materno, así que estaría agradecida de que me señalen cualquier error que haya cometido. Es muy difícil mejorar si no sé a ciencia cierta cuales son los errores a considerar. También estoy buscando un beta, así que si alguno está interesado en ayudarme con ésta historia háganmelo saber.

Gracias a todos. Larga vida y prosperidad.

 **Notas del Traductor:** Bueno hasta aquí el primer capitulo ¿Qué les ha parecido?


	2. Chapter 2

**Notas de la Autora:** ¡GRACIAS A TODOS POR SU AMABLE APOYO! Y gracias otra vez a **Bubbusaja** por ayudarme a revisar este capítulo.

 **Notas del Traductor:** Gracias a todos por los reviews, eso antes que nada. Acá vamos con en el segundo capítulo, le agradezco a **Enigmatek** por su ayuda, hay que ver que con lo apretado de su agenda me da un hueco para echarme la mano. Bueno sin más los dejo con el capítulo.

* * *

 **Capítulo 2**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

El viaje de regreso a Konoha fue lento, además había una notable tensión en el equipo que Naruto no recordaba hubiera estado presente durante la misión original. No pudo precisar tampoco el origen de esta tensión tampoco.

Ambos, Sakura y Kakashi, se habían sentido tremendamente aliviados cuando Naruto y Sasuke bajaron a la cocina a primera hora de la mañana. Sakura les abrazó a ambos y Sasuke lo permitió, lo que tal vez fue un poco fuera de carácter para él; y tal vez Naruto se había enganchado a ella más de lo necesario, pero aquello apenas era sospechoso considerando el enorme enamoramiento que tenía con ella a esa edad.

Sus sentimientos por ella no eran más de naturaleza romántica, pero seguía siendo una de sus mejores amigas, y después de haberla abandonado en el futuro, había sido maravilloso poder verla otra vez. A Kakashi también. Él sonrió cuando les vió y, por unos segundos, su rostro perdió sus características expresiones habituales para mostrarles un poco de calidez en su lugar.

Eso había sido hace cinco días. Ahora ellos se aproximaban a los límites de la Aldea de la Hoja, y si algo se había hecho obvio durante su viaje era que Sasuke y Naruto eran muy diferentes de sus contrapartes de doce años. Y ellos no eran muy buenos ocultando esas diferencias.

Ya lo esperaban, y al mismo tiempo no. Lo habían discutido en el futuro, antes de hacer el viaje, y habían acordado fácilmente en regresar a sus viejas personalidades, al menos mientras estuvieran en Konoha. A pesar de todo, Sasuke seguía siendo un hijo de puta y Naruto el hiperactivo ninja cabeza hueca número uno. No debería ser tan difícil personificar a sus yo jóvenes.

Aunque fueron las pequeñas cosas las que lo hicieron difícil. La manera en que caminaban y se sostenían con tácita confianza. La manera en que siempre estaban alerta a sus alrededores, sin siquiera intentarlo, como los shinobis experimentados hacían. Y especialmente la forma peculiar en que gravitaban el uno con el otro; la forma en que sus miradas se cruzaban una con la otra antes que otra cosa, la forma en la que intercambiaban conversaciones sin apenas palabras o incluso la manera en la que se movían, siempre cubriendo la espalda del otro, siempre en sincronía.

Naruto y Sasuke eran lo suficientemente listos para ocultar las primeras cosas de Kakashi, el resto de ello por otro lado… El resto de ello era más difícil de ocultar.

Una vez en Konoha se les ordenó reportarse a la oficina de Sarutobi inmediatamente.

– ¿Que tan malo fue en realidad? – Preguntó el Hokage seriamente, después de que los tres gennin fueron despachados. Kakashi observó el escrutinio con su ojo descubierto.

– Fue malo – admitió– Estuvieron inconscientes por tres días. No sé si Naruto recuerde haber matado a Haku, o haber usado el chakra del Kyuubi para hacerlo. Pero ese suceso lo cambió. A los dos en realidad.

– ¿Ah? – El Hokage levantó una ceja.

– Cuando Sasuke saltó en frente de Naruto, los dos pensaron que era un ataque mortal. Yo también, para ser honestos. Para Naruto, Sasuke murió para salvarlo. Y para Sasuke, él dió su propia vida para salvar a alguien, con todo lo que eso significa para él. Eso les cambió. No sé en qué forma, aún, pero sé que lo hizo.

Kakashi cerró sus ojos por un segundo, dejándose a sí mismo recordar. Consciente de que su ojo izquierdo centelleaba más brillante que nunca. Él también había sido salvado por su compañero hace tiempo. Aunque Obito no había sido tan afortunado como su primo. No hubo un regreso de la muerte para él. Pero su sacrificio cambió a Kakashi; Obito lo cambio en formas que antes no hubiera siquiera imaginado.

– Confío en que les tengas vigilados – dijo el Hokage.

– Desde luego

– ¿Has pensado acerca del examen chuunin?

–Sería una buena forma para probarlos– acordó fácilmente el jounin–. Pero si el sello de Naruto flaquea otra vez, especialmente frente a la población de Konoha… podría volverse peligroso.

 _Tanto para Naruto, como para los ciudadanos._

Nadie en la villa había olvidado el ataque de la bestia de nueve colas, y había muchos que no se lo pensarían dos veces para tomar venganza, incluso si eso significaba matar a un niño de doce años. Ésto Kakashi no lo dijo. Aun así Hiruzen lo había escuchado.

–Enviaré una carta a Jiraya. Creo que ya es tiempo de que conozca a su ahijado, después de todo.

Kakashi asintió. Con el Sannin cerca, se sentía más confiado de enviar a sus estudiantes a encarar el peligro de lo desconocido. Entendiendo que la conversación había terminado, hizo una lenta reverencia y desapareció de la oficina. Su equipo había estado fuera de Konoha por tres semanas y era muy probable que un nuevo ejemplar del Icha-Icha hubiera arribado a las librerías para ese momento. Y Kakashi no había tenido la oportunidad de leerlo aún.

Y eso simplemente, no podía ser.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

–¿Estás bien?– La pregunta lo sorprendió. Naruto movió su cabeza para dar un vistazo a Sasuke, quien lo miraba desde su pequeña cama en una esquina. Desde que llegaron a Konoha, hace tres semanas, Sasuke se había mudado al apartamento de Naruto. La casa de su amigo era más grande, pero guardaba también muchos malos recuerdos y Sasuke se rehusó completamente a poner siquiera un pie en el distrito Uchiha otra vez, ni siquiera para tomar sus cosas. Al final Naruto se ofreció para ir y traer una maleta llena de ropa y armas para él.

A él no le importaba. Vivir con Sasuke era agradable. El piso que compartieron por dos años después del final de la guerra era más grande y cómodo que el actual, pero Naruto no necesitaba esos lujos para ser feliz. Sólo necesitaba a Sasuke a su lado; y ahí estaba él.

Compartir un cuarto, sin embargo, era un poco más complicado. Trató de no pensar en eso.

–Si. ¿Y tu?– respondió con una sonrisa. Sasuke ignoró su pregunta.

– Luces preocupado– insistió.

–Supongo que estoy un poco cansado– admitió Naruto, con un pesado suspiro. En verdad, se sentía exhausto; pero había hecho poco para merecer el sentimiento–. Estoy seguro que me sentiré mejor después de una buena noche de descanso, creo.

Sasuke frunció el ceño y mordió su labio; él bajó la cabeza y miró hacia su cama, y por un momento Naruto estuvo seguro que Sasuke le tomaría la palabra, y dejaría el tema por la paz. Pero entonces su amigo levantó sus ojos otra vez y, obstinadamente, clavó su mirada en él.

Sus ojos eran negros y profundos, y para Naruto mirarlos, era como estar en casa. Ellos también tenían la habilidad de ver demasiado. Siempre la tuvieron.

Sasuke hablo.

–No tienes que mentirme. Ni tienes que decirme la verdad tampoco. Pero si lo haces, estoy aquí y te escucharé– dijo.

Naruto se sintió desgarrado. Sasuke estaba siendo honesto e invitaba a Naruto a abrirse a él. No era un tonto. Él sabía el tipo de persona el tipo que era Sasuke, siempre solitario, siempre manteniendo su corazón protegido a eones de aquellos que pudieran alcanzarlo, y en consecuencia, el sabía cómo de valiosa y rara era esa oferta. Pero no quería molestar a Sasuke con sus preocupaciones.

Al final, Naruto tenía que hacer una elección. Y él sabía que la amistad era un camino de dos vías. Así que eligió ser valiente y dejar entrar a Sasuke también.

–Es más duro de lo que creí. Estar aquí–Sasuke asintió, entendiendo, pero permaneció en silencio.

Naruto respiró profundamente, tratando de reunir el coraje para poner en palabras los sentimientos que le carcomían por dentro las últimas dos semanas.

–Son... las personas. Los veo y veo a mis amigos, a mi gente amada, pero ellos me miran a mí y… soy solo un extraño para ellos. Incluso para aquellos quienes no me odian por culpa de Kurama no soy nadie. Y no es como… como si no lo esperara, porque ya lo sabía, sabía que esto iba a ser así. Sólo pensé que sería capaz de crear esos lazos otra vez, sabes. Pero ahora, cada vez que los veo, cada vez que trato… me siento una basura. Como una mentira.

Maldijo, golpeando su puño contra el muro. Sus ojos azules estaban llenos de ira, ira que era dirigida directamente hacia sí mismo.

–Los abandoné, Sasuke– confesó, sin ver a su amigo. –A mí preciada gente. Ellos me querían y contaban conmigo. ¡Algunos de ellos eran como mi familia! Y yo sabía que ellos iban a estar bien sin mí, sabía que estarían bien, sin embargo les dejé sin más. Para siempre; ni siquiera les explique por qué…

Se detuvo por un momento, toda su ira parecía haberse disipado en un instante. Ahora sólo se sentía culpable y exhausto otra vez.

– ¿Qué derecho tengo de introducirme en sus vidas otra vez?– preguntó débilmente–. Los veo y los reconozco, no por lo que son, sino por lo que fueron para mí ¿Qué derecho tengo yo para jugar así con sus vidas?

–Te preocupas por ellos. Eres su amigo– respondió Sasuke con simplicidad.

Naruto negó con la cabeza.

– ¡No! ese es el punto. Ellos alguna vez fueron mis amigos, antes de abandonarlos. Pero ahora no lo son. Ellos…

–Tonterías– Sasuke le reprendió, sin perder su templanza–. Podrán no ser tus amigos, pero tú eres el suyo ¿O me dirás que no morirías por protegerlos? ¿Qué no pelearías por ellos si alguna vez necesitan tu ayuda?

– ¡Por supuesto que lo haría!– replicó rápidamente. No había duda en eso.

–Entonces eres su amigo, créeme, lo sé mejor que nadie–. Sasuke le sonrió, casi tímidamente– siempre serás su amigo, así es como eres tú.

Muy lentamente, Naruto le regresó la sonrisa.

–Tienes razón. Los protegeré si alguna vez necesito hacerlo. Y siempre los amaré, y veré por ellos. Pero Sasuke, son tan jóvenes ¡Son sólo niños! Mientras tú y yo ya hemos pasado por una guerra. Cada vez que veo en sus ojos y dejo escapar otra mentira… Ya no quiero hacerlo más. Quiero que tengan la oportunidad de crecer y desarrollarse por sus propios medios, que tomen sus propias decisiones. Deben ser ellos, los únicos que decidan el tipo de persona en que se quieren convertir, no yo. Yo… yo he perdido a mis amigos. Yo los dejé atrás, y esa fue mi decisión. Y tal vez un día, cuando sean mayores, nos volvamos amigos otra vez. Pero eso no va a pasar ahora. Y no puedo… no puedo seguir viviendo a través de las apariencias, jugando a ser dios con su futuro; sabiendo tanto de sus vidas cuando aún no han elegido compartir eso conmigo aún. Ese tipo de poder es peligroso y no es… no es bueno; es algo que nadie debería tener

Sasuke asintió, lentamente. Podría entender de dónde provenían los resquemores de Naruto, incluso si él mismo no estuviera pasando por la misma situación. Pero ellos nunca habían sido sus amigos, no realmente, ni después de la guerra. Se habían vuelto sus camaradas, y él había aprendido a respetar a algunos de ellos; al resto los toleraba o solo los ignoraba, siendo Sakura la más notable excepción.

Sakura... él se preocupaba por ella; aún lo hacía. Pero el ser importante para él significaba que deseaba que fuera feliz y alcanzar todos sus sueños. Sasuke no quería que esos sueños lo incluyeran a él. Ese tipo de emoción, por el sólo hecho de ser felices no era suficiente, por qué Sakura quería que fueran felices juntos, ella los deseaba activamente envueltos en la vida del otro… Era raro, Sasuke sólo se había sentido de esa forma con dos personas en todo el mundo. Uno, estaba sentado en la cama a un lado de él. El otro era su hermano.

Y Sasuke no planeaba mentirle una vez lo encontrara. Todo lo contrario, Sasuke no haría otra cosa que decirle la verdad. Por una vez, él sería quien hablara y su hermano tendría que escuchar. Usaría su sharingan y le mostraría el futuro, todo. Sólo entonces Itachi se daría cuenta de todo lo que Sasuke había tenido que pasar, todo lo que Naruto había sacrificado para darle ese regalo. Sí Sasuke le mostraba, su hermano no tendría otra alternativa que rendirse con todo lo demás, y elegirlo a él ésta vez.

–Deberíamos irnos entonces. Si tenemos cuidado, podríamos abandonar la villa esta noche– sus palabras tomaron a Naruto por sorpresa. Era la última sugerencia que hubiera esperado escuchar. Naruto miró a Sasuke, los ojos azules eran demasiado honestos y expresivos para esconder la incredulidad detrás de ellos.

– ¡Sasuke!– desaprobó– pensé querías que esperáramos a Itachi. No tenemos ninguna garantía de encontrarlo si nos vamos ahora.

–Él es mi hermano, y tú y yo somos los shinobi más poderosos con vida. Incluso si no podemos acceder a todos nuestros poderes aún, somos lo suficientemente fuertes para sobrevivir. Lo encontraremos– él estaba seguro de eso. Podría tomarles uno o dos meses, incluso un año, pero finalmente lo encontraría. Él ahora sabía la verdad acerca de su hermano; y después de lo que Naruto había hecho por él, estando ahora aquí, no dejaría que nada ni nadie los mantuviese separados.

Naruto no lucía tan convencido.

— ¿Estás seguro?—

—Lo diste todo por mí—respondió Sasuke seriamente. Su negra mirada fija en el rostro de su amigo—Y sé que fui egoísta. Sé que no debí dejarte hacer esto. Y sé que sí Kakashi o Sakura estuvieran aquí me odiarían por ello y me reprobarían por ser un terrible amigo.

—No... —Naruto intentó interrumpir, y negar sus reclamos, pero Sasuke no lo dejó.

—Es la verdad. Sé que no soy un buen amigo, Naruto, y jamás he predicado ser una buena persona. No es... —no era algo que hiciera a propósito—. No es como si hubiera elegido ser así. Preocuparse por alguien es… _Difícil. Antinatural. Extraño_ —Sólo no sé cómo hacerlo—confesó bajando la mirada. Se sentía casi apenado, y por alguna razón sabía que no podía enfrentarse a los ojos de Naruto, tan azules, sinceros y emotivos, buscándole ahora.

–Algunas veces observo a la gente y veo cuán fácil es para ellos, sentir. Y yo pienso, pienso que, en algún momento fué así para mí, alguna vez. Pero ya no es más así. Aun así me importas ¿sabes? Eres mi amigo, siempre lo has sido, incluso cuando no quería que lo fueras. Es tan fácil mirar a todos los demás y no verlos, no realmente. Pero contigo… contigo es imposible no verte.

Aun así Sasuke lo había intentado; casi mata a Naruto intentándolo, muriendo él mismo en el camino. La diferencia es que ya no quería ' _intentar'_ más. Naruto era su amigo. Él e Itachi eran las únicas personas que le importaban en el mundo, y Sasuke los protegería; incluso estaba dispuesto a intentar ser buena persona por ellos.

—Así que si el estar aquí te hace infeliz, nos iremos—terminó rápidamente, con una sombra rosada amenazando con salir de sus mejillas.

Hablar de sus sentimientos siempre había sido difícil. Pero lo hizo por Naruto, porque honestamente le debía eso al menos, aunque afortunadamente Naruto lo conocía lo suficiente para ver qué era lo más que Sasuke podía ofrecer por el momento. El rubio seguramente podría zanjar la conversación por ahora.

Y como siempre, Naruto no lo decepcionó.

Sonrió abiertamente hacia Sasuke, y su sonrisa fue la más brillante que Sasuke había visto en un largo tiempo. Se levantó de su cama y caminó a su lado, tranquilamente, sentándose en la cama a un lado de Sasuke y posando una mano en su rodilla. Luego sus ojos lo observaron.

Eran ojos muy azules

—Nos vamos esta noche entonces.

.

* * *

 **.**

 **Notas de la Autora:** Eso es todo por ahora. Ya tengo el siguiente capítulo listo, así que podría publicarlo este fin de semana si suficiente valiente. ;-)

Espero que les haya gustado, y por favor déjenme saber cuáles fueron sus partes favoritas, que piensan del desarrollo y las acciones de los personajes, y si hay algún error que deba corregir. ¡Gracias por leer!

Que la fuerza esté con ustedes.

 **Notas del Traductor:** Gracias por seguir hasta acá, nuevamente gracias por sus comentarios y bueno espero me digan si notan algo raro en la adaptación, las sugerencias son bien recibidas. Hasta el próximo capítulo:

Matta ne!


	3. Capitulo 3

**N/T** : Generalmente coloco la traducción de las notas de autor en ésta parte, pero, ésta ocasión **Anzu Brief** me ha dejado un mensaje exclusivamente para ustedes que siguen la historia en español así que, antes que cualquier otra cosa, los dejo con las notas hechas para ustedes:

 **Mensaje de Anzu:**

 _¡Hola! Quería daros a todas las gracias por leer y seguir esta historia. Estoy super feliz de que os guste. Yo prácticamente crecí con Naruto. Empecé a verlo sobre los doce años, y los personajes crecieron conmigo y me ayudaron muchísimo a madurar, al punto que, cuando empecé a verlo, pues el yaoi no me gustaba nada, probablemente porque mi padre era muy religioso y a mi dos hombres o dos mujeres juntas me parecía raro. Yo era fan de SasuSaku entonces._

 _Pero poco a poco, pues que los personajes crecieron, y el lazo entre Naruto y Sasuke creció tanto y hasta tal punto, que tenía que verlo, estaba allí, negarlo hubiera sido negarla la esencia misma de estos dos. Fueron Naruto y Sasuke quienes me mostraron que una relación no depende del género, no de la edad, no del físico, sino de algo mucho más importante: el lazo entre dos personas. Y el suyo no podía ser más fuerte._

 _Así que cuando llegó el final, pues me partió el corazón. Ya no tanto por las parejas, sino porque yo quería verlos a los dos madurar y realizar sus sueños. Quería que lucharan juntos para romper la cadena del odio ninja, para crear una sociedad diferente…_

 _Por eso decidí crear este fanfiction, para darles a ellos (y a mi misma, sobre todo) la posibilidad de crecer y realizar esos sueños, y sobre todo de encontrarse el uno al otro en todos los sentidos, y de crear un futuro del que pueda sentirse orgullosos – sin abandonar a sus familias para lograrlo, y sin convertirse en una copia infeliz de anteriores Hokages._

 _Por todo esto, significa muchísimo para mí que os guste esta historia, y que me acompañéis en cada capítulo. Quiero darle las gracias a_ _ **StarlightRain**_ _, quien es hasta la fecha uno de mis lectores más fieles y de mis ánimos más grandes, por la maravillosa traducción que ha realizado, y, porque sin él, pues todos vosotros – incluida mi hermana – no podrías leer mi historia ni disfrutarla._

 _Y un saludo a todos los demás lectores. Yo leo vuestros reviews cada día, y me animaban muchísimo a seguir escribiendo. ¡Así que muchas gracias por el apoyo, y espero que sigáis leyendo!_

 _Mata ne, tomodachis!_

 **N/T:** Por si alguien gusta leer un acontecimiento que sucedió acá dejaré esas notas al final de la historia. Por cierto **Anzu** , gracias por considerarme tan fiel de tu historia XD, gracias como siempre **Enigmatek** por echarme la mano con esto. Bueno los dejo con el nuevo cap!

* * *

 **Capítulo 3**

 **.**

El plan de Naruto era simplemente brillante. Honestamente, Sasuke se sentía un poco avergonzado por no haber tenido la idea él mismo tantos años atrás. Le hubiera ahorrado un montón de problemas.

Después de su conversación, Naruto y él habían preparado dos maletas con todo lo que necesitaban llevar con ellos, que no era mucho de cualquier forma. Esperaron hasta que la luna estuvo alta en el cielo y la villa relativamente silenciosa, saltaron por la ventana y partieron, pasando más allá de las puertas. Habían dejado un par de clones de sombra para cubrir su ausencia.

– ¿Cómo crees que les esté yendo?– preguntó Naruto como si leyera sus pensamientos.

Sasuke se encogió de hombros.

–No han sido descubiertos aún, así que asumo que les va bien.

–Bueno, les indicamos esperar dos semanas, pasado mañana todos sabrán que nos hemos ido y probablemente enviarán a alguien que nos regrese–. Naruto no tuvo otra opción más que sentirse culpable por eso; aunque no lo suficiente para regresar.

Los pocos días que había estado viajando con Sasuke le habían significado un gran respiro. Sin nadie alrededor de ellos, Naruto no tenía más la necesidad de pretender. No había la necesidad de fingir ser un molesto chiquillo. Tampoco había más la necesidad de actuar como alguien que nunca ha visto los horrores de la guerra; lo peor y lo mejor de la humanidad. No tenía la necesidad de mirar a Kakashi a su único ojo y hablarle como si no supiera del dolor de las pérdidas que le atormentaban; no necesitaba ver a esa pequeña Sakura, anhelando a la mujer que había dejado atrás.

–Estoy contando con eso– dijo Sasuke.

– ¿Eh?– Naruto lo miró, frunciendo el ceño–. ¿Por qué tengo la impresión de que me estas ocultando algo?

Sasuke no negó nada. En lugar de eso le sonrió, el muy bastardo. La apariencia presumida en su rostro le hacía verse particularmente atractivo, y sólo por un segundo Naruto deseo borrar esa sonrisa en su cara con su puño. O tal vez con un beso.

Bueno, _esa_ era una idea. Apostaba a que eso le habría puesto los pies en la tierra.

El pensamiento sólo le duró un segundo, para sentirse culpable inmediatamente después. Pero con sólo un segundo era suficiente para despertar una oleada de deseo desde su entrepierna(vientre). Peleó fieramente contra eso, sintiéndose culpable y enojado consigo mismo.

–No es como si yo fuera el único– respondió Sasuke defendiéndose, con el entrecejo fruncido, había malinterpretado la reacción de enojo propia de Naruto dirigida a él–. ¿O me vas a decir que no dejaste ninguna instrucción para tu clon?

–Bien, de acuerdo– admitió, obligándose a sonar normal– puede que le haya dejado hacer una o dos cosas para mi.

–Bueno, entonces no tienes derecho de quejarte.

En otras circunstancias la curiosidad de Naruto le habría hecho presionar a Sasuke hasta que confesara hasta el más pequeño detalle de su plan. Aunque esta vez, sin embargo, dejó el tema por la paz.

Su corazón latía muy fuerte, y su cuerpo aún estaba muy caliente para enfocarse en algo más. La sola imágen de él, besando a Sasuke (un Sasuke adulto, un Sasuke enojado) sólo para borrarle esa expresión, era difícil de olvidar. Le hacía sentirse culpable, aunque también le _encendía_ , lo que le hacía sentir aún peor.

Las reacciones de su cuerpo eran también más intensas de lo normal. Naruto había aceptado hace tiempo que se sentía físicamente atraído por su mejor amigo. Y realmente no era inusual. Generalmente prefería la compañía de mujeres, aunque habían llegado a llamar su atención un par de hombres también. Y Sasuke era demasiado atractivo, cualquiera con ojos lo podía notar.

Incluso, cuando se permitía recordar las cosas que había presenciado en el "Universo Feliz, como él lo llamaba; no era la parte física de la relación entre esas dos versiones de ellos mismos la que más anhelaba. Era la intimidad que había entre ellos. La cercanía que iba más allá de palabras y roces, como si sus puras almas estuvieran atadas la una a la otra.

Desde luego que compartir un sólo cuarto con él no había ayudado nada a su situación, aunque vivir juntos no era nada nuevo para ellos. Después de todo, habían compartido un apartamento por dos años. Naruto había visto salir a sasuke de la ducha más veces de las que le hubiera gustado, y si, obviamente, aquello había sido _duro_ ; pero ésta vez era sólo una imagen mental que él se había inventado. No debía ser tan difícil contener su _ánimos_. Lo que probablemente significaba que la culpa de las reacciones de su cuerpo no eran tanto culpa de Sasuke como sí lo eran de él.

Ya habían pasado al menos cinco meses desde la última vez que tuvo sexo y, para alguien tan físico como él, cinco meses era un largo tiempo. Este descubrimiento le hizo sentirse más tranquilo; como si una pesada carga le hubiera sido retirada de sus hombros. Se había excitado dado a que su amigo era un hombre muy atractivo, y él se encontraba sexualmente restringido. Tenía poco que ver con Sasuke en sí, como persona al menos, así que Naruto no tenía razón para sentirse culpable.

Por supuesto que si tomaba a consideración que su cuerpo se encontraba actualmente bajo la forma de un chiquillo de doce años, se encontraba muy por debajo de la edad en la que cualquier mujer u hombre decente pudieran considerarlo como un compañero aceptable de cama, bueno… eso abría toda una nueva serie de problemas.

Naruto se sintió deprimido. No había tomado en cuenta ese problema antes; no que eso le hubiera hecho cambiar de opinión, pero aún así. Enfrentar los siguientes tres o cuatro años sin siquiera la posibilidad de tener sexo era una perspectiva nada atractiva.

Esa idea fue lo suficientemente desalentadora para enfriar su cuerpo.

–¿...Naruto?– Sasuke le estaba hablando.

–¿Eh?

–Te pregunté si te sentías bien.

–Claro– asintió alegremente–. Sólo estaba pensando. ¿Cuánto falta para llegar a Iwagakure de todos modos?

Habían entrado al País de la Tierra hace dos días. El país era extenso, el más grande de las cinco naciones Ninja, el clima era más agradable comparado al de Suna, y su relación con Konoha no era la mejor; lo que lo hacía el mejor lugar para ocultarse.

–Depende. Dos o tres días, si mantenemos esta velocidad. Pero no me quiero acercar a la Aldea Oculta. Nos mantendremos hacia el norte por hoy; para mañana nos dirigiremos al este, hacia el País de la Roca.

Naruto asintió.

–Es un buen plan. ¿Alguna razón por la que quieras ir al País de la Roca?

Sasuke se estremeció.

–Tal vez. Es muy pronto para decirlo– pausó por un momento, y dudó antes de continuar–. Debería haber una pequeña villa a unos cuantos kilómetros. Ahí tienen un onsen, podríamos ir y pasar la noche ahí.

Su amigo lo miró con sorpresa, y sus labios curvados en una gran sonrisa.

–¿En serio? ¿Cómo lo sabes?

–Estuve ahí con el Equipo Taka una vez– había sido en los tiempos en que aún buscaba a Itachi para matarlo, así que prefería no pensar en ello.

Naruto lo entendió y no le importaba su ausencia de palabras; aún así tenía una pregunta.

–¿Tienen Ramen ahí?

Sasuke gruñó, como Naruto esperaba, y se negó a complacerlo con una respuesta. Aunque discretamente sus labios se curvaron en una tenue sonrisa. Aún habían partes de Naruto que nunca cambiarían, sin importar que y, sorprendentemente, Sasuke agradecía eso.

–Idiota...–

.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

.

Un par de días después, en Konoha, los dos sustitutos habían estado siguiendo cuidadosamente las instrucciones de Sasuke y Naruto, manteniendo el trabajo del día a día como siempre por las últimas dos semanas, lo que incluía principalmente entrenamiento, salir al Ichiraku y hacer unas cuantas misiones de nivel D con Kakashi y Sakura.

Sin embargo hoy era el día que los equipos de las otras villas llegarían para el principio de los exámenes chuunin, y también era el último día del periodo de dos semanas, lo que significaba que ambos tenían cosas que necesitaban hacer antes de desaparecer y reunirse con sus yo's originales.

Desde la puerta de su apartamento, Naruto y Sasuke se dieron un rápido vistazo asintiendo el uno al otro, antes de tomar diferentes rutas. Hoy, sobre todos los días, no había tiempo que perder.

Naruto encontró a Gaara muy rápido. Recordaba muy bien el momento en que había llegado, y el lugar en el que su viejo amigo se había quedado con sus hermanos durante la duración de los exámenes. Entró al edificio y no dudo en tocar la puerta.

Sorprendentemente fue Temari quien abrio la puerta; ella bajó la vista y le dio un vistazo con una expresión pétrea en su cara.

–¿Qué es lo que quieres?– demandó.

–Estoy aquí para ver a tu hermano.

Frunció el ceño ante eso, mirándolo con suspicacia. Honestamente Naruto había olvidado su habilidad para asustar a la gente sólo con una mirada, pero no se dejó intimidar.

–¿Y qué asunto podrías tener tú con Kankuro?

–Con ese hermano no– sacudió la cabeza–. Quiero ver a Gaara.

Con eso último su ya fruncido ceño se profundizó más y, por un momento, falló al intentar esconder el sentimiento de miedo en sus ojos. Se recobró rápidamente.

–Esa no es una buena idea. Lárgate– y sin decir otra palabra intentó cerrarle la puerta en la cara, pero Naruto ya estaba listo.

–Por favor– insistió, manteniendo la puerta abierta con su pie derecho–. Sólo quiero hablar con él–. Temari iba a negarse nuevamente, cuando él continuó–. Sabes que no puedo lastimarlo. Lo peor que podría pasar es que él me lastime a mi. Y yo en verdad necesito hablar con él.

Temari estrecho sus cejas sin confiar aún en él, aunque al menos había parado sus intentos de sacarlo.

–¿Por qué?– la perplejidad en su voz era real, y Naruto recordó que ella siempre había amado a su hermano menor, incluso aún si le temía–. Él es peligroso. Si aprecias tu vida, lo dejarás solo–. Entonces decidió darle una respuesta más honesta.

–Es por qué él no es el único. Soy como él; y aún así, también soy una persona. Gaara merece saber eso; merece saber que es posible para ambos, y que no está solo. Se lo debo.

Por un momento Temari sólo se dedicó a mirarlo, y Naruto no pudo leer sus emociones. Finalmente respondió.

–Él está en el techo. Pasa casi todos los días ahí. Vé y habla con él, niño, pero no digas que no te lo advertí. Si te mata será tu culpa.

Naruto asintió de acuerdo, después se dirigió al tejado.

Una vez ahí, encontró a Gaara fácilmente. Era una figura solitaria sentada al borde del edificio; la arena le rodeaba pero estaba quieta, al menos hasta que sintió a Naruto acercarse. Entonces tomó forma de ondas mortales, amenazando con atacar a la menor provocación. Testarudamente, Naruto se rehusó a dejar que la arena le amedrentara, mucho menos que le asustara; en lugar de eso la ignoró y caminó determinadamente hasta llegar a su lado, tomando asiento junto a él.

–¿Quién eres tú? ¿Por qué estás aquí?– demandó Gaara con incredulidad.

Naruto podía decir por el tono de su voz que Gaara en verdad estaba sorprendido con su presencia, por el hecho de que nadie elegiría venir a su lado voluntariamente, tan sorprendido de hecho que por un momento había olvidado parecer amenazador. El shinobi de la Hoja por supuesto estaba listo a tomar ventaja de ese lapsus.

–Mi nombre es Uzumaki Naruto. Soy amigo de Sasuke, el jinchuuriki de Kurama -el Nueve Colas, como la gente le dice-, y un shinobi de la Aldea de la Hoja– su alegre tono de voz le hizo entrecerrar los ojos.

–No conozco a ningún Sasuke, y no sé lo que es un jinchuuriki, y si no te vas ahora te mataré– prometió–. Eso es lo que hago. Mato a otros para afirmar mi propia existencia.

Había más de una nota de orgullo en su voz, cuando soltó esas palabras pero, esta vez, Naruto era lo suficientemente mayor para reconocer la gran soledad y desesperación que yacía detrás de ellas. Su corazón se encogió dolorosamente ante la evidentemente terrible existencia que su amigo había soportado hasta este punto, y esa era la razón por la que Naruto no podía irse dejando a Gaara de la forma en que había dejado a todos los demás en la villa, no sin hablar con él primero.

–Sasuke es un bastardo– contestó su primera pregunta– él siempre está enojado y con cara de palo; en realidad creo que ustedes dos se llevarían bien sí se conocieran. Él además es mi amigo más cercano y preciado, así como la persona más importante en mi vida. Un jinchuuriky es un contenedor. Es alguién que mantiene a una bestia con cola (bijuu) sellada dentro de sí. Las bestias con cola son los seres de chakra más poderosos del mundo– explicó.

–Al principio, los bijuus eran buenos y amigables. Pero luego, los shinobi los esclavizaron y los forzaron a usar su poder uno contra el otro, pronto ellos quedaron resentidos y llenos de odio. Hay nueve de ellos. Kurama, el que está sellado dentro de mi, es el mayor y tiene nueve colas. Shukaku es el más jóven, y tiene sólo una cola. Él es el que está sellado dentro de ti.

Contra su voluntad, Gaara se vió a sí mismo prestando atención a las palabras de ese hombre.

–… otra existencia… ¿dentro de mi?

–Sí.

El adolescente frunció el ceño. Él no quería escuchar las palabras de ese niño, ese pequeño shinobi de quien la alegría y comportamiento amigable le parecían lo suficientemente raros para molestarlo y confundirlo. Este niño era demasiado alegre e ingenuo para merecer su atención, para significar algo. No debía prestarle más atención a él que a las insignificantes moscas que accidentalmente se aplastaban contra su arena.

Y aun así, no hacía otra cosa que escucharle, su inocencia parecía engañosa. Eran sus ojos los que le atraían. Esos ojos que parecían familiarizados con la pérdida y el dolor; esos ojos eran los de alguién que habían presenciado la muerte, y que la habían hecho llegar de propia mano también. No importaba cuán engañoso fuera el brillo de esos ojos azules, Gaara estaba seguro de algo: ese chiquillo frente a él era un asesino.

Aunque habían otras emociones aguardando detrás de esos ojos también, unas que Gaara no pudo descifrar. Una de ellas la reconocía con el nombre de amabilidad; la amabilidad de una persona que después de haber visto lo peor de la humanidad, seguían esperando creer en la bondad de ella. Y la otra, bueno… la otra era una emoción que gaara no había visto en años. La última vez que la había presenciado, había sido en los amables ojos de su tío.

La similitud le dejó sin habla por un momento.

–¿Por qué?–preguntó segundos después. En verdad ni él mismo sabía lo que preguntaba.

–Por poder, supongo. Tu y yo, nuestros padres lo hicieron para proteger a nuestras villas– explicó Naruto tristemente–. Eso es lo que pasa con los Kages, sabes. No importa lo mucho que les importe alguien, la villa siempre va primero. Eso es lo que los hace grandes shinobis, y terribles padres. Mi padre, el cuarto Hokage, dió su vida para salvar a Konoha el día que nací. Y justo antes de morir, selló al Kyuubi dentro de mi, esperando a que un día fuera lo suficientemente fuerte para proteger la villa también. Él me amaba, lo sé, pero por su culpa tuve que crecer solo y odiado por todos sin siquiera saber por qué, preguntándome qué carajos les había hecho yo para que me odiaran así.

Era difícil hablar de ello, pero Gaara merecía escuchar la verdad. Naruto volteó su rostro para mirarle, sus ojos estaban llenos de tristeza y recuerdos–. Tu padre hizo lo mismo– continuó explicando– necesitaba un arma para proteger a su aldea, así que te usó. Y nunca te explicó por qué lo hizo, o el por qué todos te odiaban, por qué te temían. Él confundió tu amabilidad con debilidad, y quiso hacerte fuerte, así que le ordenó a tu tío matarte y, en el caso de que fallara, le fue ordenando mentirte también– eso se lo había confesado el mismo Gaara no hace más de dos años, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

Con esa revelación, la arena que rodeaba a Gaara y que había permanecido quieta durante el discurso de Naruto, volvió a la vida. Se arremolinaba alrededor de él, sin dirección, luego saltó violentamente en contra de Naruto. Estaba furioso.

–¡Es mentira!– le gritó enojado–. ¿Por qué dices eso? ¿Cómo lo sabes? ¡Mentiroso!

Naruto esquivó el ataque fácilmente, desvaneciéndose de su asiento en el tejado y apareciendo segundos después de pie sólo a unos pasos de su lugar original.

–No estoy mintiendo– permaneció calmado–. Y creo que tú ya lo sabías, " _la medicina para el dolor del corazón"_ – citó llamando a los recuerdos que su amigo le había compartido ya alguna vez–. Tu tío te amaba. Tanto como tu madre lo hizo. Ella te amó más que a nada, justo como mi madre me amó a mí también. Y dejó prueba de su amor por ti en la arena que te rodea. No es Shukaku quien te protege, sino ella.

Las lágrimas se derramaban por el rostro de Gaara. Su corazón le dolía. Le dolía como nunca en todos esos años, ni desde el momento que se tatuó la palabra "Amor" en su frente y decidió que sólo viviría para sí mismo, y se amaría a sí mismo.

Odió a ese niño frente a él; le odió como no había odiado nada jamás. Ni si quiera a su propio padre, quien intentó matarlo incontables ocasiones. Deseó matarlo. Gaara no deseaba otra cosa que envolverle en su arena y constreñirle, lentamente, hasta que sintiera como su sangre y huesos reventaban por la presión de su arena y ver como la luz de sus ojos se extinguía para siempre.

Aun así, no hizo nada. No se movió, ni atacó. Estaba paralizado y con miedo. Le asustaba que ese niño no sólo le había dicho la verdad, sino que una parte de él, deseó creer en sus palabras.

–¿Por qué?– lloró con la expresión rota en su cara–. ¿Por qué me dices estas cosas?

–Por qué eres uno de nosotros –explicó calmadamente. Habían otras razones también, pero esta era la que podía compartir con él–. Somos jinchuurikis, somos odiados sin razón. La gente nos odia y aun así nos quieren por nuestro poder. El mundo jamás podrá ser un lugar agradable para la gran mayoría de nosotros. Por eso creo que tenemos que estar juntos, los jinchuuriki y las bestias con cola también. Si todo el mundo nos teme, les mostraremos que no hay razón para hacerlo. Si quieren destruirnos les haremos frente, y verán que no es fácil derrotarnos. Y si nos quieren aislar, les enseñaremos que no pueden, porque somos familia– sonrió, posando sus manos en sus hombros–. No estás sólo Gaara. Eres mi compañero jinchuuriki y algún día, espero, seas mi amigo también. Pero si tú no quieres serlo, tampoco podrás evitar que me preocupe por ti.

Gaara estaba sorprendido, y por un momento pareció como si no fuera a reaccionar, pero cuando finalmente miró a Naruto, había nuevas y extrañas emociones naciendo de sus obscuros ojos.

–¿Quién eres tú?

Era la misma pregunta que había hecho antes, aun así, su significado era muy diferente.

–Soy Uzumaki Naruto de La Hoja– respondió esta vez–. Soy un shinobi leal; pelearé por mi aldea cuando lo necesite y si debo moriré protegiéndola. Pero no dejaré que nadie dicte quien soy o la vida que debo vivir. El destino que elija, es únicamente decisión mía– le dijo con confianza–. No dejes que tus enemigos te controlen, Gaara. No seas un monstruo sólo porque ellos creen que es la única cosa que puedes ser. No seas infeliz sólo porque ellos no creen que un jinchuuriki puede sentir también. Cualquiera que sea el camino que elijas, eligelo tu mismo. Y recuerda que no estás sólo, siempre podrás contar conmigo. Y, si me necesitas… –retiró sus manos de los hombros de Gaara y buscó en su bolsillo por un momento, extendiendo su mano hacia él–. Este sello te traerá hacia mi.

Gaara alcanzó el pequeño objeto, cautelosamente, y sin decir nada. Naruto suspiró apartándose un poco–. ¿Podrías guardarme el secreto?– preguntó–. Hay algo que debo hacer ahora, algo que prometí a una persona muy importante para mi. Pero me temo que mucha gente estará hecha un caos cuando descubran que he dejado la aldea, e intentarán encontrarme. No puedo dejar que me detengan, no hasta que esa persona encuentre lo que está buscando al menos.

Gaara lo miró con incredulidad.

–Tú… ¿tú me confiarías esto?– preguntó sin creerlo aún.

–Desde luego. Podré no ser tu amigo aún, pero ya te considero mi hermano*. Estamos relacionados de alguna manera, a través de Kurama y Shukaku– y después de una breve pausa, añadió–. Intenta darle una oportunidad a Shukaku si puedes. Él es el más joven y la traición de los humanos le ha afectado más. Al final, está tan lastimado y sólo como tú lo estabas. Ustedes dos podrían hacerse amigos.

Y con eso, después de regalarle una amable sonrisa una última vez, Naruto desapareció en una nube de humo. La vida del clon se había terminado y Gaara se detuvo a pensar en lo que había aprendido. Era mucho en lo que su amigo necesitaba pensar. Pero, por el momento, los pendientes de Naruto en Konoha estaban terminados.

.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

.

El clon de sombra de Sasuke esperó pacientemente hasta que sintió como el chakra de Naruto desaparecía de uno de los techos más alejados de la ciudad, antes de caminar directo a la torre del Hokage. No es como si quisiera mantener ese encuentro en secreto de Naruto, sino que quería esperar y asegurarse que Naruto no estuviera cerca hasta que su encuentro hubiera terminado.

Aunque le contaría a Naruto acerca de esto, se recordó a sí mismo. Así que no había nada por qué sentirse culpable.

Habían dos guardias escoltando la entrada a la oficina del Hokage; ambos usaban máscaras ANBU. Obviamente Sasuke no había sido engañado por la presencia de esos dos en la entrada; sabía que eran sólo decoración y que la verdadera seguridad probablemente vigilaba desde las sombras. Sin embargo hasta dónde ellos sabían, él sólo era un genin novato recién salido de la academia; un genin con un poderoso Kekkei Genkai (linea sanguinea), de cuidado, aunque no una amenaza para el Hokage. Eso hacía las cosas más fáciles para él.

–Tengo un asunto importante que discutir con el Hokage– dijo a los guardias, con el rostro impertérrito, y no dando una señal de nada en su voz.

Como esperaba ellos se burlaron de él.

–Él Hokage está ocupado atendiendo asuntos de vital importancia para la Villa, niño. Vuelve otro día.

Él no dudó.

–Es sobre Naruto.

Eso les calló la boca. Ambos guardias intercambiaron un rápido vistazo a través de sus máscaras y parecían vacilar. Sasuke también esperaba eso. Él sabía que el Hokage permitía la entrada a Naruto a su oficina desde una corta edad, y sabía que los guardias estaban advertidos acerca de eso, y _lo_ odiaban. Ellos odiaban a Naruto y sólo necesitaban una excusa para despacharlo.

–¿Qué hay con él?– uno de los guardias se atrevió a preguntar, forzando su voz a sonar apenas interesada.

Sasuke sonrió internamente. Los tenía. Los famosos ANBU, los más habilidosos shinobis, el orgullo de Konoha, y aun así era ridículamente fácil jugar con ellos una vez que te hacías de sus miedos. _Idiotas, todos ellos_.

Por fuera, sus expresiones no habían cambiado.

–Eso sólo se lo diré al Hokage. Es urgente– ellos se miraron uno al otro; finalmente uno de ellos asintió.

–Espera aquí– dijo el ANBU desapareciendo dentro de la oficina para regresar sólo unos segundos después–. El Hokage te verá ahora.

Sasuke no mostró señas de haberle escuchado; lo que es más, se rehusaba a reconocer la presencia de los guardias de cualquier forma. Camino hacia la puerta, la abrió, caminó dentro de la oficina y cerró la puerta tras de sí. Después volteó para observar al hombre que regía la aldea, sólo para encontrar al Hokage observándole directamente.

El Hokage tenía una sonrisa gentil en los labios, y la observaba.

–Buenos días, Sasuke –saludó amigablemente–. Mi guardia me informa que tienes algo que decirme acerca de tu compañero de equipo.

Había usado el "compañero de equipo" en lugar "Naruto" a propósito.

–Sí– acusó fácilmente–. Hay algo que debería saber acerca de él. A cerca de nosotros dos, en realidad.

–¿Ah?

–Nos vamos de la Aldea

A juzgar por su expresión, esa declaración era lo último que el Hokage hubiera esperado escuchar. Sasuke suprimió una mueca de satisfacción.

En realidad, él no odiaba al anciano. Sasuke había vivido lo suficiente para entender ahora que la venganza no le traería ninguna felicidad ni paz; y después de todo lo que Naruto había sacrificado por él, después de habérsele brindado la oportunidad de ver a Itachi otra vez, pronto, algún día, y hacer las paces con su hermano; no podía desdeñar el regalo de Naruto lastimando a alguien que a él y a su hermano le importaba, o que al menos respetaban.

Él no dudaría en sacrificar a cualquiera que se atreviera a amenazar a aquellos que eran importantes para él, y mataría a aquellos que gozaban de lastimar a otros, porque Sasuke no quería que nadie más tuviera que vivir lo mismo que él había pasado, no, si podía evitarlo.

Aunque el Hokage no entraba en ninguno de esos grupos. Su único crimen era haber sido demasiado blando, demasiado complaciente, había confiado en la gente equivocada, más de una vez, y rehusado en ver la oscuridad en aquellos que eran cercanos a él. Él sólo era un viejo y cansado hombre, forzado a retomar la oficina nuevamente después de su retiro y había carecido de la fuerza suficiente para tomar decisiones duras cuando se necesitaba.

Ese fue lo que le hizo dejar a Naruto crecer de la forma en que lo hizo, y el por qué había permitido que el clan Uchiha fuera discriminado de los asuntos de la Aldea, y también fallado al momento de negociar una solución viable con ellos para prevenir un golpe de estado.

Al menos sus acciones nunca fueron originadas por el odio. Su afecto por Naruto era sincero, y realmente había buscado una solución pacífica para su conflicto. Era sólo por eso que lo consideraba culpable de aquella masacre, en un menor grado. Y era lo suficientemente maduro ahora para admitir que lo mismo aplicaba para sus propios padre y madre, su clan e incluso Itachi.

Todos compartían algo de culpa, pero ninguno de ellos deliberadamente habían planeado que pasara aquello. Ninguno, deliberadamente, había buscado herirlo a él o a su hermano. Sabiendo esto, Sasuke podía racionalizar sus emociones. Era capaz de enfrentar al Hokage sin tener su mente nublada por el odio.

Lo que no significaba que Sasuke no estuviera resentido. Él no buscaba algún modo de matar al anciano, pero tampoco movería un dedo para salvarlo. Y burlarse de él hacía sentir a Sasuke una gran cantidad de satisfacción, no importaba lo infantil que fuera esa emoción.

– ¿Se van?– repitió el Hokage, como si no fuera capaz de descifrar el significado de esa palabra.

–Es lo que dije.

Sasuke vio cómo su rudeza desarmó al Hokage por unos momentos. A pesar de ser un soldado, no había duda de que el hombre se había acostumbrado a ser tratado respetuosamente por sus subordinados; aunque se recuperó rápidamente.

La amable sonrisa regresó a su rostro. No lucía preocupado. ¿Acaso pensaba que Naruto le había pegado sus malos modales?

–Me sorprende oír eso– dijo– pensé que entrenarías duramente ahora que los exámenes chuunin están a la vuelta de la esquina. ¿No querrías volverte un chuunin, Sasuke?

Como si el rango tuviera que ver con las habilidades de un verdadero shinobi. Pero eso no era algo que su versión adolescente diría. Sasuke se recordó a sí mismo que estaba ahí para conseguir una meta, no solamente para burlarse del viejo.

–Por supuesto que quiero. Pero estoy seguro que habrán más oportunidades para nosotros de obtener ese rango. Sólo que ahora mismo hay algo que es más urgente para mi y que debo hacer.

El Hokage ya no sonreía, aunque tampoco se veía enojado.

–¿Y puedo preguntar qué es?

Sasuke negó con la cabeza.

–Es personal. Necesito encontrar a cierta persona. Cuándo lo haga, prometo que regresaré.

–Ya veo– Hiruzen suspiró, sintiéndose agotado. No era muy difícil adivinar la identidad de la persona a la que Sasuke se refería. Siempre supo que ese día vendría, solo no esperaba que fuera tan pronto–. ¿Y Naruto?

El joven ninja se encogió de hombros.

–Le dije que me iba e insistió en ir también. No puedo decirle que no. Él es mi amigo.

El Hokage suspiró otra vez. De verdad ya era muy viejo para esto.

–Lo siento Sasuke– se disculpó con él, en un tono que pretendía ser comprensivo–. Aunque entiendo cómo te sientes, me temo que no puedo permitirlo. Eres demasiado joven y el mundo está lleno de peligros, especialmente para dos genin como tú y Naruto. Éste es mi consejo: espera unos cuantos años; entrena tus habilidades y, una vez te vuelvas jounin personalmente te daré tiempo indefinido de ausencia– la oferta era generosa– se que parecerá mucho tiempo ahora, pero...– Sasuke lo interrumpió.

–No, usted no lo entiende–. No parecía importarle lo rara que era su oferta, demasiado empecinado y convencido de lo honroso de su meta como para considerar un enfoque diferente.

–¡Tengo que irme ahora! Los rumores dicen que él está en la Aldea de la Roca y si espero...– se mordió la lengua, para no revelar más de lo que había hecho, y en su lugar dijo–. Sé cómo cuidarme yo solo, y no dejaré que nada le pase a Naruto. Tiene mi palabra.

–Sasuke...– eso era una advertencia. El Hokage comenzaba a perder su paciencia–. Creo que me malentendiste. Me temo que ya dije todo lo que haré al respecto de esto. No cambiaré de opinión. Así que si gustas...

–Creo que es usted quien me malentiende, Sr. Hokage– Sasuke le interrumpió otra vez; igual que el Hokage, su expresión se había agravado–. No le estoy pidiendo permiso. No puede detenernos. Sólo estoy aquí para para asegurarme que no envíe a alguien por nosotros.

Hiruzen estrechó la mirada, endureciendo su postura. Debía mantener la calma. Después de todo el shinobi frente a él era sólo un niño, aunque podía entender las razones detrás de su comportamiento. Aún así estaba pasando sus límites, y había algunos en la aldea que, sin duda alguna, tomarían su desafío como un acto de rebelión.

–¿Y cómo exactamente piensas hacer eso?– preguntó.

–Si envía a alguien a por nosotros antes de regresar por nuestra propia voluntad, le diré a quien quiera que envíe la verdad que han estado escondiendo. Y si alguien se las arregla para traernos de regreso a la aldea, entonces todos en las cinco grandes naciones Ninja sabrán qué fue lo que realmente le pasó a mi clan, junto con otros secretos que Konoha ha estado guardando. Ya me he asegurado de ello.

Su declaración dejó al Hokage sin palabras por un largo momento. Después, cuando habló, su voz era grave y lenta, y sus palabras llenas de advertencia.

–Te das cuenta que estás hablando de traición en contra de la aldea, y que _eso_ _es_ un crimen castigable con la muerte– eso ya no era una pregunta.

Sasuke se fingió sorprendido, aunque permaneció firme en su decisión.

–No quiero traicionar a mi aldea. Pero debo hacer esto.

Eso era una declaración infantil; algo que solo un niño testarudo diría, un niño que no se daba cuenta de las últimas consecuencias de sus acciones. Este pensamiento permitió a Sarutobi relajar los hombros, solo un poco, y calmar las campanas de peligro en su cabeza.

–Sasuke– intentó otra vez– no sé qué es lo _que tú crees_ que sabes acerca de esa terrible noche, pero te garantizo que hay más de lo que posiblemente puedas entender. Escucha mi consejo. Quédate en la aldea. Entrena para volverte un mejor ninja, disfruta el tiempo con tus amigos. Eso es lo que la gente que te amaba hubiera querido para ti. Habrá tiempo para todo lo demás, una vez que crezcas y te vuelvas un hombre más fuerte y sabio. Por favor.

Era en vano.

–No, no puedo hacer eso. No puede entenderlo. _Necesito_ encontrarlo. _Él necesita_ saber que lo he perdonado y que aún le amo. No es justo para él...– se detuvo por un segundo, luciendo avergonzado de sus sentimientos, después negó, fijando su vista en la distancia–. Debo decírselo. Se lo debo. Y le prometí que volveríamos. Naruto ama ésta aldea. Él es leal a Konoha; incluso si nadie en ella le dio razones para serlo, él haría lo que fuera para protegerla. Y él es importante para mi, lo que significa que la aldea también. Volveremos. Así que no mande a nadie por nosotros. Y si intentan hacernos regresar, hablaré y cada shinobi de esta aldea sabrá la verdad.

–Ya veo– el Hokage se esforzó en hacer ver su decepción–. Estás decidido entonces, y ya tienes todo resuelto. De hecho no puedo arriesgarme a que se descubran las razones que hay detrás de la extinción de tu clan; eso destruiría la imagen pública de Konoha con nuestras aldeas rivales, así como en muchos de nuestros propios ciudadanos. Perderíamos su respeto y nuestro soporte moral– asintió para sí mismo, como si estuvieran estableciendo los términos de lo que se venía–. Era un buen plan, digno de un gran shinobi de La Hoja. Te felicito, Sasuke. Pero cometiste un error.

Sasuke frunció el ceño. Hiruzen sonrió melancólicamente, y procedió a explicar sus palabras.

–Al venir aquí a decirme esto, pensaste que te permitiría irte una vez que fallará al intentar convencerte de quedarte. Pero soy el Kage de la Hoja. Tengo la responsabilidad de velar por cada ciudadano y protegerlo, soy responsable de la aldea así como de mantenerla a salvo de cualquier amenaza que pueda pasar. Como persona que soy, puedo entender tu pena, como Hokage no puedo permitirte abandonar la aldea poniéndote en peligro a ti mismo y a nosotros.

No era una amenaza velada. El Hokage no lo mataría, pero no dudaría en detenerlo y después sellarlo para dejarle incapacitado para poder decir la verdad a nadie. Sasuke pudo notar, por la postura de su cuerpo, que se estaba preparando para hacer justamente eso.

Una confrontación no era la respuesta. Sólo alertaría a otros de que algo raro estaba pasando y eso precisamente era lo que no quería que pasara. Él ya había alcanzado su propósito con ese encuentro, y con lo divertido que había sido perder el tiempo molestando al ese hombre, ya iba siendo tiempo de ponerle fin a la conversación.

–Lo entiendo– dijo Sasuke muy seriamente, sin mostrar miedo. Dio un par de pasos hacia atrás y guardó las manos en sus bolsillos, discretamente–. No puedo enfrentarlo. Esa es una pelea que nunca ganaría– pero, tan pronto como dijo eso su mano derecha reapareció sosteniendo un kunai–. Pero, usted también cometió un error, _Lord_ Hokage.

Afortunadamente no hizo el intento de atacar a Hiruzen con él, o se hubiera visto forzado a tomar medidas extra en su contra.

–¿Sasuke? ¿Es esta tu respuesta?– preguntó gentilmente, esperando para darle una segunda oportunidad.

El chico lo ignoró–. Como dijo, no puede arriesgarse a enviar a nadie por nosotros. Eso era todo lo que quería escuchar de usted– sonrió–. Su error fue pensar que podría disuadirnos de abandonar la aldea– guió el kunai a la parte más vulnerable de su cuello–. Cuando en realidad ya nos hemos ido– y lo presionó dentro de su carne…

Para cuando el Hokage entendió lo que pasaba, y quiso impedirlo, era demasiado tarde. El kunai estaba ya muy profundamente clavado en su cuello. Por un segundo el tiempo se detuvo. Hiruzen espero a ver el conocido chorro de sangre. Otra joven vida desperdiciada en el nombre de la seguridad de la Aldea. Luego oyó el sonido de un 'bang' familiar, y el cuerpo frente a él desapareció en una bola de humo.

Lenta, muy lentamente, se dió cuenta de las cosas. Seguido de incredulidad y después, del horror. Las últimas palabras seguían haciendo eco en sus oídos. Cerró sus ojos, concentrándose, tratando de encontrar el familiar chakra del joven Uchiha. Cuando eso falló, trato de buscar el chakra de Naruto en su lugar.

No encontró nada. Ellos se habían ido. ¿Era posible que aquellos dos genin hubieran engañado a todos aquellos chuunin y jounin experimentados de la aldea? Hiruzen no tuvo más que admitir aquella posibilidad. Pero si era así ¿desde cuándo?

Naruto era un jinchuuriki; él era el arma más poderosa de la aldea, y si su ausencia se hacía pública, no solo sería perseguido por los shinobi de Konoha, sino por todas las otras aldeas también. Como Hokage era su deber el asegurarse de traerlo de regreso, aunque Naruto era también el hijo de Minato y Hiruzen tenía con el Cuarto Hokage una deuda personal. No podía permitir que su hijo fuera lastimado permanentemente, o peor aún, asesinado.

Las únicas vías de acción eran mantener todo el asunto en secreto y traer de inmediato a esos chicos a Konoha. Aun así no podía dejar de lado la amenaza de Sasuke tan fácilmente.

Si el chico había dicho la verdad, entonces enviar a alguien para forzarlos a regresar era un riesgo que no podía permitirse. Si la verdad de lo que había pasado esa noche se hacía pública, Konoha no sólo podía perder su autoridad moral frente a las otras aldeas, sino que perderían potencialmente a muchos de sus aliados también. En el peor de los casos, podría provocar una revuelta en el interior de la Aldea.

Las opciones eran muy pocas; necesitaría priorizar para evitar grandes pérdidas.

En ese punto, sólo habían dos cosas que podía hacer.

.

* * *

 **Notas del Traductor:** Debo decirles que a mi me tocó leer los capítulos en forma diferente ya que un capítulo desapareció para diluirse entre los otros. Este especialmente quedó un poco mas grande, le comentaba a mi pareja que el traducir la escena de la confrontación de Naruto con Gaara, y la de Sasuke con Sarutobi, me había tocado vivirla por partida doble: como lector y luego como traductor. Pueden darse cuenta que son cosas con trasfondos harto mucho muy duros. Bueno les dejo las notas de Anzu en el original pero, como siempre les recuerdo que si tienen cualquier sugerencia con la adaptación no dejen de hacédmelo saber!

 **Notas de la Autora:** Debo decirles que casi no actualizo esta historia otra vez. Estaba enormemente enojada por algunos reviews homofóbicos que recibí, lo que ni siquiera eran para criticar al fic, sino a la comunidad LGBT+. Incluso borré el capítulo 3 después de leerlos, por lo mucho que me hicieron enojar.

Yo no creo en la heteronormatividad*. A lo largo de la historia cada sociedad ha establecido diferentes reglas para conceptos como sexualidad, género, libertad, hobbies, comida, etc…

Para mi la preferencia sexual es solo una regla social. Dos mil años antes, toda grecia era bisexual, bueno no exactamente bisexual (el concepto es moderno). Pero se esperaba que un hombre pudiera tener relaciones sexuales con mujeres y hombres. Los ciudadanos romanos tenían los bacanales, y que maravillosa celebración era. Yo elegiría seguir a Dionisio sobre el dios cristiano miles de veces.

Pero no critico a quienes lo hacen. Respeto las preferencias y libertad de todos, siempre y cuando ellos no lo usen para lastimar a otros, o burlarse de mi, espero lo mismo de todos los demás. Obviamente es tonto pensar así…

Como decía, incluso borre éste capítulo y había decidido que no continuaría más la historia en este sitio. Pero hoy cambié de opinión, porque resulta que yo también tengo el derecho de postear todo lo que yo quiera aquí, siempre y cuando siga las reglas del sitio, y porque estoy harta de la gente que dice a otros que pensar, qué hacer, a quién amar, a quien follar, que escribir o qué leer. Bueno… que se jodan!

Y, para aquellos que leen esta historia porque les gusta, aquí está el nuevo capítulo.

¡Disfrútenlo!

 **Quiero agradecer otravez a mi beta Bubbusaja, quien está ayudándome a editar los primeros capítulos de la historia.**


	4. Capitulo 4

**Notas de la Autora:** Gracias a todos por sus amables reviews. ¡Estoy tan feliz que que tanta gente esté siguiendo ahora ésta historia! Igualmente quiero agradecer a mis betas, **Caia** y **Meredith** , quienes me han ayudado mucho a mejorar la calidad de éste fic.

No tenía en mente actualizar tan pronto el siguiente capítulo, pero después del increíble apoyo que he recibido de los lectores en el último capítulo, este es mi modesto regalo y mi forma de decir 'gracias'. Realmente aprecio los esfuerzos que toma el dejar sus comentarios, por no mencionar que sean constructivos. Así que para ustedes: aquí está el capítulo 5* Disfrútenlo.

 **Notas del Traductor** : _*¿Ya recuerdan que había dicho que un capítulo se diluyó? Bueno aqui un ejemplo de ello, este era el capítulo 5 (ahora 4)_ Como ya saben los capítulos los traduzco con mis mejores intenciones, pero, si alguien tiene algún comentario para mí en cuanto al orden de las ideas y la forma en que he traducido esto no deje de comentarlo. Por último una disculpa por demorarme en publicar (regularmente lo hago en sábado) pero vengo saliendo del hospital (nada grave) y pues apenas he podido actualizar. Sin más les dejo con el capítulo.

* * *

.

.

 **Capítulo 4**

 **.**

 **.**

Naruto y Sasuke se dieron cuenta que la pequeña aldea tenía un par de restaurantes donde servían ramen. El pueblo en sí mismo era pequeño, siete días de viaje a la capital, lo que era suficientemente cerca para mantener a la aldea adecuadamente abastecida, pero lo suficientemente alejada para pasar desapercibidos para la mayoría. El onsen en el que se encontraban estaba construido en un estilo tradicional, y se decía que sus aguas tenían ciertas propiedades curativas; como resultado era visitada por una gran cantidad de extranjeros, quienes deseaban esos beneficios de ellos.

Naruto y Sasuke se disfrazaron como dos hermanos de mediana edad, mercaderes de Takigakure, y no tuvieron problema en asegurar un cuarto para unos cuantos días. Después de dos semanas de un ajetreado viaje y de dormir bajo las estrellas, era genial tener la oportunidad de descansar y bañarse apropiadamente por una vez.

Como se había vuelto usual en el último par de días, los dos se encontraban cenando en uno de los dos restaurantes que servía ramen. En opinión de Naruto no era tan bueno como el de Ichiraku; la sopa sabía un algo salada, y la calidad de la pasta de pescado era deficiente, pero aun así, lo disfrutaba. Justo cuando estaba terminando su tercer tazón entró en shock por un momento, un nuevo conjunto de memorias vino a él.

–Mi clon se ha ido.

Sasuke, que se había estado distrayendo jugando con su tenedor ya que había terminado su comida hace rato, levantó sus ojos para observar a Naruto, depositando cuidadosamente el tenedor en el borde de su plato, junto al cuchillo.

– ¿Alguna noticia?

–No realmente– Naruto rascó su ceja, tratando de asimilar y poner un orden a las experiencias de su clon–. Nadie notó nuestra ausencia. Kakashi pensó que estábamos actuando un poco raro, pero lo atañía al que yo maté a Haku y que tú casi mueres para salvar mi vida. Nos dió una charla acerca de la pérdida y el estar orgullosos por poner a nuestros compañeros de equipo por encima de nosotros mismos. No creo recordar que lo haya hecho antes.

–No lo hizo–. Sasuke estaba seguro de ello.

–Oh–. Naruto bajó la mirada.

– ¿Qué?

–Nada. Es sólo que me siento un poco triste por habérmelo perdido, eso es todo. Ya sabes lo difícil que es para él hablar acerca de sentimientos y esas cosas– confesó sin mirar a Sasuke. En lugar de eso, tomó un sorbo de su ramen, un poco decepcionado de descubrir que el sabor había perdido casi todo su encanto.

Sasuke sintió fácilmente las oleadas de tristeza y el anhelo provenientes de su amigo que le hacían sentir incómodo. No le gustaba. Además hacían surgir los pequeños tintes de culpa a los cuales ya se estaba acostumbrando. El saber que Naruto no estaría en esta situación sino fuera por él. Pero Sasuke lo dejó de lado. Su culpa no ayudaría a Naruto a sentirse mejor.

El problema era que Sasuke tenía muy poca experiencia animando o reconfortando a alguien. No sabía cómo.

–Bueno, no te lo perdiste realmente– dijo– fueron nuestros clones a los que estaba hablando.

–Sip...– acordó, aunque no parecía sentirse ni un poco mejor.

–Y estoy seguro que habrán otras oportunidades.

– ¿Las habrán?– Naruto levantó su rostro para verle; sus ojos llenos de dudas–. No estoy tan seguro. Después que descubra que nos hemos ido, incluso si regresamos un día, nunca será lo mismo para él.

 _Así que era eso lo que realmente le preocupaba_.

Era un miedo razonable. Sasuke no entendía realmente por qué la opinión de Kakashi sobre él era tan importante para Naruto, cuando no lucía tan preocupado por Sakura o Shikamaru. Después de la guerra, habían sido los amigos más cercanos a Naruto; Sasuke, por su puesto, se contaba en una categoría completamente diferente. Pero supuso que esas razones realmente no importaban. Ello no hacía los sentimientos de Naruto menos válidos.

–Lo arreglaremos con él– le aseguró–. No sé cómo, así que no preguntes. Pero encontraremos la manera. Él te perdonará.

– ¿En verdad piensas eso?

–Eres el hijo de su maestro, a sus ojos eres sólo un niño; los niños no son del todo responsables por sus acciones. Además eras tratado como mierda por todos en la aldea, y yo obviamente soy tu primer amigo. No sería capaz de culparte por querer seguirme, incluso si eso significaba abandonar Konoha.

Dicho así tenía sentido. Naruto sintió como si un peso le hubiera sido quitado de los hombros. Estaba al tanto que su maestro y Sasuke nunca recuperaron del todo su relación después que la guerra terminase. Kakashi nunca pudo ser capaz de pasar por alto su traición, aunque Sasuke había sido su estudiante favorito de los tres, y Sasuke no había hecho ningún intento por ganar su perdón y confianza tampoco.

Se respetaban el uno al otro. Eran capaces de trabajar juntos durante las misiones, y mantenían una relación civilizada en el exterior. Pero su cercanía anterior estaba perdida. Tal vez era por eso que Naruto se sentía tan preocupado por la reacción de su maestro.

Pero Sasuke tenía razón. La situación era completamente diferente. Kakashi podría perdonarlo por irse y, en algún momento, Naruto encontraría la manera de arreglarlo.

–Gracias, Sasuke– le sonrió a su amigo. Sus ojos muy azules, llenos de gratitud. Eran inocentes más no ingenuos. Sus pupilas eran brillantes y estaban llenas de vida, fuerza y determinación. Y además cuando miraba a Sasuke había otra emoción también. Una por la que no había hecho nada para merecerla.

–Ni lo digas.

Terminaron su cena muy rápido, o más precisamente, Naruto terminó su ramen, después de lo cual pagaron su cuenta y decidieron que era tiempo de regresar al hotel. Caminaron casi en silencio, pero era cómodo.

– ¿Tu clon no ha regresado aún? –preguntó Naruto en algún momento. Sasuke negó con la cabeza.

–Aún no– aunque no estaba preocupado.

Arribaron al Ryokan muy pronto. Naruto saludó a la recepcionista, una muy hospitalaria joven ataviada en un kimono, quien les dio las buenas noches. Su cuarto era muy ordenado, más que nada gracias a los esfuerzos de Sasuke, espacioso y tradicional. En lugar de dos camas con colchones modernos tenían dos futones tradicionales los cuales, para sorpresa de Naruto, habían comprobado ser realmente cómodos.

El único inconveniente era que necesitaban ser colocados cada noche y retirados cada mañana si es que querían algo de espacio libre en el cuarto. Ya casi estaban listos para la noche, cuando de repente el cuerpo de Sasuke se tensó, sus movimientos se habían congelado.

Naruto, consiente, le miró– ¿Tu clon?

–Si...– respondió después de unos cuantos segundos. Su cerebro estaba trabajando muy rápido para procesar las dos semanas de recuerdos de una vez, y era difícil concentrarse en nada más. Por un momento temió que el mareo le sobrecogiera, pero se sintió mejor muy pronto. Era obvio, sin embargo, que él no estaba tan acostumbrado a la técnica como Naruto. Se preguntaba cómo es que el rubio podía usarlo con tanta frecuencia como lo hacía sin volverse loco.

– ¿Estás bien?– preguntó preocupado.

–Lo estoy– mintió; la verdad era que aún se sentía un poco débil–. Todo fue bien.

Naruto le tomó la palabra y no le cuestionó nuevamente, consciente de cuán poco le gustaba parecer débil frente a otros, incluido él.

– ¿Qué le pediste a tu clon que hiciera?– preguntó en su lugar, deteniendo lo que estaba haciendo y sentándose sobre uno de los futones para escuchar, proveyendo así a Sasuke de una excusa para sentarse también. Lo hizo con gracia, eligiendo sentarse en su propio futon, frente a Naruto.

Sasuke se había recordado a sí mismo muchas veces que le diría a Naruto la verdad. Que no le mentiría, que no mantendría en secreto cosas importantes tampoco; no cuando les concernía a ambos. Así que cuando Naruto preguntó, eligió contestar sinceramente.

–Le envié a hablar con el Hokage

– ¿El hokage?– repitió el rubio sorprendido–. ¿Por qué?

–Por tres razones. Primero que nada, necesitaba dejarle claro a él que nos fuimos por nuestra propia voluntad. Siendo lo que eres, habían grandes probabilidades que creyeran que fuiste secuestrado por algún enemigo. Eso les habría hecho desconfiar e investigar las otras aldeas y enemistarse con ellas. Konoha no puede permitírselo.

Naruto asintió lentamente, desconcertado. Esa posibilidad ni siquiera había cruzado su mente. Y Sasuke continuó hablando mucho antes de tener la oportunidad de siquiera sentirse culpable al respecto, obligándole a centrar toda su atención en él.

–Segundo, quería asegurarme que no nos siguieran o enviaran a alguien por nosotros. Sé que podríamos derrotar a quien sea que enviaran por nosotros, pero de hacerlo revelaríamos habilidades para las cuales no tendríamos explicación. Hace tres semanas casi estabas muerto, y por muy bueno que yo fuera– pausó un momento con una sonrisa un poco afectada– seguía estando a lo mucho al nivel de un chuunin. No podríamos explicarlo.

Eso tenía sentido. Durante los días que habían viajado, antes de decidir quedarse en ese pequeño pueblo, Naruto y Sasuke habían tenido suficientes oportunidades para probar sus habilidades actuales con el otro. Como mucho, Sasuke había sido capaz de usar su Rinnegan, si acaso por unos minutos, para después terminar exhausto.

Naruto mientras tanto, no había tenido problemas usando el modo chakra de Kurama. Su amigo había estado feliz de unírsele para pelear en un encuentro amistoso contra Sasuke, a quien habían derrotado con algo de esfuerzo, y sólo porque Sasuke se rehusaba a usar su Mangekyou Sharingan eterno para controlar al bijuu.

Tristemente, cuando Naruto había intentado usar el modo Sabio los resultados no habían sido tan satisfactorios. Podía acceder a él, e incluso mantenerlo por algunos minutos, pero los efectos en su cuerpo habían sido severos. Necesitaron parar todo un día para que Naruto pudiera recuperarse.

Así que, por mucho que odiara admitirlo, su cuerpo actual aún era muy débil para controlar el estrés provocado por el incremento de energía del Modo Sabio, mucho menos el modo Sabio de los Seis Caminos. Necesitaría entrenar un montón para recuperar la resistencia y la fuerza de su cuerpo, tanto como Sasuke necesitaba entrenar para incrementar sus niveles de chakra si es que quería controlar sus jutsus oculares. También tenían que trabajar mucho en el taijutsu, reajustando las técnicas al nuevo y pequeño tamaño de sus cuerpos.

Y aun así, a pesar de lo limitadas que eran sus fuerzas comparadas a cómo eran antes, Naruto estaba seguro que juntos, él y Sasuke, podrían derrotar casi a cualquiera. Así que no estaba preocupado. No se había percatado del todo que exponer sus habilidades tan pronto les conduciría a preguntas que ninguno de ellos querría responder.

– ¿Y cuál era la tercera razón?

Sasuke no respondió inmediatamente, su mirada recorrió el cuarto desinteresadamente. Pero, cuando finalmente lo hizo, sus ojos miraban directo a Naruto.

–Itachi.

– ¿Itachi?– Naruto levantó una ceja, invitándolo a explicarse.

Y Sasuke lo hizo, aunque obviamente le tomaría más tiempo que lo anterior.

–No sabemos dónde está él. Todo lo que sabemos es que trabaja para Akatsuki y que en siete semanas, aparecerá en Konoha, lo cual no podemos asegurar ya que hemos alterado la continuidad de tiempo. No podemos predecir los cambios que sucederán, y no sabemos dónde comenzar a buscarlo. Así que… después de asegurarme que el Hokage no enviará a nadie por nosotros, 'accidentalmente' se me escapó que íbamos al País de la Piedra, dejándole muy claro que sabía la verdad y que sólo regresaríamos a Konoha después de encontrar a mi hermano y tener la oportunidad de hablar con él.

Naruto captó su plan rápidamente.

–Así que piensas que le dirá a Itachi dónde encontrarnos.

–No lo sé– admitió– pero sé que mi hermano espiaba a Akatsuki en nombre de Konoha. Así que es lógico concluir que él tenía los medios para comunicar sus descubrimientos. Y existe la posibilidad que esta comunicación fuese en dos vías… Así que creo que el Hokage le dirá dónde encontrarnos, aunque sea sólo para asegurarse que regresemos a Konoha.

Era un buen plan, aunque no infalible, ya que no tenían ninguna garantía de que el Hokage fuera capaz y además quisiera contactar a Itachi, pero no tenían ningún otro medio de saber el paradero de Itachi, así que era su mejor oportunidad. Discutieron todos los detalles un poco más y acordaron darse una noche. Pasarían una noche más ahí y mañana retomarían el viaje al País de la Piedra, a la Aldea de la Roca.

* * *

 **Notas de la Autora:** ¿Y qué es lo que piensan? Espero que lo hayan disfrutado. Algunos de ustedes adivinaron las intenciones de Sasuke para poner a Itachi en el último capítulo, así que: Felicidades.

Los veo en el siguiente capítulo.

 **Notas del Traductor** : Bien me alegra por cierto, saber que les va gustando la historia, estaremos viéndonos muy pronto, así que hasta el siguiente capitulo!


	5. Capitulo 5

**Notas de la Autora:** Quiero agradecer nuevamente a mis betas por su ayuda con este capítulo.

También quiero agradecerles a todos los que me han dejado un comentario en el último capítulo. De verdad aprecio el tiempo que se toman para escribir así como su apoyo, primero por la historia y también por mis elecciones y vida personal. Estaba muy enojada por los comentarios homofóbicos que algunas personas dejaron, pero su odio no es nada comparado con el gran apoyo y comprensión que me han mostrado.

Me da mucho gusto que estén disfrutando de esta historia. Este nuevo capítulo en particular significa mucho para mí, ya que se relaciona directamente con el horroroso final que Kishimoto escribió (fue forzado a escribirlo por la Shonen Jump ¡apuesto por ello!) Así pues espero les agrade.

 **Notas del Traductor:** bien ahora no hubo tanto tiempo de revisarlo y debo decir que estoy en clases y trabajo así que mi tiempo se ha reducido a nada XD. Pero bueno me invento una hora adicional al día violando cualquier existente de la física cuántica. En fin lamento la demora, el siguiente capitulo como pueden ver ya está aquí. Creo que es un capitulo muy, muy importante XD (ya si me preguntan todos lo son pero vamos que me gusta mucho este en especial) Los dejo sin chachara para que podáis leer sin problemas. Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo.

* * *

 **.**

 **Capítulo 5**

 **.**

Les tomó un total de nueve días alcanzar la frontera. Podrían haberlo hecho en seis, tal vez incluso 4 días a toda velocidad y sin descansos, pero en lugar de eso eligieron llevar un paso lento, deteniéndose frecuentemente para entrenar y comer, rentando alguna habitación para pasar la noche cuando había alguna aldea o pequeño pueblo en las cercanías.

No había motivos para apresurarse. Itachi necesitaría tiempo para hacer el viaje a la Aldea de la Piedra sí es que el Hokage la había contactado; esta vez sabían que ningún ninja de la Hoja los estaba siguiendo. Además Sasuke estaba al tanto de cuanto necesitaba Naruto socializar para poder desestresarse.

 _El idiota_ no había dicho nada, obviamente, pero era fácil ver que por mucho que Naruto platicara y sonriera como lo hacía cuando estaban solo ellos, sus ojos brillaban de una manera especial cada vez que un extraño era amable con él, que una anciana necesitaba ayuda con las bolsas de la compra o cuando la recepcionista, amablemente, le preguntaba sobre su día.

No era como si ésta gente hiciera feliz a Naruto. Sasuke sabía que él jugaba un rol mucho más importante que ellos. Pero sí pasar una noche en alguna aldea y hablarles a unos cuantos extraños le hacía feliz, no iba a reclamarle por ello. Ese idiota merecía algo de felicidad, y que, así como de bien cuidaba de las necesidades de todo el mundo, dios sabía lo patoso que era para cuidarse a sí mismo.

Sin embargo, una vez cruzaron la frontera que dividía al País de la Piedra del País de la Tierra, se volvió terriblemente obvio que no había ninguna población cercana donde pudieran pasar la noche. El lugar estaba desierto. El paisaje era yermo y basto y la temperatura, por mucho, más baja que antes. En más de un sentido al rubio le recordaba a Suna, la única diferencia tal vez era que les rodeaba un desierto cubierto de piedras en lugar de arena.

Una vez se concentraron, fueron capaces de sentir algunas señales chakras dispersas a través de esas tierras: uno o dos clanes deshonrados y más de algunos pocos ninjas rebeldes escondidos de las 5 grandes naciones en ese lugar abandonado. Al oeste también pudieron sentir unas trescientas y tantas señales de chakra pertenecientes a la aldea oculta: Ishigakure.

–Será mejor que evitemos ir ahí– dijo el pelinegro, con el ceño fruncido–. No quiero llamar la atención.

Ambos habían detenido el jutsu de transformación no hace mucho tiempo. Usando una figura mayor y una muy diferente apariencia, fue hasta ahora su mejor alternativa. Dos críos saludables viajando solos habrían acarreado muchas preguntas, alguien podría asociarlos con Konoha o identificarlos por sus descripciones si alguién de la hoja llegaba buscarles.

Además Naruto se sentía más cómodo en un cuerpo adulto, incluso si este era falso y diferente al original. En verdad no habían esperado que adaptarse a ser un niño nuevamente fuera tan difícil, pero lo era. Además, considerando la geografía y a los habitantes de La Piedra, también era la opción más prudente.

No sabían cuánto tiempo necesitarían esperar a Itachi, si es que aparecía, así que mientras tanto lo mejor para ellos era pasar desapercibidos, además ningún ninja renegado se sentiría amenazado por la presencia de dos niños. Lo peor sería ser atacados por alguien que los tomara como una presa fácil, aunque su presencia no podría levantar suspicacia ni alarma. Además ambos eran más que capaces de enfrentar fácilmente a cualquiera que viniera en su contra con malas intenciones.

–Si –el rubio admitió–. ¿Has estado alguna vez en Ishigakure?

Ambos estaban recostados en la tierra con un pequeño fuego ardiendo entre ellos. La luna brillaba en el cielo aunque las estrellas apenas aparecían.

–Una vez– recordó– Orochimaru me ordenó venir aquí para reclutar a una ninja renegada.

Había sido hace tanto…

–¿Por qué?– Naruto siempre era curioso en cuanto a aquellos tres años que estuvo fuera de Konoha, antes de que Akatsuki y Tobi hicieran todo entre ellos mucho más complicado.

–No lo sé. Ella era fuerte y la necesitaba para uno de sus experimentos

–Oh…– esta vez Naruto no preguntó qué tipo de experimento, o qué fue de ella después de eso y Sasuke estaba agradecido. En realidad él no lo sabía, porque se había asegurado de no preguntar. En aquel tiempo necesitaba demasiado el poder de Orochimaru para alcanzar sus metas y había elegido hacer cualquier misión que el Sannin le diera para volverse más fuerte, sin importarle las consecuencias.

Era verdad. Siempre se había negado a matar a alguien y Orochimaru lo conocía lo suficiente para no presionar sus límites, pero estaba al tanto de que sus acciones habían ayudado a traer dolor y muerte a otros. Sin embargo mientras Itachi estuviera vivo por ahí, no podía permitir que le importara. Estaba demasiado asustado y lleno de odio para creer otra cosa.

Incluso ahora, Sasuke apenas y podía permitirse arrepentirse de sus acciones y de las vidas perdidas como consecuencia de su proceder. Se arrepentía de aquellos que habían sido lastimados o asesinados o muerto en el fuego cruzado de su venganza, pero sólo era un pensamiento racional. Se lamentaba porque sabía el dolor de perder a alguien querido, y no se lo deseaba a nadie. Lo sentía porque muchos de ellos habían sido buenas personas, o al menos gente común que ignoraban muchas cosas y no merecían morir. Lo sentía porque reconocía todo esto como verdadero, racional, pero aún así no se _sentía_ muy arrepentido.

Su corazón no estaba cargado de culpa o desesperación. Lo sentía, pero era como si sus emociones fueran opacas y sólo pudieran alcanzarlo de lejos. La verdad es que no sentía nada intenso por ellos: sus errores o la gente que había lastimado en general. Si le dieran la oportunidad los redimiría, confiaba en eso, pero no cambiaba el hecho de haber realizado cosas terribles en el pasado, y eso no le molestaba tanto como debería.

Algunas veces, Sasuke se preguntaba qué decía eso de él, o que diría Naruto si lo supiera.

– Estuve aquí una vez también...– el rubio platicaba alegremente, inconsciente del tumulto interno que su pregunta había desatado–. Vine aquí con HInata y Kiba, tratando de atrapar a un criminal antes de que otro cazarrecompensas lo hiciera y…

A pesar de la general ineptitud de Sasuke para sentir emociones de manera intensa como la gente normal hacía, no le eran completamente extrañas. La diferencia era que, en este caso, sus emociones fuertes solo eran reveladas a dos personas. Una era obviamente su hermano. El otro platicaba descuidadamente a unos pasos de él.

– ¿Por qué lo hiciste?– no pudo dejar de preguntar.

La pregunta había estado en la punta de su lengua por meses, desde la primera vez que Naruto le había presentado la idea. No había preguntado antes por miedo a que, al buscar la respuesta, hiciera cambiar de opinión al rubio, decidiendo que venir al pasado, abandonando todo y a todos los que amaba y conocía atrás era una terrible idea después de todo. Una vez aquí tampoco preguntó porque se sentía culpable y enojado de su propio egoísmo. No pudo quedarse callado por más tiempo.

Naruto paró de hablar, y volteo su cabeza en la arena, para mirarlo.

– ¿Pelear con el cazarrecompensas?– preguntó lentamente, aunque ya sabía a qué se refería Sasuke.

Sasuke no estaba de humor para juegos.

– ¿Por qué viniste aquí? ¿Cómo es siquiera que se te ocurrió la idea?— fue directo al punto.

–Ya sabes cómo…

–Sé cómo. Pregunto _por qué_.

Naruto suspiró profundamente y regresó su vista al cielo, donde las primeras estrellas habían empezado a iluminar la noche. Siempre supo que tarde o temprano Sasuke haría esa pregunta, y de hecho, había esperado que fuera antes. Pero ahora que el momento había llegado, se vió así mismo falto de palabras.

No quería decir demasiado. Lo último que Sasuke necesitaba era cargar con el peso de la verdadera naturaleza de sus sentimientos. Al mismo tiempo, merecía una respuesta honesta.

–Las cosas después de la guerra no fueron como yo esperaba, creo. Quiero decir, estabas finalmente en casa, Konoha estaba a salvo y había paz. Yo no era odiado y la gente me había reconocido.

–Hicieron algo más que reconocerte– resopló Sasuke sarcásticamente–. Tú sabes que ellos estaban listos para darte el sombrero del Hokage si hubieras seguido en esa dirección.

–Pues si– él ya lo sabía–. Y estaba feliz al principio. Pensé que tenía todo lo que quería.

– ¿Entonces qué cambió?

– ¿Alguna vez has tenido la sensación de que alguien te ve, pero no es a ti a quien está viendo?– Sasuke levantó una ceja; no se iba a dignar a dar una respuesta a eso. Naruto se sonrojó ligeramente, concediéndole la razón–. Si, bueno… podré no tener un hermano mayor, pero si tengo un padre famoso, y la gente nos vio pelear juntos contra Madara. Después de eso, de vuelta a la Aldea, algunas personas me miraban esperando verlo a él. Incluso mis amigos, sabes.

Eran solo cosas pequeñas, le había tomado a Naruto un largo tiempo darse cuenta de lo que estaba pasando. Un día podía estar compitiendo con Konohamaru para ver quién tenía el mejor _Sexy no Jutsu,_ y alguien caminaba por ahí meneando la cabeza en desaprobación diciendo cosas como "Naruto tiene más responsabilidades ahora" o "No deberías desperdiciar su tiempo así".

Una ocasión, Chouji, Kiba y Sai lo llevaron a la taberna a celebrar seis meses del fin de la guerra. Sasuke y Kakashi estaban lejos en una misión y Sakura tenía turno en el hospital, así que solo habían sido ellos cuatro. Una noche de solteros, así la llamaron.

Habían estado bebiendo y divirtiéndose, tratando de olvidar por una noche las pérdidas que la guerra les había acarreado, y había una chica muy hermosa, mercader, quien se les había unido y en algún momento se sentó en el regazo de Naruto. La chica era sarcástica y divertida; su cabello era purpura, pero sus ojos era mucho muy negros, y no sabía quién era Naruto o de sus hazañas durante la guerra, pero había pensado que él era divertido y atractivo, y lo beso y Naruto la beso a ella en respuesta.

No significaba nada para ninguno de ellos, solo fue una noche de diversión, de relajamiento, y cercanía física, pero al siguiente día Naruto notó gran parte de los ojos de los ciudadanos siguiéndolo y muchos de ellos viéndolo con desaprobación. Le confundió al principio, ya que había pasado mucho tiempo que no lo vieran así, sino con admiración, luego sus oídos captaron pedazos de conversaciones… "una comerciante extranjera, no es ninja…. ya es mayor para saber lo que le conviene… el Cuarto Hokage ya estaba casado a su edad" supo entonces que de algún modo se habían enterado de sus actividades esa noche.

Preocupado por ello, pidió a Shikamaru y a Kakashi consejo, por separado, y ambos dijeron cosas similares. Era una figura pública ahora. Su comportamiento se reflejaba en los demás. No podía seguir comportándose descuidadamente como antes. La guerra le había hecho un héroe, por lo que era necesario mantener esa imagen ante los ojos de todos en la villa. Esa era la responsabilidad del Hokage, vivir para la gente a la que servía y nunca para sí mismo. "Por eso nunca quise ese puesto para mí", agregó Kakashi.

Nunca se preguntaron si eso era algo que Naruto quería hacer. Sólo lo dieron por hecho.

–Eso es estúpido– dijo Sasuke en desacuerdo con todos–. Tú no eres para nada como tu padre– no conoció a Minato por mucho tiempo, pero pelearon juntos en el campo de batalla y eso le permitió a Sasuke tener suficiente información para decir eso.

Naruto no se sintió ofendido por su franqueza. Incluso sonrió.

–No, no lo soy. Puedo lucir idéntico a él, pero creo que en carácter soy más parecido a madre– dijo orgullosamente. Después su rostro se tornó serio otra vez–. No cambia el hecho que de pronto ellos esperaban que yo fuera como él. Comportarme apropiadamente, dejar de hacer bromas...– _casarse con una linda chica de buena familia, ser serio y estar ocupado y ser el modelo ideal para todos_ fue lo que no mencionó–. Además, tú eras infeliz– añadió–. Sé que trataste de esconderlo, pero podía verlo. Tal vez ya no odiabas la aldea, pero tampoco te importaba. Y no le agradabas a la gente, así que les regresabas el desagrado.

Eso había sido también un problema principal. A pesar de que Sasuke tuvo un rol de vital importancia para alcanzar la victoria durante la guerra, la mayoría de los aldeanos no habían olvidado su anterior traición y algunos llegaron a culparle incluso de la guerra misma. El hecho de que Madara y Tobi fueran Uchihas no había hecho más que empeorarlo.

Sin embargo, Sasuke era uno de los dos Ninjas más fuertes del mundo shinobi, y una herramienta muy útil para la aldea. Esa era la única razón por la que casi nadie rechazó su readmisión. Pero a la gente no le agradaba esa relación cercana con su Héroe, y estaban particularmente disgustados por el hecho de que compartieran apartamento.

Aunque ellos nunca le dijeron nada directamente a Naruto, sobre todo por temor de molestarlo, faltarle al respeto o hacerlo enojar. Konohamaru le había hecho saber que era lo que la gente estaba diciendo, y no era bueno.

Naruto sospechaba que la única razón por la que Shikamaru no le sugirió cambiar de compañero de apartamento, además del hecho de que Naruto jamás lo hubiera escuchado, fue que una vez Naruto comenzara su entrenamiento para ser Hokage, se había esperado que Naruto cambiara su residencia a la torre del Hokage de cualquier forma. Sin embargo mientras retrasaba esa decisión, la molestia de los ciudadanos iba aumentado.

Casi al final, Naruto temía que Sasuke dejase la aldea, no por sus propias razones, sino para hacer las cosas más fáciles para el rubio.

Como si leyera sus pensamientos, Sasuke habló.

–No me hubiera ido. O si lo hubiera hecho, hubiera regresado–. Naruto le creyó. Lo hacía, pero esa posibilidad aún le aterraba–. Y no todo era malo. Tenías amigos ahí. Sé que incluso los considerabas tu familia.

 _Tú eres más importante que ellos. Puedo seguir sin ellos. Pero a ti te necesito._ Eso es lo que hubiera querido decir. Aunque era muy obvio, de otro modo no estaría aquí. Sasuke ya estaba al tanto de eso. No obstante Naruto no podía dejar salir esas palabras de su boca.

–Una vez tuve un sueño– dijo en su lugar–. Después de que tú y yo peleamos al final de la guerra. Sabes que estuvimos inconscientes por una semana.

Sasuke asintió. Por su puesto que lo recordaba. Lastimar a Naruto fue una de las pocas cosas de las que había llegado a arrepentirse verdaderamente en su corazón. Pero su amigo no lo miraba buscando arrepentimiento en sus ojos. Su mirada estaba fija en el horizonte cuando hablaba.

–Soñé toda una vida en la que yo me volvía Hokage. Tenía todo lo que pensé que quería. El mundo estaba en paz, tenía una familia, el respeto de la villa y te tenía a ti como amigo. Soñé años y años de esa vida… incluso creí que era real–. Naruto recordaba todo aquello demasiado bien. Los primeros años de felicidad, pensando que nada podría detenerlo, que lo tenía todo, y entonces… la cruda realidad lentamente le inundó.

– ¿Con quién te casaste?–. La pregunta tomó a Naruto por sorpresa.

– ¿Eh?– era la última pregunta que se hubiera esperado.

–Dijiste que en ese sueño tenías una familia. Así que ¿con quién te casaste?

¿Por qué le estaba preguntando acerca de eso?–. Hinata– él respondió honestamente, y giró su cabeza para observar a Sasuke y ver su reacción, tratando de entender su 'tren de pensamiento'. Pero Sasuke estaba echando una ojeada al cielo, y sus gestos estaban escondidos por las sombras de la noche.

 _¿Qué estaba pensando?_ Se preguntaba Naruto ¿Estaba feliz por él? ¿Desaprobaba su elección? ¿Estaba celoso? No románticamente, desde luego, sino por hacer a otra persona parte de su familia.

–Supongo que podrías haberlo hecho peor– admitió su amigo finalmente– ella siempre sintió algo por ti.

Su voz no sonaba molesta, por el contrario; era completamente fría y carente de sentimientos. Cualquier otro habría tomado esto por carencia de emociones debido a su usual comportamiento, pero Naruto conocía Sasuke demasiado bien para ver la diferencia. Este solo reprimía sus emociones a ese nivel cuando se volvían más intensas de lo que podía manejar, amenazando con sobrepasarle. Eso no pasaba muy seguido.

Esa certeza instaló un nudo en su estómago. Traía posibilidades a su mente que él no quería considerar. En lugar de eso, se concentró en el presente.

–Yo no era del todo feliz, Sasuke –confesó–. No puedo explicarlo. Sé que debía serlo, pero la mayor parte del tiempo sentía como si no pudiera respirar, y no había nada que pudiera hacer al respecto. Era un padre terrible. Dejé a mis hijos crecer preguntándose si su padre realmente los amaba. Fui huérfano el suficiente tiempo para saber cómo se siente eso, y aun así lo hice. Pasaba mis días haciendo papeleo y política a pesar de que lo odiaba. Y no…

 _No amaba a mi esposa_ , pensó. La amaba, sí, pero como a algo bello, precioso y frágil que había jurado proteger. Pero mi mundo no giraba alrededor de ella, mi pecho no dolía cuando la miraba y ella me sonreía, y si tenía que elegir a una persona para acompañarme en la otra vida no habría sido ella–. Simplemente no encajaba– dijo por fin.

Sasuke frunció sus cejas.

–Pero solo fue un sueño...–era más una afirmación que una pregunta.

–No creo que lo fuera– respondió crípticamente–. Se sintió demasiado real, como si hubiera vivido cada día de esa vida. Cuando desperté en la enfermería, una semana después de nuestra pelea, lloraba tan amargamente… Sakura pensó que todavía me dolía, pero solo estaba aliviado de ver que no había sido real, que no estaba atrapado en esa vida; que yo no era _él_ , tan infeliz y distante, amargado y perdido– cerró sus ojos por un momento, tratando de alejar los recuerdos de ese frío universo.

–Por semanas me convencí a mí mismo de que solo había sido un sueño– recalcó– pero entonces, pequeñas cosas seguían pasando. La gente decía algo y yo lo recordaba. No puedo explicarlo– el rubio no pudo explicar el pavoroso sentimiento que embargaba su corazón cada vez que eso pasaba–. Y entonces Kurama pensó en ésta teoría…

No era un secreto que el mundo no era tan pequeño como muchas figuras religiosas creían. Había una realidad, esa en la que vivían, pero entonces había muchas más. Universos paralelos tal vez. Uno para cada decisión hecha. Naruto no sabía la teoría tras ello, o la explicación científica para esa existencia. Pero sabía que eran reales, porque había visitado dos de ellas.

La primera vez que viajó al pasado, fue cuando el cuarto Hokage seguía aún con vida. Excepto por unas cuantas cosas que no fueron como se suponía que fueran. Aún ahora, se preguntaba si aquel que visitó fue realmente el pasado o un universo paralelo fijado en un tiempo previo al suyo. La segunda vez fue a un universo donde su padre y su madre, así como la familia de Sasuke, seguían con vida, Naruto no había sido corrompido por el Kyuubi.

Para su sorpresa, Kurama estaba al tanto de esos incidentes y antes de que siguiera preocupándose por esos sueños, su amigo confesó que cabía la posibilidad de que fuera algo más real que un sueño. Había pasado en el pasado, especialmente cuando el rubio había agotado sus niveles de chakra, que había sido capaz de conectar de algún modo con un Kurama de un diferente universo y ver su vida a través de sus ojos.

Existía la posibilidad que, mientras estuvieron inconscientes en la enfermería, Naruto de hecho había visto su futuro en un universo paralelo a través de los ojos de Kurama. Lo que significaba que todo lo que había visto había sido real. Tal vez no para él, sino para otra versión de él mismo. Y existía la posibilidad que esa vida se volviera su realidad, dependiendo de las elecciones que hiciera en el futuro. Si emulaba las decisiones de su otro yo, la lógica dictaba que lo que vendría sería similar.

Por lo que sabía, era una habilidad que sólo Kurama poseía, como el más poderoso de los bijuu, y sólo podía acceder a ella cuando estaba al tope de su capacidad, lo que explicaba porque nunca pasó antes con Naruto. Una vez completo, el chakra de Kurama era tan inmenso que incluso los muros de otros universos no podían contenerlo con totalidad.

Después de escuchar a su amigo, Naruto dejó de preocuparse. Tenía una explicación para su sueño, y estaba seguro que no repetiría las elecciones que su otro yo había hecho. Se mantuvo alerta asegurándose que la victoria y su repentina fama no se le subieran a la cabeza; rechazó el nombramiento de Hokage cuando le fue ofrecido, diciendo que aún era demasiado joven y prefiriendo esperar unos cuantos años. Abogó por Tsunade cuando el viejo Daymio sugirió un retiro temprano para ella y nombró a Kakashi como su sucesor.

Pero sobre todo, se aseguró de decirle a Sasuke que él era su familia y que le necesitaba en su vida, o todo por lo que habían pasado habría sido para nada; que si quería abandonar la aldea no lo detendría, sino que le seguiría en cambio.

Era un poco embarazoso hablar tan francamente de sus sentimientos, pero para su sorpresa Sasuke nos e burló para nada. Solo le miró por un largo rato, tratando de hallar duda en sus ojos quizá, finalmente asintió una vez, diciendo que no tenía más familia ni ningún lugar al que quisiera ir, y que se quedaría por él, si lo necesitaba ahí.

Naruto estaba contento con eso, y por un largo tiempo, no pensó en su sueño otra vez. No hasta casi un año después, cuando un encuentro de entrenamiento contra Sasuke le había dejado exhausto dando lugar a otro sueño. Vió un universo diferente esta vez, un universo dónde Minato había llegado a tiempo para salvar a los miembros de su equipo, Kakashi y Rin estaban vivos, Obito seguía siendo Obito y Tobi no existió, y el clan Uchiha era nuevamente el más excepcional de la aldea.

En ese universo Sasuke había crecido rodeado por su familia y no le atemorizaba amar. No habían sombras oscuras en sus ojos, no había pesadillas que le despertaran por las noches. Era un Sasuke diferente, y aun así, en lo que importaba, era el mismo.

Cada vez que ese Sasuke miraba a Naruto, sus ojos brillaban con alegría. Cada vez que lo molestaba, sus labios se curvaban en una hermosa sonrisa. Cada vez que Naruto le hablaba, él le escuchaba. Cada vez que entraba en una habitación, sus ojos lo buscaban antes que a nadie, incluso a su querido hermano. Algunas veces se tomaban de las manos bajo la mesa. Y cuando él lo había besado…

Cuando ésta versión de Sasuke besó a Naruto, le había arrinconado en la cocina, sus familias estaban en la sala sólo a unos metros, actuaban como si fuera la cosa más normal del mundo, como si no fuera algo que necesitaran esconder, solo un pequeño ritual para ellos.

Su boca se sintió cálida contra la suya, su lengua juguetona. Detenía el rostro de Naruto con su mano, y el toque de sus dedos había sido suave y cariñoso. Lo besó dos veces, con la punta de su lengua lentamente acariciando la piel de sus labios, después de murmurar una promesa en su oído: " _después"._

Y entonces, antes que el beso terminara, Sasuke le miró con las mejillas rojas y una sonrisa burlona, y sus ojos estaban tan llenos de amor y alegría y confianza y pasión, que Naruto jamás había visto algo tan hermoso como Sasuke en ese momento.

Le beso otra vez, un rápido pico en sus labios, y su corazón saltó fuera de su pecho.

No era su primer beso. De hecho para ese punto de su vida Naruto había besado ya a mucha gente, y había hecho más que solo besar. Le gustaba el sexo. Le gustaba la textura de los pechos de una mujer en sus manos cuando los estrechaba y jugaba con ellos; amaba el calor y la dulce presión que sentía cuando deslizaba su polla en sus cuerpos, lentamente; adoraba los enloquecedores ruidos que sacaba de sus amantes cuando lamía sus vaginas, incluso aunque no disfrutara mucho ese sabor; y se volvía loco ante la visión de un hombre poderoso en sus rodillas felandolo, comiéndole la polla y disfrutandolo.

Pero ese sentimiento, ese sentimiento que quemó su pecho en ese momento, mirando a Sasuke, ese sentimiento que amenazaba con explotar y arrasar con el mundo, ese sentimiento… fue algo que jamás había sentido. En ese momento Naruto supo que estaba perdido, porque nunca sentiría tanto éxtasis y alegría otra vez, jamás sería capaz de olvidarlo tampoco. Su corazón sería prisionero de ese momento para siempre.

Conforme los días pasaron, después que su conciencia regresó a él y pudo volver a su vida, todo se sentía diferente. Lo que erróneamente confundió con felicidad, parecía ahora simple satisfacción. Las cosas que le molestaban ligeramente antes: los prejuicios de la aldea con Sasuke, las expectativas de la gente hacia él, la insistencia de Kakashi y Sakura para finalmente decidirse a tomar la posición del Hokage, el estímulo de Shikamaru para adoptar un comportamiento más serio… ahora le molestaban seriamente.

Naruto había probado como era la verdadera felicidad. Y a pesar de que sabía que su Sasuke estaba demasiado roto y traumatizado para alguna vez ser capaz de amarlo así, y aunque Naruto jamás le daría la pesada carga de sus nuevos sentimientos, tampoco podía dejar su deseo de verlo sonreír de la forma en que el otro Sasuke lo hacía, para ver cómo sus ojos iluminarse con la misma alegría otra vez. Todo valdría la pena solo por eso.

Pasados seis meses, después de una larga platica con Tsunade, Kurama y él habían comenzado a elaborar el jutsu que les permitiría a ellos tomar a sus otros yo de alguno de esos universos, uno donde Itachi siguiera con vida y dónde Sasuke tuviera la oportunidad de ser feliz y libre de la manera que no podría serlo en su vida actual.

–Estabas viendo a través de los ojos de Kurama. Era un universo, como este, pero diferente– adivinó Sasuke correctamente. No sabía nada de las experiencias de Naruto en el segundo universo, pero estaba al tanto de la habilidad de Kurama y de cómo las habían ocupado para realizar el jutsu que los trajo aquí.

–Si. Y me asustó. No quería terminar olvidándome a mí mismo para ser como mi padre, aunque lo amo. Quería hacer bromas, reír, salir de juerga, no tomar la vida tan seriamente, ir a misiones difíciles y entrenar contigo. Pero la gente seguía empujándome en una dirección diferente, incluso mis amigos.

–Ellos pensaban que ser Hokage era tu sueño– se sentía extraño defenderlos, cuando en realidad la mayoría de ellos no le agradaban, ni la influencia que tenían en Naruto. Pero le gustaba ser imparcial, y era una cosa fácil de hacer ahora que esa gente estaba literalmente a universos de distancia y completamente fuera de su alcance.

–Eran los sueños de un pequeño y solitario huérfano– le corrigió Naruto–. Y creo que me ceñí a ellos por un largo tiempo, aunque los sueños no siempre se realizan de la manera que esperamos.

Sasuke no refutó esta vez. Sabía eso mejor que nadie.

–Así que ¿Querías una salida?

–Supongo que así fue. No quería el tipo de vida que me estaban reservando, aunque siempre me sentía mal cuando no vivía según las expectativas de mis amigos. Odiaba decepcionarlos. Y luego abandonándolos… bueno, seguro los decepcione, pero es diferente. No tengo que estar ahí para verlo.

Fue cobarde, Naruto no podía negarlo. Y se sentía culpable por ello. Pero ellos no lo necesitaban. La aldea era fuerte y el mundo disfrutaba de la paz que usualmente sigue a una gran guerra. No duraría por siempre, era verdad, pero nada lo hace. Otras personas aparecerían en su momento para pelear contra la siguiente adversidad.

Sus amigos lo extrañarían, pero Konoha era más hogar de ellos de lo que lo era para él. Tenían a sus familias ahí, sus clanes, sus amigos. Les afligiría su ausencia pero con el tiempo aprenderían a aceptarla. Vivirían sus vidas y continuarían sin él. Podrían ser felices. Y Naruto tenía la bendición de las dos únicas personas que siempre habían cuidado de él sin deberle nada o esperar nada a cambio para facilitar su culpa.

Tsunade e Iruka habían querido que tomara las decisiones que le hicieran feliz, sin importar de donde viniera su felicidad o las cosas que tuviera que hacer para alcanzarla. Incluso si les tuviera que decir adiós para siempre.

–Nunca fuiste el mejor para decir que "no" a la gente. Pero eres aún peor para tomar un "no" como respuesta– reconoció Sasuke con una sonrisa afectada.

–Bueno, tú deberías saberlo– le pico el rubio como respuesta–. Además, tú eres muy bueno en eso.

Las llamas crepitaban suavemente en la pequeña hoguera que yacía entre ellos y era posible escuchar en la distancia el gorgojeo de los grillos y los cruijidos al caminar de pequeños reptiles e insectos. Por lo demás, sólo había silencio.

Naruto y Ssuke habían crecido acostumbrados a pasar las noches a pocos pasos uno del otro. Muchas veces en las últimas semanas, había compartido habitación, otras veces habían tenido que dormir en el suelo cuando aún estaban en el país del Fuego, o en las ramas de un árbol. Y aun así, se sentía como si esa noche un nuevo tipo de intimidad creciera entre ellos.

Y era bien recibida.

–Vine aquí porque no quería terminar como el hombre de mis sueños, solitario, amargado y triste. Y porqué estaba cansado de sentirme como prisionero de las expectativas de todos los demás– confesó el rubio después de un rato–. Pero además, lo hice por ti. Quería darte aunque fuera un poco de lo que los demás te habían arrebatado.

–No era infeliz– respondió Sasuke después de varios segundos de silencio.

–Tampoco eras feliz. Y fui egoísta, Sasuke, así que no tienes que sentirte culpable por esto. Quería darte esto porque sabía que verte feliz me haría feliz a _mí_.

– ¿Pero por qué?– ese era el meollo del asunto, la única cosa que Sasuke no había sido capaz de comprender. ¿Por qué su felicidad o la falta de ella serían tan importantes para alguien, incluso para alguien a quien obviamente le importaba? Nunca antes había sido así.

Para Naruto era difícil explicarlo. Estaba seguro que incluso si sus sentimientos por su amigo no se hubieran vuelto de naturaleza romántica, la respuesta para Sasuke no habría cambiado. La felicidad de Sasuke importaba porque simplemente lo hacía, no podía ser de otra manera. Siempre había sido así, y sería así por siempre.

Naruto nunca tuvo una familia, no realmente. ¿Pero no era esa la forma en la que las verdaderas familias se suponía debían ser unos con otros? Amándose unos a otros y siempre cuidándose, de cualquier cosa, no importaba que. Intentó poner esa certeza en palabras.

– ¿Podrías ser feliz si tuvieses a tu familia de vuelta, pero supieras que tu hermano sigue sufriendo?– preguntó aunque ya sabía la respuesta.

– Por supuesto que no. Pero eso es diferente– respondió rápidamente.

– ¿Lo es?–. Naruto no lo creía así.

–Él es mi hermano mayor. Lo amo.

–Pues no es tan diferente– admitió sin mirarle, y eso fue lo más cerca que había estado de confesar su amor por su mejor amigo.

Incluso si llegaba el día cuando se enamorará de alguien más, cuando creciera el deseo de compartir todo lo que él era, desde su cuerpo hasta sus sueños, de sus miedos a sus ideales, con otra persona, Naruto sabía que "esto" nunca cambiaría. Su amor por Sasuke era una constante, un elemento permanente en su vida. Le había ayudado a formarse y hacer el hombre que era; siempre sería parte de él.

Sin embargo, al tiempo que sus labios decían aquellas palabras su propio corazón se preparaba para el rechazo. Y le aterraba. Y aunque Naruto le había perdonado, no olvidaba la recalcitrante crueldad que Sasuke le había mostrado en el pasado, cuando no hacía más que escupir en su amistad y maldecir su nombre. Ahora sabía que le importaba a Sasuke, incluso si Sasuke no consideraba su lazo de la misma manera en que él lo hacía, también sabía que Sasuke no lo lastimaría a propósito esta vez. Pero aún si su miedo era irracional, Naruto lo temía igual.

Mientras los segundos de silencio crecieron más y más, sus palpitaciones se hacían pesadas. Estaba en verdad aterrado de escuchar su respuesta. Sin embargo, cuando Sasuke finalmente rompió el silencio, sus palabras no fueron nada de lo que se había esperado.

–Siempre supe que mi familia me amaba– dijo como un hecho, tomando completamente por sorpresa a Naruto. Sasuke nunca hablaba de su familia; sólo de Itachi, y no muy a menudo. Si Sasuke estaba hablando de ellos, quería decir algo importante. El rubio se forzó a sí mismo a dejar ir sus miedos para darle toda su atención.

–Mi madre y mi hermano se aseguraron de ello– continuó sin pausas; si lo hacía estaba seguro que no sería capaz de empezar otra vez–. Mi padre no lo demostraba como ellos, pero lo sabía. Algunas veces me preguntaba si _yo_ le gustaba del todo, pero nunca dude de su amor. Pero la cosa es… que no importa que me amaran. Eso no los hacía pensar en mi primero.

Esta era una confesión muy difícil de hacer. Sasuke huyó de esa verdad por mucho tiempo, porque era horrible y dolorosa, y enfrentarla le hacía sentir solo y sin importancia. De cualquier forma, Naruto merecía saberlo. Se había ganado el derecho de hacerlo.

–Ninguno pensaba primero en mí, en mis sentimientos, en mi felicidad– la forma en la que pronunciaba esas palabras le haría a uno pensar que eran ajenos a él–. De verdad, creo que _yo_ les importaba, pero nunca fuí… bueno otras cosas importaban más– por mucho que su madre le haya querido, por mucho que su hermano le amara, por mucho que las últimas palabras de su padre fueran sólo para él… Cuando llegaba el momento él no estaba en primer lugar.

–La Aldea fue primero, el clan era primero– relató. Pero Naruto… Naruto siempre había puesto primero a Sasuke. Desde que eran niños. Y no porque tuviera que hacerlo, sino por qué lo había elegido. Lo hizo libremente, no por obligación, sino por amor–. Lo que tú hiciste por mí...– y no sólo hablaba de darle de vuelta a su hermano, sino antes de eso. Desde el momento que desertó de la aldea y Naruto fue tras él. Nunca paró de seguirle, pero en algún punto Sasuke mismo desistió de sobrepasarlo. Era más feliz ahora caminado a su lado–...Jamás lo olvidaré– se comprometió, ya sin palabras.

Era tan poco en comparación con lo que quería decir, en comparación con lo que estaba sintiendo. Pero, no tenía palabras para describir las emociones que el amor incondicional de Naruto para con él le provocaban en el interior. Sintió humedad descender por su mejilla y, sorprendido, se percató que era una lágrima… Estaba llorando.

–Tu siempre serás mi prioridad número uno, Sasuke– juró Naruto solemnemente, igualmente consciente y asombrado de las profundas emociones que había despertado en su amigo.

Y esta vez Sasuke no trato de refutar sus palabras ni preguntar el porqué. Instintivamente ya lo sabía. Esta vez, cuando Naruto hizo su voto, Sasuke le creyó.

.

* * *

 **.**

 **N/A:** Bueno ¿Qué piensan? Cómo dije éste capítulo es especial para mí. Cuando decidí escribir un fic de Naruto, después de ver los episodios especiales acerca de la vida de Itachi, sabía que él tenía que ser parte de esto, que Sasuke y él merecían otra oportunidad de ser hermanos. Sin embargo seguía muy decepcionada con el final, y quería que esto fuera en la línea canon porque, de otro modo, habría sido un AU y no un "fix-fic" (componer-ficción). Así que se me ocurrió esta idea.

En estas escenas de Naruto, son las primeras escenas que imaginaba para éste fic. Y, en realidad, estoy pensando en hacer un "sibling fic", establecido en éste universo cuando termine éste fic. ¿Qué les parece la idea?

Ahora hemos aprendido mucho de Sasuke, de su forma de ser, sus pensamientos y sus sentimientos internos. Creo que muchas veces los autores ignoran el trauma de Sasuke cuando lo escriben haciéndole enamorarse de Naruto y superar lo de Itachi y llevando una vida feliz. Esto no podría ser, ya que Sasuke está lastimado. Los niños que atraviesan todos esos traumas no pueden estar bien, ellos se curan y pueden alcanzar vidas normales, es verdad, pero eso es sólo porque aprenden a vivir con su trauma.

En ésta historia Sasuke será relativamente feliz, pero jamás será de la forma en que era cuando niño, o de la forma que sería de adulto si su familia hubiera vivido. Lo que significa que la manera en que él reacciona y siente por las demás personas no puede ser considerada como "normal". Y lo mismo para Naruto. Él está más acostumbrado que Sasuke, pero su niñez fue traumática y creo que esa es la razón del amor/obsesión que tiene por Sasuke en el cannon. Pero ¡oigan! Muchas relaciones saludables fallan en la vida real. Lo que funciona para unos para otros no. Y Sasuke y Naruto trabajan juntos, no tengo la menor duda.

Espero poder oír sus opiniones acerca de estos temas. También estoy pensando en hacer otras parejas. Creo que me gustaría hacer un KakaSaku, no sé porqué , pero siempre he pensado que los dos podrían llevarse bien. No serían personajes principales, me temo, pero ¿les gustaría verlos como pareja?

Y honestamente no puedo ver a Itachi con nadie más, al menos un largo, largo tiempo. Se odia a sí mismo demasiado para dejar alguna vez a alguién amarle.

En el siguiente capítulo aparecerá otro personaje para darle problemas a nuestra pareja favorita. ¿Alguien adivina quién es? Ah si, Itachi será introducido en dos o tres capítulos más y se volverá un personaje principal.

Bien, los amo a todos. Si disfrutaron éste capítulo por favor, tómense uno o dos minutos si tienen tiempo para dejarme saberlo. De verdad lo aprecio. Los reviews son lo que me inspira a seguir escribiendo. Los veo pronto. Mata ne!

 **N/T:** Uffff al fin, albricias, dios me guarde y shalalala. Varias veces estuve a punto de tirar la toalla con ésto, es que el capítulo es largo como él solo y harto mucho muy profundo. Pero siento que ha valido la pena. La verdad siento que la historia es como pocas y por eso tanto esfuerzo. Como ya saben de antemano agradezco a Enigmatek que me ha echado la mano cuando me he visto todo liado. Gracias. Nos vemos en el siguiente cap. Les recuerdo que si dejan sus reviews por acá no dejo de hacerlos llegar a la autora aunque como ya había dicho ella habla español así que si queréis pasaros por su cuenta en f net pueden dejar su rvw por ahí también :P


	6. Capitulo 6

**N/A:** Quiero agradecer a mi beta **Caia** por su ayuda con este capítulo ¡Ella es la mejor!

También quiero responder a uno de los "review anónimos" que alguien me dejó.

 **N/T:** Bien debo decir que estaba en el limbo de la felicidad (pase un lindo fin de semana con mi pareja) y se me olvidó por completo que me tocaba actualizar ¿me disculpan? Bien primero que nada les quiero comentar que fue el cumpleaños de **Anzu** no hace mucho, el 7 de septiembre para ser precisos, así que desde acá nuevamente ¡Felicidades!

Segundo, quiero agradecer a todos esos reviews anónimos que no he podido contestar por mensaje y que son todos tan lindos y agradecidos tanto para a Anzu como para mí, sepan que nos da mucho gusto verlos todos XD. No los contesto por éste medio porque, se supone, que no debemos hacerlo y lo último que quiero es que anden borrando la historia y esas cosas, pero bueno que sepan que si son leídos y agradecidos. Sin más los dejó con el capítulo.

Salut!

.

* * *

.

 **Capítulo 6**

 **.**

El país de la Piedra era uno de los más pequeños en el continente, especialmente comparado con sus dos principales vecinos. En tres días Naruto y Sasuke cruzaron de la frontera este a la frontera oeste, fue entonces que decidieron rodear toda la frontera que dividía a la Piedra del país del Viento.

El paisaje era incluso más estéril que antes, un sólido muro de rocas y piedra marcaba la separación entre ambas naciones. El clima también se tornaba más extremo debido a la proximidad con el desierto; las noches eran más frías y los días terriblemente calientes. Al mediodía, cuando el sol alcanzaba su punto más alto en el cielo, se hacía insoportable el caminar. Naruto y Sasuke lo manejaron caminando lo más cercano al acantilado, caminando justo bajo su sombra.

Sus provisiones se estaban terminando rápidamente también, sabían que muy pronto necesitarían adquirir más, lo que les dejó con sólo dos opciones: podían aventurarse en la aldea oculta, con todos los peligros que implicaba ó podían regresar a al País de la Tierra y buscar un poblado pequeño cerca de la frontera donde pudieran abastecerse de agua y provisiones. Sin embargo, como aún no habían visto ninguna señal de Itachi, ambos dudaban de tomar alguna decisión y arriesgarse a perderlo si es que se mostraba, lo que les dejaba estancados.

A pesar de todo esto, Naruto y Sasuke mantenían un buen humor. El árido clima, la falta de provisiones y lo incierto de su futuro cercano les trajo recuerdos de las misiones que había realizado cuando niños durante su corto periodo como parte del "equipo 7", cuando su amistad crecía sin dificultad, y ambos sentían como si nada se interpusiera en su camino mientras siguieran volviéndose fuertes.

Ellos eran fuertes ahora, potencialmente, los shinobis con vida más fuertes que había, aunque el sentimiento de invencibilidad se había ido, junto la inocencia de su niñez.

–¿Sabes qué es lo primero que deberíamos hacer después de encontrar a tu hermano?– preguntó Naruto desinteresadamente, caminando junto a Sasuke.

–¿Quieres decir además de largarnos de este árido país del infierno?

–¡Claro!– asintió. Obviamente–. Deberíamos ir a un Onsen. Uno localizado en las montañas. Uno que sea frío y rodeado de nieve ¡Uno en dónde sirvan ramen!

Sasuke resopló–. Ni siquiera te gusta la nieve. No parabas de quejarte cuando fuimos a esa misión en las Montañas del Viento. Y pescaste un resfriado.

–No es cierto– protestó Naruto. Él recordaba esa misión; el frío, la nieve y el maldito hielo cubriéndolo todo. Habían rumores de que un peligroso fugitivo se había refugiado en la cima de una montaña y habían tenido que escalar todo el camino para atraparlo. Sin embargo, una vez hubieron llegado ahí, resultó obvio que lo más peligroso en esos lares era una familia de osos polares que le habían tomado un particular desagrado a Naruto–. Además, es irrelevante. Dame unos días más con este maldito clima y besaré la nieve la próxima vez que la vea.

–Traeremos a Itachi con nosotros entonces. Temblaba como pollo cuando las temperaturas bajaban de cero.

–¿En serio?– Naruto lo miró con interés.

–De verdad. Odiaba el frío. Cuándo tenía como tres o cuatro, mi padre fue a un viaje de negocios al Pueblo de las Aves y nos llevó con él. Era invierno y todo estaba cubierto con nieve. Recuerdo haber pensado que nunca había visto tanto blanco. Me gustó estar ahí. Las peleas de nieve, los trineos… Nunca había tenido tanta diversión. Lloré cuando nos fuimos. Pero Itachi se rehusó a salir de la casa desde el primer día. Lo recuerdo viendo a través de la ventana con una mueca de infelicidad, mejillas muy rojas y una manta alrededor de sus hombros.

Naruto sonrió ante esa imagen. Era muy difícil imaginar a Itachi, quien siempre se comportaba severo y altivo, como a un pequeño niño con cero tolerancia al frío, mirando tristemente como su pequeño hermano tenía diversión con sus nuevos amigos e incapaz de unírsele.

–Entonces definitivamente tenemos que llevarlo ahí algún día. Y poner algo de nieve en sus pantalones ya que le disgusta tanto– dijo, compartiendo una sonrisa maliciosa con Sasuke–. Aunque sería mejor si esperamos hasta que nos veamos un poco mayores de doce antes de ir. Ni siquiera estoy seguro si nos dejaran entrar, luciendo como unos chiquillos.

–¿Por qué te molesta tanto de todos modos?– preguntó Sasuke, en un arranque de curiosa honestidad.

–¿Qué a ti no te molesta?– Naruto detuvo su andar por un momento para observar a Sasuke; la incredulidad era palpable en su voz.

Sasuke se encogió de hombros, deteniéndose también. Alcanzó su mochila y tomó su botella de agua, dando dos largos tragos. Luego le ofreció a Naruto.

–No realmente. Creo que me molestaría si tuviésemos que actuar como niños– explicó mientras Naruto bebía un poco del agua–. O si tuviéramos que rendirle cuentas a alguien. Pero hacemos lo que queremos. Somos independientes. No importa que luzcamos como niños. Lo que me molesta es que este cuerpo es más débil, y que tenemos que entrenar los reflejos automáticos y el taijutsu elemental, otra vez.

–Aún así, no es lo mismo– se quejó Naruto, regresando la botella a Sasuke y esperando a que la pusiera de regreso en la mochila antes de retomar la marcha–. Hay un montón de cosas que no podemos hacer como niños…

–¿Cómo qué?– indagó Sasuke francamente, pero sin mostrar un interés particular en la respuesta.

Naruto se detuvo otra vez, volteando a Sasuke hacia él en un esfuerzo para obligarlo a mirarle a los ojos. El bastardo disfrutaba gastar juegos mentales con él, y a pesar de la honestidad en su voz, aún no estaba convencido si estaba siendo completamente serio al respecto y no tratando de hacerlo ver como a un tonto.

Sasuke levantó una ceja y soportó el escrutinio por unos breves segundos, para después deshacer el agarre con un movimiento ágil de su cuerpo y retomar su camino. Naruto frunció el ceño disgustado, y corrió unos pocos pasos hasta que estuvo delante otra vez.

–Hay muchas cosas que podemos hacer como adultos que ahora, como niños, no podemos– insistió una vez estuvo cara a cara con Sasuke.

Naruto sabía que Sasuke no se detendría una segunda vez, menos por una rabieta infantil como esa, así que optó por caminar hacia atrás, esforzándose por mantener el paso de su amigo.

–Nombra una– demandó el Uchiha, impertérrito.

–Bueno… no lo sé– era un poquito difícil pensar cuando la mitad de su cerebro estaba concentrada en la dirección del camino que no podía ver–. Podríamos ir a un Onsen-solo-para-adultos, por decir una. Y podríamos comprar suministros en cualquier lugar sin levantar sospechas.

–Aún podemos hacer eso. Se llama Jutsu de Transformación, dobe– respondió Sasuke luciendo terriblemente presumido, como si antes a Naruto no se le hubiera ocurrido una idea así de simple.

Lo estaba provocando. Naruto se dió cuenta. Sasuke sabía exactamente qué botones presionar y cómo hacerlo, para hacerle perder el autocontrol. Lo peor del caso era que funcionaba siempre, cada maldita vez.

–¡Teme! No es lo mismo, eso es trampa– protestó– además, cualquier ninja podría ver a través de él.

–Lo bueno es que en los pueblos normales no hay ninjas ¿oh si?

Estaba sonriendo. Ese arrogante obstinado se estaba riendo de él, retándole a moler su linda cara con sus puños. Naruto gruñó. Estúpido, estúpido, arrogante y atractivo bastardo. Esa apariencia de superioridad en su cara lo hacía parecer aún más atractivo de lo usual, lo que no era para nada justo. En lugar de usar sus puños, hubiera querido borrar esa sonrisa burlona con una larga, apasionada y violenta sesión de besos. Podría morder sus labios hasta que estuvieran rojos e hinchados. Apostaba que el bastardo no luciría así de presumido si así fuera el caso…

Pero esos eran malos pensamientos, se recordó a sí mismo. Malos y peligrosos pensamientos. No sólo porque Sasuke fuera Sasuke, sino porque actualmente parecía un niño de doce años, y sólo los pervertidos fantaseaban con niños. Y él no era un pervertido. Pajearse ocasionalmente en la regadera pensando en el cuerpo adulto de Sasuke era una cosa, estaba seguro que todo mundo en Konoha lo había hecho al menos una vez. Incluso los aldeanos que lo odiaban.

Pero esto era diferente. Ésta era la razón por la que evadía este tipo de disputas con Sasuke. Discutir con su mejor amigo siempre le arrancaba su poco control emocional. Y siempre terminaba de la misma manera, ya fuera queriendo golpearlo hasta volverlo pulpa o queriendo follárselo como si no hubiera un mañana; y más a menudo que nada había querido hacer ambas cosas de una buena vez. Lo que, nuevamente, eran horriblemente malos pensamientos.

Él no debía de…

–¡Ten cuidado idiota!

La advertencia de sasuke llegó demasiado tarde.

Demasiado absorto en sus pensamientos para prestar la suficiente atención al camino, Naruto falló al esquivar la piedra a su paso, lo que le provocó trastabillar y caer pesadamente de nalgas. Dolió. Mucho.

Sasuke se rió de él–. Eso sucede cuando insistes en caminar de la forma equivocada, usuratonkachi.

–¡Argh! Eres un bastardo–. Naruto le acusó severamente, aunque sus palabras carecieron de fuerza ya que estaba demasiado ocupado sobando su adolorido trasero. Nada como un poco de dolor para traerlo de vuelta del maravilloso mundo de las fantasías.

–No es mi culpa que seas tan torpe– respondió Sasuke sintiéndose para nada culpable. Aún así se había detenido para darle un momento a Naruto de recuperarse. Naruto frunció el ceño, aún adolorido, y avergonzado retomo la marcha, aún caminando hacia atrás. Ahora era cuestión de orgullo– Aun sigues sin darme una buena razón de porqué parecer unos niños sea tan malo– le recordó.

A este punto, Naruto estaba demasiado molesto y exasperado para censurar sus pensamientos.

–Bueno ¿qué tal si quiero un revolcón? ¿Eh?– prácticamente gritó–. Ningún adulto en sus facultades mentales se follaría a un niño y si alguien estuviera dispuesto a hacerlo le mandaría a la mierda. Estoy severamente jodido hasta que tenga por lo menos quince.

Estaba esperando una respuesta igual de efusiva de Sasuke, pero después de unos segundos de silencio, Naruto tuvo que parpadear dos veces para asegurarse que sus ojos no le engañaban. Sasuke estaba… No. No podía creerlo. Pero estaba pasando. De verdad. ¡Sasuke estaba sonrojado! Sus pálidas mejillas se habían vuelto de un profundo carmín, había roto el contacto visual con él, y sobre todo, parecía increíblemente avergonzado.

–¡Sasuke! ¡Te estás sonrojando!– gritó Naruto en un mezcla de incredulidad y asombro.

–¡Cállate!– contestó Sasuke bruscamente. Sus gestos se tornaron rápidamente de la vergüenza a la ira.

Nunca había sido capaz de manejar las burlas amigables. No cuando él era el objeto de esas burlas. Y este rasgo había empeorado por el hecho de que muy pocos se atrevían a hacerlo. ¿Odiarlo?, bueno sí. ¿Dudar de su lealtad? Todo el tiempo. Maldiciecir su apellido, más que seguido. ¿Pero burlarse de él? Sólo dos personas se había atrevido a hacerlo alguna vez.

Naruto amaba ser uno de esos dos.

–¿Qué? ¿No te gustan las palabras revolcarse?– se rió por lo bajo. Su trasero aún le dolía, y ahora era momento de la revancha–. ¿Qué te parece "coger"? ¿"echar un palo"? ¿O la vieja confiable "Follar"?

–Eso no es asunto tuyo– detuvo su andar para amenazar a Naruto–. Cierra la boca, Dobe.

Ahora Naruto se estaba enojando también. Solo lo estaba molestando un poco. No necesitaba lanzarle amenazas. ¿Qué demonios? Si él se había burlado cuando su trasero término en la tierra y Naruto no le dijo nada ¿Y ahora no podía aguantar un poco de carrilla amistosa?

Entrecerró los ojos y se detuvo también, a unos pocos pasos de Sasuke. Encarándose el uno con el otro.

–¿O qué, teme?

–O te gol...–dejó la frase incompleta. El primer segundo Naruto pestañeó. Le extrañó la apariencia aterrada que adornaba el rostro de Sasuke. Al siguiente segundo, Sasuke gritó–. ¡Amaterasu!

Durante un tercer segundo, un largo y abrumador segundo, Naruto esperó a que emergieran las llamas negras sobre su cuerpo, acompañado de la agonía de ser quemado en vida. Momentos después de eso, se dió cuenta cuán estúpido era ese miedo. Sasuke nunca, jamás, le haría eso. Aunque durante aquel breve segundo lo creyó. No fue hace mucho cuando activamente, Sasuke había querido matarlo. Que dudara de Sasuke, aunque fuera por un segundo, le mostró a Naruto que aún no le había perdonado su anterior traición. No del todo.

Ya después se sentiría culpable por ello. Ahora mismo no había tiempo.

Siguió la mirada de su mejor amigo, una vez que entendió que Sasuke no había querido -ni podría- atacarlo. Estaba fija en algo que colgaba sobre su cabeza. Era una piedra. O lo que quedaba de ella. Una roca había caído de la cima, y se dirigía directo a donde Naruto estaba. Seguramente había sido enorme al principio, pero las flamas negras ya habían consumido la mayor parte de su masa.

¿Cómo es que había sido tan estúpido para no darse cuenta que una roca gigante estaba cayendo directo hacia él? Naruto no lo supo. Había peleado con los más fuertes y poderosos adversarios en el mundo shinobi, y siempre había terminado victorioso. ¿Cómo es que no había podido sentir su propia muerte aproximándose? La respuesta le rebasaba y le asustaba. Aunque de una cosa sí estaba seguro. Esa roca le habría aplastado completamente, y matado, de no haber sido por Sasuke.

Su amigo le había salvado la vida. Otra vez. No bien hubo terminado de darse cuenta de ello, Sasuke gritó.

–¡Aghhh!– cayó sobre sus rodillas, con su manos presionando su ojo derecho. Sangraba profusamente.

–¡Sasuke!– Naruto saltó en su ayuda.

Sentía el terror atravesando por sus venas. Se suponía que los ojos de Sasuke no debía sangrar nunca más. Incluso había usado el Rinnegan durante el entrenamiento, y aunque le dejaba exhausto, no le había provocado ningún daño. Le asustaba no saber qué era lo que estaba mal con su amigo.

–¡No!– le detuvo Sasuke, intentando levantarse–. Esa roca… Alguien la empujó.

–¿Qué?– Naruto no quería creer que se le había pasado por alto algo tan obvio otra vez, aunque tampoco descartaría la advertencia de Sasuke.

Se concentró, expandiendo su chakra, e inmediatamente se dió cuenta de la extraña presencia que estaba cerca localizando la señal de su chakra. Quien quiera que fuera, se escondía en la cima del acantilado, justo sobre sus cabezas. Sólo era una persona y su chakra era fuerte. Más que la mayoría. Pero había algo extraño en su chakra, algo casi… familiar.

–Sasuke, no– exclamó justo cuando Sasuke se preparaba para atacar–. No es un enemigo.

–Tiró una maldita y gigantesca roca para aplastarte– retrucó el Uchiha, la incredulidad y el enojo llenaban su voz. Si naruto pensó que se veía enojado antes, no era nada comparado con cómo se veía ahora. Incluso su aura se había tornado oscura–. Lo mataré.

Era por él, Naruto comprendió. Suke estaba protegiéndole. Si fuese a morir algún día, Sasuke se volvería loco de ira y desesperación. Justo como lo hizo cuando murió Itachi. Justo como Naruto lo haría, si él perdía a Sasuke. Ese descubrimiento debía asustarle. Ese nivel de dependencia no era saludable en absoluto. Pero en su lugar esa certeza cautivó su corazón. Maldición, justo ahora quería reír, así de feliz es que se sentía.

Finalmente se percató de la identidad del desconocido que había intentado matarlo también, lo que contribuyó a amplificar su momento de felicidad. Ese chakra sólo podía pertenecer a una persona. Naruto podía apostar su vida en ello.

–Él sabía que me empujarías fuera del camino– explicó Naruto–. Pero apuesto que no se esperaba el Amaterasu. ¿Es correcto, Jiraya?– dirigió su pregunta al cielo, pero unos cuantos segundos después una oscura figura saltó desde la punta del precipicio y aterrizó a un cuantos pasos de ellos.

El hombre asintió–. Admito que fue un buen truco, niño. Aunque parece que le paso una gran factura a tu amigo...– dijo, sin molestarse en formalidades cómo presentarse.

El cuerpo de Sasuke se tensó, menospreciado por el velado insulto. Estaba listo para el encuentro. A pesar de esto, Naruto sabía que Sasuke ya había reconocido a su viejo maestro, aunque solo se hubieran visto una o dos veces en persona.

Su viejo maestro. Naruto recordaba con perfecta claridad la agonía de su corazón hecho pedazos después de recibir la noticia de su muerte. La furia, el dolor y la pena que le habían sobrecogido con su pérdida.

Se recuperó con el tiempo. Esa furia decreció poco después de haber presenciado el sincero arrepentimiento de Nagato. En su corazón, Naruto sabía dónde estaba su Sensei, se había reunido con su antiguo estudiante y había encontrado la paz en su presencia. Podía imaginarlos a ambos animándolo todo el camino durante la guerra.

El peso de su pérdida nunca se fué por completo y sin embargo, con el tiempo, se dió cuenta que ya no estaba afligido por su viejo Sensei, sino por sí mismo. Por qué Naruto extrañaba tenerlo en su vida.

Y ahora Jiraya estaba ahí.

–Sasuke por favor–suplicó, sin importarle para nada su orgullo. No podría soportar una pelea entre ellos; no ahora, cuando Sasuke estaba de su lado y Jiraya estaba con vida. Sorprendentemente Sasuke le escuchó esta vez, abandonando la postura ofensiva y regresando un par de pasos solo un par de pulgadas detrás de Naruto.

Se hizo a un lado, ofreciéndole a Naruto completa autoridad para dirigir la conversación, y al mismo tiempo se preparó para vigilar el flanco de su mejor amigo en contra de cualquier posible ataque que pudiera presentarse. Naruto no creía que esa acción fuera necesaria, aún así se sintió terriblemente agradecido.

–Ya veo–Jiraya miró de un chico al otro–Así que son un verdadero equipo, después de todo. ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre mocoso?

–¿Estas de broma? ¡Eres famoso!–respondió Naruto ansioso–Mi maestro en Konoha es un gran admirador tuyo, el mismo es un gran Ninja.

–Eh ¿En serio?–él estaba realmente complacido con eso.

–Por su puesto–Naruto continuó seriamente–Eres el mejor escritor de porno en las cinco grandes Naciones Ninja, es lo que él dijo. Ni si quiera me dejó tomar prestados alguno de sus libros Icha Icha Paradise. Y tenía cientos de ellos. Él seguramente es mucho más pervertido que tu ¡y eso que tu escribiste los libros!

Jiraya arrugó el entrecejo un poco mostrando un poco de decepción en sus facciones. Pero Naruto no pudo parar de picarle. Él había sido lo más cercano a un padre que había tenido, a pesar de que el en realidad sólo hizo el rol de abuelo y mentor, verlo aquí, vivo, después de pasar más de 4 años extrañandolo y lamentando su muerte. Ese sentimiento iba más allá de cualquier descripción.

Además, era altamente probable que estuviera todavía un poco sorprendido.

–Bien, para tu información, mocoso, te diré que soy mucho más que un escritor. Soy un famoso shinobi, uno de los más grandiosos. Incluso le enseñé al mismísimo cuarto Hokage.

Naruto le miró asombrado–¿En serio?

–Desde luego–el hombre asintió orgullosamente–La mitad de sus mejores técnicas las aprendió de mi. Así de maravilloso soy.

–Entonces debes ser realmente fuerte. Incluso más que Kakashi

–Oh si. Tu maestro es fuerte, pero yo estoy en un nivel superior–se regodeó. Fijó su mirada en Naruto, pensativo–Sabes incluso tu me recuerdas un poco al Yondaime. Mmmm...–mordió su pulgar, aparentemente llegando a una conclusión.–¿Sabes qué? He estado buscando por un digno estudiante por un buen rato. Podría entrenarte si quisieras venir conmigo.

Naruto sintió fluir la familiar decepción calandole hasta los huesos. Sabía que era injusto juzgar las acciones de "su" Jiraya basado en las acciones de "éste" Jiraya. "Este" Jiraya apenas y lo conocía. No habían pasado años juntos, aprendiendo a conocerse y entenderse el uno al otro; no habían pasado las noches en vela escapando de una turba de mujeres ofendidas, no habìa peleado batallas como compañeros. "Este" Jiraya no había tenido la oportunidad de amarlo aún, y en la mente de Naruto no había duda que "su" Jiraya lo había amada tanto como él había amado al viejo pervertido. Pero, todos esos recuerdos pertenecían a un futuro que no sucedería esta vez.

En el presente estaba de más recordar que este hombre que había sido una parte tan importante en la vida de su padre, solo vino a él cuando ganaba algo de por medio al hacerlo. Cuando Naruto era un bebé que sólo podía tomar y dar a cambio no podía ofrecer nada sino amor incondicional, durante el tiempo de su vida que había necesitado a alguien a quien amar, nadie había venido. Había crecido sólo.

Fueron los errores y el egoísmo de las viejas generaciones las que forzaron a Naruto y a Sasuke a viajar al pasado como su única forma de encontrar paz. Este conocimiento le dió a Naruto la fuerza para calmar su corazón y enfrentar a su amado maestro.

–¿El Hokage te mandó por nosotros?–inquirió muy seriamente.

–¿Te diste cuenta de eso verdad?– Jiraya lo miró nuevamente con lo que parecía mucho respeto-a regañadientes–Eres mucho más brillante de lo que la gente cree. Si, el Hokage me envió–admitió–Pero no creas que fue falso lo que he dicho en cómo te pareces a mi antiguo estudiante. Con mi ayuda, podrías volverte tan grande como el Yondaime, algún día.

Sasuke resopló a sus espaldas.

Naruto sonrió tristemente. Admitía que tal halago hubiera funcionado con él en su juventud. Afortunadamente para él, no era más ese niño desesperado por ser reconocido por los demás. El sabía su valor como persona, y tenía muy poco que ver con su relación con el Yondaime.

–Supongo que no es tan extraño que te recuerde a él–declaró con calma–muchos niños tienden a parecerse a sus padres. Y la gente dice que los dos lucimos particularmente igual.

Los ojos de Jiraya se abrieron con sorpresa.

–¿Lo sabes?–eso no se lo había esperado–¿Quién te lo dijo?

Naruto negó con la cabeza.

–Eso no importa. Esa información es irrelevante ahora–respondió, antes de ir directo al grano–Lo que importa es que no regresaré a Konoha, al menos no por ahora. Y tampoco voy a entregar contigo, antes de que lo ofrezcas–aclaró–Es grandioso que hayas sido el maestro de mi padre, y en verdad quiero llegar a conocerte algún día–lo dijo en serio–Pero Sasuke y yo tenemos algo que debemos hacer ahora. Y tenemos que hacerlo solos.

–¿Y después?

Naruto se encogió de hombros, ni siquiera él lo sabía.

–Ya veremos

Jiraya suspiró con pesar. Su apariencia usualmente animada parecía ahora triste y cansada. Era un hombre viejo que había luchado y sobrevivido dos grandes guerras. Mirando al hijo de su estudiante, sintió el peso de cada uno de esos años. A pesar de que él sabía, mejor que nadie, que habían cosas que los shinobi debían hacer, aunque prefirieran no hacerlo.

–No puedo dejarte ir, Naruto. Necesito traerte conmigo a Konoha. Por tu propia seguridad. No importa cuan fuerte creas que eres, hay peligros en este mundo más allá de lo que te podrías imaginar. Y vendrán por ti. Y matarán a tu amigo también, tratando de atraparte–dijo creyendo cada palabra.

–¡Ja! Pueden intentarlo–Sasuke dio un paso adelante.

–¡Sasuke!–Naruto levanto una manto, deteniéndole.

–¿Piensas que puedes derrotarme, muchacho?–Jiraya parecía divertido. Naruto no estaba seguro que resultaría de una batalla. Aun en su nivel actual, Sasuke y él podrían contra Jiraya juntos. Eran un equipo invencible. Cada una de las destrezas de Naruto compensaban las debilidades de Sasuke, y viceversa. Si Sasuke peleara sólo había la posibilidad de que perdiera contra Jiraya, pero aun así sería una batalla larga y dolorosa, para ambos. O tal vez Sasuke ganaría, si usaba el factor sorpresa y atacaba a Jiraya con su Rinnegan antes de que el Sannin tuviera oportunidad de realiza.

Pero el resultado poco le importaba, Naruto no tenía deseos de averiguar el resultado de esa batalla.

–Alto.–les ordenó a ambos–Tú no vas a pelear–le dijo a Sasuke–Y tú, nos vas a dejar ir–le dijo a Jiraya.

El viejo hombre levantó una ceja.

–Luces muy seguro de eso. Pero olvidas que tengo ordenes del Hokage para llevarte de regreso. Y aunque no lo creas, no tengo intenciones de dejar al hijo de Minato morir, incluso si es un pedazo de idiota que cree que él y su amigo pueden sobrevivir por sí mismos.

Naruto sonrió suavemente–Es bueno saber que te importa. Pero no necesitas preocuparte, no moriré. Nadie lo hará.

–¿Ah sí?–Jiraya lo observó, analizando cuidadosamente la postura de Naruto y su chakra y, por primera vez, casi creyó en sus palabras.–Aunque aún no has contestado a mi primer pregunta. ¿Qué es lo que te hace pensar que los dejaré ir sin pelear?

Naruto cerró sus ojos por un segundo, y respiró profundamente. Cuando abrió los ojos nuevamente, sus brillantes ojos azules, tan parecidos a los de Minato, miraban directo a Jiraya. No había miedo en esos ojos, ni duda. Los ojos de Naruto estaban llenos de resolución, entendimiento y amor, y rebasaban en sabiduría a sus años.

–Me dejarás ir porque me lo debes–declaró sin una pizca de duda en su voz–Me lo debes a mi, y se lo debes a mi padre. Sé que él te nombró mi padrino y que contaba contigo para cuidarme si un día le pasaba algo. Le diste tu palabra de ver por mi si ese día llegaba a pasar. Pero no lo hiciste. Crecí solo, odiado y miserable; todas las cosas que mi padre no hubiera querido para mi.

En este punto Jiraya no pudo sostenerle la mirada, bajando sus ojos al piso con vergüenza.

–Todo está bien–le aseguró Naruto–Creo que ahora puedo entenderlo, él porque todos hicieron lo que hicieron–le había tomado muchos años, pero al fin estaba en paz con su niñez.–Y te perdono por tu rol en eso. Pero aún tienes esa deuda con mi padre. Y si quieres ser capaz de verlo a los ojos la siguiente vez que lo veas, me dejarás ir ahora.

Un largo minuto de silencio siguió a su petición. Ni siquiera Sasuke dijo una palabra. Finalmente Jiraya reunió el suficiente coraje para ver al chico a los ojos nuevamente.

–Tu padre dió su vida por proteger la aldea. El hubiera querido que te quedarás en Konoha–argumentó.

–Si–de su breve tiempo juntos, Naruto sabía que Jiraya estaba diciendo la verdad.–Pero él también respetaría mi decisión. El querría que encontrara mi propio camino, esperando que un día ese camino me llevase de vuelta a Konoha.

¡Por mil diablos! El chico tenía razón. Eso exactamente es lo que su viejo pupilo hubiera dicho. Jiraya fácilmente pudo imaginar a Minato usando esas mismas palabras. No pudo ni por su vida figurarse cómo es que ese niño había obtenido tan profundo y preciso conocimiento de los pensamientos y creencias de su padre. Aun así, Jiraya había sido vencido en su propio juego.

Pensó que mencionar el parecido del chico con Minato sería la llave para traerlo de regreso voluntariamente. Y al final, fue en el nombre del Cuarto que se vió forzado a dejar ir a Naruto. Porque tenía razón. No había podido cumplir la última voluntad de Minato y, como tal, era consciente de que se lo debía. Lo que nunca esperó es que su deuda con Minato fuese cobrada tan pronto y menos por su propio hijo.

–¿No hay nada que pueda hacer para hacerte cambiar de opinión?

Naruto negó con su cabeza–Lo siento Ero-sennin–

El hombre sonrió nostálgico por el sobrenombre. Era como Kushina solía decirle. Él niño -no- Naruto. Naruto era un digno hijo de sus padres.

–Entonces que los dioses sean mis testigos de que mi deuda con Minato alfin ha sido pagada–juró solemnemente.

—Gracias—dijo Naruto sintiéndolo—Espero que nuestros caminos se crucen nuevamente.

Jiraya asintió una vez—También lo espero chico—su mirada se deslizó hacia Sasuke por un momento, regresando a Naruto casi inmediatamente.—Cuando la noticia de tu paradero llegue a ellos, esos que usan capas negras con nubes rojas en ellas, vendrán por ti. Algunos pueden ser incluso más fuertes que yo. Necesitarás tantos aliados, dignos de confianza, como puedas si es que planeas sobrevivir a ellos.—Naruto asintió, agradecido por la advertencia. Jiraya lo vió una última vez, al hijo de su más querido estudiante, antes de regresar su mirada al acantilado por el que había llegado—Cuidate mucho Naruto—y con estas palabras, saltó y desapareció de su vista, dejando a los dos chicos atrás.

.

* * *

.

 **Notas de la Autora:** Eso es todo. ¿Qué es lo que piensan? Espero que hayan disfrutado el capítulo. Sé que muchos de ustedes querían que Itachi hiciera su primera aparición, pero me temo que tendrán que esperar hasta el siguiente capítulo para eso. Spoilers, Spoilers… XD.

Pienso que es algo lógico que el Hokage jugará hasta la última carta antes de aceptar el ultimátum de Sasuke, y Jiraya era su mejor apuesta para traer de regreso a Naruto. Sin embargo parece que subestimó el lazo entre nuestros dos ninjas favoritos.

¿Les gustó la polémica entre Sasuke y Naruto antes de que llegara el Sannin? Si se dieron cuenta, de vez en cuando Naruto está pensando en sexo o en cosas relacionadas al sexo. ¡Pero es un adolescente! ¿rondarà los 18 o 19 años? A esa edad, muchos de los chicos que yo conozco siempre están pensando en sexo. Y creo que encontró la manera de molestar a Sasuke haciéndolo sonrojar.

Bueno, me encanta la disputa/flirteo, así que regresaremos a ello mucho muy pronto. Realmente espero que hayan disfrutado de éste capítulo así que, por favor, haganme saber sus opiniones al respecto. Le que mas les gustó y lo que no…

Me llevará poco tiempo hacer el siguiente capítulo. Y diría que está casi listo, pero lo he re-hecho una y otra vez, y no me satisface. Así que ya saben si lo quieren listo para la próxima semana dejenme un review. Cada vez que recibo uno, me entran las ganas de escribir nuevamente, por un rato ;-)

 **Notas del Traductor:** No terminaré de agradecerle a Enigmatek quien me está apoyando con las revisiones finales antes de traducir, de cualquier forma si alguien encuentra un detalle hágamelo saber. Por favor. Por otro lado ¿Que les parece? Espero que llegados a este punto estén disfrutando de la historia tanto como yo lo he hecho. Nos vemos a la próxima.

Matta ne!


	7. Capitulo 7

**N/A:** Aquí tenéis el capítulo 8 ( _7 pero ya saben…_ ), tengo que advertirles que mi beta, **Caia** está de vacaciones, así que este capítulo podría tener más errores de lo usual. No quise hacerlos esperar otra semana para leerlo, no después de todos los maravillosos reviews que me mandaron (me animan demasiado cada vez que los leo), así que queda en ustedes leerlo. Una vez Caia haya regresado y tenga la versión editada, subiré nuevamente este capítulo, así que probablemente prefieran esperar a que eso pase.

Para los que no, sigan adelante y espero que lo disfruten.

P.S. Definitivamente cambiaré el nombre del fic a "Porque ahora lo sé, todos los caminos llevan a ti" Lo haré en uno o dos capítulos. Sólo les dejos saber esto a todos para evitar confusiones.

 **N/T** : Bien ya he perdido la cuenta de cuando debo o no actualizar pero, vistos los hechos y que parece que acá en México andamos con la tierra muy movida mejor hacerlo. Gracias **Enigmatek** por regalarme de tu tiempo para revisar los detalles con todo la situación que tenemos encima estos días. Espero que les guste el capítulo!

* * *

.

 **Capítulo 7**

.

 _Konoha, torre del Hokage…_

El Hokage terminó de leer la carta de Jiraya con el entrecejo fruncido y unas cuantas nuevas líneas de preocupación en su frente. Apenas podía creerlo. El Sannin había fallado en traer de vuelta a Naruto. Jiraya había encontrado y confrontado al chico y, aún así, no había sido capaz de traerlo de vuelta. Jiraya le aseguró a Hiruzen que Naruto estaba harto saludable y con un inmejorable espíritu, aunque también escribió que el chico ya estaba decidido y nadie podría persuadirlo de lo contrario. Añadió también que lo mejor era, para su conveniencia, dejarlo ser.

¿A conveniencia de quién? Se preguntó irónicamente por todo un minuto.

Estas eran las peores noticias que podía haber esperado, y en el peor momento posible también. Los exámenes Chuunin estaban ahora en la fase final. El primer combate, Nara Shikamaru contra Sabaku no Temari, había tenido lugar muy temprano en la mañana, con un resultado que favoreció a la aldea de la Arena. Después de eso Hyuga Neji había vencido a Doso Kinuta fácilmente.

Y aunque usualmente una victoria para su aldea le haría feliz, ésta vez el Hokage encontraba bastante difícil el parar de preocuparse lo su suficiente como para celebrar apropiadamente. Extraños sucesos habían estado sucediendo en las últimas semanas. Extraños y peligrosos. Se podría decir que todos habían empezado con la visita de Sasuke a su oficina y su consecuente deserción de la aldea.

En sólo un día, Konoha había perdido dos importantes piezas: el último Uchiha y a su Jinchuriki. Y eso sólo había sido el principio.

Hace un mes, durante la segunda fase de los exámenes Chuunin, su viejo alumno Orochimaru hizo acto de presencia en el bosque de la muerte; poco después, los cuerpos de tres gennin fueron encontrados horriblemente mutilados. No era difícil adivinar la correlación entre esos dos eventos, aunque seguía sin saber que había traído de regreso a Orochimaru a Konoha, o que le había hecho enojar tanto para descargarse con tres niños indefensos.

Una semana más tarde, en los combates preliminares, todo mundo quedó impactado cuando el más joven gennin de la Arena, y el arma más poderosa de su aldea, se había rehusado a pelear, concediéndole la victoria por default a un furioso Rock Lee. Hiruzen había escuchado suficientes rumores para notar que tal comportamiento estaba completamente fuera de carácter para el Sabaku no Jinchuriki. Y la sorpresa en el rostro de sus aliados había sido honesta, lo que le dejaba aún con más preguntas.

Encima de eso, desde la partida de Sasuke y Naruto, Kakashi y Danzo no paraban de hacerle preguntas, eso si cada uno con diferentes preocupaciones en mente. Había hecho tanto como le fue posible para cubrir su deserción, inventando una historia en la que Jiraya había pedido a los chicos para una misión especial para reunir información. Eso les calló por un rato.

Desde luego esa mentira sólo funcionaría por un limitado periodo de tiempo, mientras Jiraya mismo trajera a los chicos de regreso a la aldea con él, corroborando efectivamente la historia, lo que Hiruzen esperaba hiciera sin muchos problemas. Después de todo, ellos eran un par de chiquillos arrogantes, y él, uno de los legendarios Sannin. Por muy listo que fuera Sasuke, y él le había demostrado a él mísmo serlo, no tenía siquiera una oportunidad.

Obviamente, el Hokage se equivocó al pensar eso.

Naruto y Sasuke seguían deambulando libremente, Orochimaru se escondía en algún lugar cercano, y la Arena estaba planeando algo. Ahora Jiraya le abandonaba, y si Danzo se enteraba de la verdad acerca de los chicos... Hiruzen tembló de miedo imaginando lo que podría hacer. Parecía como si todos y cada uno de sus errores en el pasado por los últimos veinte años hubieran regresado a patearle el trasero al mismo tiempo.

No diría que no se lo merecía, para él bien podía ser merecido, aunque en su defensa podía decir que deseaba pasar el sombrero del Hokage -y las responsabilidades que venían con él- a un shinobi más joven, ahora que era más que obvio que su tiempo se había terminado.

Minato habría podido manejar esos asuntos de manera bien diferente, y era claro que bajo su supervisión eventos como la masacre Uchiha no habrían tenido lugar. Pero él había muerto y Hiruzen había sido él único, otra vez, que daba el ancho para liderar la aldea. Esa siempre había sido su primerísima prioridad. Dirigir y proteger la aldea. Y aún lo era. Y la aldea necesitaba a su Jinchuriki. Por el bien de la aldea, una vez más Hiruzen se vio forzado a hacer algo que se había jurado a sí mismo no haría. Pediría ayuda a ese hombre una segunda vez.

Sólo esperaba que aún fuera lo suficientemente leal para responder su plegaria. Y dios sabía que no le culparía si ya no lo era.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

En algún lugar en el país de la Cascada

La misión fué sencilla. Las dos siniestras figuras observaban a su presa desde las sombras. La mujer era hermosa, tenía un cabello rojo y brillante que caía como cascada hasta su cintura. Sus ojos eran de un verde esmeralda, sus labios llenos, y los rasgos de tu faz eran sensuales y delicados. Su risa era suave y cálida, y cuando se movía por la habitación los movimientos realizados tenían una gracia sin igual.

No era particularmente alta. En todo caso, ligeramente más baja que el promedio. Sin embargo su cintura era delgada, sus pechos enormes y de buen gusto, y sus caderas voluptuosas, toda ella era extremadamente placentera para los sentidos. Tenía el rostro de un ángel y el tipo de cuerpo que podía conducir a la mayoría de los hombres a la locura, o volver a un altivo "Señor" un esclavo sumiso.

Desafortunadamente para ella, aquel hombre y su compañero distaban mucho de la mayoría. Algunas veces aquel hombre se preguntaba si ellos aún calificaban como hombres del todo. Ellos eran asesinos. Homicidas. Y ellos no eran disuadidos fácilmente por algo tan insignificante como la belleza… O la clemencia por un bebé no nato.

Y aunque su cuerpo no mostraba signos de ello todavía, la mujer estaba embarazada. Solo unas cinco o seis semanas como mucho. Ella acogía a un bebé en su vientre, y el bebé, además de su belleza sin par, fueron las razones por las que la mujer moriría hoy.

Matarla era su misión, y ese hombre ni su compañero eran hombres que cuestionaran órdenes.

Junto a la mujer habían tres damas de compañía, vestidas casi tan elegantemente como ella, aunque sí inferiores por mucho en belleza. Dos samurai guardaban solemnemente la puerta de la habitación. Aunque esos eran solamente una distracción. La seguridad verdadera estaba mejor escondida. El hombre rió para sí mismo y dio una rápida mirada con su compañero.

—Conté diecisiete. Cinco en el jardín, tres en el tejado, cuatro junto a la entrada, dos en la cocina y tres en las habitaciones contiguas.

El hombre más joven no regresó la mirada, sus ojos estaban fijos al frente—. Dieciocho— le corrigió—. Una de las damas de compañía es una Kunoichi bien entrenada.

El hombre asintió lentamente, aceptando las palabras de su compañero como verdaderas sin escándalo—. ¿Nos los dividimos entonces? ¿La mitad para ti la mitad para mi?

El más joven asintió—. Esperaremos hasta la media noche. Mientras tanto pondré un genjutsu en los que están fuera de la casa.

—¿Y después?

—Dispondré de la kunoichi y de nuestro objetivo. Tu cuida de los guardias dentro de la casa, en caso que se den cuenta de lo que está pasando.

—¿Estás seguro?— por primera vez, aquel hombre parecía cuestionar las instrucciones de su compañero—. Tú sabes que puedo encargarme de la mujer. No me molesta.

—Lo sé. Pero nuestro cliente ordenó discreción. Y mi Jutsu es mas silencioso que el tuyo. Si los mato lo suficientemente rápido podremos estar fuera de la casa antes de que nadie se entere que ha sucedido.

El hombre mayor dejó escapar una sorda carcajada—. Si estas seguro…

El joven asintió sólo una vez, sin añadir nada más al asunto. Su rostro mostraba una muy desinteresada y aburrida expresión, su lenguaje corporal era calmado y controlado, y sus latidos permanecían constantes. Sólo se había ofrecido a matar a una embarazada y su protectora.

Si alguien más hubiera presenciado esa escena, le hubieran creído un monstruo. Una cruel bestia sin conciencia y sin corazón. Él, por otro lado, no era cualquiera. Ya había pasado demasiados años al lado de su compañero para ser engañado por el frío comportamiento del jóven.

Esperaron hasta pasada una hora de la media noche.

Los dos samurai en la puerta habían abandonado su posición, y la mayoría de los guardias dentro de la casa se habían retirado a sus cuarteles. Los shinobi localizados afuera de la casa habían duplicado su número desde la caída de la noche, pero ya estaban bajo los efectos del genjutsu de su compañero. Y su último obstáculo, la kunoichi que protegía a la mujer haciéndose pasar como una de sus damas de compañía, se había dormido al fin en una cama cercana a la de ella.

Cada pieza del tablero estaban ahora en su lugar. Todo lo que quedaba era completar la misión.

—¿Estás seguro?— preguntó aquel hombre otra vez, antes que su compañero pudiera hacer un movimiento hacia la casa—. Aún puedo saltar ahí y disponer de la kunoichi y del objetivo.

—La subestimas— respondió—. La sutileza no es tu fuerte. Cabe la gran posibilidad que pueda sentirte y alertar a los guardias.

Sus palabras, más que ofenderle, le divertían—. Puede ser. Pero no es como si no pudieras encargarte de ellos.

El hombre joven admitió lo dicho con un pequeño asentimiento, pero lo descartó de inmediato—. Podría tardar demasiado. Nos contrataron para un trabajo silencioso. Nuestro cliente quiere evitar una conmoción.

No dejó salir otra queja. A pesar de lo que la gente pudiera pensar, era lo suficientemente inteligente para saber cuando dejar las cosas por la paz. Y no era como si le importara de todas maneras—. Como digas— consintió buscando su espada.

Aún así no pudo evitar la pequeña carcajada que escapó de sus labios—. Nunca cambiarás incluso si eso te mata—comentó divertido—. Siempre tratando de no desperdiciar vidas, Itachi.

La misión fue cuidadosamente ejecutada después, y el resultado fue inmaculado. Kisame e Itachi salieron de la casa apenas dos minutos después de terminar su previa conversación. Atrás de ellos, solo dejaron un cuerpo para ser encontrado: una mujer embarazada con la garganta abierta, asesinada mientras dormía.

Los dos hombres no se felicitaron el uno al otro. En silencio, retomaron su camino. El pago había sido hecho por anticipado, y su cliente, la esposa del amante de la mujer muerta, había dejado términos muy claros en los que esperaba no volverlos a ver nunca más, bajo amenaza de muerte. Su amenaza no tenía sentido, ya que Akatsuki siempre pasa a su siguiente objetivo una vez acabada la misión.

Como precaución, saltaron de árbol en árbol por unas cuantas horas hasta que la ubicación de su objetivo fue dejada atrás. Sólo entonces alentaron el paso.

—Hay una aldea de civiles a unos cuantos kilómetros de aquí—. Kisame rompió el silencio para cuando el amanecer se aproximaba. El cielo ya no estaba obscuro, y las aves habían comenzado a cantar sus melodías para saludar a la mañana—. Podríamos detenernos ahí para buscar algo para desayunar. Y algún refrigerio para llevar.

Itachi pareció considerarlo por unos momentos; luego asintió.

—Muy bien— dijo—. Pero necesito unos minutos primero. Espera aquí.

No quiso esperar a ver si sus instrucciones eran acatadas. Saltó a un árbol, luego a otro y, finalmente, desapareció de vista. Kisame le observó irse, impertérrito, y después de algunos segundos se sentó en la tierra con su bolso contra un árbol. Itachi nunca le hacía esperar demasiado y una vez regresara, podrían ir a la aldea y buscar un desayuno apropiado en cambio. Con todo y todo, era una excelente forma de empezar el día.

Itachi bajó la velocidad de su paso después de una milla o dos, y se detuvo completamente junto a un pequeño arroyo. El agua estaba casi congelada pero se sentía bien contra la piel. El frío era una de las pocas cosas que aún podían hacerle sentir con vida en lugar de sentirse como un cadáver andante, al menos, apreciaba el sentimiento.

Lavó sus manos y después su rostro completamente, en un esfuerzo por borrar cualquier rastro de sangre que pudiera quedar pegado a su piel. Más seguido de lo normal, esto era una precaución innecesaria, ya que era lo suficientemente habilidoso como asesino para no quedar salpicado con la sangre de sus víctimas, aunque aún así se le había vuelto un hábito (el lavar sus manos y rostro cada vez que mataba a alguien) quién sabe… tal vez sería útil algún día.

Sus pensamientos derivaron hacia su elusivo compañero. Podía entender las razones detrás de las palabras de Kisame durante la misión (ofreciéndose él mismo a matar a la embarazada mujer, así él no tendría que vivir con el peso su muerte en la conciencia) y, aunque le agradecía hasta cierto punto, tal oferta había sido innecesaria.

Una mujer embarazada no era mejor ni peor que el resto de la gente que Itachi había asesinado, y su muerte no le molestaba particularmente. Había matado a muchos inocentes antes, mucha gente que no merecía morir. Había matado niños y había matado bebés. Él, literalmente, había cortado los cuerpos de sus padres por la mitada y, figurativamente, destrozado el pequeño corazón de su hermano.

Comparado con eso, asesinar a una embarazada era cosa fácil.

Además, una vez se hubo puesto precio a su cabeza, ella estaba destinada a morir de cualquier forma. Nadie podía detener aquello. Y permitir a su compañero completar la tarea para salvarle a él mismo del juicio de su conciencia no sólo era inútil, sino también cobarde. Itachi era muchas cosas, la mayor parte malas, pero no era un cobarde.

A pesar de esto, las intenciones de Kisame habían sido buenas. Él era un asesino, al igual que el propio Itachi, pero era también un hombre honesto y no era innecesariamente cruel. Itachi incluso le consideraba mucho más honesto que a ninguno de sus viejos camaradas del ANBU en la aldea. La ironía de ese hecho no se le escapaba.

Pero esta línea de pensamientos eran inútiles, no le llevaba a ningún lugar, así que Itachi los detuvo ahí mismo. Tomó otra ronda de sorbos del arroyo y después secó su boca con el dorso de su mano, levantándose. Su cabeza estaba clara ahora; su mente en orden otra vez. Estaba listo para regresar con su compañero.

Regresaría con Kisame y luego irían a la aldea que estaba cerca a disfrutar un buen desayuno juntos. Y, si tenía suerte, podría encontrar un restaurante que sirviera Dango.

Desde niño amaba los Dango. Eran su comida favorita desde que era un niño sin dientes, al punto que después de probarlos por primera vez, se había rehusado a comer cualquier otra cosa por una semana, bueno si podría creerle a su madre.

Hoy en día no disfrutaba tanto del sabor como del recuerdo en que comer ese dulce en particular, le hacía feliz. El sabor familiar le traía viejos recuerdos, recuerdos que de alguna manera había suprimido bajo capas y capas de determinación y culpa.

El Dango le recordaba la brillante sonrisa en el rostro de una inocente niña, la primera vez ellos se sentaron a comer juntos en frente de un río. Le recordaba al aroma del cabello de su madre mientras trabajaba en la cocina y a la calidez en la voz de su padre mientras caminaban por las calles de Konoha, y la divertida manera en que su pequeño hermano hizo muecas la primera vez que le dio su primera probada cuando tenía dos años.

A pesar de que, a través de sus acciones, Itachi había abandonado cualquier derecho sobre sus recuerdos desde hacía 5 años, era lindo recordar cómo se sentía la felicidad, incluso si era por sólo un breve instante. Con esta esperanza en mente, dio la espalda al arroyo y saltó a las ramas más cercanas.

Estaba a punto de saltar a la siguiente cuando sus sentidos se percataron de algo peculiar. Era una señal de chakra, una que no pertenecía a un ser humano, pero era extrañamente familiar para él. Una que no había sentido en años.

Por un segundo, Itachi cuestionó su precisión para leer esa señal, pero sabía que sus sentidos nunca le habían fallado antes. Confiaba en ellos con su vida. Ese chakra pertenecía a Perla, la ninja-gato que había fungido como conexión entre su clan y el Hokage muchos años atrás. Era claro que era ella. La pregunta ahora era, que estaba haciendo tan lejos de casa, y que le había traído a cruzar su camino con Itachi.

La mente de Itachi trabajo rápidamente en resolver ese rompecabezas, segundos después el gato entró en su campo de visión.

La gata-ninja le saludo con una inclinación de cabeza, echándole un vistazo para confirmar su identidad y desaceleró su paso hasta finalmente detenerse a unos cuantos metros de distancia—. Itachi Uchiha-kun— le dijo ella.

Nadie, por más de media década, había añadido el "Kun" después de su nombre. Lo que le sorprendió por un segundo, pero Itachi ocultó rápidamente esa reacción—. Perla-san— le devolvió el saludo con el rostro serio.

—Os traigo un mensaje importante del Hokage— acabadas las formalidades, la gato-ninja no perdió el tiempo, confirmando de una las suposiciones de Itachi y abriendo una puerta a nuevas preguntas.

El Hokage rigurosamente había evadido cualquier tipo de comunicación con él por los últimos cinco años de su vida. Cada tres meses, Itachi puntualmente había enviado la información más importante concerniente a Akatsuki con su contacto en la aldea, todo el tiempo sin revelar su identidad y, ni una vez, ni siquiera cuando la información había sido extremadamente delicada para Konoha, el Hokage había hecho el amago de contactarle.

Contactar a Itachi significaba poner en peligro su cubierta como agente doble, lo que potencialmente podría llevar a revelar su verdadera lealtad hacia Konoha, lo que, a pesar de lo que significase para Itachi, podría ser fatal para el Hokage y su concejo de ancianos.

Sí la verdad de lo que pasó a su clan salía alguna vez a la luz, era altamente probable que la mayor parte de Konoha se levantase en una rebelión en contra del gobierno. Era un hecho que el Hokage perdería la confianza de su gente y la aldea perdería su alta estima moral frente a todas las otras naciones, ni que decir de sus consecuencias económicas. Hiruzen nunca se arriesgaría a dejar que algo así pasara, lo que le dejaba sólo con unas pocas posibilidades por las cuales pudiera contactarle ahora y todas ellas eran enormemente preocupantes.

Con toda honestidad, Itachi prefería no saber. No tenía deseos de escuchar el mensaje que el Hokage le había enviado y prefería permanecer apartado de lo que fuera que estuviera atormentando al anciano. Estaba cansado, muy, muy cansado. Con cada día que pasaba, se estaba volviendo más y más difícil recordar la persona que había sido alguna vez.

Su lealtad por Konoha permanecía impertérrita, pero ya no recordaba las razones que habían generado dicha lealtad. El permanecía leal porque dicha lealtad se había arraigado a él, y había perdido tantas piezas de sí mismo ya, que no podía permitirse perder una más. No si quería seguir viviendo. Y no podía morir aún. Aún no.

Los pensamientos de su muerte le llevaron de vuelta a la razón más probable que había obligado a Hiruzen a contactarle después de cinco años de estricto silencio. Sasuke. Algo le había ocurrido a su pequeño hermano. Itachi esperaba estar equivocado. Desafortunadamente para él, rara vez lo estaba.

Sostuvo la mirada de la gata-ninja mientras decía firmemente—. Escucharé tu mensaje—.

.

* * *

.

 **N/T:** Bien chicos qué os ha parecido? Al fin está aquí por el que muchos esperábamos (y lo digo en plural ya que, en su momento, me tocó esperar pacientemente a que Itachi hiciera su aparición) De verdad hay momentos en que no sé qué estoy poniendo y las chicas que me ayudan a veces también tienen cosas que hacer así que si notan algo por ahí no dejen de decirmelo.

 **N/A:** _Hola chicos! Espero que lo hayan disfrutado, a pesar de la falta de un beta para este capítulo. Como dije, una vez_ _ **Caia**_ _esté de regreso de sus vacaciones lo volveré a publicar, así podrán leer una versión más limpia._

 _Así que ¿Qué piensan? Estoy muy ansiosa por saber su opinión de este capítulo, especialmente de la caracterización de Itachi. A pesar de no haber sido un capítulo particularmente largo, me tomo décadas finalizarlo, y aún estoy luchando para escribir las primeras escenas de Itachi cuando se encuentre con nuestros dos chicos favoritos. Necesito Ayuda!_

 _Imagino que muchos de ustedes estarán impactados con mi decisión para este capítulo. Pero la cosa es que Itachi es parte de una organización criminal cuyos miembros, todos ellos, trabajan como asesinos a sueldo. El podrá ser un agente encubierto y una persona buena de corazón, pero en realidad ha matado gente, mucha gente, y muchos seguro ni lo merecían._

 _Incluso antes de que trabajara para Akatsuki, era un AMBU. Y los AMBU ya son de por sí asesinos a sueldo. De hecho la mayor parte de los shinnobi lo eran (es lo que fueron en la historia), y el show también lo dice en algunas ocasiones, aunque algunas veces traten de disfrazar esta realidad para los espectadores y hacerlo más digerible. Los jóvenes shinobi (cómo Itachi o Kakashi) son jóvenes soldados, con todas las repercusiones que ello conlleve a la psique humana. Nunca podrán llegar a desarrollarse en un perfecto equilibrio, adultos realizados y bien fundados, de hecho ellos deberían estar mucho peor de lo que lo hacen en la serie (a pesar de todas sus rarezas y peculiaridades)._

 _Itachi es un pacifista de corazón, en consecuencia el alberga una indecible cantidad de culpa y odio a sí mismo por sus acciones. Creo que ningún otro personaje en el manga se odia a sí mismo tanto como lo hace Itachi (él comienza planeando su propia muerte a manos de su amado hermano desde que tiene trece o incluso, mucho antes). Aunque también es pragmático. El sabe que mientras exista el mundo y, mientras los humanos sean humanos, habrán perdedores y ganadores, sistemas corruptos, crueldad y egoísmo, e inocentes que son asesinados o mueran por causas naturales. El nunca, en ningún momento, intenta cambiar esta realidad (porque sabe que es imposible cambiar la naturaleza humana)._

 _Él es una contradicción andante. Es más listo que Shikamaru, más dotado que Minato y el más brillante estratega en la serie. Y aún así batalla para entender las más simples emociones humanas que hacen a la gente hacer click. Siempre ve el recuadro completo y es así que en algunas ocasiones los detalles individuales se le escapan. Ama a la gente, no a la persona, es lo que se podría decir para describirlo. No es un idealista, es demasiado inteligente para eso. Se esfuerza mucho para conectar con las personas. Ellos lo aburren (podemos ver esto claramente en los últimos episodios del anime sobre su vida temprana) y el en realidad no los entiende._

 _Además tiene una pésima comprensión de las emociones humanas (de lo contrario se habría dado cuenta desde el principio que el matar a sus padres y mostrarlo a Sasuke, burlándose de él y diciéndole cuánto le odiaba, haría a la salud y desarrollo mental de Sasuke)._

 _Viendo que no estoy ni de cerca a ser la mitad de inteligente que Itachi es, escribir de él sin empobrecer a su personaje me está resultando ser realmente, realmente difícil. Creo que Kishi pudo manejarlo porque apenas aparecía en el manga (aún así felicitaciones para él por crear a mi personaje favorito!)._

 _Así que en verdad necesito de su aportación. Cualquier percepción que tengan del personaje, por favor compartanla conmigo. Estoy totalmente atorada con el siguiente capítulo, escribiendo el primer encuentro entre Itachi y su hermano (y Naruto por su puesto), pero nunca quedo satisfecha con lo que escribo._

 _Haganme saber que piensan de la caracterización y las escenas en éste capítulo, lo que sea que debiera cambiar para mantenerle IC (in character) y cualquier idea que ustedes tengan para el siguiente capítulo. Realmente lo apreciaría!_

 _Gracias también por todo su apoyo hast ahora. Cada vez que leo un nuevo comentario me quedo sonriendo por horas… Mi jefe ha comenzado a preguntarse qué es lo que me está pasando XD_

 _Nos vemos pronto chicos! Mata ne!_


	8. Capitulo 8

**N/T** : Bien hay notas mías pero ahora no hay de la autora y no porque no quiera ponerlas sino que debido al reacomodo que hubo este capítulo se ha quedado sin ellas. Ahora bien debo decirles que agradezco a todos y cada uno de ustedes por sus reviews, me alegra saber que les está gustando la historia tanto como a mí y que **Anzu** les lee, no les quepa la menor duda. Así que por mi parte debo decir que, cada vez que alguno de ustedes comenta algo me hace recordar porque estoy poniendo tanto empeño en traducir esto XD. Bien ya dejo la chachara. Leed, leed como si la vida les fuera en ello. XD

.

* * *

 **.**

 **Capítulo 8**

 **.**

El encuentro con Jiraya había afectado visiblemente el animado humor de Naruto. A pesar de que el encuentro podría contarse como una victoria, viendo como había persuadido al Sannin de abandonar su misión para traerles de regreso a Konoha, sin recurrir a la violencia, Naruto estaba pasándola mal para sacudirse el sentimiento de tristeza que se había apoderado de él al ver partir a su viejo maestro.

Él estaba al tanto que esta tristeza no era completamente racional y que, esta vez -y no como la última- Jiraya no estaba en ningún tipo de peligro inmediato. Así que Naruto estaba seguro que podría ver a su maestro otra vez algún día. Sin embargo su relación jamás podría ser la misma que había sido. Todos los momentos que habían compartido eran ahora solo parte de sus recuerdos y, a pesar de la felicidad de ver al viejo pervertido con vida, Naruto estaba afligido por la pérdida de esos recuerdos.

Sasuke no intentó animarle y, en vez de eso, le dio algo de espacio para sopesar la situación. Esto era diferente de cuando extrañaba a sus amigos; después de todo había sido su elección el abandonarles, y a pesar de la explicación que había dado su amigo acerca de sus motivos, Sasuke estaba consciente que él había jugado un gran rol en tal decisión. Pero esta era una situación completamente opuesta.

Naruto no eligió abandonar a Jiraya. Él llevaba muerto ya algunos años para el momento en que rubio decidió dejar todo atrás y empezar de nuevo, reescribiendo la historia en el proceso. En todo caso, regresar al pasado era una forma de garantizar que no muriera esta vez, al menos no de la forma en la que su versión futura lo había hecho. Pero, ver a su maestro otra vez, solo para darse cuenta que él no era la persona que Naruto había llegado a amar, de alguna manera debía sentirse como si le perdiera por segunda vez.

Sasuke tenía bastante experiencia tratando con el sentimiento de pérdida, y había aprendido que el duelo, permitiéndose a sí mismo el sentir el peso de la pérdida, era un paso necesario en el proceso de curación. Así que le permitió a Naruto el tiempo necesario para hacerse a la idea de los términos de su nueva realidad, y asegurarse de estar ahí como un apoyo silencioso para su amigo.

Después de algunas reflexiones, ambos decidieron que la mejor alternativa era regresar al país de la Tierra y encontrar algún lugar de reponer sus suministros.

El primer par de días del viaje, viajaron rápidamente durante las primeras horas de la mañana, cuando la temperatura era más suave, ambos mucho muy ansiosos de abandonar el páramo lleno de rocas atrás; descansaban un poco antes del atardecer y retomaban la marcha hasta la media noche.

Al cuarto día, cuando el paisaje comenzó a cambiar y unos cuantos árboles podían verse a lo largo del camino, comenzaron a entrenar durante las tardes. El ejercicio físico probó ser una buena idea, imbuyéndoles de nuevas energías y vitalidad. Se volvió una rutina.

Un par de días después, Naruto alentaba a Sasuke para probar el Mangekyou Sharingan en una pelea contra él y Kurama, a pesar del desagrado del Zorro con esa idea. Desafortunadamente, el resultado no fue diferente al anterior. Sasuke terminó en el suelo, aturdido y el ojo derecho sangrando profusamente.

—No lo entiendo— dijo Naruto, arrodillándose junto a él—. Usaste el Rinnegan durante el entrenamiento y esto no pasaba. Te agotaba, pero eso es sólo porque nuestras reservas de chakra son mucho menores ahora. El Sharingan no debería...—

—Es diferente— le interrumpió Sasuke, aceptando su mano para levantarse—. El Rinnegan lo tengo gracias a Hagoromo. Él lo sello en mi chakra y se volvió parte de mi energía espiritual-mi fuerza de vida, mis recuerdos y mi mente. Esas son las cosas que Kurama trajo con sigo al pasado. El Sharingan es puramente físico. Le pertenece a éste cuerpo—.

—Pero aun tienes el Mangekyo...—señaló Naruto.

—Eso es porque aún conservo los recuerdos. El Mangekyou Sharingan se despierta por medio de trauma, cuando ves a alguien que es amado para ti morir. Yo lo hice. Incluso si este cuerpo no, mi mente aún tiene esos recuerdos. Recuerdo a mi hermano morir, recuerdo las últimas palabras que me dijo. Es por eso que aún puedo usarlo—explicó.

— ¿Puedes detener el sangrado?— Sasuke negó.

—El precio del Mangekyou es la ceguera. Sólo hay una manera de detenerlo—. Naruto ya sabía eso.

—Los ojos de tu hermano.

—Si. Cuando trasplante los ojos de Itachi a los míos, adquirí el Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan. Pero aquellos ojos se perdieron en el pasado, con nuestros cuerpos—sonó un poco amargado al respecto, incluso si había sospechado que algo así podría pasar.

Naruto le observó con preocupación. Sasuke rodó los ojos.

—No te preocupes tanto. Siempre supe que esto era una posibilidad. Incluso podría ocuparlo a mi favor…

—¿Cómo? ¿Terminar medio ciego es algo bueno?— respondió sarcásticamente. A Naruto no se le escapaba el hecho de que había sido su idea venir al pasado. Si Sasuke perdía la vista por culpa de ello...— Debe haber algo que podamos hacer. Aunque no tengamos los ojos de tu hermano, aún podemos...— perdió el hilo de lo que iba a decir—. ¡Oh!— lo tenía ahora—. Quieres hacer un intercambio.

Sasuke le sonrió, con la característica superioridad de vuelta en su rostro.

—Debería funcionar. Incluso si es un sólo ojo, puedo dárselo. Será lo suficientemente bueno para compensar la pérdida del otro sin mucho problema.

—Ya veo— sonrió Naruto, y por un momento se sintió tan malditamente feliz de que Sasuke tuviera una nueva oportunidad de hacer las cosas bien con su hermano. Ambos lo merecían—. Esa es una muy buena idea, Sasuke.

Sasuke no ocupó nuevamente el Mangekyou después de aquel incidente, pero continuaron entrenando por unas cuantas horas en las tardes. Lentamente, sus cuerpos se volvían fuertes. Su sincronía era impecable.

A la mañana de su octavo día de viaje, arribaron nuevamente a la pequeña aldea donde habían permanecido la primera vez, cuando aún esperaban a que sus clones desaparecieran de Konoha. Para hacer las cosas más sencillas, retomaron sus falsas identidades disfrazándose como dos hermanos de mediana edad de Takigakure, arrendando un cuarto en la misma hostería de la vez pasada.

La joven recepcionista, vestida en un kimono rosa, púrpura y azul que la hacían lucir extremadamente dulce y hermosa, recordándoles de su última estadía y dándoles la bienvenida con una sonrisa cariñosa. Naruto halagó su nueva indumentaria, haciéndola sonrojar, besó su mano como despedida y prometió bajar para charlar con ella nuevamente en los siguientes días.

—No fuiste tan tonto como para decirle quién eres ¿o si imbécil?— le cuestionó Sasuke una vez estuvieron fuera del alcance del oído de la chica.

— ¿Qué?— la pregunta le tomó completamente por sorpresa—. Por supuesto que no. ¿Por qué demonios haría eso?

—Parecían amigables—respondió Sasuke escuetamente sin mirarle, mientras llegaban finalmente a su habitación, cerrando la puerta tras de sí. La habitación lucía exactamente igual que la de la vez anterior, aunque esta vez estaba en la parte más alta del edificio.

El rubio tiró su mochila al piso y fulminó bruscamente con la mirada a Sasuke—. ¿Y eso qué? No todos podemos ser tan bastardos como tú. Yo soy amigable, me gusta la gente.

—Sí, estoy muy consciente de ello— resopló Sasuke, ignorando su mirada.

Naruto frunció el ceño, ofendido, sintiendo un ya familiar aumento de ira dentro de él. Pero se negó a caer en el cebo esta vez. Estaba demasiado cansado para pelear. Habían estado viajando por cerca de dos semanas en el maldito desierto, todavía estaba lidiando con las emociones que su encuentro con Jiraya había despertado en él, y Sasuke era un bastardo de tomo y lomo; tan simple como eso. Preguntaría sobre las razones detrás de su mal humor en otra ocasión.

—Me voy a descansar— informó a su compañero sin molestarse en ver su reacción— despiértame para la cena.

Sin perder tiempo, Naruto se apeó en su futón y esperó por un par de segundos a la réplica furiosa de Sasuke. Ligeramente aliviado, cuando el otro no respondió nada, el rubio cerró sus ojos y jaló el cobertor sobre su cabeza. Estaba realmente exhausto. No tomó mucho cuando cayó felizmente dormido.

Sasuke le despertó cuando el cielo comenzaba a cambiar del azul pálido a sombras naranja y rosa, arrojándole unas cuantas almohadas a su cabeza, susurrando un silencioso _"arriba dobe"_ justo antes de entrar al baño en búsqueda de una toalla.

Sintiéndose considerablemente más descansado que antes, Naruto dejó pasar el insulto. Frotó los ojos con sus manos, bostezó, y pasó unos cuantos segundos admirando perezosamente el bello atardecer a través de la ventana. El futón era cálido y confortable, y no sentía ningún deseo de destapar su cuerpo aún de los cobertores.

— ¿Podemos conseguir algo para llevar?— sugirió a Sasuke poco después que este saliera nuevamente a la habitación.

— ¿Cansado aún?

Naruto se encogió de hombros y no respondió.

Sus ojos viajaron sobre el cuerpo medio desnudo de Sasuke. Parecía que Sasuke había pasado unas cuantas horas bañándose en el onsen privado de la hostería, y sólo hubo regresado a su cuarto justo a tiempo para despertarle. Su cabello seguía húmedo y despeinado, a pesar de sus mejores esfuerzos para secarlo apropiadamente con la toalla. La parte inferior de su cuerpo estaba envuelta en una blanca y larga toalla, pero unas cuantas gotas de agua se podían ver en sus hombros y sus músculos pectorales, deslizándose hacia su abdomen y más abajo.

La vista no era particularmente llamativa. El hombre al que Sasuke estaba suplantando estaba cerca de los cuarenta; tenía cabello castaño oscuro y una cara severa. Su estructura facial era ancha, su nariz algo plana, tenía los ojos negros inclinados y una barba. Era alto y esbelto. No era malo per se, de hecho lo más probable era que hubiera sido considerado bastante guapo en su juventud. Pero no era el tipo de hombre al que Naruto se sentía atraído. Y sin embargo, no pudo evitar mirarle fijamente.

—Había pensado que podríamos conseguir algo de ramen para cenar...— comentó Sasuke despreocupadamente, dejando descuidadamente la toalla de cabello sobre el sofá, inadvertido del escrutinio del que era objeto—. Pero si te sientes cansado…

 _Ramen_ era la palabra mágica. Naruto parpadeó un par de veces, una vez el significado de las palabras de Sasuke le alcanzó, puso rápidamente fin a su ensoñación.

— ¡No!— exclamó urgentemente— no estoy del todo cansado. No sé en lo que estaba pensando— rió nerviosamente—. Por supuesto podemos ir a por un poco de Ramen, Sasuke.

—Hmpf— su amigo rodó los ojos, volteando el rostro para esconder la forma en que sus labios se tornaban en una sutil sonrisa.

Ordenaron la cena en el restaurante favorito de Naruto. Él pidió dos platos extra grandes de ramen, uno de carne y otro de pescado, mientras Sasuke solicitó un plato de pollo con miel y canela y arroz, y ensalada de tomate como acompañamiento. Naruto hizo una mueca ante la elección de Sasuke -en su opinión, los tomates sólo eran digeribles como ingredientes de pasta o pizza- y saltó a comer su ramen ruidosamente.

Sasuke rodó los ojos ante la falta de modales de Naruto y procedió a comer sus alimentos de una forma mucho más refinada.

Naruto terminó su primer bowl muy rápido, después se tomó su tiempo comiendo el segundo. Quería degustar el sabor y hacer que durara. Desafortunadamente no podría durar para siempre. Terminó el último sorbo y dejó escapar un eructo de satisfacción. Pero entonces frunció el ceño, viendo la ensalada a medio comer de Sasuke.

— ¿No te vas a terminar eso?

Sasuke negó. Él ya había depositado los palillos en la esquina del plato, signo de que había terminado con sus alimentos—. No tengo mucha hambre— se disculpó.

Naruto no le creyó. Por lo general, no era extraño que Sasuke comiera sólo una parte de su comida, dejando el resto, ya que nunca había compartido el gran apetito de Naruto. Comía poco y sobre todo por obligación, como un medio para mantener su cuerpo fuerte, que era la razón por la que estaba tan flaco.

Pero Sasuke amaba los tomates. "Gustar" no era suficiente para describir la forma en que se sentía por esa fruta. Él sentía una seria pasión por la bendita fruta. Tiempo atrás, cuando eran niños, solía bromear con que los tomates eran la única fruta que Sasuke podía engullir porque eran tan amargos como su estado de ánimo. Naruto sólo había visto a Sasuke dejar una porción de tomates sin comer en dos ocasiones.

—Estás preocupado— se dio cuenta.

Sasuke arqueó una ceja, sin confirmar ni negar nada—¿Qué te hace pensar eso?

Naruto sonrió maliciosamente—. Un verdadero ninja nunca revela sus trucos ¿Recuerdas? Pero puedo asegurarlo, así que no te molestes en decirme lo contrario.

Su amigo admitió esas palabras y no lo intentó, pero no dijo la causa de su preocupación tampoco—. No es nada importante.

Naruto le contempló por un momento, tratando de leer su expresión. Fue difícil, ya que sus gestos faciales no mostraban nada, pero Sasuke cometió el error de mantenerle la mirada. Había pocas cosas que sus ojos pudieran ocultar a Naruto estos días.

—Puedes decírmelo— insistió—. No me romperé.

—Tú también estabas preocupado— respondió de vuelta su amigo.

Naruto negó—. No, no lo estaba. Yo estaba… estaba pasando un duro momento aceptando algunas cosas, creo. Lamentando el tener que decir adiós a un viejo amigo— intentó explicar—. Y no estoy diciendo que ya lo he superado, pero… lo haré. Sólo necesito algo de tiempo—. Sasuke asintió, aceptando la verdad en sus palabras—. Aunque no quiere decir que necesites protegerme, no de esto. Dime lo que te preocupa— preguntó de nuevo, suavemente.

—Pensaba en Itachi— admitió Sasuke, después de sostenerle la mirada a su amigo por unos cuantos segundos, tratando de discernir su actual fuerza emocional. Satisfecho con lo que encontró, prosiguió—. Han pasado tres semanas desde que mi clon le dijo al Hokage donde encontrarnos y él no se ha mostrado aún. El Hokage envió al viejo Sannin en su lugar.

—Así que te preocupa que pudiera no haber contactado a tu hermano después de todo.

—Es una posibilidad— admitió a regañadientes.

—Sabes que de cualquier manera lo encontraremos ¿verdad?—. Naruto lo tranquilizó, suprimiendo el impulso de alcanzar su mano.

—Lo sé— Sasuke no lo dudaba. Podría tomarles más tiempo del que había esperado, pero ellos le _podrían_ encontrar. —Pero ¿qué pasa si…?— se detuvo a sí mismo, incapaz de terminar la frase. Su mirada revoloteó de regreso a Naruto, como si pudiera reconfortarse en la vista de sus ojos azules. — ¿Qué pasa si lo hacemos muy tarde?— preguntó apretando los dientes—. ¿Qué pasa si ya está enfermo? Tobi me dijo que había estado enfermo por años, antes de que peleara conmigo. Una enfermedad incurable.

Naruto cerró sus ojos por un momento, finalmente al tanto del miedo que había estado atormentando a Sasuke. No era una posibilidad tan rebuscada, y había muy poco que pudiera hacer o decir para calmar la ansiedad de su amigo. Sin embargo, ni de coña dejaría que algo tan pequeño como una enfermedad destruyera la vida de su mejor amigo otra vez.

—Escúchame, Sasuke— dijo gravemente—. No puedo asegurarte que Itachi no esté enfermo, o que no lo estará en el futuro. No tenemos forma de saber eso. Pero sabes por todo lo que hemos pasado. Hemos hecho hasta lo imposible, tú y yo. Hemos sobrevivido a una maldita guerra, vencido a una diosa loca y despertamos al mundo del sueño eterno. Incluso logré traerte de regreso a Konoha. Y ahora estamos aquí, contra toda posibilidad. No dejaremos que tu hermano muera. Aún no sé cómo, pero encontraremos una manera de salvarlo si tenemos que hacerlo. Créeme— le juró.

Tal vez era la certeza que podía escucharse en las palabras de su amigo, o la fuerza de sus ojos azules, brillantes y claros cuando sostenían su mirada, lo que hizo que los labios de Sasuke se curvaran en una sonrisa diminuta—. Ese no es el peor discurso que hayas hecho, dobe— bromeó—. Y supongo que te las arreglaste para llevarme de vuelta a la aldea. Pocas cosas parecían más imposibles en ese momento.

Sus miedos no desaparecieron por completo, pero había poco que él pudiera hacer al respecto hasta que encontrara a su hermano. Y Naruto tenía razón. Habían llegado demasiado lejos para ser vencidos por algo tan común como una enfermedad. No iba a dejar que su hermano se escurriera entre sus dedos otra vez, no esta vez.

Poco después, la camarera les trajo la cuenta y salieron del restaurante, eligieron tomar el camino largo de regreso al hotel. El aire de la noche era cálido y agradable, la luna cuarto creciente en el cielo. Unos cuantos niños todavía estaban jugando en la plaza principal de la ciudad, mientras un pequeño grupo de ancianas y hombres habían traído sus sillas fuera de sus casas y charlaban plácidamente bajo las estrellas.

Justo antes de empezar a caminar, Naruto sacó su cartera y ofreció algo de dinero a un hombre sin hogar que estaba sentado en el suelo a pocos pasos de la entrada principal del restaurante. El hombre no tomó el dinero, así que Naruto simplemente lo depositó en el suelo junto a él bajo el cuidadoso escrutinio de Sasuke.

— ¿Qué?— preguntó un poco después, sintiendo el peso de la mirada de su amigo sobre él.

—Nada— dijo Sasuke, mirando a otra parte.

Al día siguiente desayunaron en el buffet de la pequeña hostería y luego decidieron pasar la mañana relajándose en el Onsen público. Parecía que la mayoría de los huéspedes del hotel habían tenido la misma idea, porque la piscina exterior ya estaba medio llena para cuando Naruto y Sasuke llegaron allí.

El paisaje salvaje que rodeaba el Onsen era realmente impresionante, y el agua, enriquecida con varios minerales para alisar su piel, se sentía increíblemente agradable contra sus cuerpos. Tener otras personas allí también ayudó a Naruto a mantener sus pensamientos a raya, cuando Sasuke apoyó su cabeza en el borde de la piscina, cerró los ojos y permitió que la armonía de los árboles y plantas silvestres lo envolvieran.

Naruto miró distraídamente a la multitud. En un rincón, bajo la sombra de las largas ramas y hojas de los árboles de maple, una pareja se sentaba cerca la una de la otra, besándose perezosamente en los labios cuando creían que nadie miraba. Un pequeño grupo de jóvenes adolescentes les estaba robando miradas y riéndose silenciosamente no demasiado lejos de ellas. En otra esquina, unos cuantos hombres de mediana edad se acostaban con la mayoría de sus cuerpos sumergidos en el agua.

Una familia de turistas vino a unirse a ellos varios minutos después, cuando Naruto comenzó a sentirse aburrido. La mujer estaba embarazada, tal vez cinco o seis meses, y el hombre no parecía muy feliz de tener la mano de un niño de siete u ocho años. En la primera oportunidad que consiguió, el niño se liberó del agarre de su padre, corrió hacia el agua y saltó en ruidosamente en el Onsen.

El agua salpicó por todas partes. Unos cuantos pájaros chirriaron furiosamente de las hojas cercanas, echando a volar. Naruto los vio alejarse. Los hombres de mediana edad y la pareja miraron al chico y a su padre, que se apresuró a disculparse profusamente. Uno de los hombres dijo algo grosero, y para la consternación del pobre marido su esposa respondió algo igualmente de regreso.

— ¿Ves?— dijo Sasuke divertido a su derecha, ignorando la pequeña conmoción que sucedía más allá. Naruto volteó para mirarle, con la mirada expectante—. Los niños pueden entrar al Onsen, después de todo.

El rubio rodó los ojos sin dignarse a responder eso.

Por la tarde almorzaron algo, y luego fueron a hacer algunas compras. Necesitaban comida, agua y algunos otros suministros para cuando reanudaran su viaje. Naruto también compró un libro para él, una vez que estaba seguro de que Sasuke estaba ocupado admirando varias colecciones de cuchillos en uno de los almacenes adjuntos para notarlo. Pagó por el último número de la serie Icha-Icha Paradise, y rápidamente lo puso en su mochila para un tiempo posterior.

Las calles principales de la ciudad estaban ocupadas, como era común los fines de semana. Muchos turistas visitaban el pequeño mercado que abría sus puertas cada sábado y domingo, no lejos del río. La mujer embarazada y el niño ruidoso de los Onsen también estaban allí, aunque parecía que el marido no estaba cerca. Naruto y Sasuke caminaron a lo largo de los puestos del mercado, curiosos al principio, pero perdieron el interés con bastante rapidez.

De vuelta a la plaza del pueblo, vieron al hombre sin hogar de la noche anterior, que aparentemente no se había movido de su lugar. Naruto asintió con la cabeza, pero el hombre ignoró su saludo. Sin nada más que hacer, pronto decidieron volver al hotel para dejar sus nuevos suministros, antes de hacer planes para la noche.

—Sasuke…— le llamó Naruto cuando estaban ya casi a medio camino.

—Lo sé— respondió su amigo, con los ojos aún en el camino—. Hemos estado algo perezosos. ¿Por qué no hacemos algo de entrenamiento después de dejar todo en la habitación?

Él y Naruto fijaron sus miradas—. Suena bien para mí— acordó fácilmente el rubio.

No tardaron mucho en llegar a la hostería. Subieron las escaleras hasta su habitación y dejaron sus mochilas en el sofá. Si iban a entrenar era mejor no llevar ningún peso. Pronto entraron en la sala de recepción, listos para irse, pero luego la recepcionista detuvo a Naruto con alguna pregunta estúpida y el rubio se detuvo a hablar con ella.

Frunciendo el ceño, pero no queriendo analizar por qué de repente se sintió molesto, Sasuke los pasó de largo hacia la puerta.

—Sabes dónde encontrarme— gruñó, sin voltear para ver al rubio mientras salía del salón.

Sus pies lo llevaron más allá del río y hacia el bosque, a un área de difícil acceso para quien no hubiera dominado el arte de escalar con chakra, lo que lo convertía en el lugar perfecto para el entrenamiento. Una vez allí dejó caer su disfraz, sintiéndose de inmediato más cómodo en su propia piel, después de lo cual se sentó en una de las ramas de los árboles para esperar. Ojalá y tal vez no le haría esperar demasiado.

Sólo unos minutos más tarde, oyó el sonido de pasos que se acercaban por detrás. No eran particularmente ruidosos, aunque la persona no estaba tratando de ser tranquilo tampoco.

Sasuke sonrió para sí mismo, sin dar la vuelta para saludar al recién llegado—. Te he estado esperando— dijo en voz alta, con la mirada todavía fija en los árboles frente a él.

— ¿Lo hacías?— preguntó la voz lentamente—. Yo diría que es muy tonto de tu parte, pero siempre has sido un poco tonto, ¿no es cierto, hermanito?

.

* * *

.

 **N/A:** Hola gente! Tuve una semana muy estresante en el trabajo, así que esta vez mi nota de autor será un poco breve. Quiero agradecer a todos por sus reviews. Usualmente los respondo personalmente, pero apenas y tuve tiempo esta semana, ya que fui con mi clase de "necesidades especiales" a un viaje a Cornwell y el lugar ni siquiera tenía wifi o conexión de datos! Así que si no he respondido a sus reviews, sólo denme un poco de tiempo y me haré un hueco pronto. Lo prometo!

Mientras tanto les dejaré un pequeño trabajo de detective. Sasuke y Naruto han cruzado su camino con Itachi más de una vez en este capítulo, por supuesto Itachi estaba disfrazado así que ellos no lo reconocieron ¿Pueden adivinar cuál era su identidad? Veamos cuantos de ustedes lo descifra correctamente.

Y sí, para el siguiente capítulo la muy esperada confrontación. Sigo trabajando en ello, así que si querés que esté listo para siguiente fin de semana… dejen reviews por favor! Ellos son la gasolina que me mantiene absorta en esta historia, especialmente ahora que mi nuevo año escolar está a punto de comenzar. Éste año me graduo de la universidad ¿Pueden creerlo? ¡felicitaciones a mí! ;-)

 **N/T** : No saben cuánto he estado esperando para terminar este capítulo y la verdad que lo que viene, dios lo que viene, os dejará sin aliento ¿alguien dijo spoilers? ¿No? Bueno, se lo pierden XD... Nah, no coman ansias pero les juro, valdrá la pena la espera.

Agradezco a todos cada uno de sus hermosos review, tanto como yo como **Anzu** que cabalmente los lee todos. Si a alguien no le he respondido pido disculpa de antemano pero es que me hago completamente un desastre en seguir el orden como debería contestarlos (creo f net no me dice cuales si y cuales no he contestado) eso y que algunos son anónimos y no me es posible contestarlos por PM, sin embargo sepan que son leídos y mucho muy agradecidos.

Gracias por llegar hasta acá, nos vemos en el siguiente cap!


	9. Capitulo 9

**N/A:** Hola chicos! Primero que nada quiero disculparme por hacerles esperar tanto por este capítulo. Es que me tomo eones terminarlo. Tuve malentendidos con mi hermana hace unas semanas, y antes de eso éramos extremadamente cercanas, y batallé un montón para escribir estas escenas entre Sasuke e Itachi, y sigo sin estar segura del resultado final. Entonces mi maravillosa beta cayó enferma (espero que te encuentres mejor ahora **Caia** )

Finalmente fue mi amiga **Bubbusaja** quien me ayudó a terminar y editar este capítulo, por lo cual me siento muy agradecida. Es sólo gracias a ella que este capítulo está finalmente listo.

Espero que lo disfruten y que haya sido digna la espera.

 **N/T:** Sólo puedo decir que, por fín estoy llegando a la parte que tanto quería XD y que espero que les guste tanto como a mí me ha gustado. No tengo muchas palabras más que decir, pero sí un agradecimiento enorme a **Enigmatek** que me ha estado ayudando a revisar cada capítulo con todo y que casi no tiene tiempo, gracias, mil gracias. Los dejo con la lectura!

.

* * *

.

 **Capítulo 9**

 **.**

A uno cuantos metros de Sasuke estaba aquel vagabundo, excepto que ahora no lucía como un vagabundo del todo.

A primera vista, Itachi lucía bastante similar a la última vez que Sasuke le había visto. Él ya era tan alto como lo había sido en el futuro -su altura completamente desarrollada-; mantenía su cabello largo y amarrado en una coleta, su rostro ensombrecido por semejantes ojeras, y su cuerpo estaba cubierto por la capa de Akatsuki.

Se esforzaba por aparentar una sensación de desinterés a través de su lenguaje corporal y expresión facial -fachada que Sasuke se le hizo íntimamente familiar-, pero su mirada lo traicionó. Sus ojos no se habían movido ni un centímetro de su hermano.

Era en los detalles las más grandes diferencias que encontró. Sus mejillas tenían un color más saludable que el de la última vez que estuvieron frente a frente -antes del Edo Tensei-, mantenía sus hombros rectos, y de lo poco que se podía ver de su cuerpo se le miraba más compuesto de lo que había sido cerca de su final.

Satisfecho con aquellos cambios, Sasuke se levantó lentamente, hasta que estuvo de pie junto a la rama del árbol donde se sentó hace unos segundos, y se dirigió a su hermano mayor.

—Itachi.

—Sasuke.

Se contemplaron el uno al otro en silencio, con el aire entre ellos lleno de tensión de verdades no dichas, hasta que, nuevamente, Sasuke fué el primero en hablar—. Tus habilidades furtivas necesitan mejorar.

— ¿Ah?— Itachi elevó una ceja—. ¿Qué me delató?

—Fueron los cuervos—otra voz respondió detrás de los árboles; ambos, Itachi y Sasuke, voltearon a ver al recién llegado. Naruto ignoró al primero y se acercó al segundo, hasta que estuvo de pie junto a él en el árbol. Él y Sasuke compartieron una breve mirada, asintiendo ligeramente el uno al otro.

Tranquilizado por cualquiera ya haya sido el mensaje silencioso que había pasado entre ellos, Naruto cambió su atención a Itachi—. Los ví volar lejos del Onsen, después de que un niño salpicó agua sobre ellos— resumió—. Fingieron ser aves normales, pero es bastante difícil confundirlas una vez que los has visto de cerca.

—Una vez supimos que estabas observando, solo fue cuestión de hacer que te mostraras a mí— concluyó Sasuke por él.

A pesar de haberlo intentado, no habían podido localizar la presencia del chakra de Itachi ni la identidad de la persona por la que se estaba haciendo pasar. El control y la precisión de Itachi en el arte del shinobi estaban más allá de cualquier otro, y ni siquiera trabajando juntos podían superar su técnica. Conscientes de eso, Naruto y Sasuke se apañaron con un plan para engañarlo en su lugar.

—Así que caminaste por el lugar y luego fingiste venir aquí solo, cuando en realidad tu amigo estaba siguiéndote no muy detrás— adivinó Itachi correctamente.

Entonces, sólo por un instante, sus ojos brillaron con una emoción prohibida. Era orgullo por su pequeño hermano—. Realmente has crecido— reflexionó en voz alta, aunque esta emoción no duró más de un segundo. Parpadeó y cuando volvió a abrir los ojos, eran como dos fosas secas inescrutables: negros, fríos y vacíos—. ¿Y qué quieren hacer ahora que lo han descubierto?— preguntó, mostrando un leve interés—. Déjenme adivinar— sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa cruel. — ¿Me amenazarán con matarme, como una forma de vengarse por la muerte de nuestros lamentables padres?

— ¡Cállate!— gritó rápidamente Sasuke con sus emociones desbordándose violentamente ante la mención de sus padres—. No hables de ellos así— exigió—. Ahora sé la verdad, Itachi, no importa lo que digas, ya no puedes usarlos para manipularme a odiarte.

Las expresiones de Itachi permanecieron inalteradas.

— ¿La verdad dices? Creí que ya te había mostrado la verdad alguna vez, la noche que sucedió— recordó divertido—. Te mostré la forma en que los maté; la forma en que disfruté sus muestres y las prolongué, todo para probar mis capacidades— ante esto sus ojos comenzaron, lentamente, a tornarse rojos; primero rojos con tres aspas negras, para pasar a un rojo con un más elaborado patrón negro—. Pero quizás estoy equivocado. Quizás necesitas revivirlo otra vez, para recordarlo apropiadamente. ¿Debería mostrarte los gritos de nuestra madre o los patéticos lloriqueos de papa implorando piedad?

El control de Sasuke se perdió ante estas palabras. Saltó contra su hermano enceguecido, y si no fuera por Naruto que le sostuvo en ese momento, habría terminado con la espalda contra un árbol y bajo el agarre de Itachi, no muy diferente del tiempo anterior.

— ¡Sasuke, Sasuke, mírame!— Naruto suplicó cuando Sasuke comenzó a pelear para librarse—. Tienes que recordar por qué estamos aquí, Sasuke.

Sus palabras lentamente llegaron a su mejor amigo, quien dejó de luchar y, en su lugar, cerró los ojos por un minuto, tratando de recuperar su control emocional. En el suelo, Itachi entrecerró los ojos y su atención se centró en Naruto por primera vez—. El jinchuuriki de Konoha— dijo en voz alta, identificándolo por fin.

Los dos lo ignoraron.

Sasuke respiró profundamente y notó por primera vez que sus manos temblaban. Consternado con este descubrimiento, apretó sus puños en un intento de mantenerlos quietos, pero el temblor sólo se ralentizó un poco. Se odió por un momento. Odiaba su debilidad. ¿Cómo podía ser tan débil? ¿Cómo podía dejar que sus sentimientos anularan su razón en un tiempo tan crucial como éste?

Sasuke era consciente del razonamiento de Itachi detrás de sus crueles palabras. Sabía que su hermano no odiaba a ninguno de ellos. Itachi había amado a sus padres, tanto como él mismo; e Itachi le amaba. Su hermano solo estaba tratando de cuidarlo, aunque estuviera equivocado su proceder. Y sin embargo, la simple mención de aquellas imágenes…

No importaba que supiera que eran recuerdos falsos, y que ahora estaba al corriente de los verdaderos. Esas imágenes eran el recuerdo de los momentos más traumáticos de su vida; esas eran las imágenes que habían estado presentes en cada pesadilla, en cada día solitario y en cada noche sin dormir durante ocho años de su vida. Saber que no eran reales no disminuyó el poder que tenían sobre él.

Sin embargo, esta vez no estaba solo para enfrentarlos. Sasuke se permitió sentir el peso y la calidez de los brazos y el torso de Naruto contra su propio cuerpo. Respiró hondo otra vez. No estaba solo, se recordó a sí mismo. Naruto estaba aquí para él, al igual que su hermano. Estaba en control de esta situación. Podía demostrarles a ellos -y a sí mismo- que ya no era más un niño herido. Ahora era un adulto. Y podía manejar las cosas como un adulto.

Lentamente, no queriendo que sus acciones fueran tomadas como un rechazo hacia él, se alejó del agarre de Naruto. Se observaron un momento. Se entendieron. Sasuke volvió la cabeza para mirar a su hermano mayor.

—Ríndete Itachi, no va a funcionar— se afirmó, lento al principio, pero con la confianza creciente—. Puedes lastimarme, pero no podrás hacer que te odie. Tus mentiras no pueden borrar la verdad de lo que pasó esa noche. Yo lo sé— repitió, antes de que su hermano pudiera inventar otra odiosa mentira—. Yo sé que nuestra madre no gritó, que nuestro padre, no rogó. Sé que él te pidió cuidarme, y que te consideraban "un niño muy gentil".

Por primera vez, la apariencia sin emociones de Itachi cayó. Parpadeó no pudiendo distanciarse del recuerdo que había pesado en su conciencia todos los días desde aquella fatídica noche, hace ya cuatro años. El recuerdo del crimen que había cometido; el crimen que había borrado toda la pizca de respeto que pudiera haber sentido hacia sí mismo, y por el cual estaba decidido a obtener un castigo apropiado en las manos de la persona que más amaba; su inocente hermanito.

Pero dicho hermano estaba aquí ahora, y él le veía sin odio en sus ojos. Su mirada estaba fija en Itachi con algo que más bien parecía esperanza y… y algo más. Una emoción que Itachi se negaba a identificar.

—Sasuke… yo les maté— dijo nuevamente, y ahora sus palabras carecían de crueldad. Sonaba más como una confesión—. Maté a nuestros padres. Tenía opciones, y elegí matarlos.

—Sé que lo hiciste— era difícil de admitir, pero Sasuke estaba cansado de vivir en un mundo lleno de mentiras. Su vida sólo podría iluminarse por la verdad, no importa cuán dolorosa fuera—. Ya sé también por qué lo hiciste— le dijo—. Cada día de mi vida vivo con ese pesar, igual que tú. Y a veces, quiero seguir odiándote por ello— eso fue otra cosa difícil de confesar.

Sasuke bajó la vista por un momento, mirando a los pies de su hermano en lugar de su rostro. La verdad era que, incluso después de saberlo todo, podía ser tan fácil seguir odiando a Itachi… Si no por matar a sus padres, entonces por no llevar a Sasuke con él cuando se fue, en lugar de hacerle creer que era un monstruo que nunca lo había amado. Mucho muy fácil.

Pero Sasuke ya había pasado por ese camino una vez. Sabía a dónde conducía, y no tenía ganas de volver a ese lugar. Ahora era más sabio, más maduro. Sabía que había cosas en la vida que valían más que la justicia o la venganza. Había visto a su hermano morir dos veces; lo había lamentado, le había echado de menos, y había tenido que vivir en un mundo sin él. Y ahora que Itachi estaba aquí, vivo, y tan cerca, Sasuke estaba decidido a no dejar que nada arruinara esta segunda oportunidad de ser hermanos. Para ser felices uno al lado del otro.

—Podría odiarte...— dijo otra vez—. Te odié mucho, alguna vez. Puse mi odio por ti por sobre todo lo demás, y eso casi me destruye. Estuve tan cerca de destruirme a mí mismo, y todo lo que consideraba querido.

Sacudió su cabeza, disipando los recuerdos non gratos, y echó un vistazo a Naruto. Ver a su amigo a su lado lo tranquilizó, y le permitió creer que todo al final, iba a estar bien. Sólo necesitaba terminar esta conversación primero.

Sus ojos volvieron hacia su hermano—. Esta vez no voy a cometer ese error, esta vez elijo perdonarte, hermano mayor, te perdono— le juró de todo corazón.

Durante mucho tiempo, los dos hermanos se miraron. La expresión de Sasuke era suplicante, pidiendo silenciosamente a su hermano mayor que aceptara su perdón. Los rasgos de Itachi eran ilegibles, se quedó quieto y no pronunció una sola palabra. Pero el hechizo que los mantuvo en su lugar no podía durar para siempre.

Lentamente, Itachi recuperó el control de su cuerpo. Apagando sus emociones, dio unos pasos atrás, incrementado la distancia que le separaba de su hermano menor.

—Regresa a Konoha, Sasuke— ordenó con voz calma.

Era la única respuesta que podía darle.

Si Sasuke estaba resuelto a mantener su odio a raya, tal como su hermano, Itachi sólo podía aceptar su elección y darle su bendición. Tal vez tendría que encontrar una forma diferente de morir o, más probablemente, se resignó a permanecer vivo más de lo esperado para proteger a Sasuke de los enemigos de su clan (ya que, al no matar a Itachi, Sasuke no podría despertar el Mangekyō Sharingan en un momento cercano y, por lo tanto, no sería lo suficientemente fuerte como para protegerse durante varios años todavía).

Pero su hermano era digno de este sacrificio.

— ¿Qué?— a juzgar por su tono de voz, Sasuke no estaba de acuerdo con el plan de Itachi. Esa simple palabra estaba llena de incredulidad y cólera.

Pero su hermano todavía era un niño ingenuo, que probablemente pensó en el mundo como un lugar justo. Él creía que las palabras de perdón - tan inmerecidas como eran - podían arreglar una situación, o incluso a una persona, que ya estaba rota. Itachi no quería destruir esta ilusión.

—Eres jóven, y tienes toda una vida por delante— dijo en su lugar—. Disfrutala. Eso es todo lo que quiero para ti. Si no deseas odiarme, entonces olvida que existo; dejame ser. Regresa a Konoha. Toma a tu amigo contigo, estoy seguro que el Hokage perdonará su deserción. Una vez ahí, puedes entrenar para volverte un ninja más fuerte y vivir una vida feliz.

Sasuke no pudo evitarlo. La imagen que Itachi le presentó fue tan jodidamente perfecta, y tan completamente falsa, que no pudo evitarlo. Se rió.

Se rió y luego rió un poco más.

— ¡Oh, vete a la mierda!— escupió, sin haber dejado de reír todavía—. Vete a la mierda— dijo una vez más, cuando finalmente recuperó el control de su voz.

Irónicamente, fueron precisamente estas palabras las que finalmente agrietaron la máscara de indiferencia de Itachi por segunda vez. Su hermano lo miró con reprobación, claramente molesto por el uso de un lenguaje asqueroso, que a su vez sólo hizo reír a Sasuke más fuerte.

— ¡Eres tan malditamente condescendiente!— Sasuke lo acusó, enojado—. Desde que éramos niños, siempre estabas tan seguro de que sabías que era lo mejor, y tú, tú solo decidiste lo que era mejor para mí —indicó—. Nunca se te ocurrió preguntarme lo que yo quería— maldijo de nuevo, amargamente, y luego se encontró con la mirada de su hermano, resuelto—. Bueno, tengo noticias para ti, Itachi, ya no soy un niño, y ya no puedes jugar como si fuera un peón en tu juego de ajedrez... ¡No voy a volver a Konoha! ¡No quiero el perdón del Hokage, y no necesito que nadie se vuelva fuerte!

— ¿Entonces qué quieres?— el mayor de los Uchicha preguntó, aparentemente imperturbable por el repentino estallido de ira de su hermano.

—Te quiero a mi lado— Sasuke respondió sinceramente, una vez más—. Y esta vez, quiero que veas lo que tengo que mostrarte.

Itachi elevó una ceja, como inquiriendo el significado detrás de estas palabras. Pero Sasuke no le dio tiempo para interrogarlo en voz alta. Saltó del árbol y volvió a aparecer a pocos metros de su hermano, cara a cara. Itachi abrió los ojos e hizo una mueca de horror. Empezó a decir: —Sasuke, ¿qué es lo que has...?— pero no pudo terminar esa frase.

Naruto detectó el flujo familiar de chakra, y adivinó correctamente lo que Sasuke iba a hacer pocos segundos antes de que lo hiciera, pero no tuvo tiempo de detenerlo. De todos modos, corrió hacia su lado, consciente de la pesada carga que esa técnica le acarrearía.

Los dos hermanos se quedaron inmóviles, con los ojos atrapados en la mirada del otro por lo que parecieron años, pero en realidad fueron solo unos segundos. Entonces los dos se derrumbaron inmediatamente.

— ¡Sasuke!— gritó, y Naruto tuvo que usar una gran parte de su fuerza para evitar que su amigo cayera al suelo, al menos su ojo no estaba sangrando esta vez. Naruto lo sostuvo de los hombros y, después de unos momentos, Sasuke le devolvió el agarre, envolviendo fuertemente su mano derecha alrededor de la cintura de Naruto.

—Estoy bien— aseguró Sasuke en un susurro sólo para él—. Se lo he mostrado. Lo he hecho. Él lo sabe ahora…

Ambas miradas se volvieron hacia Itachi. Sin nadie a quien agarrarse, se había caído al suelo. Con las rodillas y las manos en el suelo, era imposible ver su cara. Pero los dos amigos notaron el pequeño charco de lágrimas que se había formado justo debajo de su rostro.

—Itachi...— Sasuke susurró el nombre de su hermano sin soltarse de su agarre en Naruto.

Itachi no lo oyó ni levantó la mirada del suelo. Los efectos de Tsukuyomi le habían sacudido como nada antes lo había hecho.

Su mente estaba llena de imágenes ajenas, recuerdos de una vida que nunca había vivido, mientras su cerebro trabajaba arduamente tratando de descifrar las descripciones desconocidas de su hermano pequeño, unas que cubrían muchos años estaban fijadas en un futuro que estaba aún por venir.

A una gran velocidad, Itachi revivió los recuerdos de Sasuke huyendo de Konoha para siempre. Fue testigo de la desesperación de su hermano cuando decidió romper los lazos que lo ataron a las pocas personas a las que llegó a apreciar desde el asesinato de sus padres. Sintió que su corazón se rompía cuando se arrodilló sobre el cuerpo inconsciente del chico que había llegado a significar todo para él: el único chico al que le pertenecía, la única familia superviviente de Sasuke.

Sasuke no podía soportar perderlo. Sasuke no sobreviviría si Itachi le quitase la vida a un ser querido de nuevo, así que le abandonó en su lugar, rompiendo su corazón -el de Naruto y el del mismo Sasuke en el proceso. Se escapó de su vida, y se convirtió en una persona que no tenía nada que perder, y con sólo un objetivo que le importaba. Se convirtió en un joven solitario, cruel y amargado. Se convirtió en un vengador.

—Sasuke…

Fue testigo de los años que Sasuke pasó bajo la dirección y orientación de Orochimaru. Los aterradores primeros años, cuando aún no era lo suficientemente fuerte como para protegerse de las amenazas y abusos de los que gozaban del favor de su retorcido maestro. Sintió la frialdad que poco a poco se había apoderado de su alma.

Vio, años después, la lucha que había tenido lugar entre Sasuke y él mismo. Sintió el alivio de su hermano, cuando finalmente todo terminó. El asesinato de sus padres fue vengado. Y luego, la terrible revelación. El gran secreto que Itachi había luchado tan duro por mantener durante todos esos años, al descubierto

—Lo siento.

Fue testigo de cómo la cordura de su hermano caía en pedazos, y todo lo que venía después. Sasuke había estado tan cerca de destruirse a sí mismo, y borrar el mundo en su ira.

—Nunca quise…

Vio todo lo que era hermoso y puro en su hermano... desaparecer para siempre, a causa de él. Debido al terrible error que Itachi cometió hace casi cinco años, la noche en que él no pudo llevar a cabo el trabajo como había sido instruido, y en lugar de enfrentarse a sus acciones -en lugar de enfrentar a su hermano con la verdad- decidió correr .

Realmente era un cobarde. Ahora lo veía con claridad. Esa noche se había escapado y no había dejado de correr desde entonces, por qué ser odiado desde lejos era mucho más fácil que permanecer cerca de ser objeto directo de dicho odio.

Sasuke era la cosa -la persona- que más amaba en el mundo. Y a través de sus acciones, Itachi casi lo había destruido. Nunca esperó ver hasta qué punto.

—Lo siento mucho— dijo una vez más. Las lágrimas se deslizaron por sus mejillas y cayeron al suelo. Todavía estaba de rodillas, y tenía tanto miedo de encontrarse con la mirada de su hermano.

—Te perdono— Sasuke lo tranquilizó rápidamente—. Te perdoné todo hace mucho tiempo... Itachi...— dio un paso hacia él, para abrazarlo, para mostrarle su amor, sólo para ser detenido de nuevo por las palabras de su hermano.

—No deberías, ¿no lo ves? Esta vez no se molestó en disimular su expresión, y su rostro reveló todo el dolor, todo el disgusto y la desolación que sentía hacia sí mismo—. ¿Puedes ver lo que soy? Las cosas que he hecho...— Itachi sacudió la cabeza, impotente—. ¿Cuánta muerte han tenido estas manos? —les miró con aprehensión—. Yo no te merezco, Sasuke, yo no…

El corazón de Sasuke se encogió dolorosamente en su pecho; él sabía a dónde iba ahora esta conversación. Su hermano iba a rechazarlo de nuevo, para pedirle que se alejara de él una vez más. Esta vez no para protegerlo, no por el bien propio de Sasuke, sino porque el odio que Itachi sentía hacia sí mismo era tan grande, tan fuerte, que nunca podría aceptar el perdón, o peor aún, el amor de su hermanito.

Y cuando lo hizo, cuando Itachi le rechazó, todo por lo que habían pasado, todo lo que Naruto había abandonado para poder estar aquí en este momento, todo sería para nada. Sasuke no podía soportar la idea. No podía perder a su hermano mayor, no de nuevo, no cuando lo tenía tan cerca.

Lleno de desesperación, el joven cayó de rodillas.

—Por favor detente— le suplicó con la voz desolada—. No me importa, Itachi, ¿de acuerdo? No me importa. Siempre te preocupabas por tantas cosas... pero solo quería que te preocupas por mí— miró a su hermano, suplicante—. Por favor, olvídate de la maldita aldea, e incluso de mamá y papá. ¡Querían que me cuidaras de mí de todos modos! Olvídate... ¡olvídate de todo lo demás! No me importa lo que hayas hecho. Sólo te quiero conmigo.

Era muy difícil para él confesar esto, y sin embargo no podía detenerse ahora, no mientras aún hubiera una oportunidad de persuadir a su hermano para que permaneciera a su lado—. Estás equivocado si piensas que no me mereces— trató de razonar con él—. ¿Por qué mejor no piensas en lo que me merezco?, ¡en lo que quiero! Todo lo que siempre he querido es... es sólo…

Su voz vaciló, sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas, y no tenía fuerzas para continuar. Pero necesitaba decirle a Itachi esto, no importaba lo difícil y doloroso que fuera, o lo lamentaría para siempre. Sasuke apartó su orgullo, cerró los ojos con fuerza y, en un susurro muy bajo, confesó—. Te necesito, oni-san, necesito que me ames, por favor.

Durante varios segundos no llegó respuesta. Los hombros de Sasuke se hundieron.

No había nada más que pudiera hacer o decir para cambiar los pensamientos de su hermano, y ahora sabía que no era suficiente. Sus alegatos nunca habían sido suficientes. Justo como había sucedido antes -muchas veces cuando Sasuke le había pedido a Itachi que le prestara atención, por un poco de su tiempo-, en su mente, Sasuke ya podía escuchar el rechazo de su hermano. Y no había nada que pudiera hacer.

Esta era la batalla por la que cruzó a través del tiempo y el espacio para pelear, y había perdido. Esta realidad clavó en su corazón como espinas en carne, así que, no hizo nada para detener las lágrimas que vino con ello. Sasuke lloró, con el corazón roto.

En el suelo, todavía sobre sus manos y rodillas, Itachi escuchó los gritos de su hermano.

En silencio, había escuchado sus súplicas, había observado cómo Sasuke descartaba cada onza de orgullo y autoestima y rogaba a su hermano mayor que lo amara. Y todo el tiempo, sólo había una cosa que Itachi podía pensar: "Esto jamás fue lo que quise para él".

Cuando lo dejó aquella noche, hace cinco años... No. Antes de eso. El día en que vio a su hermano despreocupado jugando en el patio de recreo de la Academia, ya inmerso en una rivalidad con el chico jinchuuriki; el día en que Itachi decidió que no podía arriesgar la paz de la aldea, todo lo que se había logrado al final de la última Gran Guerra, incluso a costa de su familia y su clan. Desde ese día, e incluso antes, todo lo que había deseado para Sasuke era vivir una buena vida; estar rodeado de gente en la que pudiera confiar y cuidar, y crecer confiado y fuerte.

Itachi nunca deseo ver la belleza de su mente destruida, ni la pureza de su corazón oscurecida por el daño irreparable que había causado. Más que nada, Itachi nunca había querido ver a su hermano pequeño así: de rodillas y suplicando por un amor que siempre había sido suyo, desde el momento en que nació y sus hermosos ojos miraron a Itachi por primera vez.

Sasuke dio sentido a su vida, cuando Itachi estaba luchando por encontrar alguno.

Por una vez, el cerebro de Itachi no pudo analizar con éxito la situación. Su conciencia no le mostró el camino correcto. Su apretado agarre sobre sus emociones falló. La culpa y el odio que llevaba dentro de sí mismo no lograron superar sus deseos. Y por una vez, Itachi hizo lo único que había deseado hacer desde el momento en que su camino lo alejó de Sasuke, aquella noche hace muchos años.

Se arrastró hacia su hermano y lo abrazó.

—Te amo— juró, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de la parte superior de su hermano—. Mi querido hermanito— Itachi lo sostuvo cerca y Sasuke apoyó la cabeza en el pecho de su hermano—. Siempre te he amado— le dio un beso en la sien—. Y siempre lo haré.

Y por un momento, un momento eterno, ambos hermanos se quedaron hincados en el suelo, los dos llorando, con sus cuerpos tan envueltos el uno en el otro que bien podrían haber sido sólo una persona. Y sólo por ese momento, el mundo era un lugar hermoso y todo estaba bien.

—Siempre.

.

* * *

.

 **N/A:** Bueno ¿qué piensan? Estoy realmente ansiosa por escuchar su opinión acerca de este capítulo... Como dije, fue muy difícil para mí escribirlo. Y creo que mezclé algunas cosas personales con el desarrollo de los personajes. ¡Pero intenté realmente mantenerlos todos en carácter!

El siguiente capítulo ya está terminado, por lo que no tendrá que esperar tanto para leerlo. Sólo una o dos semanas. ¡Mientras tanto, espero leer sus comentarios! Especialmente su visión de los personajes.

Hasta pronto, mis amigos! :-)

 **N/T:** Bien primero que nada gracias por llegar hasta acá y gracias a todos por sus bellos reviews. Para mi este capítulo significa mucho (y el que sigue) ya verán por qué! Y bueno como siempre gracias a **Enigmatek** que con todo lo que nos pasa igual se hace un tiempo para echarme una mano. Nos vemos en el próximo.


	10. Capítulo 10

**N/A:** Hola a todos. Primero que nada, una disculpa. Algo le pasó a un miembro de mi familia hace algunos meses, y tuve que dejar mi trabajo en Inglaterra y regresar a casa. Fueron momentos realmente difíciles, y a pesar de lo mucho que traté, no pude poner mucho empeño en el fic -y a nada en realidad-.

La situación es más esperanzadora ahora, todo va bien y debería estar regresando a Inglaterra en un mes o algo más. Este fic está en hiatus hasta entonces.

Este capítulo estaba terminado desde hace ya un largo tiempo, y siento no haberlo podido publicar antes o dejarles saber que era lo que estaba pasando. En ese entonces, estaba consternada y en una posición terrible. Como dije ya todo está mejor ahora, así que espero puedan disfrutarlo.

Quiero agradecer a mi amiga Bubbusaja, quien me ayudó a terminar este capítulo.

Y quiero dar un agradecimiento muy especial a mi nueva beta, **IceCreamIceQueen,** quien me ha ayudado un montón para revisar este y previos capítulos también. Muchas gracias por tu ayuda! Has hecho un trabajo fantástico!

 **N/T** : Debo decir que tengo un amor especial por este capítulo y básicamente cuando llegué a este número, fue cuando dije: debo traducirlo. Y ahora estamos aquí y bueno lo demás es historia. Me alegra mucho que esto les esté gustando de verdad eso es lo que me anima a seguir cada vez que veo una palabra rara que no sé cómo se dice en español XD. No me malentiendan no tengo tan mal inglés o al menos me defiendo, pero sepan que a veces me encuentro una que otra palabra que digo ¿qué es esto? Por un lado esto me ha ayudado mucho a mejorar así que tampoco haré tanto drama XD. En fin les dejo con la historia.

Aclaro otra cosa, antes de que sientan la necesidad de sacaros el corazón o algo más drástico (¿?) Si bien he traducido las notas de Anzu con su indicación de HIATUS, éste hace tiempo termino por lo que habrán más actualizaciones así que no os preocupéis por eso.

.

* * *

.

 **.**

 **Capítulo 10**

 **.**

En el silencio de su habitación, la luna en lo alto del cielo. Naruto observó la dormida figura de su mejor amigo. Cualquiera podía ver que los eventos del día previo le habían dejado exhausto. No era de sorprenderse. No sólo había sacado el Mangekyou al juego otra vez, sino que ahora lo había usado para mostrarle a su hermano diez años de recuerdos.

Sin embargo, fue el golpe emocional que le siguió fue el que realmente había drenado todas sus fuerzas. Él e Itachi permanecieron en su posición por un muy largo rato; ambos hermanos arrodillados en la tierra, sin atreverse a dejar ir al otro.

Al principio, ambos hermanos estaban llorando. Naruto jamás había estado tan sorprendido por tal muestra de emociones. Jamás había sido víctima del Tsukuyomi, pero recordaba el precario estado en el cual Kakashi había sido traído al hospital después que Itachi usara esa técnica en él. A pesar de que el propósito de Sasuke no era lastimar a su hermano, Naruto dudaba que hubiera tomado el tiempo y el cuidado para censurar los recuerdos que había forzado mirar a Itachi.

Naruto recordaba muy bien el comportamiento que Sasuke había mostrado unos cuantos años antes; los crímenes que había cometido, y el tambaleante estado de su salud mental. Había estado peligrosamente cerca de caer en la insanidad mental. Algunas noches, Naruto aún tenía pesadillas acerca de ello, dónde le alcanzaba demasiado tarde, fallando durante su batalla final, perdiendo a Sasuke para siempre en un mundo de obscuridad y los demonios de su propia creación.

A pesar del usual desapego de Itachi con sus emociones, soportar todos esos recuerdos arrojados a él, sin el tiempo necesario para procesarlos… No era de sorprender que su inquebrantable agarre sobre sus emociones se hubiese roto, dejándole incapaz de hacer otra cosa que abrazar firmemente a su querido hermano.

Naruto se apartó unos cuantos pasos, y volteo a otra parte. No quería violar la privacidad de ambos hermanos, ni quería escuchar las palabras que se susurraban el uno al otro. Este momento, este ansiado momento, era sagrado; y sólo le pertenecía a ellos.

Itachi fue el primero el calmarse, pero continuó aferrado a su hermano, sin desear soltarle ni por un segundo. Sus lágrimas se habían secado y sus expresiones habían recobrado su calma habitual para el momento en que los lloriqueos de Sasuke se silenciaron, cayendo dormido en los brazos de su hermano. Los ojos de Itachi buscaron entonces a Naruto.

—Por favor, muéstrame dónde llevarlo— le pidió.

Naruto asintió y empezó a caminar. El mayor de los Uchiha se puso en pie, cargando en sus brazos a Sasuke como a un bebé. No había nada en su postura o la manera en que se desplazaba que delatara el hecho de haber estado arrodillado en el suelo por horas. Siguió a Naruto mientras le conducía por el camino hacia la habitación del hotel.

Sasuke apenas y se movió camino ahí, pero en el momento en que Itachi le acomodaba en el futón, sus ojos se abrieron por completo y su mano se movió rápidamente para aferrarse al brazo de su hermano—. No te vayas. No me abandones. Por favor.

Itachi, quien no pudo soportar la idea de su hermano rogando una vez más, accedió sin reparos y se sentó en el futón justo al lado de Sasuke—. No lo haré—prometió.

Agradecido, Sasuke dejó sus párpados cerrarse una vez más, su respiración gradualmente se normalizo a un estado relajado. Para el momento en que la luna alcanzaba el cenit, estaba profundamente dormido.

Itachi se levantó lentamente del futón, sus pies le condujeron a la ventana. La noche lucía extremadamente tranquila y pacífica fuera de esas paredes, un contraste radical con la forma en que sus emociones, furiosas, se hallaban en guerra muy dentro de él. No estaba acostumbrado a ese… sentimiento -esa incertidumbre- y no le gustaba.

Alguien como él, quien poseía tanto poder sólo en los ojos, no debería dejar que las emociones le dominaran, o peor aún, que nublaran su mente. Era peligroso. Al mismo tiempo, Itachi estaba consciente de la raíz de tal confusión -la causa y origen del la tormenta que estallaba en su interior-, y sabía que pasos seguir para retomar el control de sí mismo.

Sus ojos viajaron hasta el cuerpo de su pequeño hermano, quien tranquilamente dormía en su futón. _Su pequeño hermano…_

—No puedes irte— le ordenó una voz, como si leyera sus pensamientos.

No era Sasuke esta vez. Itachi parpadeo y, por un momento, no pudo identificar al propietario de dicha voz. Siete noches sin apenas dormir finalmente le estaban pasando factura. Después le vió, la silenciosa figura que no estaba parada no muy lejos de él mismo. —Naruto—recordó el nombre de las memorias que Sasuke le había mostrado.

Itachi cerró sus ojos, sabiendo que frente a él yacía el hombre que había triunfado donde el falló. El jóven hombre al que Itachi debía la vida y la cordura de su hermano. El mejor amigo de su hermano.

Él también era el hombre que había hecho posible a Sasuke estar aquí; el que había descifrado el Jutsu que los había traído aquí, a un tiempo que habían vivido ya una vez. Itachi tenía sentimientos encontrados acerca de eso.

—No puedes dejarlo— dijo Naruto una vez más, al fallar en obtener respuesta de Itachi.

Itachi respiró profundamente, tratando de dar sentido al flujo de imágenes y sensaciones que plagaban su mente. Recuerdos que no le pertenecían, lo que tal vez explicaba la intensidad con la que le golpeaban. Eran los recuerdos de su hermano. Sasuke siempre había sentido las cosas de forma más intensa que él, sus emociones se movían más profundo que las de Itachi, incluso siendo un niño.

La mayor parte, eran terribles recuerdos. Recuerdos de una vida que Itachi hubiera deseado cambiar, que no hubieran sucedido en primer lugar. Y aun así, a pesar de eso…

—Estaba muerto— contestó, sorprendiendo a Naruto y a sí mismo. —Yo ya estaba muerto cuando ustedes vinieron aquí. La guerra había terminado; el mundo estaba en paz. Habías salvado a Sasuke, y él no te hubiera traicionado una segunda vez— él mismo estaba pasmado por la intensidad de sus sentimientos en este asunto. —¿Por qué vinieron?

"¿Por qué teníais que venir?" Pero no dijo eso. Hacerlo hubiera sido egoísta, e Itachi no quería ser egoísta en lo que respecta a su pequeño hermano. Pero tampoco podía evitar sentirse tremendamente celoso. _¿Cómo era posible?,_ se preguntó por un momento, ser consumido por esos celos hacia nadie más que él mismo, tan solo unos años mayor.

Sin embargo el Itachi de aquel universo futuro ya había encontrado la paz. Él finalmente estaba descansando. Ya no pertenecía a este mundo -este horrible mundo lleno de mentiras y de sufrimiento sin fin-. En la muerte, él era libre

Itachi no creía en una vida después de la muerte. Nunca esperó unirse a sus padres en el cielo, o sufrir eterno castigo por sus pecados. Él veía a la muerte como un dormir eterno sin sueños. Él sólo cerraría sus ojos, su conciencia se desvanecería, y la nada le abrazaría. No habría más dudas, ni preocupaciones, ni dolor. Todo se acabaría.

¿Cómo no anhelar ese fin? ¿Cómo no estar resentido cuando dicho destino le había sido arrebatado?

—Vinimos aquí por tí— respondió Naruto simplemente.

Su mirada era honesta e Itachi le creyó y aún así... —¿Por qué?—suplicó para entender—. Sasuke estaba a salvo. Todo estaba… tan bien como se podía estar en la vida. Y aún así dejaron todo atrás…

—Sasuke no estaba bien— le contradijo severamente—. Honestamente no puedes creer eso después de haber visto sus recuerdos.

—Estaba vivo— arguyó Itachi— estaba vivo y te tenía a ti, yo lo ví. Siempre estabas ahí para él, incluso cuando él no lo quería. Triunfaste donde yo fallé… Él te quiere. Él hubiera vivido por tí.

—Pero yo no quería que sólo viviera por mí— retrucó Naruto rápidamente—. Eso es lo que tu querías. Le diste una razón para vivir dónde no la había -vivir para matarte-. Le diste tus ojos, y así nadie sería capaz de arrancarle la vida. Pero _eso_ no era una vida… El vivir así, sólo le llenó de odio, miedo y dolor… Y no es justo. Viste lo que eso le hizo.

Itachi no pudo negar eso. Nunca esperó que las acciones de hace cinco años destruyeran tanto a su hermano; para acarrearle a tan terrible destino. Había esperado… bueno, querido que sobreviviera, y estar orgulloso de quien era. Esperaba que su pequeño hermano le mataría algún día, obteniendo así la venganza de sus padres y los ojos que le protegerían de sus enemigos. Eso le habría dado a Sasuke el cierre que necesitaba para superar su asesinato, seguramente.

Entonces otra vez, era Sasuke. Tal vez Itachi no lo había pensado correctamente. Había sopesado sus opciones, había considerado todos los resultados posibles, y al final había elegido el que aseguraba la cantidad mínima de derramamiento de sangre en el largo plazo, y no lo lamentaba, porque había sido la mejor opción de una gran gama de malas decisiones, teniendo en cuenta la información que había estado disponible en el momento.

Pero Sasuke nunca entró en la ecuación. Sasuke no iba a perder la vida. En cada alternativa que él había considerado, cada opción que él había imaginado, ese hecho no estaba en discusión. Sasuke siempre sobrevivía.

Aunque Naruto tenía razón. Estaba tan ocupado asegurando la supervivencia de su hermano que no se ocupó ni un poco de su felicidad. Para Itachi, la felicidad siempre era volátil de todos modos; no algo en lo que alguien pudiera confiar. Era sólo un estado mental, una cuestión de perspectiva.

Por supuesto Itachi quería que Sasuke fuera feliz, pero si su felicidad era el precio a pagar por vivir…

—Pero él se encontraba mejor— replicó nuevamente—. Compartían una casa y, aunque no era perfecto… era una vida.

—Lo sé— Naruto admitió ese hecho—. Aunque lo creas o no, fui yo quien quiso dejar Konoha. Tu sabes que soy un jinchuuriki. A causa de eso, crecí solo y odiado. Durante toda mi vida, todo lo que quise, era ser reconocido por los demás. Pensaba el que lograría alcanzarlo volviéndome Hokage. Fue entonces que, cuando todo mundo me pidió volverme el Séptimo, me di cuenta… No era del todo lo que yo quería.

Naruto pensó en su sueño. En ese otro universo había sido reconocido, eso era cierto. La gente le admiraba y le respetaban. Pero sólo había logrado eso convirtiéndose en alguien que no era él; renunciando a su personalidad, metas y sueños, dejando que le convirtieran en otra persona.

Itachi le estaba escuchando con interés.

—La gente de Konoha, me veía como a un héroe y querían que me volviera su Hokage—le explicó Naruto—. Pero ellos no me querían a mí. Querían otra versión mía, una que llenara sus expectativas, esperaban que me adaptarse a sus ideales. Afortunadamente para mí —añadió con una sonrisa— me dí cuenta a tiempo que despreciar mi identidad y lo que me hacía ser yo, y la gente que amaba… Para que un montón de gente estirada y egoísta pensara que soy digno de ellos, bueno, no era justo en absoluto.

—Así que te fuiste…

—Sip— concordó Naruto, sin culpas—. Sólo tenía dieciocho, y como dijiste, el mundo estaba finalmente en paz. Antes viaje con mi maestro, y algunos de mis mejores recuerdos fueron hechos en ese viaje. No estoy diciendo que si ellos me necesitaban, no hubiera regresado a Konoha, porque mis amigos estaban ahí y la aldea siempre tendrá un lugar especial en mi corazón, pero yo quería ser libre y estar sin preocupaciones otra vez; largarme, ser joven, tener aventuras y conocer gente interesante. Mientras tuviera a Sasuke conmigo, sentí que podría ir a dónde fuera.

Itachi asintió. Él podía empatizar con semejante anhelo, pero aún había algo que necesitaba entender—. ¿Entonces por qué tuvieron que dejar su universo? Si podían haber ido a cualquier parte. ¿Por qué usar esa suerte de viaje de universo-tiempo? Sabes que no es natural.

Naruto bajó el rostro, y se tomó unos segundos para responder. La respuesta salió de corazón.

—Porque me dí cuenta...— continuó con sus ojos fijos en el paisaje fuera de la ventana mientras su mente traía todos los recuerdos de _aquel_ despreocupado Sasuke, aquel que reía libremente, sonreía maliciosamente y besaba a Naruto contra el mostrador de la cocina, susurrando palabras de amor en su oído—. Me dí cuenta que si pudiera ir a cualquier lugar, el único al que querría ir sería aquel en el que Sasuke tuviera la oportunidad de ser verdaderamente feliz, para regresarle un poco de la felicidad y la esperanza que otros cruelmente le había quitado. Eso es lo que más quería. Y sabía que para poder lograrlo, la única cosa que podría hacer feliz a Sasuke nuevamente, eras tú.

Eso fue una declaración muy crucial. Si Naruto estaba diciendo la verdad -sí la mera presencia de Itachi jugaba un rol tan fundamental en la salud mental y emocional de Sasuke-, eso ponía otra pesada responsabilidad sobre sus hombros. Y, sin embargo, Itachi no podía dudar de las palabras de este joven; porque al oírlo hablar de Sasuke, también se había dado cuenta de algo.

—Lo amas— afirmó—. Estás enamorado de mi hermano—no había prejuicio en sus ojos cuando miró a Naruto, sólo reconocimiento.

—Lo estoy.

Naruto no quiso mentirle a Itachi. Él era la única persona que amaba y se preocupaba por Sasuke tanto como él lo hacía, y si había alguien que merecía saber la verdad, era él.

—Pero él no lo sabe, y no quiero que lo sepa— le advirtió calmadamente—. Lo amo— era la primera vez que lo admitía a alguien en voz alta y, a pesar de sus temores, se sintió bien al sacar eso finalmente de su pecho—. Y sé que yo le importo mucho a él. El hecho de que además me sienta físicamente atraído a él, no es importante.

Itachi le observó con expresión pensativa; su mirada llena con sabiduría más allá de sus años—. ¿Así es como realmente te sientes?— preguntó.

Los labios de Naruto se curvaron en una pequeña sonrisa, una amarga—. Creo que en otro mundo él podría haberse sentido atraído a mi también, y habríamos sido grandiosos juntos.

Él se rió ante esto, pero pronto sus facciones se tornaron graves nuevamente.

—Pero Sasuke, _nuestro_ Sasuke, ha sufrido mucho. Y… aunque lo ha soportado, lleva con él demasiadas cicatrices. Él es tan inherentemente bueno, y sin embargo, se esfuerza demasiado para poder sentir cualquier tipo de empatía hacia los demás. Piensa que debería importarle, pero no lo hace -no puede-, y por eso se considera una mala persona. Nunca le pediría algo que él no estuviera listo para dar, o que se sintiera culpable por negarse. —Se juró así mismo—. Estoy feliz si él es feliz, y está a mi lado.

Itachi no tuvo respuesta para eso. Esta vez, fue él quien bajó la mirada y evitó los ojos de Naruto. Era tan fácil confundir a este hombre frente a él con un niño -lucía como uno- y de no ser por los recuerdos de Sasuke, sería muy difícil descartar la verdad de lo que sus ojos veían como una mentira.

Pero al escucharle… No importaba si el cuerpo era el de un niño; las palabras que había dicho sólo podían pertenecer a un hombre adulto. Y la persona a la que se refería, era también otro hombre, un hombre con la complejidad y las profundidades de una persona completamente madura. Un hombre a quien Naruto conocía íntimamente bien -tal vez más que él mismo- y uno a quien Itachi conocía muy poco.

Lo más triste era que, incluso si no hubiera viajado al pasado de un universo paralelo, Sasuke aún habría crecido para ser un extraño. Alguien de quien Itachi sabía prácticamente nada. Este descubrimiento -tan obvio como era- hizo a su corazón retorcerse de dolor.

Naruto no le dió el tiempo de recobrarse de eso.

—Necesitas tomar tu decisión— enfatizó firmemente—. Sasuke está aquí ahora, y ya no es más un niño. No puedes seguir manipulando su vida desde lejos, él no lo permitirá. Si lo amas necesitas elegir.

Ante esto, la mirada de Itachi finalmente se encontró con la suya, el negro de sus pupilas estaba ensombrecido por una sombra de temor. Sus ojos parecían, quizás, más humanos de lo que Naruto jamás había visto y tenían un parecido tan fuerte con los de Sasuke que, por un momento, el aliento de Naruto se detuvo. Pero ahora no podía dudar; por el bien de Sasuke, necesitaba decirlo todo.

—Si lo amas lo suficiente para perdonarte a tí mismo, y si lo respetas lo suficiente para no cuestionar sus decisiones -en hecho de que él las considere dignas- entonces quédate. Quédate, Itachi, y dale a Sasuke y a tí mismo una oportunidad de vida, una nueva oportunidad para ser felices. —Habló desde el fondo de su corazón, rogando que ésta fuera la elección que siguiera.

Sólo había otra alternativa.

—Pero si no puedes hacer eso...— añadió con sus voz en un tomo más bajo—. Si no puedes soportar el pensamiento de una vida a su lado, entonces vete, vete y pónle un final a esto. No le pidas hacerlo por tí. Tu tienes las armas. Si la vida es algo que no puedes soportar, entonces terminala, y deja a Sasuke ser libre de ti.

Era duro decir todo esto, primero, porque Naruto había llegado a admirar enormemente a Itachi de las últimas veces que se habían encontrado -y él le deseaba bien- en segundo lugar, porque sabía que el corazón de Sasuke sería destrozado de nuevo si perdía a su hermano una vez más. Pero él realmente creyó que era lo mejor, para los ambos. Nadie podría obligar a otra persona a vivir si su corazón estaba en contra de ello. Uno podía asegurarse de que alguien sobreviviera, pero vivir en realidad tenía que ser su elección.

Incluso en su niñez, cuando cada aspecto de su vida era tan bueno como podría haber sido, Itachi continuaba cuestionándose el significado de la vida, habiéndose cuestionado por el propósito de todo en ella "¿qué sentido tenía estar vivo?"

Por muchos años después de eso, desde que sostuvo a un Sasuke bebé por primera vez, pensó que había encontrado la respuesta. Itachi vivía para proteger la inocencia -para salvaguardar la inocencia de su pequeño hermano-. Él peleó para que asegurarse que otros no necesitaran hacerlo. Navegó en las sombras, así otros podrían mantener sus ilusiones de luz, así su hermano podría pensar en el mundo como algo seguro y valioso, un lugar donde valía la pena vivir.

Pero entonces, la vida le mostró su verdadera y más horrible cara -una decisión imposible qué debía ser hecha-. E Itachi había cometido un error. Después de ver los recuerdos de Sasuke, y ser testigo de sus sentimientos, era la única conclusión que podía hacer. Había cometido un error. Él debió tomar a Sasuke y huir - ya fuera destruyendo primero a su clan o dejándolo intacto tras él.

Estaría mintiendo si dijera que no había considerado esas opciones, repetidamente. Pero primero, su conciencia no le permitía escapar de una situación que hubiera causado una guerra en gran escala, cuando el portava el poder en sus ojos para evitarlo. Y después de convertirse en un parricida, su culpabilidad le había impedido acercarse a su hermano, ya que aunque Sasuke todavía lo amara y le perdonara, Itachi no se consideraba digno de tal estima.

Esta certeza sólo servía para probar que Sasuke había hecho bien al reprocharle a Itachi por tomar sus decisiones sin consultarle a él, pensando que hacía lo mejor. Esta, era su oportunidad de corregir eso.

¿Podría Itachi realmente aceptar que su hermano le amaba, le perdonaba, y deseaba su presencia, a pesar de ser consciente de la verdad detrás de sus andanzas sangrientas? ¿Podría él hacer de lado toda la culpa, el desprecio que sentía hacia sí mismo, y las obligaciones que le ataban a su vieja aldea para empezar de nuevo, para construir una nueva vida junto a Sasuke?

—No creo saber ya cómo ser un hermano mayor— confesó en un bajo murmullo, con el corazón lleno de pesar.

Sus palabras sacaron una pequeña sonrisa a Naruto. Por primera vez desde que la conversación comenzó, se sintió realmente esperanzado, y el miedo que se había apoderado de su pecho se había comenzado a desvanecer. En ese momento, Naruto supo que no importaba que sucediera de ahora en adelante, ellos tres estarían bien.

—No creo que Sasuke sepa cómo ser un hermano tampoco—dijo—. Pero esta bien. Pueden aprender juntos, creo.

.

* * *

.

 **N/T:** Sí! Siiiiiii al fin lo logré. Ustedes disculparan pero, este capítulo me hace tan, tan, tan feliz. Pufff no sé tiene tantas cosas, pero especialmente la plática entre Itachi y Naruto se me hacen ahhhh no sé como describirlo, es decir, está la palabra fangirlear pero, vamos, que no soy una chica y como que travestirme no me va así que…

En fin si he logrado llegar hasta acá les aviso que estoy por alcanzar el estatus actual de la historia, también por ello me estoy tomando el tiempo para traducir con calma porque una vez alcance el fic estaré en mi realidad, esa que dice que debo esperar un montón para ver que va a pasar XD.

En fin ¿Les gustó? Diganme que sí y que no soy un maniático, ya saben podéis dejar todos sus comentarios en la zona de reviews que todos son agradecidos y leídos, créanme. Nos vemos en el próximo cap.

 **N/A:** Espero que lo hayan disfrutado. Como dije, el fic estará oficialmente en hiatus por algunas semanas, pero tenía ya este capítulo listo desde hace décadas y como espero regresar pronto a Inglaterra decidí publicar este capítulo aquí y ahora.

Si todo va como lo planeo, el fic tendrá alrededor de 30 capítulos, con 3 arcos argumentales. Éste es el fin del primer arco. Era básicamente una oportunidad para ver en qué punto estaban Naruto y Sasuke el uno del otro, un poco de su pasado y un monto de su actual relación y desde luego, la búsqueda de Itachi.

El siguiente arco tratara de como Sasuke e Itachi median su relación, y veremos también cómo Naruto y Sasuke llegan a estar juntos para el final del mismo. Pero me temo que aún tendrán que esperar un poco para eso.

Nuevamente, espero que hayan disfrutado este capítulo y que me hayan disculpado por mi ausencia. Prometo que cuando todo esté bien en mi vida nuevamente regresaré y escribiré apropiadamente esta historia.

Los mejores deseos para todos, nos leemos pronto chicos!


	11. Capituo 11

**N/A:** Hola a Todos! Como pueden ver, estoy de regreso y el hiatus de la historia se ha terminado finalmente, de veras!

No quiero recordar momentos tristes. Sólo quiero agradecer a todos por el apoyo que me dieron. Ahora la historia. Éste capítulo no es muy largo, sólo necesitaba obligarme a mí misma a regresar al carril,en serio. Pero espero que puedan disfrutarlo. Naruto, Sasuke e Itachi están finalmente juntos y en camino de convertirse en otro "Trio Dorado".

 **Además algo muy importante, quiero agradecer a IceCreamIceQueen, quien aceptó ayudarme de ahora en adelante con la historia, y quien ha hecho un gran trabajo como beta. Estoy aprendiendo mucho de ella.**

 **N/T:** Bueno al final no me he enterado si os ha gustado el capítulo 10 tanto como a mi XD Espero que sí! Perdonen si no he respondido reviews pero ando perdido estos días así que por eso apenas y me ha dado tiempo a actualizar así que bueno. Gracias a los que han llegado hasta acá espero que les esté gustando esto tanto como a mí y ahora que ando por acá debo decir que a todos esos reviews de anons. Les agradezco todos sus comentarios (y Anzu!) pero pues el sistema en f net no permite responderos y bien que me gustaría. Como siempre un abrazo a **Enigmatek** que gracias a ella es que les he podido traer actualización tras actualización el capítulo (ella revisa que no meta las cuatro) Eni eres un ángel. En fin les dejo con el capítulo: Un abrazo!

.

* * *

.

.

 **Capítulo11**

 **.**

La primera mañana que los tres pasaron juntos fue evidentemente incómoda. Despertaron tarde, y hubieran dormido más de no ser por los ruidos que se deslizaban desde los jardines. Tomaron turnos usando el baño y, una vez estuvieron vestidos apropiadamente, llamaron a una mucama y ordenaron que trajeran un poco de desayuno a su habitación, a pesar de que estaba cerca de la hora del almuerzo.

Ingirieron su comida en silencio, cada uno de ellos perdido en sus pensamientos. Ni siquiera Naruto intentó hacer alguna broma para iluminar el ambiente. Se sentía bastante contento, pero muy cansado. Se había quedado despierto casi hasta la caída del sol hablando con Itachi, y aunque estaba bastante seguro de que esta vez se mantendría su palabra y se quedaría, las breves horas de sueño que había tenido no eran suficientes para hacerlo sentir descansado

Mientras tanto, Sasuke enfrentaba una confusa mezcla de emociones, como la euforia, la victoria, el agotamiento y una completa mortificación. Itachi estaba aquí junto a él, y estaban disfrutando del desayuno juntos, como deberían hacerlo los buenos hermanos; por eso, su corazón estaba hinchado de felicidad.

Y, sin embargo, al pensar en su crisis emocional, la forma en que había suplicado y se había aferrado a su hermano llorando como un bebé indefenso, le avergonzaba profundamente. Por supuesto, lo haría de nuevo, si eso hacía a Itachi escuchar, pero deseaba que no hubiera sido necesario. Ahora era difícil para él estar en la misma habitación que Naruto y su hermano, y no preguntarse qué estaban pensando de él.

¿Habría cambiado la forma en que le veían? ¿Le considerarían más débil de lo que lo hacían antes? No podía soportar la idea. Pero, ¿cómo podía mirarlos a los ojos para asegurarse de que sus temores eran infundados, después de la obvia falta de control emocional que él había mostrado ayer? Era más fácil comer en silencio y dejar que Naruto o Itachi tomaran la delantera durante el día.

Cuando terminaron de comer, Itachi les agradeció cortésmente por los alimentos, algo que Naruto y Sasuke raramente se molestaban en hacer, y después se ofreció a limpiar los platos. Cómo es que un criminal exiliado podía mostrar mejores modales que ellos era una pregunta que ambos, Sasuke y Naruto, estaban felices de ignorar.

Una vez la mesa estuvo limpia, y sin nada más que pudiera distraerles, la sensación incómoda, regresó. Sasuke y Naruto intercambiaron una rápida mirada desviándola casi en el acto. Intentaron poco a poco lucir ocupados, doblando un futón o revisando el clima a través de la ventana, algo que Itachi, parado en medio de la habitación, no se molestó en hacer. Los tres tenían la misma pregunta en mente.

¿Ahora qué?

Al final, fue Itachi el único que se atrevió a sacar el tema— ¿Supongo que ninguno de los dos planea regresar a Konoha?

— ¡Por supuesto que no!—la negativa de Sasuke fue inflexible.

Naruto encogió los hombros, respondiendo un poco más tranquilo—. No por un largo tiempo al menos.

— ¿Hay algún lugar en particular en el que deseen residir? Porque me temo que mi mala reputación me precede. Soy un criminal buscado en casi todas las naciones y, como podrán imaginar, no soy bienvenido en ninguna de ellas.

Sasuke arrugó el ceño, resentido _¿Qué derecho tenía esa estúpida gente para juzgar a su hermano?_ ¡Él era más valioso que cualquiera de ellos! Pero también se sintió bastante complacido. Itachi se había incluido a sí mismo en sus planes, lo que significaba que ya no necesitaba dudar de su hermano. Se mantendría fiel a su palabra y los seguiría como lo había prometido.

—No teníamos nada planeado más allá de encontrarte— admitió a su hermano. Con lo que respectaba a sus planes futuros, observó a Naruto— ¿Hay algún lugar al que te gustaría ir?— el rubio lo consideró por un momento, pero quedó sin respuesta.

— ¿No te extrañaran en Akatsuki?—pregunto a Itachi a su vez.

El mayor de los Uchiha negó con la cabeza—. Le dije a Kisame, mi compañero, que lo encontraría en cuatro semanas en un lugar que teníamos acordado. Y que, de no hacerlo, debería considerarme muerto y no pensar más en mí.

— ¿Pero no vendrán por ti cuando se enteren que has desertado?

—Existe una muy pequeña posibilidad. Nadie es forzado a ser parte de Akatsuki. El líder podría querer mi silencio, para asegurar que no venda sus secretos, pero siempre fue cuidadoso de no compartirlos con ninguno de nosotros.

—Si vienen, podremos hacernos cargo— declaró Sasuke con certeza.

Naruto no estaba tan seguro—. A dos de ellos, seguro. Pero en nuestro estado actual, sí todos ellos vienen a la vez…

—No lo harán— les aseguró Itachi—. Pain nunca dejaría su base por mí, no sin enviar a sus agentes primero. Así no es como operan. Y en cualquier caso, dudo que vengan por mí. Aunque, en algún momento, vendrán por ti— advirtió, con la vista fija en Naruto.

—Por Kurama— entendió.

—Sí.

—No les dejaré tenerlo—declaró—. Y creo que es claro lo que tenemos que hacer.

—Entrenar— afirmó Sasuke con resolución aunada a la suya—. Entrenaremos hasta que nuestros cuerpos tengan toda su capacidad. Y luego iremos a por ellos antes de que tengan oportunidad de venir por ti. Si los detenemos antes de que tengan si quiera una oportunidad de atrapar a los bijus…

—Todo el plan de Madara será abortado, y no habrá guerra—. Naruto terminó por él.

Los ojos de Itachi viajaron de uno al otro, ligeramente divertido por su sincronía.

—Es un objetivo loable—reconoció— pero lejos de ser sencillo. Mientras el líder podría no estar inclinado a actuar en contra de mí, Madara -Obito- como ustedes lo llaman—, se corrigió, apegándose a los recuerdos que Sasuke le había mostrado—. El desconfía de mí, además tiene contactos e influencia en el gobierno interno de muchas aldeas.

—Lo podemos derrotar— Sasuke estaba seguro de eso.

Naruto asintió de acuerdo—. Sabemos todas sus debilidades y él no conoce ninguna de las nuestras.

Su amigo sonrió—. Así que ese es el plan entonces. Entrenamos y nos aseguramos de que Akatsuki no pueda obtener a los bijus— era un buen plan, en lo que concernía a Sasuke, no obstante buscó los ojos de su hermano—. ¿Estás de acuerdo con eso? ¿Ir en contra de tus ex compañeros de equipo?

—Akatsuki no es un equipo— respondió rápidamente—. Y siempre les estaba espiando. Mi verdadera lealtad siempre ha pertenecido a Konoha.

Era una muy diplomática manera de evadir la pregunta de Sasuke. Para Itachi, quitar una vida siempre era difícil. Cada vez que mataba a alguien, estaba dolorosamente consciente de que le estaba robando a esa persona todos los diferentes caminos que estaban aún por vivir, todas las decisiones que aún estaban por hacer. Y sin embargo, él nunca había dudado.

Tampoco dudaría si esa persona era un antiguo aliado. Aunque, después de cuatro años de coexistir, había logrado entender e incluso empatizar con un considerable número de miembros de Akatsuki.

—Tal vez no tengamos que hacerlo— intervino Naruto, para sorpresa de Itachi—. Tal vez no tengamos que enfrentarlos siquiera—. Los dos hermanos le miraron—. Conocí a Nagato en el pasado. Lo conozco bien. Su corazón está en el lado correcto, incluso si sus métodos están errados. Creo que puedo cambiar su forma de pensar si hablo con él. Lo hice antes.

Esta información era nueva para Itachi, estaba ausente de la recolección de recuerdos de Sasuke. Arqueó una ceja interesado. Mientras Sasuke se veía conflictuado—. Solo después de que él matara a tu maestro— señaló.

—Si— admitió Naruto—. Pero él se sacrificó para traer de vuelta a la vida a Kakashi y al resto de las personas que había matado. Estaba errado en sus acciones, pero él se expió por ellos. Y creo que es una buena persona.

Sasuke no tenía nada que decir acerca de eso. Para ser completamente honesto, nunca entendería como Naruto era capaz de perdonar -incluso ser amistoso, hasta cierto punto- con la persona que había asesinado a alguien que había amado profundamente. A veces pensaba que era una locura, y un terrible error además. Otras veces… Otras veces, lo admiraba por ello. Necesitaba un extraño tipo de valentía perdonar a alguien que te había agraviado, mostrar amabilidad por alguien que te había herido intencionalmente. Sasuke nunca tendría esta habilidad, tampoco la quería. Pero confiaba en el instinto de Naruto con su vida.

—Si pudieras convencer al líder de ponerse de tu lado, el resto de Akatsuki le seguiría—, Itachi juzgó con convicción—. Todos ellos le temen abiertamente, y la mayoría también me temen a mí. Pero de Obito habrá que hacerse cargo.

Naruto aceptó la verdad de estas palabras. Después de todo, fue casi necesario el fin del mundo para que Obito viera el error de su camino. Y sin embargo, le rehuía a la idea de matar a alguien que no solo había sido un corto aliado por algún tiempo, víctima de Madara además, sino también a quien había sido alguien tan querido para su antiguo sensei.

—Ya cruzaremos ese puente cuando lleguemos a él— decidió.

Había poco que discutir después de eso; solo algunos detalles restantes. Acordaron permanecer en el pueblo por algunas semanas más, pues el lugar estaba considerablemente libre de la influencia shinobi y ponderando que sus identidades ya estaban establecidas, disminuía el riesgo de atraer atención no deseada ahora que Itachi se les había unido.

Naruto y Sasuke entrenarían a fin de incrementar la resistencia y durabilidad de sus cuerpos, además de incrementar sus niveles de chakra. Los tres tambíen tenían que acostumbrarse a las técnicas y estilos de combate de cada uno, para ser capaces de operar como una sola unidad cuando la situación lo requiriera.

Después de eso, tal vez viajarían al País de la Roca de nuevo, o quizá a una tierra lejana en las orillas del País de la Arena. Algún lugar aislado donde ellos pudieran practicar sus más visibles y poderosos jutsus sin ser detectados por nadie, y sin poner a nadie en peligro.

Como si fuera de mutuo acuerdo, el ambiente incómodo fue despejado después de la primera conversación. Tenían el camino claro delante de ellos ahora, al igual que un objetivo concreto. Era más sencillo adaptarse a los cambios que el presente les trajera, cuando sabían a dónde los llevaban esos cambios. La incertidumbre se desvaneció, el camino de una convivencia exitosa se abrió ante ellos.

No hubo mayores cambios en los días siguientes, a pesar de la presencia de un nuevo compañero en sus vidas. Itachi se ajustó muy bien al estilo de vida de Naruto y Sasuke. Siguió su ejemplo y ocupó el jutsu de transformación para disfrazarse como un jóven promedio, a quién presentaron como Yohi Itami, su sobrino -hijo de su hermana- lo suficientemente mayor para empezar a aprender el negocio familiar.

Con el fin de alcanzar sus objetivos, los tres también establecieron una rutina de entrenamiento a la que se apegaron rigurosamente.

Temprano, por las mañanas, desayunaban en la habitación y después partían a su rincón en el bosque donde podían entrenar en privado. Se ejercitaban individualmente por unas cuantas horas para incrementar su aguante y resistencia y aumentar la fuerza de sus cuerpos. Después tomaban un momento para comer un refrigerio juntos. Después de eso, retomaban el entrenamiento. Ésta vez, tomaban turnos para hacer encuentros de uno a uno, excepto cuando Sasuke y Naruto hacían equipo en contra de Itachi y le enfrentaban juntos, cosa que pasaba muy a menudo.

Sasuke y Naruto se esforzaban incansablemente y, como resultado, ambos lograron grandes progresos en sólo dos semanas. Aunque aún no era suficiente para sobrepasar las defensas de itachi.

Hoy habían resistido por casi dos horas antes de tener que admitir la derrota, lo que era una mejora si lo comparaban con la hora y quince minutos que había durado el día anterior.

—Aún no puedo creer lo rápido que eres—se quejó a regañadientes Naruto, sentándose en el suelo con un suspiro de alivio.

Su espalda dolía, así como caso todos sus músculos, hasta el culo, pero ya se estaba acostumbrando después de las últimas semanas. Itachi se sentó junto a él, mientras Sasuke permanecía de pie con la espalda contra un árbol, respirando pesadamente. Él y Naruto habían unido sus fuerzas una vez más para derrotar al mayor de los Uchiha, pero no habían podido más que darle un par de golpes. Era humillante.

—No es tanto cuestión de velocidad, sino de prever—les retroalimento Itachi calmadamente, haciendo gala de su habitual humildad—Hay muchos shinobi que son más rápidos que yo, y tú particularmente tienes el potencial de volverte el más rápido de todos ellos—estaba mirando fijamente a Naruto—Pero, aún así, podría derrotar a la mayoría de ellos—no era arrogancia lo que le hacía decir esto, sólo señalaba ese hecho—La clave está en tus ojos. Si observas cuidadosamente a tu oponente, descubrirás que sus movimientos siempre evidencian sus pensamientos. Una vez tienes acceso a sus pensamientos, la batalla es tuya.

—Bueno, eso ya lo sabía—dijo Naruto. Y lo hacía, al menos en cierta medida—Pero nunca conocí a nadie que pudiera predecir las acciones de su oponente tan acertada y rápidamente como lo haces tú.

Shikamaru trabajaba así también, siempre analizando la mentalidad de su oponente, así como su entorno para ocuparlos a su favor, y sin embargo, no había siquiera llegado de cerca al nivel de pericia de Itachi. Aunque de todas las personas con las que Naruto había entrenado, era él quien se acercaba más.

—No pienses que será tan fácil, una vez que estemos lejos de aquí y seamos capaces de usar nuestro ninjutsu también—se unió Sasuke a la conversación. Con la respiración estable ahora, aunque sus mejillas seguían ligeramente sonrosadas por el combate previo.

— ¿Es así?—lejos de sentirse afrontado, los labios de Itachi se curvaron en una rara y honesta sonrisa—En ese caso, espero poder tener un encuentro uno a uno contra tí, Sasuke.

Sasuke automáticamente sonrió de vuelta, obviamente complacido por el reconocimiento de su hermano, y el rosado de sus mejillas oscureció unos cuantos tonos.

 _Luce adorable_ No pudo evitar pensar Naruto, lo que le hizo sentir culpable, por lo que se apresuró a abordar otro tema; lo que fuera para distraerse— ¿Creen que deberíamos irnos este domingo, o deberíamos quedarnos otra semana?

Fue lo primero que se le vino a la mente, pero Sasuke parecía tomarlo seriamente ya que arrugó el entrecejo y lo pensó por unos cuantos segundos.

—Sólo soy capaz de usar mi Rinnegan por minuto y medio, mucho menos si intento usar cualquier técnica pesada. Mis reservas de chakra se agotan de inmediato si ocupo el Susanoo, eso además del hecho de que apenas y puedo moverme después de eso—se mostró a disgusto con eso, especialmente cuando recordaba cómo su hermano tuvo que llevarlo de regreso al hotel -otra vez- después de despertar al Dios de las Tormentas por primera vez—Admito que hemos mejorado, pero necesitamos hacerlo aún mejor.

Al menos no hacía sangrar sus ojos. En el segundo día de entrenamiento descubrieron que Sasuke podía acceder a todas las habilidades de su Mangekyo Sharingan desde su Rinnegan, sin tener efectos negativos de su parte. Lo que explicaba por qué si ojo derecho no sangró después de usar el Tsukuyomi en Itachi.

Y cómo el Susanoo podía despertarse desde cualquier ojo, en teoría no había nada que le detuviera para usarlo. En la realidad, su cuerpo era demasiado débil para mantener al DIos por más de unos segundos: tenía la habilidad pero no la capacidad de hacerlo aún. Lo que le frustraba sin fin.

—No puedo decir que no esté de acuerdo. Kurama y yo estamos mejorando en el uso de su modo chakra, pero no estamos ni cerca de ser tan buenos como antes. —Ellos eran imparables en el taijutsu, pero cada vez que Naruto intentaba algún ninjutsu, la técnica no funcionaba de la forma que se suponía: o era demasiado débil, o tan fuerte que se salía de control. Lo peor era que no había podido descubrir cuál era el problema aún. —Y aún no puedo acceder al modo sabio de los Seis Caminos—volteo la cabeza para mirar al mayor de los Uchiha, pidiendo su opinión— ¿Itachi?

—Creo que ambos han hecho un gran progreso, aunque podemos quedarnos otras dos semanas si quieren—les dijo a ambos—Pero necesitan tener en mente que sus cuerpos son jóvenes, y cada día usan mucha de su energía para poder crecer. No importa cuánto entrenen, no alcanzaran el nivel que tenían en el futuro, no hasta que sus cuerpos estén completamente desarrollados.

A regañadientes, Sasuke admitió lo acertado de semejante apreciación, pero no estaba listo para rendirse aún—Eso no significa que no podamos volvernos más fuertes—afirmó obstinadamente. Itachi asintió concediéndole el punto.

—Bueno, si nos vamos a quedar, creo que debemos tomar un par de días descanso para darle oportunidad a nuestros cuerpos de recobrarse—por su puesto esto fue idea de Naruto.

Sin quererlo, Sasuke retrocedió ante la perspectiva. Era fácil enfocarse en su objetivo y no dejar que nada lo distrajera, cuando pasaban tantas horas de entrenamiento todos los días. Para cuando el día había terminado, los tres estaban agotados. Uno no se preocupaba por miedos tontos o sentimientos irresolutos cuando estaban demasiado cansados siquiera para mantenerse de pie.

De alguna forma, ambos hermanos se habían escudado así mismos en la rutina para evadir la confrontación de los temas que quedaban pendientes entre ellos.

Itachi ya debía estar al tanto de esto, porque parecía tan renuente como Sasuke a la sugerencia de Naruto a pesar de reconocer que, de hecho, era una buena idea. Ellos necesitaban dar a sus cuerpos un par de días de descanso, después de demandarles tanto por tanto tiempo. Itachi no había agotado el suyo tanto como su hermano o Naruto, aún así sabía que si quería entregar y mantener al cien por ciento, necesitaban descansar primero.

—Creo que es una sabia idea—admitió con pesadez en el corazón, esforzándose en no ver hacia Sasuke.

— ¡Grandioso!—Naruto no compartía la renuencia de ambos hermanos—Le avisaré a Hikari entonces. Ella me ha estado preguntando acerca de eso.

— ¿Quién demonios es Hikari?—la vacilación de Sasuke rápidamente dio paso a su mal humor.

— ¿La chica de recepción?—respondió Naruto como si fuera obvio. —Honestamente, Sasuke, hemos estado aquí por más de un mes ¿y no te has molestado siquiera en aprenderte su nombre?...

En lugar de ser arrastrado a otra discusión, Sasuke rápidamente se puso de pie, y tomó la salida que Naruto le había dado involuntariamente. Solucionaba dos problemas a la vez. —Iré a informarle entonces. De esa forma puedo preguntarle su nombre y asegurarme de que podamos conservar nuestra habitación por otras dos semanas.

Naruto no tuvo ni tiempo de registrar aquellas palabras, cuando Sasuke desapareció de vista. Frunció el ceño, desconcertado— ¿Qué demonios?

—No le agrada la recepcionista—aclaró Itachi.

Naruto no prestó mucha atención a sus palabras—Supongo que ese es Sasuke para ti—dijo, sintiéndose abatido después de ser dejado atrás de tal manera—Cómo pronto te darás cuenta, a tu hermano no le gusta casi nadie…

—Él no estaba entusiasmado con la idea de pasar tiempo conmigo fuera del entrenamiento tampoco—Itachi no pudo evitar agregar.

Naruto buscó su mirada esta vez y su infantil irritación se desvaneció después de semejante declaración—Eso no es verdad, y lo sabes.

Itachi regreso la mirada abiertamente— ¿No lo es?

—Por supuesto que no. Deberías haberlo visto antes. No paraba de hablar acerca de ti antes de encontrarte, y nunca le he visto más feliz de lo que lo ha sido las últimas dos semanas.

—Tal vez—Itachi no tenía manera de saber si eso era cierto, pero confiaba en las palabras de Naruto cuando se trataba de su hermano—Pero le lastimé, mucho. Y aún si me ha perdonado, ahora que estoy cerca de él, no es fácil dejar ir aquello…

Naruto admitió que eso era verdad, pero después de todo el esfuerzo que Sasuke había puesto en traer de vuelta a su hermano, se rehusaba a creer que esto era un obstáculo que no pudieran sobrepasar.

—Sólo necesitan tiempo para volver a conectarse, recordar lo que es ser hermanos—dijo—.Me aseguraré que ustedes tengan algo de tiempo a solas mañana.

.

* * *

.

 **N/A:** Así que ahí lo tienen. Mi primer capítulo después de 6 meses de no escribir. Estuve algo ansiosa escribiéndolo. Incluso regresé a ver algunos episodios de Naruto otra vez, porque temía haber olvidado cómo manejar apropiadamente a los personajes… ¿Qué es lo que piensan? ¿Me acerco correctamente a sus personalidades? ¿Actuarían de manera similar en el manga?

Viendo como Sasuke se rompía en el último capítulo y lloraba frente a su hermano y Naruto, es claro para mi que ahora se siente más como él mismo, él estaría un poco avergonzado por tan evidente demostración de emociones, al menos hasta cierto punto.

Itachi, por otro lado, siempre fué más abierto con sus emociones que Sasuke. Antes de tener que actuar como un demente, quiero decir. En ese entonces, el pequeño Sasuke era muy hablador, pero no expresaba sus emociones tan abiertamente como su hermano lo hacía, lo que podría deberse a su complejo de inferioridad. Itachi era mas abierto a hablar sobre sus inseguridades, miedos y deseos.

Hace dos capítulos, Itachi estaba sobresentido emocionalmente después que Sasuke usara el Tsukuyomi en él. Sucumbió a sus sentimientos, porque no podía rechazar a su hermano cuando este se encontraba llorando y suplicando su amor, así que le abrazó. Pero desde entonces ya ha tenido tiempo para pensar las cosas con la cabeza fría y estuvo muy cerca de abandonarle otra vez. Aquí fue cuando Naruto habló con él, y le pide elegir: cualquier opción, irse para siempre o quedarse con su hermano.

Sabemos que Itachi pensó en ello calmadamente y al final, decidió quedarse. Ahora esta fué una decisión racional, que tomó después de considerar todas las posibilidades, Yo creo que después de tomar su decisión, Itachi la respalda. Eso es parte de su forma de ser. Y podemos ver eso reflejado aquí. Él es más calmado que Sasuke. Ha decidido quedarse y está listo para enfrentar las consecuencias, para hacer que las cosas funcionen o morir en el intento. Lo que creo que es una cosa que Itachi haría.

Ésta, desde luego, es sólo mi opinión. No puedo esperar para leer las vuestras. Leer acerca de sus diferentes puntos de vista en la caracterización me ayuda mucho cuando escribo desde su perspectiva.

También espero que hayan disfrutado el capítulo, y ya casi tengo listo el siguiente, puedo prometer que estaré posteandolo en dos semanas, más pronto si logro terminarlo antes.

Cuidense mucho todos. ¡Nos leemos pronto!


	12. Capítulo 12

**N/A:** Hola! Sólo quiero agradecer a todos por el grandioso apoyo que me han mostrado en los últimos capítulos, después de tan larga ausencia. Se suponía que éste capítulo sería publicado en dos partes, pero, después de todas sus cálidas palabras y el interés que han mostrado, decidí subirlo como un capítulo largo como regalo para todos ustedes.

Quiero agradecer a mi beta IceCremIceQueen, porque ella continúa ayudándome con esta historia, y porque estoy mejorando mi inglés un montón bajo su cuidadosa guía.

Éste capítulo es particularmente uno de mis favoritos, así que espero que lo disfruten tanto como yo disfruté escribiéndolo. Debo advertirles, hay una ligera escena sexual en éste capítulo. No puedo decir cuál porque no quiero darles SPOILERS, pero si no se sienten a gusto leyéndolo les diré que sólo aparece hasta el final de la historia y no es más que la fantasía sexual de un personaje.

 **N/T:** Ya sé que debería ser colgado del árbol más alto pero, bueno abajo les cuento que pasó, mientras tanto os invito a leer. Feliz navidad!

.

* * *

.

 **Capítulo 12**

 **.**

Fiel a su palabra, al día siguiente Naruto ideó un plan para mantener a ambos hermanos fuera de la habitación del hotel que compartían, como un medio para hacer que pasarán un tiempo juntos.

La mañana comenzó suficientemente agradable. Por primera vez en dos semanas, la alarma del reloj no les habías despertado antes de que el cielo se iluminara. Durmieron y tomaron su desayuno en cama. Entonces y antes que Sasuke e Itachi tuvieran tiempo de empezar a sentirse fuera de lugar, Naruto sugirió salir a caminar en la aldea y hacer algunas compras al mercado a lo cual rápidamente accedieron.

Era jueves, así que no habían tantas personas como uno podría esperar en el fin de semana. Esto resultó muy bien para ambos hermanos, ya que ninguno de ellos era fanático de mezclarse en multitudes. Pronto, los dos estaban ocupados deambulando por los estantes del mercado en un esfuerzo por encontrar algunas herramientas que pudieran convertirse en armas para sus sesiones de entrenamiento.

Al principio, Naruto trató de quedarse con ellos, sin querer que adivinaran sus verdaderas intenciones, pero luego se encontró con un par de comerciantes, un matrimonio de la Tierra de Arena que se había mudado ahí hace unos años, tratando de escapar del árido clima del desierto y se hizo amigo de ellos, por lo que se detuvo a conversar por un rato.

Parecía agradarles a la pareja, y se sentían halagados por su interés en lo que ellos tuvieran que decir. Tenían en exhibición una colección de jabones, perfumes y otros productos caseros, y le aseguraron a Naruto que habían hecho una pequeña fortuna vendiéndolos a los turistas que venían a visitar la zona. Él no dudó de esto, y de hecho, innecesariamente compró algunos frascos de aceite con la esperanza de dedicarse a una tarde especial más adelante, si todo iba de acuerdo con su plan.

Tanto Itachi como Sasuke estaban demasiado distraídos inspeccionando las armas para prestarle atención, así que Naruto conversó con la pareja un poco más antes de acercarse a los hermanos.

Si su plan tenía éxito, ahora era el momento de llevarlo a cabo.

—Hola— Sasuke notó primero su presencia y volteo a mirarle—. ¿Dónde estabas? ¿No es ya casi hora de almorzar?

Naruto negó, arrepentido y tratando de no pensar en cómo dejó pasar la oportunidad de comer algo de ramen casero para el desayuno después de dos semanas de raciones ninja. Algunas cosas tenían prioridad. Quería ayudar a Sasuke a arreglar algunas cosas con su hermano, y él le había prometido a Itachi que trataría de encontrar una manera para obligarles a pasar algo de tiempo en privado entre ellos.

—Me siento mal— dijo en su lugar, intentando parecer mucho peor de lo que en realidad se sentía—. Me temo que tendré que regresar al hotel.

— ¿Qué?— Sasuke le miró sorprendido, lo cual se transformó rápidamente en preocupación. Al mismo tiempo, Naruto pudo sentir la mirada de Itachi penetrándole desde la espalda, pero se negó a verle a los ojos—. ¿Qué te ocurre?

—Creo que no debí comer todo ese tocino en la mañana— explicó rápidamente, fingiendo náuseas—. Siento como si fuera a vomitar, o peor…

—Podemos regresar.

— ¡No!— dijo firmemente—. Prefiero no tenerlos observándome mientras vacío mis tripas en el baño, gracias. Ya que todos compartimos un cuarto, regresaré al hotel y ustedes se quedaran aquí al menos tres horas para darme privacidad ¿Quedó claro, bastardo?

Sasuke no tuvo tiempo de contestarle al insulto. Justo cuando abría la boca para hablar Naruto desapareció de su vista. Concentrándose, aún podía sentir su chakra, ahora acercándose rápidamente al hotel.

En verdad tenía prisa.

— ¿Estás bien?— preguntó Itachi desde su derecha.

Sasuke movió la cabeza, sin estar seguro aún de lo que había pasado.

—Lo he visto comer antes. Come como una ballena y jamás se ha enfermado desde que éramos niños— gruñó—. Algo está pasando con él.

Percibiendo la inquietud de su hermano, Itachi puso ligeramente su mano en la parte baja de espalda de su hermano y gentilmente le guió a las afueras del mercado—. Vamonos— dijo. Una vez estuvieron fuera del rango de escucha, bajó su mano y buscó los ojos de Sasuke antes de admitir—. No está enfermo.

— ¿Cómo lo sabes?— preguntó su hermano, con el ceño fruncido.

—Sé que él quería que pasáramos algo de tiempo de calidad juntos, y creo que esta es su forma de conducirnos a ello— explicó Itachi.

Las preguntas de Sasuke no se hicieron esperar—. ¿Por qué? ¿Cómo lo sabes? ¿Tú se lo pediste?

—Él me lo dijo ayer, durante el descanso, después que te fuiste. Y no, no se lo pedí. Fue su idea, él lo ofreció— respondió Itachi honestamente.

Estaba más nervioso de lo que aparentaba, y lo último que quería era hacer enojar a su hermano. Pero si había una cosa que había aprendido de las experiencias de las últimas semanas era que para construir una duradera y saludable relación con su hermano, tenía que ser honesto. Incluso con las cosas más pequeñas.

Mentir era muy fácil para él y esa era la principal razón por la que no debía mentirle a Sasuke.

—Pero tú no dijiste que no— apuntó su hermano.

—No lo hice. Creo que Naruto pensó que necesitábamos algo de tiempo a solas para hablar y aclarar algunas cosas, y estoy de acuerdo con él— tan escabrosa como era la propuesta, también era la acción más correcta—. Aunque no tenemos que. Si prefieres regresar al hotel, podem…

—No— interrumpió Sasuke—. Nos podemos quedar. Quiero decir podemos...— se quedó en silencio por un momento, tratando de poner sus pensamientos en orden, tratando de encontrar las palabras correctas. Su corazón estaba latiendo más rápido que hace unos segundos, y su vista estaba clavada en el piso—. No me importaría hablar— dijo al final—. Pero Itachi... No necesitabas hacer esto. Quiero decir, si querías platicar conmigo sólo podías... Puedes sólo preguntarme.

Itachi bajó la cabeza por un instante y no miró a Sasuke cuando se disculpó—. Lo siento—dijo—. Yo no...

Sasuke jamás había escuchado a Itachi tropezarse con sus palabras, al menos no fuera de una situación de vida o muerte. Y no le gustaba. Le hacía sentir incómodo—. Yo no sé cómo hacer esto— confesó Itachi al fin.

Eso hizo a Sasuke buscar la mirada de su hermano, más rápido que un parpadeo y de forma inconsciente.

— ¿Cómo hacer qué?— sondeó, y sólo entonces se dió cuenta que estaba ceñudo. Esa no era su intención, él no pretendía ponerse a la defensiva. Sasuke forzó sus músculos a relajarse.

No quería lucir amenazador y aun así…

—No sé cómo ser un hermano.

Todo su cuerpo dio un paso atrás, fue instintivo. Inmediatamente, Itachi lo alcanzó y lo sostuvo por los hombros, impidiéndole aumentar la brecha entre ellos.

—Te amo— le juró, mirándolo directamente a los ojos—. Te amo, Sasuke, y en todos estos años, no ha habido un solo día que no haya pensado en ti, que no te haya extrañado. Pero eras un pequeño cuando te dejé y yo era tu hermano mayor. Pensé que sabía cuál era mi trabajo: tenía que protegerte, tenía que asegurarme que tuvieras una oportunidad para una buena vida, sin importar que. Y fallé, fallé en todo. Y ahora… ya no eres más un niño.

A pesar de lo mucho que deseaba contradecir a su hermano, Sasuke no podía negar ese hecho, porque hablaba de una verdad que le había atormentado a menudo últimamente.

Estas eran palabras en las que solo se había atrevido a pensar en la intimidad de su cama, durante aquellas noches sin dormir en las que el descanso parecía evitarlo.

—Aun así sigo siendo tu hermano. Y aún te necesito— suplicó.

—Lo sé, Sasuke, lo sé— le tranquilizó Itachi rápidamente—. Siempre serás mi hermano y siempre voy a amarte. Pero ahora has vivido más que yo y en muchas maneras, te has vuelto un hombre más sabio de lo que yo soy. Y eso es… Eso me hace estar muy orgulloso de ti, hermanito— dijo, con los ojos brillando con nostálgico orgullo.

Continuó, dando voz a sus miedos—. Pero ya no me necesitas para protegerte, y yo no sé… Yo no sé cómo debería ser ahora mi rol como tu hermano mayor. Yo no… Apenas y se quién eres— dolía a Itachi decir aquello en voz alta, y tan doloroso como era, sólo diría la verdad—. Pero quiero aprender.

Sasuke quería eso también, con todo su corazón—. Quiero llegar a conocerte. Quiero saber todo acerca de ti. Y sobre todo, quiero aprender cómo ser tu hermano otra vez. Volverme un mejor hermano de lo que fui… Es lo que quiero más que nada, Sasuke. Eso sí… Sí me lo permites, por supuesto—. Terminó, sus ojos no podían ocultar el miedo que había detrás de ellos.

Tenía miedo al rechazo. Era un hecho tan evidente y aun así Sasuke no lo había entendido hasta ahora. Itachi tenía miedo de sobrepasar los límites de su hermano y ser desterrado de su vida como consecuencia. Si bien Sasuke no se regodeaba en los reparos de su hermano, de alguna manera, saber que no era el único que luchaba con sus inseguridades cuando se trataba de su relación, le causó un fuerte estallido de confianza.

—Por supuesto que quiero que me conozcas— respondió honestamente—. Eres mi hermano. Pero quiero aprender a conocerte también, Itachi ¿está bien? Tú mismo lo dijiste, ésta vez, yo soy mayor que tu. Así que sea lo que sea que venga, lo enfrentaremos juntos.

—Está bien— acordó Itachi fácilmente, regalando a su hermano una verdadera y hermosa sonrisa—. Pero entonces necesitaré que hagas algo por mí— le advirtió—. Tienes que recordar, que no importa cuán viejo te vuelvas, siempre serás mi pequeño hermano.

Dicho eso, golpeó la frente de Sasuke con dos dedos, de la forma que solía hacerlo cuando eran niños. Esta vez, no estaba disculpándose por dejarle de lado. Ésta vez, le estaba invitado en su totalidad.

.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

.

Después de su conversación de corazón a corazón, Itachi sugirió ir a uno de los restaurantes cercanos al pueblo para almorzar, a lo que Sasuke aceptó de buena gana. El ambiente entre ambos era alegre y sincero, y, a pesar de que caminaban en silencio, la tenue, silenciosa tensión que había estado oprimiéndolos las últimas dos semanas se había desvanecido.

Itachi se sentía… a gusto, incluso podía decir que "en paz". Era una sensación ajena a él, sentirse así.

Por primera vez en lo que parecía una eternidad, no había secretos entre ellos. Él y Sasuke habían discutido miedos y sentimientos entre ellos de manera abierta. Habían hablado con honestidad, como dos adultos que no tenían nada que ocultar; e incluso más importante, habían hablado entre ellos como iguales.

El resultado final era… agradable. Confortable, incluso. Considerando su estricta educación, las trágicas circunstancias que los llevaron hasta aquí, y lo difícil que era para ambos hermanos derribar sus defensas y hablar a viva voz acerca de sus sentimientos, había logrado hacerlo bastante bien. Una vez había disminuido la incredulidad, Itachi finalmente identificó las dos emociones que estaba sintiendo: alegría y orgullo.

Lo extraño era, que estaba orgulloso de ellos dos.

La plaza principal del pueblo estaba a tan solo quince minutos lejos del mercado. Una vez ahí, Itachi incitó a Sasuke a escoger el restaurante. Él escogió uno con una gran variedad de opciones vegetarianas, pero también tenían una gran muestra de onigiris.

—Todavía te gustan, ¿verdad?— le preguntó a Itachi, mirándolo brevemente.

—Todavía— aceptó Itachi, un suave sentimiento se extendió por su pecho. No habría sido tan conmovedor que Sasuke recordara su comida preferida. Era un pequeño e insignificante detalle, y aun así le llenó de calidez por dentro.

Un mesero en un clásico uniforme les saludó cortésmente cuando entraron al restaurante y les guió a su mesa. Les ofreció una carta a cada uno y mencionó que regresaría en unos minutos para tomar sus órdenes.

Sasuke ojeó la selección de comidas por algunos minutos y, para cuando el mesero regresó, ordenó salmón asado con albahaca y una ensalada de tomates heriloom y romero. Por otro lado, Itachi eligió un almuerzo tradicional que incluía tres bolas de arroz onigiri, una hamburguesa de pollo y dos tamagoyaki. También solicitó una botella de un costoso sake para acompañar su comida, mientras Sasuke le miraba con asombro.

Itachi se carcajeó ante el gesto incrédulo—. No puedes estar así de sorprendido— bromeó una vez el mesero estuvo fuera de su rango de alcance—. Si recuerdo correctamente, padre siempre dijo que el sake es una respetable bebida para los hombres japoneses.

—Sí, bueno...— dijo Sasuke frunciendo el ceño—. Eso no fue lo que me dijiste la última vez que yo te pedí un poco.

Su hermano rodó los ojos, sin tomarlo en serio—. Tenías seis entonces y eso ni siquiera alcanza a calificarte como "hombre".

Sasuke ni confirmó ni negó tal afirmación—-. ¿Qué edad tenías la primera vez que lo probaste?— desafió a Itachi a contestar en su lugar, levantando las cecas en su dirección.

E Itachi lo hizo después de unos segundos de silencio.

—Tenía diez.

Las facciones de Sasuke reflejaron su incredulidad—. ¿Diez?— no estaba seguro si debía creerle, siquiera. Tal vez Itachi sólo estaba jugándole una broma. Solía hacerlo todo el tiempo—. ¿Y a padre no le importó?

—Padre nunca lo supo, Sasuke— Itachi le corrigió, como si fuera obvio—. Fue después de que me volviera chuunin. La tensión era alta entre los países del Fuego y la Tierra. Tuvimos que robar un pergamino de su aldea, pero fuimos descubiertos cuando estábamos retirándonos, y tuvimos que abrirnos camino a sangre para salir de ahí. Nunca había matado a nadie antes, y esa gente… Ellos no eran malos— recordó—. Eran iguales a nosotros; hombres y mujeres tratando de defender sus hogares. Creo que ese fue el momento en el que entendí que es lo que verdaderamente significa ser un ninja—continuó—. Yo ya lo sabía, al menos teóricamente. Pero en ese momento lo sentí en carne propia.

Sasuke le escuchó atentamente. Apenas podía creer que Itachi estuviera compartiendo un recuerdo tan íntimo con él, sin necesidad de presionarlo por su parte. Cuando niño, mucho antes de que todo se fuera a la mierda, había soñado en volverse el confidente de su hermano, el amigo más leal de su hermano. En aquel entonces, Itachi sólo le veía como su pequeño hermano; alguien a quien mimar, alguien a quien proteger, sobre todo de verdades tan duras.

—Cuando regresé a la aldea, Shisui me llevó a la cima del monte del monumento de los Hokages y me pidió ver hacia la aldea. " _Esto es lo que peleamos por proteger, Itachi"_ me dijo. _"Por nuestra gente; asesinamos para poder vivir en paz"_ luego me condujo a los campos de entrenamiento, y ambos nos emborrachamos con algo de sake barato. Recuerdo que no pudimos mantenernos en pie por horas después de eso.

— ¿En Serio? ¿Shisui?

Sasuke sonreía. Recordaba a su despreocupado primo, tan diferente de los otros parientes de su clan. Siempre era animado, siempre dispuesto a complacerle, especialmente cuando su hermano estaba demasiado ocupado como para darle importancia. También recordaba, de los recuerdos que el resucitado Itachi le había mostrado, que había sido un muy adolescente Shisui el que había cometido suicidio y quien había dado instrucciones a un Itachi de sólo trece años para proteger la aldea a cualquier costo. Pero Sasuke no quería perturbar su actual conversación con tan negros pensamientos, así que apagó su línea de pensamiento rápidamente.

—Era mi mejor amigo— fue toda explicación que Itachi le dió—. ¿Nunca te emborrachaste con Naruto?

—No— respondió. Pero entonces, cuando pensó en ello, se sorprendió de recordar algo—. Bueno esta esa vez. Un poco antes de que iniciaran los exámenes chuunin, estábamos en una misión con Kakashi, pero nos abandonó en la posada sin ninguna razón. Naruto nos despertó en medio de la noche. Pensó que era buena idea comprar algo de sake con el posadero, para enseñarle a Kakashi una lección. Pero no tenía dinero así que decidió usar su _baka-no-jutsu_ en su lugar.

Itachi levantó una de sus cejas mirándole divertido—. ¿ _Baka-no-jutsu_?

—Es lo que es— comenzó Sasuke con el rostro rígido—. Ese idiota usa el jutsu de transformación para convertirse a sí mismo en una, usualmente joven y por lo regular muy desnuda mujer.

Su hermano rió un poco—. Me lo puedo imaginar haciendo algo así— dijo—. ¿Qué pasó después?

—Bueno, él coqueteó un poco con el posadero pero… —su explicación fue interrumpida por el mesero, quien se aproximaba a su mesa.

Sasuke guardó silencio mientras les servían la comida, e Itachi le agradeció educadamente al hombre. El camarero también les sirvió un pequeño vaso de sake y luego dejó la botella en el centro de la mesa, junto al pan y la ensalada—. Permítanme saber si necesitan algo más, por favor, señores— les dijo, asintiendo suavemente antes de retirarse.

Sasuke e Itachi se tomaron un momento para probar sus comidas y probar un poco de aquel sake. Estaba delicioso, una compleja mezcla de especias y dulzor que quedaba perfecto y sin problemas con el sabor de su comida. Satisfecho con la calidad de sus onigiri también, Itachi invitó a Sasuke a terminar su relato.

—...así que, Naruto estaba coqueteando con el posadero, esperando que el anciano le diera algunos tragos gratis y, por un momento, incluso yo pensé que lo lograría. Pero repentinamente la esposa del posadero apareció y estaba muy enojada. Era fuerte y condenadamente loca. Comenzó a golpear a Naruto en la cabeza con un rodillo, mientras gritaba sin parar acerca de viejos degenerados e infieles, y de inútiles putas que no sabían respetar a sus mayores, hasta que tuvo que arrastrarse para salir de ahí. No creo haber escuchado a Sakura reír tanto alguna vez.

Sasuke mismo no fue capaz de parar de reir por completo, a pesar de su aversión a mostrar sus emociones. A los doce años, había intentado duramente comportarse como alguien serio y distante, por encima de la infantilidad y estupidez de sus compañeros de equipo. Justo de la misma manera en que recordaba que Itachi hacía. Aun así era difícil mantener la cara dura cuando Naruto estaba alrededor. Era demasiado idiota en aquel entonces.

No por nada Sasuke le decía "Usuratonkachi" y "Dobe". Aunque ahora era lo suficientemente maduro para admitir que el apodo que Naruto le dió, "teme", le venía como anillo al dedo. Recordar su relación de aquel entonces cuando todo lo que hacían era insultarse, competir y provocarse el uno al otro, le asomó una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios.

— ¿Sakura era tu otra compañera de equipo? ¿La chica con el cabello rosa?— le preguntó Itachi, ajeno por completo a su hilo de pensamientos. Itachi recordó ver sombras de esa chica cuando Sasuke usó el Tsukuyomi para mostrarle sus recuerdos, aunque no podía estar seguro, ya que como mucho había aparecido en unos cuantos de ellos.

—Sí, y Kakashi era nuestro maestro. Trabajamos como equipo por año y medio desde que nos graduamos de la academia y hasta que abandoné Konoha por Orochimaru.

Itachi asintió, tomando la oportunidad de saborear otra cucharada de su propia comida. Era lo suficientemente sabio como para entender que había más historias que sólo esa y que, algún día, él y su pequeño hermano hablarían de lo que vivió cuando estuvo con aquella serpiente, pero también lo suficientemente sabio para entender que ese no sería este día.

—Estoy seguro que disfrutaron dificultarle la vida a Kakashi— dijo, rellenando ambos vasos con algo más de sake—. Él fue capitán de mi equipo AMBU por un tiempo… ¿Llegó alguno de ustedes a ver su rostro alguna vez?

—No, no lo hicimos— respondió Sasuke honestamente, antes de tomar un sorbo de su bebida—. Aunque lo intentamos…

Comenzó entonces a contarle a Itachi acerca de aquel incidente, tan distante en sus recuerdos que no había pensado en él por años. Fue en un tiempo lejano, cuando aún tenía sueños sobre su familia y despertaba para recordar que Itachi los había matado. Había maldecido el nombre de su hermano en aquel entonces, y soñaba con matarlo, y sin embargo, algunas noches, cuando estaba dormido, le veía de la forma en que antes era y le amaba.

Había sido la cosa más dura, despertar con el corazón lleno de amor, y sentir ese amor ser arrancado de su pecho por los recuerdos más crueles.

Pero, de alguna manera, ese dolor y esa soledad se habían desvanecido por la alegre presencia de Naruto. En el equipo 7, encontró compañía y ese idiota rubio se volvió su familia. A pesar de lo duro terminó aquello, era sorprendentemente sencillo de recordar y Sasuke estaba feliz de compartir ahora esos recuerdos, con su hermano.

—Recuerdo que incluso ideamos un plan…

.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

.

Del otro lado de pueblo, Naruto estaba disfrutando de una muy diferente tarde.

Desde el principio, estaba determinado a pasarla lo mejor que pudiera en esas pocas horas que tendría para el mismo. Aunque era una persona sociable y odiaba la idea de vivir solo -había pasado tres años viajando con Jiraya después de todo, y después de eso había compartido un piso con Sasuke por otros dos- esta vez, estaba encantado de tener la habitación para él solo.

Ese último mes había sido grandioso, y no lo cambiaría por nada, aun así tal vez era tiempo para hablar con los hermanos para comenzar a tener un cuarto para cada uno. No era como si estuvieran cortos de dinero de cualquier forma. Sasuke era el único heredero de la fortuna de los Uchiha, e incluso si convencía a Itachi para que aceptara la mitad, seguirían siendo bastante ricos.

Podían permitirse tres habitaciones individuales, y Naruto podría acoger esa suerte de privacidad que tal espacio podría darle. Especialmente si significaba no tener que preocuparse más por ponerse duro enfrente de Sasuke o su hermano.

Mientras que Naruto había logrado mantener a Sasuke en la ignorancia sobre tales ocurrencias, frecuentes durante unos tres años, Itachi no era ni la mitad de despreocupado que su hermano, y sus ojos eran mucho más sagaces. Naruto no podía pensar en una situación más incómoda, sobre todo porque el Uchiha más grande era consciente de sus sentimientos por su hermano.

Naruto moriría de vergüenza si eso llegaba a suceder, así que no había remedio; tendrían que arrendar dos habitaciones más, o tal vez un apartamento, considerando que perfectamente podrían quedarse alrededor de un mes o algo así. Naruto les haría el comentario una vez regresaran, no sería difícil persuadir a Itachi a su manera de ver las cosas, tomando en cuenta que él era mucho más agradable que su hermano menor. Y rara vez Sasuke decía que no a Itachi. Así que eso era. Problema resuelto.

Pensar en ellos había hecho a Naruto preguntarse por un momento ¿cómo estarían? y si se las habían arreglado para tener una conversación real, una que no tuviera nada que ver con entrenamiento y que fuera más allá de aserciones monosilábicas. Pero no quería pensar en Sasuke ahora mismo. Estaba determinado a disfrutar su momento de relajación y tener a un hombre de oscuro cabello en sus pensamientos sería contraproducente en dicho intento.

Tarareando alegremente una canción para sí mismo, Naruto entró al baño y encendió el agua de la bañera. Solo tuvo que esperar unos minutos antes de que estuviera medio llena, después de lo cual vertió algunos de los aceites que había comprado en el mercado anteriormente. Y comenzó a quitarse la ropa. Cuando la bañera estuvo completamente llena, apagó el agua y caminó hacia el dormitorio otra vez, llevándose el libro de Icha-Icha de su mochila.

La pareja de comerciantes le había asegurado que los aceites tenían efectos afrodisíacos, y esperaba que fuera cierto. Naruto dejó el libro y una toalla junto a la bañera, por si acaso necesitaba secarse las manos rápidamente, ya que no quería correr el riesgo de empapar las páginas, rápidamente deshizo el justsu de transformación que solía llevar y entró. El agua era cálida y sedosa, y se sentía realmente agradable en su piel.

Naruto cerró los ojos y apoyó su cuerpo contra la bañera. Respiró profundamente. La rigidez que había plagado sus músculos como resultado de las semanas previas de entrenamiento intenso, comenzó a desvanecerse.

Oh sí, la vida era buena.

Pero después de unos minutos de relajación, comenzó a sentirse inquieto de nuevo. Abrió los ojos, extendió la mano hacia la toalla y se secó las manos con cuidado. Luego tomó el libro y lo abrió en la página uno. Icha-Icha Paradise: Las maravillas de Ginger. Solo el título llamó la atención de su pene, que inmediatamente se crispó con interés.

¡Oh! En realidad, se estaba endureciendo, y ni siquiera lo había tocado todavía...

Entonces quizás los aceites sí funcionaban después de todo.

Sonriendo gratamente para sí mismo, condujo su mano a su miembro y comenzó a acariciarlo muy, muy lentamente. Con la otra mano, sostuvo el libro y de alguna manera logró pasar las páginas. No pasó mucho tiempo para llegar a la parte jugosa de la historia. Después de que la mujer rechazara severamente los avances del pelirrojo frente a sus amigos, finalmente la arrinconó en la cocina. Y resultó al final que ella si estaba interesada, después de todo. Pero no iba a ceder a sus súplicas tan rápido, no después de haber sido rechazado de esa manera.

No, no se la follaría. La haría rogar primero... Y si ella era realmente buena, su hambriento coño podría obtener la polla que tanto ansiaba como recompensa. Viendo como estaban en la cocina, el hombre abrió la nevera y miró su contenido. Estudió el pepino por un momento, pero luego lo dejó de lado. Entonces sus ojos encontraron una raíz de jengibre.

¡Bingo!

Sus ojos se fijaron en el libro, sabiendo lo que venía, Naruto se mordió la lengua y comenzó a acariciar su miembro un poco más fuerte, suavemente pellizcando sus bolas por momentos también. ¡Se sentía tan jodidamente bien!

No había podido tomarse ni un momento para masturbarse durante medio año, teniendo que conformarse con "relajarse" en la ducha en menos de cinco minutos. Y ni siquiera se había masturbado desde que Itachi se unió a ellos. Cada golpe de su polla se intensificó diez veces debido a esto. ¡Oh, estaba en el jodido cielo!

Aquél hombre tomó el jengibre y lo introdujo muy lentamente en el apretado coño de la mujer. Estaba húmeda, jadeó de placer, antes de que la sensación de ardor se asentara. Entonces comenzó a temblar y suplicar piedad. Inmóvil, le dio una palmada en el culo dos veces como respuesta, una bofetada en cada mejilla. Ella lloró de dolor, entonces, y él comenzó a jugar con su culo, introduciendo un dedo y luego dos. Estaba tan excitado...

Naruto no podía seguir leyendo; sus ojos no se mantenían enfocados. Estaba acariciando su polla con fervor, gimiendo, y cachondo más allá de lo decible. Dejó caer el libro fuera de la bañera y cerró los ojos. En su mente, repitió la escena que acababa de leer. Excepto que en sus pensamientos, el hombre no era pelirrojo sino rubio, como él. Y la mujer tenía los ojos oscuros, y el pelo negro azulado, y ella no era una mujer en absoluto.

En cambio, era un hombre fuerte, acostado en el salón de la cocina. El hombre jadeó contra su voluntad cuando Naruto empujó la raíz de jengibre más profundamente en su culo; estaba sonrojado, y su cabello desordenado. Lo estaba mirando tan intensamente…

En la realidad, Naruto estaba jadeando. Sus pezones estaban dolorosamente erectos, y su polla dura como una roca, y ya estaba cerca, tan tan cerca...

Entonces tres cosas pasaron a la vez.

Naruto acarició su polla una vez más. Chillo un "¡joder!" en voz alta y luego, se vino. Un estruendo extraño resonó en el otro lado de la habitación. Algo surgió de la nada. Alguien. Naruto escuchó el ruido, pero su cerebro no lo procesó. Estaba jadeando, su pecho subía pesadamente. Su mente estaba apagada, todavía perdida en la euforia.

Ese había sido un orgasmo fantástico. Tan bueno, que ni siquiera sintió remordimiento por el giro que su imaginación había tomado al final. Oh, cada persona debería sentirse así al menos una vez al día. Hombres y mujeres ¿a quién le importaba? De ninguna maldita manera continuaría otras cuatro semanas sin masturbarse, la aguda mirada de Itachi podía irse al carajo.

Luego, muy lentamente, la gran sensación de euforia comenzó a pasar, aunque todavía se sentía bastante relajado. La realidad volvió a instalarse. Naruto respiró hondo y abrió los ojos. Su cerebro recordó el ruido que había registrado antes, y frunció el ceño. Sus ojos se movieron hacia la esquina de dónde provenía el ruido, perezosamente pero curioso.

Había algo en el piso allí...

Más bien alguien...

Con el objetivo de poner sus sentidos a trabajar, Naruto finalmente reconoció la figura inconsciente.

Era Gaara.

.

* * *

 **N/T:** Disculpen que ponga mis notas primero, antes que las de Anzu, pero ¡Joder! ( **Eni** , te odio mucho T_T) 'mi no gustar traducir eso' jajajaja. En fin sé que os debo una enorme disculpa pero ¡Estaba enfermo! y con la cabeza tan embotada que no tenía mente para traducir ni dos palabras juntas. Así que, con todo y todo, espero que disfruten del cap y que si ando con suerte podré subir otro muy pronto para reponer el tiempo perdido ¿Qué les parece? Además de eso quiero desearos una **muy feliz navidad a todos**. Así como agradecer todos y cada uno de sus comentarios eso me anima mucho a seguir con la ardua labor XD. Gracias de verdad.

 **N/A:** ¿Qué puedo decir de éste capítulo? Realmente disfruté escribiéndolo. Y fue un cambio muy agradable el tener a Itachi y Sasuke actuando como hermanos normales ¿Saben? Primero, tenían que aclarar las cosas entre ellos, por su puesto, desde luego estoy muy orgullosa de la manera en que lo hicieron. Seguí el consejo de mi querida amiga **noodlgepower,** porque estaba de acuerdo con ella en que Itachi atacaría directo el problema para solucionarlo.

Pero ahora que han ubicado los problemas que quedaban pendientes entre ellos, creo que era tiempo de parar de preocuparse tanto por lo que el otro pudiera pensar y sólo relajarse y ser hermanos. Habrá tiempo para preocupaciones después…

Personalmente amé la parte en la que Itachi pide sake al mesero y Sasuke estaba algo así como... o.O

¿Qué opinan de esto? ¿Creen que arruiné las personalidades de los personajes? ¿Los hice abiertos y habladores? Me preocupa eso, aunque creo firmemente que Sasuke e Itachi son la excepción del uno para todo. Entonces, la otra excepción de Itachi sería Shisui, y la de Sasuke es Naruto, por supuesto. Cuando lucharon juntos contra Kabuto como lo hicieron cuando eran niños... ¡eran tan lindos!

Ahora hablemos de Naruto. Espero no haber ofendido a nadie con su fantasía sexual. En mi historia, Naruto es muy abierto sexualmente. Disfruta el sexo, no se avergüenza de eso, y es juguetón y pervertido. Y, por supuesto, él está enamorado de Sasuke. Creo que esto encaja con su canon personalmente, porque Naruto es muy táctil en el manga. Él siempre está abrazando y tocando a las personas, especialmente de alguien con un origen asiático. Él además es huérfano y no se sintió amado durante la mayor parte de su infancia. Las personas con esos rasgos suelen disfrutar del sexo como un medio para sentirse cerca de alguien.

La idea de figging, la tomé de una fanfiction de Steve / Bucky que leí el otro día.

La historia es de uno de mis autores favoritos, OhCaptainMyCaptain. Se llama "Buck me", aquí está el enlace: / archiveofourown works / 2423135

Es una historia increíble, y ella hace que la experiencia suene mucho más sexy de lo que lo hice yo. Recomiendo la historia a cualquiera que aprecie un buen Stucky.

Y finalmente... la gran revelación... ¡Gaara está aquí!

¿Cómo llegó aquí? ¿Por qué eligió ir ahí? ¿Qué le sucedió? ¿Por qué se desmayó?

Acepto las apuestas, pero tendréis que esperar para estar seguros.

¡Gracias de nuevo por leer y espero leer sus comentarios pronto!

Mata ne, tomodachis!


	13. Capítulo 13

**N/A:** Konnichiwa watashi no yujin! Aquí está, el nuevo capítulo. Me disculpo porque me tomó una semana más de lo que intentaba poder publicarla. Tristemente, mi actual beta está muy ocupada por ahora con los problemas de su vida-real (¿no todos los odiamos?), pero la **magnífica IImage accedió a ayudarme desde ahora**. Pienso que ella ha hecho un trabajo increíble, así que espero que todos puedan disfrutarlo también. **Nyabi** también me ha dado retroalimentación, ¡así que esta vez recibí mucha ayuda!

Este capítulo es un poco diferente. Cambiamos el POW (punto de vista) de mi grupo dorado a otros tres personajes diferentes, y viajaremos a Konoha para averiguar qué está ocurriendo ahí. También se explica que le pasó a Gaara, y como terminó en el piso del baño de Naruto.

¡Así que vamos a ello!

 **N/T:** Bien sé que me he tardado un poco, bueno bastante y debo aceptar que ya tenía este capítulo traducido hace rato y que en realidad no me toma taaaaaanto traducir, pero de verdad es que casi no tengo tiempo por estos días así que una disculpa enorme por la demora. Prometo retomar el ritmo ¿vale?

Antes de proseguir quiero dedicar este pedacito a **Enigmatek** quien religiosamente me brinda su ayuda en cada capítulo y me hace las correcciones de lo que se me llega a pasar a mi cuando estoy escribiendo (recordar que no traduzco con traductor sino a mano así que pues ya ven…) Sé, **En,** que estás pasando por un rato difícil pero sábete que cuentas conmigo para lo que necesites. _Mi amas vin_ no lo dudes.

Y bueno pues no les entretengo más pasad a leer.

.

* * *

.

 **.**

 **Capítulo 13**

 **.**

 _Konoha: Unas cuantas horas antes…_

En sólo unas semanas, mucho había cambiado en la Aldea oculta de la Hoja. Los exámenes chuunin los cuales, al principio, parecían ser la perfecta oportunidad para fortalecer los lazos de Konoha con otras aldeas así como mostrar los talentos de la nueva generación, se habían vuelto un desastre.

El ataque de Orochimaru contra la aldea les había tomado por sorpresa, y lo peor es que no estaba solo. Se había aliado con la Aldea de la Arena y fundado la suya propia, la del Sonido.

En medio de cientos de muertes que el Sannin había dejado a su camino, hubo una pérdida que era irreparable: Hiruzen Sarutobi, el tercer Hokage que había muerto protegiendo a su gente.

El Tercero había sellado una parte del alma de Orochimaru, incluido sus brazos. Usando un jutsu prohibido que, al final, reclamó su propia vida. Kakashi, con todas sus habilidades y reputación, había sido incapaz de hacer nada más que pararse ahí y ver los terribles eventos que sucedían frente a sus ojos.

Incapaz de ejecutar sellos con sus manos, Orochimaru, el muy cobarde, huyó. Un equipo ANBU había sido enviado inmediatamente para rastrearlo mientras él estuviera debilitado; pero habían fallado en hacerlo, por qué incluso una serpiente herida todavía era escurridiza. Orochimaru se recuperaría y regresaría un día a terminar lo que había empezado, Kakashi no tenía duda de eso.

Pero esas eran muy distantes preocupaciones para el futuro, y había tantas cosas de las que hacerse cargo ahora mismo. Primero, tenían que disponer de los muertos,docenas de buenos hombres y mujeres. Luego, tenían que consolar a sus familias y tranquilizar a los aldeanos.

Daños de esta escala no sucedían desde que el Kyūbi atacó la aldea hace más de trece años. El pánico se extendió como la pólvora por todos lados. Todos temían el regreso de las oscuras eras ninja, cómo en el tiempo de las Grandes Guerras.

Entonces, una vez que la población civil fuera tranquilizada, finalmente sería el momento de encargarse de los dos asuntos más importantes. Primero, necesitaban iniciar y firmar un tratado de paz con Sunagakure, cuyo Kazegake había sido traicionado y asesinado por Orochimaru, y cuyos jinchuuriki habían desaparecido durante la batalla; algunas personas hablaban de deserción, otros pensaban que había sido secuestrado por los acólitos de las serpientes. Solo sus hermanos parecían realmente preocupados por su desaparición…

Y finalmente estaba el asunto más crucial de todos, que era la elección de un nuevo Hokage; un shinobi capaz de liderar y proteger al pueblo. Después de semanas de un debate brutal entre las cabezas del clan y el señor feudal del país, eligieron a Danzō Shimura. Esta era una elección con la que Kakashi no se sentía completamente cómodo, hasta el momento.

Sabía que el hombre era leal a la aldea, había servido durante años como General de las fuerzas ANBU y, aunque viejo, todavía era lo suficientemente hábil para disuadir a los enemigos de atacar a Konoha. Y aún así, a pesar de admitir que era una elección lógica, Kakashi preferiría tener a uno de los legendarios Sannin como el nuevo Hokage.

Jiraya había rechazado rápidamente la oferta, diciendo que estaba más preparado para la vida como un vagabundo. La ubicación de Lady Tsunade era un misterio para todos, ya que ella había desaparecido de la aldea muchos años atrás y había jurado no volver a poner un pie en Konoha. Kakashi había esperado que Jiraya pudiera encontrarla y persuadirla de romper aquel juramento pero, cuando hizo esa sugerencia, el Sannin se rió en su cara y respondió crípticamente: _"El único capaz de lograr tal hazaña ha elegido un camino diferente para sí mismo"_

Movidos por la falta de otras opciones viables, los jefes de familia de cada clan de Konohagakure habían reconocido a Danzo como el Goindame y le habían jurado lealtad, aunque algunos con más renuencia que otros. Una vez que este servicio privado concluyó, la decisión se hizo pública y Danzo asumió el cargo en una ceremonia pública.

Kakashi, a pesar de su particular aversión hacia el hombre, se sintió aliviado cuando todos los procedimientos terminaron. La vida en el pueblo podría volver lentamente a la normalidad. Tenía temas personales y apremiantes por atender y, los ha pospuesto lo suficiente; retomaría esos asuntos que principalmente giraban en torno a sus dos desaparecidos estudiantes.

Cuando Naruto y Sasuke desaparecieron tres semanas antes del inicio de los exámenes Chuunin, Kakashi se preocupó. No era común en ellos perder la oportunidad de probar sus capacidades y demostrar su valía en una ocasión tan memorable. El Hokage había calmado sus temores, asegurándole que los dos gennins estaban en buenas manos: Jiraya había venido al pueblo por una noche y los había pedido para una misión de infiltración. Jiraya era el padrino de Naruto y el candidato más adecuado para mantener el sello del Kyūbi a raya en caso de peligro, por lo que Kakashi no había insistido mucho para recuperarlos.

Sin embargo, a medida que pasaban las semanas y el primer día de los exámenes Chunnin llegó y terminó, Naruto y Sasuke aún no habían regresado al pueblo. Kakashi estaba cada vez más preocupado y comenzó a sospechar de la explicación del Tercero. Algo estaba pasando con esos dos, algo serio, y el difunto Hokage lo mantuvo en el más críptico silencio, a pesar de que él como su maestro,l era el responsable de su bienestar.

El primer día después de que terminara el proceso de las elecciones, Kakashi buscó al único hombre que podía ofrecerle algunas respuestas. Finalmente pudo enfrentar al Sanin de la forma en que lo había querido hacer desde el principio.

—Sasuke y Naruto, ¿dónde están?—demandó importándole bien poco que el shinobi frente a él fuera más mortal de lo que él mismo era.

Jiraya le miró sorprendido y, después, algo de lástima asomó a sus ojos—¿Hiruzen no te lo dijo?

—Todo lo que dijo fué que los llevaste contigo para una misión de infiltración.

—No—negó Jiraya moviendo la cabeza—No los llevé conmigo. Mi misión era regresarlos. Ellos se fueron por su propia voluntad.

—¿Se fueron?—eso era lo último que Kakashi esperaba escuchar. No le habría sorprendido mucho si sólo fuera Sasuke, porque así era el camino de un vengador pero ¿Naruto? ¿Yéndose por su propia voluntad? No podía creerlo así que preguntó—¿Ambos?

—Si. Y sé lo que estás pensando, pero fueron ambos—le aseguró Jiraya—. Ha pasado demasiado tiempo desde la última vez que ví a dos shinobis tan bien sincronizados el uno con el otro.

Kakashi no tuvo tiempo para considerar dichas noticias. Habían asuntos más importantes— ¿Los encontraste y no los trajiste de regreso?

—Lo intenté—respondió el Sannin calmadamente—y fallé… Naruto me venció, aunque no puedas creerlo. Ni siquiera llegué a darle batalla.

—¡Estás hablando sin sentidos!—le acusó Kakashi furiosamente, lo que comprobaba la preocupación por sus estudiantes; tanto que su apariencia apacible se había tornado furiosa—. Tú eres un renombrado Sannin. Ellos son sólo dos gennin quienes creen ser mejor de lo que en realidad son ¡No durarán un mes ahí afuera!

Por un momento pareció que Jiraya iba a contradecirle. Lucía escéptico a sus palabras y no parecía nada preocupado, pero luego cambió de parecer y sólo se encogió de hombros—. Puedes intentar encontrarlos por ti mismo—le dijo—. La última vez que les ví, estaban cerca de la frontera entre el País de la Arena y el País de la Piedra, pero pon atención a mis palabras, Kakashi, no serás capaz de traerlos de regreso.

Kakashi ni siquiera se molestó en responder a eso. Le dió la espalda al Sannin y se alejó. Ahora ya tenía un destino en mente.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 _Oficina del Hokage_

—Entre—la voz del Godaime resonó a través de la puerta. Kakashi lo hizo sin perder tiempo. Se adentró a la oficina y se arrodilló en el piso, que era una formalidad raramente observada con los dos anteriores Hokages.

—Hokage sama—saludó respetuosamente. El hombre respondió amablemente.

—Hatake-san ¿Qué lo trae a mi oficina?

—Dos de mis estudiantes, Uchiha Sasuke y Uzumaki Naruto—respondió directo y al grano—El Sandaime les asignó una misión de encubiertos hace tres meses. El Sannin Jiraya puede confirmar esto; sin embargo, ya que el Tercero falleció, solicito permiso para encontrarlos y traerlos de regreso a la aldea.

El Godaime le miro detenidamente, tomandose unos segundos para considerar la petición—¿Qué hay de tu otra estudiante, la Kunoichi?

Ésta pregunta congeló a Kakashi por un momento. Tenía que admitir que ante su hipócrita preocupación y enojo por la desaparición de Naruto y Sasuke, había renegado del tercer miembro de su equipo. Sakura había estado decepcionada al enterarse que Sasuke se había ido a una misión, y peor, se había llevado a Naruto en lugar de a ella. Le había pedido a Kakashi que la entrenara, determinada a demostrarle a Sasuke que ella podía ser igual de útil en pelea, y así lo había hecho, al principio.

El problema era que Kakashi no sabía cómo enseñarle a una chica como Sakura. Él se inclinaba por un enfoque directo en la enseñanza, esto es, que usualmente golpeaba a sus alumnos hasta que aprendían lo que estaban haciendo mal. Era un método lento, pero efectivo, o al menos, funcionaba bien con niños obstinados como Naruto y Sasuke. Kakashi no se atrevía a tratar a Sakura de esta manera. No sentía que ni su cuerpo ni su mente fueran lo suficientemente fuertes para soportarlo.

En su lugar, le enseñó a caminar sobre el agua, lo que aprendió bastante rápido. Ella era increíblemente buena controlando su chakra, tal vez incluso mejor que él a su edad. Kakashi había decidido enseñarle genjutsu, como el siguiente paso natural en su entrenamiento, lo que resultó ser un completo desastre.

En teoría era la decisión correcta. De las tres técnicas ninja, el genjutsu era el que requería un control casi perfecto sobre el chakra. Sakura parecía ideal para eso. Sin embargo, el genjutsu también era el arma más cruel que un ninja podía manejar. Era, en esencia, una terrible violación a la mente de alguien. Era una herramienta que los ninjas de sangre fría usaban para infiltrarse en las mentes de sus enemigos y destruir todo lo que formaba la identidad de esa persona, solo dejando atrás una mera sombra de lo que esa persona había sido alguna vez.

Para manejar el genjutsu efectivamente, los ninja necesitaban tener un instinto asesino dentro de ellos, instinto del que Sakura carecía por completo. Kakashi había pasado por alto esto cuando decidió enseñarle, y se culpó por los días infructuosos que le dedicaron al entrenamiento.

Las continuas fallas en aprenderlo adecuadamente habían matado lentamente el entusiasmo de Sakura por mejorar sus habilidades como kunoichi. Se había vuelto más callada y retraída, y Kakashi podría haber hecho algo al respecto, pero luego Orochimaru había matado a todo un equipo de gennins durante la segunda parte de los exámenes, y su atención pasó de sus alumnos a la aldea.

El Hokage le había asignado un puesto de vigilancia, pero no identificó a Orochimaru a tiempo, quien resultó estar disfrazado todo el tiempo como Kazekage. El Hokage había muerto, por su fracaso. Kakashi no iba a fallar de nuevo. No a sus dos estudiantes más prometedores, no al hijo del hombre que fue su segundo padre.

Sakura tendría que esperar hasta que trajera a Naruto y Sasuke de regreso a la aldea, y luego los tres podrían ayudar a la kunoichi a mejorar sus técnicas, juntos.

—Sakura Haruno—respondió el hombre—de hecho. Considero que lo mejor es que permanezca aquí hasta que todo mi equipo esté reunido.

El Godaime estuvo de acuerdo, de acuerdo con la sabia elección— ¿Está al tanto de la naturaleza de la misión de sus estudiantes?—preguntó.

—Me temo que el Tercero decidió no compartirlo conmigo—Danzo arrugó el entrecejo ante esa respuesta, pareciendo pensativo.

—Podría ser peligroso sacarlos de una misión sin saber exactamente cuáles fueron sus órdenes…

El corazón de Kakashi saltó conmocionado, pero su rostro permaneció impertérrito. _Sí el Hokage no le autorizaba a irse…_

—Por otro lado—habló nuevamente el Godaime, interrumpiendo sus pensamientos—es altamente probable que no estén al tanto de los cambios que han ocurrido con el liderazgo de la aldea. Debemos por lo menos hacer un recuento de los objetivos que persiguen con su actual misión.

Pareció pensarlo por unos cuantos segundos más y, finalmente, asintió para sí mismo, satisfecho con la conclusión a la que había llegado, antes de dirigirse a Kakashi.

—Esto es lo que harás—dijo—. Encontrarás dónde están tus estudiantes y el propósito de su misión. Después de eso, dejó a tu buen juicio si deben regresar contigo, o permanecer en su puesto hasta completar la misión—guardó silencio por unos cuantos segundos y se detuvo frente a Kakashi fijando su mirada con la del otro hombre—Hatake Kakashi, ¿acepta esta misión?

—Sí, Hokage-sama—respondió solemnemente.

—Bien, puedes partir al anochecer—le despidió formalmente—. Ve y cumple con tu deber como shinobi de la Hoja.

Kakashi asintió sin perder tiempo en responder ésta vez y, en un parpadeo, desapareció de la habitación. No había tiempo que perder. Naruto y Sasuke tenían que sobrevivir hasta que él pudiera encontrarles.

Debía tener fé en ello.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 _Más tarde, ese día…_

El Hokage dejó su oficina casi después que Kakashi. Estaba complacido, muy complacido, por los eventos que durante el día se habían desarrollado exactamente como esperaba. Ahora era el momento de dar las verdaderas órdenes, esas que podrían proteger a la aldea de sus más poderosas amenazas; especialmente de las amenazas disfrazadas de aliados. Aunque no podía hacer eso desde su oficina -al menos no aún-, no cuando su reinado apenas había empezado y habían muchos que parecían desconfiar de él.

Fue profundo bajo tierra, de regreso a sus cuarteles de RAIZ, donde sus más leales shinobis esperaban sus órdenes. Pasó por delante de su antigua oficina, cruzó el pasillo y se detuvo un momento frente a una de las celdas.

El prisionero dentro de la celda lucía particularmente joven, con rasgos delicados y cabello oscuro color jengibre. Él también estaba inconsciente. Según las órdenes del Hokage, varios sellos que suprimen chakra habían sido grabados en la piel del niño, estaba esposado y encadenado a la pared en todo momento. También le habían negado comida desde que fue encarcelado.

Para algunos, tratar así a alguien tan joven parecería cruel, pero Danzo lo hizo solo porque lo creyó necesario para salvaguardar a los ciudadanos de Konoha y no se complació en ello. La Aldea de la Arena había atacado a la Hoja sin provocación, causando cientos de muertes. Los clanes principales de Konoha habrían permitido que esta ofensa quedara impune, pensando que la muerte de su Kazegake había sido suficiente castigo.

Desafortunadamente para La Arena, Danzo había previsto que esto sucedería, y había actuado rápidamente mientras aún había tiempo. Él había enviado a su shinobi más hábil para recuperar el jinchūriki mientras todos estaban ocupados peleando. Había sido sorprendentemente fácil de hacer. Según el informe que había leído, el jinchūriki ni siquiera se había unido a sus camaradas en el ataque, y se estaba preparando para abandonar Konoha cuando su ANBU lo rastreó y lo capturó. No hubo testigos de la hazaña, lo que significaba que Danzo no tenía que denunciarlo a nadie.

Ahora tenía un jinchūriki, una preciosa herramienta que le serviría para proteger la aldea, con el cual negociar. Este jinchūriki era especialmente crucial en estos días, considerando que el propio jinchūriki de Konoha había desaparecido y, aparentemente, había desertado de la aldea en compañía del último superviviente Uchiha, nada menos. La mera idea llenó su corazón de ira, pero luego se recordó a sí mismo que estaba en el camino de rectificar eso ahora, al menos.

—Danzo-sama—una voz le trajo de regreso a la realidad. Uno de sus más leales subordinados había llegado y se arrodillaba frente a él.

— ¿Ha habido algún progreso?—demandó Danzo, sin desperdiciar tiempo en jocosidad.

—Algo, pero seguimos trabajando para encontrar alguna forma de deshacer el sello sin matar al sujeto.

El Godaime sintió un nuevo arranque de ira surgiendo de su interior, y lucho por mantenerlo contenido. Ese había sido el primer problema en el que habían comenzado a trabajar, pero seguían sin encontrar una solución.

—¿Que pasa si proseguimos de cualquier forma?—preguntó—¿El sujeto sobrevivirá lo suficiente para que podamos trasplantar a la bestia con cola a otro shinobi?—a un shinobi que fuera leal a la aldea y, más importante, uno que fuera leal a Danzo.

—Es arriesgado—respondió sinceramente su subordinado—. Podríamos tener éxito para crear otro jinchuriki, pero si el sujeto muere antes de completar el trasplante, la bestia con cola morirá con él. Entonces le tomaría años antes de renacer.

—No—Danzo rechazó esa posibilidad—No podemos permitirnos perder tal poder, al menos no mientras sea el único jinchuriki en nuestra posesión. Asignarás un equipo de dos ninja médicos y un especialista en sellado para trabajar en el caso. Tal vez encuentren algo que se haya escapado—el ANBU asintió, aceptando la orden sin protestar. No se sintió ofendido y su orgullo no estaba herido. Él solo vivía para servir a su general.

Después de sopesar la idea por unos segundos, Danzo fue más allá—Tengo una nueva misión para ti "Kakashi el del Sharingan" se irá esta noche en busca de sus estudiantes rebeldes. Uno es el jinchuriki de Konoha y el otro es el último Uchiha. Kakashi desea traerlos de regreso a la aldea y disfrazar su deserción como una misión encubierta asignada por el Tercero. He sancionado esa misión. No tengo intención de permitir que esa deserción quede impune.

— ¿Desea que lo siga?

—Si. Hatake no solo es su maestro, sino también uno de los mejores rastreadores que tenemos en la aldea. Los conoce y ellos confían en él. Incluso si están dispuestos a mantenerse alejados de Konoha, no tendrán ninguna razón para esconderse de él. Él es nuestra mejor oportunidad de recuperar lo que nos pertenece.

Su subordinado no tuvo que preguntar para saber que se refería al jinchuriki.—¿Que deberíamos hacer con el Uchiha?

Danzo lo medito por unos cuantos segundos. Uchiha Sasuke tenía que morir. Sí Konoha iba a disfrutar de una paz duradera, era esencial enviar a todo el clan Uchiha a la otra vida. Uchiha Itachi también había contemplado esa realidad, pero había permitido que su apego a su hermano nublara su buen juicio; perdonar su vida e ir tan lejos como para amenazar a Danzo si algún daño le llegaba a pasar a su hermano. ¿Tal debilidad todavía perduraría? ¿Podría un ex shinobi ANBU permanecer tan demente atado a su hermano menor, a pesar de los largos años que habían pasado entre aquel entonces y ahora?

No había forma de que él lo supiera, pero no podía arriesgarse a despertar la furia de Itachi. Itachi era el único hombre que podía destruir todo lo que era Konoha y hacer que nunca volvieran a levantarse otra vez. Danzo no podía darse el lujo de convertir a Itachi en un enemigo, lo que significaba que solo había un camino que podía tomar.

Danzo se despreciaba por las órdenes que estaba a punto de dar, pero no tenía otra opción.

—Mata a Sasuke Uchiha y has que alguno de tus hombres lleve su cuerpo a Orochimaru.

El ANBU levantó la cabeza ante eso, aunque una máscara cubría sus gestos y dificultaba el saber que era lo que estaba pensando en ese momento.

— ¿Qué hay de sus ojos?—preguntó al fin.

—Deja que Orochimaru los conserve, pero a cambio asumirá la responsabilidad pública del destino de ese chico y te dará el sello que necesitamos para trasplantar a la bestia con cola de un jinchuriki a otro satisfactoriamente.

El hombre asintió de acuerdo.

—Toma a los cinco shinobi más fuertes contigo y envía a otro a negociar con Orochimaru de antemano—indico Danzo—. Recuerda, Hatake Kakashi es una herramienta fuerte para la aldea y no deseo perderlo. Dicho eso, tu prioridad es recuperar al Uzumaki, como jinchuriki, y matar a Uchiha Sasuke por los medios que sean necesarios. Lo dejo a tu criterio.

—Danzo-sama—el subordinado aceptó la misión respetuosamente—considérelo hecho.

El Godaime le dio unas cuantas instrucciones más y le despachó con unas pocas palabras—No me falles.

Cuando ese intercambio tuvo lugar, ninguno de los hombres le había prestado atención al prisionero en la celda. Incluso después de que abrió los ojos por primera vez en varios días. Ninguno de ellos noto cuando el prisionero recuperó la conciencia después de escuchar el nombre de la única persona que había sido amable con él; el único que había despejado las mentiras que nublaban su vida, y que le dijo la verdad que muchos le habían ocultado.

Ni Danzo ni su subordinado habían notado que el prisionero escuchaba su conversación, ni la forma en que sus manos habían empezado a temblar, para luego moverse lentamente hacia el collar que colgaba de su cuello. No lo vieron cuando jaló de la cadena, y se llevaba el collar a la boca, donde lo sostuvo entre sus dientes.

No oyeron cuando el prisionero suplicó a la bestia dentro de su cabeza. Shukaku y el chico habían hablado antes, ya que Naruto le reveló su existencia, pero rara vez se llevaban bien y estaban muy lejos de formar una alianza. Y sin embargo, esta vez, Gaara le suplicó en silencio, ni Danzo ni su subordinado lo oyeron.

Suplicó a Shukaku para que le prestara un poco de su chakra, solo por un momento. Los sellos que estaban impresos en su piel le impedían usar su propio chakra, pero el único sello que debía mantener el chakra de Shukaku como un prisionero dentro de su cuerpo siempre había sido defectuoso, y los ninjas que lo habían capturado no se habían dado cuenta todavía.

Si pudiera tomar prestado suficiente chakra para activar el sello de su collar, ese que Naruto le había dado hace muchos meses. Le podría sacar de esa celda. Le transportaría hacia él.

Shukaku estuvo de acuerdo, así que el chakra de la bestia de cola comenzó a fluir en su cuerpo provocándole dolor. Mucho dolor. Los sellos grabados en su piel reaccionaron negativamente a la presencia extranjera, y el dolor casi hizo que Gaara se desmayara nuevamente, pero se resistió. Esos hombres tenían órdenes de recuperar a Naruto y traerlo aquí, luego lo torturarían de la misma forma en que lo habían torturado a él. Así que se resistió, por el bienestar de Naruto.

Ni Danzo ni su subordinado sintieron tampoco cómo el prisionero lenta, muy lentamente, acumulaba una pequeña cantidad de chakra en sus manos. No lo vieron cuando formó el sello de mano que activaría el sello de transportación en su collar.

Lo que sí notaron, fueron los sellos grabados en su cuerpo cuando comenzaron a brillar dentro de la oscuridad de la celda, tratando de neutralizar el chakra del prisionero. Oyeron el grito visceral del niño por el dolor que le estaban causando.

Era muy tarde. El collar de Gaara lanzó una luz cegadora y un segundo después el prisionero se había ido.

Ellos no serían capaces de encontrarlo.

.

* * *

 **N/A:** ¿Qué es lo que piensan? ¿Se lo esperaban?

La cosa es que, en el canon, Naruto y el quipo 7 pelearon contra Gaara cuando él y La Arena atacaron Konoha. Pero en esta realidad, Gaara eligió no pelear debido a su previa conversación con Naruto.

De igual manera, en el canon, Jiraya se lleva a Naruto para convencer a Tsunade de volverse Hokage. Ya que naruto no estuvo en Konoha esta vez, Jiraya entiende que él solo no será capaz de persuadirla. Y sí Tsunade no es nombrada 'Kage' y Jiraya rechaza el puesto también, la opción más evidente era Danzo.

¿Por qué Danzo decidió capturar a Gaara? Bueno, él sabe que Naruto ha dejado la aldea con Sasuke y la aldea necesita un jinchuuriki para protegerse. Creo que ir a por Gaara era la opción más lógica para él.

Por otro lado, algunos de ustede me preguntaron por la sexualidad de Naruto en el último capítulo. Porque él está en un cuerpo de 12 años aunque mentalmente ronda ya sus 19/20. Así que hice algo de investigación.

Primero, creo que Naruto ya está cerca de los 13 para estas fechas. Han estado ya por 6 meses en ese pasado, semanas más, semanas menos, y en el canon ya tienen 13 para cuando Sasuke se va de Konoha.

Así que investigué en unos cuantos foros y muchos chicos coinciden en que han empezado a masturbarse cuando estaban entre los 11 y 13 años de edad -algunos un poco antes o después de eso-. Así que es completamente normal para chicos (y chicas) experimentar su sexualidad y placer sexual a esa edad.

La mayoría de ellos lo hacen en privado y experimentan solos. Ellos no están mentalmente listos para iniciar una relación sexual con alguien mas hasta un par de años después, aunque sus cuerpos biológicamente lo estén.

Considerando esto, Naruto está en el cuerpo de un niño de 13 años (un cuerpo que está sexualmente despierto y tiene deseos). Pero, además, tiene la mente de alguien de 20 años. Ha tenido sexo antes y le gusta.

Así que se diría que está física y mentalmente listo para una relación romántica/sexual, además, cómo él mismo reconoció hace unos capítulos atrás cualquier adulto que se atreviera a considerar tener sexo con él sería un enfermo. De igual forma, podría tener sexo o experimentar sexualmente con otros adolescentes (13/11/15) pero, dado a que tiene mentalmente 20, estaría moralmente mal.

Así que ahora mismo sólo tiene tres opciones: jalarsela, abstinencia o Sasuke XD.

Cambiando de tema ¿Qué piensa de la forma en la que he llevado a Kakashi? ¿Y a Danzo? Es la primera vez que escribo con estos personajes y estoy un poco ansiosa! No quiero convertirlos en personajes unidimensionales. Sé que Kakashi es el chico bueno que todos amamos, pero es propenso a cometer algunos errores, como sucedió con Sakura aquí. Y Danzo es malvado, no hay otra palabra para eso. Pero aún así, tiene sus razones, a menudo buenas razones, para hacer lo que hace. Es solo que, desde un punto de vista moral, el final no siempre justifica los medios. Y su visión está sesgada para satisfacer su interés egoísta, aunque él mismo no se da cuenta.

Bueno haganme saber sus opiniones de éste capítulo, ya nos veremos pronto!

Matta ne tomodachi!

 **N/T:** ¿Os confieso algo? A veces me tardo más por las notas de autor XD es que esta niña sí que pone cosas jajajaja, no me quejo pero cuando toca traducir te das cuenta que no son solo un par de líneas, créanme. Es posible, muy posible que haya algún error de estilo o faltas graves de ortografía que ni **Dakota** (quien como el amor que es, me ayudó a darle una ojeada) o su servidor no hayan visto. Les pido de su amable comprensión de que si las ven, no dejen de avisarme pero con respeto y no os saquéis los ojos si veis algo raro XD. Espero que les haya gustado, nos vemos pronto!


	14. Chapter 14

**N/A:** ¡Hola chicos! Lo siento, sé que ha pasado mucho tiempo desde mi última actualización. Honestamente, he estado demasiado ocupado estudiando para mis exámenes finales y escribiendo mi disertación, y, por mucho que aflige, tuve que dar un paso atrás en la escritura para centrarme en mi trabajo universitario. Es mi último año y no podía arriesgarme a fracasar si quería graduarme este verano.

Afortunadamente para mí, he terminado. Terminé y pasé todos mis exámenes, y hoy presenté mi disertación. Tengo que esperar hasta el 31 para ver si lo aprueban, pero estoy seguro de que lo harán. Así que finalmente, ¡soy libre!

Tengo este capítulo terminado por un par de semanas, pero estaba esperando hasta que terminé mis clases antes de actualizarlo aquí, ¡para celebrar! Quiero agradecer a mi beta **IImage** , a su paciente y al gran trabajo que hizo al editar este capítulo.

Intento volver a las actualizaciones periódicas cada dos o tres semanas, aunque podría tardar un tiempo en acostumbrarme. De todos modos, espero que el capítulo cumpla con mis estándares habituales y ¡que todos lo disfruten!

 **N/T:** Bien si quieren matarme puedo ofrecerme yo mismo como sacrificio si así lo desean. A mi favor diré que la vida no me alcanza y que literalmente me he tenido que inventar tiempo para poder subir el capítulo, por que lo de la traducción y adaptación se lo ha aventado casí en su totalidad **Enigmatek** quien en una muestra de solidaridad a mi falta de tiempo me ha ayudado como no tienen una idea. Así que por favor agradezcanle que haya capítulo ahora XD.

En fin, no los entretengo más, los dejo con el capítulo.

* * *

 **.**

 **Capítulo 14**

 **.**

Mientras tanto, en el centro, Itachi y Sasuke terminaban su comida y le preguntaban al mesero por la cuenta. La conversación entre ellos fluía fácilmente, y ambos disfrutaban la compañía del otro; subsecuentemente, cuando salieron del restaurante, Sasuke, esperando prolongar la tarde, sugirió una caminata por el pueblo en vez de regresar inmediatamente al hotel.

Itachi cedió a su pedido fácilmente, pues también estaba renuente a perder la nueva cercanía con su hermano pequeño. No estaban discutiendo temas densos, ni estaban compartiendo sentimientos o haciendo grandes confesiones; y quizá era precisamente esa falta de densidad lo que hacía su tiempo juntos disfrutable para ambos. Eran solo dos hermanos disfrutando una tarde fuera.

Sasuke habló un poco más acerca de su tiempo como miembro del Equipo 7, y después, acerca de los años que compartió departamento con Naruto, una vez que la guerra había terminado y él había vuelto a la villa. Itachi, a cambio, habló acerca de su tiempo en Akatsuki y su compañero, Kisame, y acerca de las pocas cosas que había hecho entre misiones.

Le contó a Sasuke como se había encontrado con el Espejo de Yata, el cual en realidad había sido un regalo de la hija de un Lord, que se había encaprichado con él mientras interpretaba a uno de los samurais de su padre, y quien, todo ese tiempo, le había usado como un espejo común para cepillarse el cabello o maquillarse. Y luego, le había contado por todos los problemas que había pasado para recuperar la Espada de Totsuka de un coleccionista de armas en el País del Agua.

—¿No me habías enseñado tú que robar estaba por debajo de un Uchiha? —Sasuke lo molestó entonces, recordado un regaño que Itachi le había dado después de que Sasuke robara un kunai de buena calidad de una de las molestas niñas que lo perseguían todo el tiempo.

—Ah—. Su hermano sonrió, contestándole pronto —¿Pero, es robar si se le roba a un ladrón?

Sasuke no pudo más que romper en carcajada; ese inocente y solitario sonido calentó el corazón de Itachi.

Sasuke entonces lo habría metido en un debate moral acerca de lo incorrecto del robo, solo para llevarle la contraria, pero le había detenido una presencia familiar— ¿Naruto…? —Había murmurado para sí mismo sorprendido.

Un segundo después, su hermano lo sintió también—. No es él… es la presencia de su chakra… ¿uno de sus clones?

En efecto, apenas unos momentos después, un clon apareció ante ellos, respirando agitado. Se veía preocupado.

—¿Qué pasó?— preguntó Sasuke.

—Es Gaara—. El clon ignoró la expresión de shock y las preguntas de su amigo. Se apresuró a explicar—. Él apareció en nuestro cuarto… debió usar uno de mis sellos transportadores para encontrarme. ¡Está desmayado en el piso!

Sasuke frunció el ceño. Quería saber — ¿cómo és que tenía uno de tus sellos?

—Yo se lo dí— explicó Naruto— pero eso no importa ahora. Está desmayado en el piso de nuestro cuarto. Está mal herido, y ni siquiera me atrevo a moverlo. Gaara necesita ayuda.

A pesar de toda su increíble fuerza, ni Sasuke ni Itachi habían aprendido a manejar el arte de la curación. Naruto podía curar mágicamente a la gente si estuviera en su modo máximo de Kurama del Sabio de los Seis Caminos, pero todavía no había aprendido esa forma en su nuevo cuerpo. Además, no sabía que estaba mal con Gaara, pero no pensaba que fuera meramente físico. Esos brillantes sellos negros grabados a su piel no podían significar nada bueno.

Itachi no perdió el tiempo—. Vamos— dijo, y saltó a un techo cercano y comenzó a correr.

El clon de Naruto se desvaneció para dejar saber al Naruto real que iban en camino, y Sasuke siguió a su hermano, llegando al hotel unos segundos después de él. Se escabulló por la ventana y caminó hacia el baño.

Naruto e Itachi estaban ahí, arrodillados en el piso junto a la figura inconsciente del Kazekage- aunque, Sasuke razonó, todavía no era el Kazekage. Tal vez nunca lo fuera. Era solamente un niño, y se suponía que estaba mal que le desagradara solo por las acciones de su contraparte adulta.

Aún así no le agradaba.

Cuando su hermano y Naruto examinaban al ninja de la Arena con urgencia, los ojos de Sasuke escarearon el cuarto. La bañera estaba todavía llena, que era prueba de que Naruto se estaba bañando cuando el ninja de la Arena había aparecido; eso explicaba también por que Naruto estaba usando nada más una toalla. Había un libro en el piso. Sasuke lo reconoció. Era el Icha-Icha. Sasuke bufó para si mismo divertido. No lo sorprendió tanto como lo habría hecho hacía algunos años, al enterarse que Naruto leía la misma mierda pornográfica que Kakashi llevaba a todos lados con él. Había vivido con él por dos años después de todo.

Aunque Naruto nunca había llevado a nadie a su departamento por la noche, había noches en las que no llegaba a casa. Sasuke no había preguntado. Sabía que no estaba saliendo con nadie de la Villa, para angustia de Sakura y Hinata -y para profundo alivio y satisfacción de Sasuke- ni veía a nadie de manera frecuente para el caso, así que no le importaba que hacía el idiota con su cuerpo. Era suficientemente fuerte para cuidarse él solo, después de todo.

También recordó el comentario de Naruto de extrañar el sexo hacía un par de meses. Y entonces estaba el… incidente. El recuerdo del que Sasuke se negaba a pensar, y una de las mayores razones por las que le desagradaba profundamente Gaara.

Si alguien se hubiera molestado en preguntar su opinión, Sasuke habría dicho que Naruto podía leer tantos libros sucios como gustara, especialmente si eso mantenía lejos a cierta gente. Y sin embargo, tomó el libro y lo puso en su bolsillo con un rápido movimiento. Después molestaría a Naruto con ello, cuando estuviera de mejor humor.

Por el momento, Sasuke se arrodilló junto a su hermano y su mejor amigo, e intentó sonar lo más sincero posible cuando pregunto—. ¿Qué pasa con él?

—¡¿Qué no le pasa?! — Itachi respondió de vuelta. Sonó enojado, realmente enojado. Sasuke se dio cuenta de por que a la edad de once años, ya se había vuelto uno de los shinobis más temidos de las Cinco Grandes Naciones—. Está gravemente desnutrido. Es como si no hubiera comido en semanas. Su cuerpo también muestra señas de tortura indirecta. Experimentaron con él.

Naruto jadeó horrorizado, y a pesar de si mismo, Sasuke se empezó a preocupar. Itachi no se detuvo—. Esos sellos en su piel… le impiden acceder a su chakra. Pero algo ocurrió y están fallando. Lo están matando— concluyó. Itachi buscó la mirada de Naruto— aunque muy lentamente.

—¿No puedes hacer nada?— rogó el rubio, sus manos sujetando la de Gaara, su rostro desesperado.

Itachi negó con la cabeza—. No soy un médico calificado. Lo puedo mantener vivo, por ahora. Puedo incluso curar sus heridas y realentizar el efecto de los sellos, pero si trato de borrarlos por completo, puedo provocar algo y matarlo por accidente. Necesita ayuda profesional, que es más de lo que yo puedo ofrecer.

Naruto y Sasuke intercambiaron miradas por un momento, y ambos pensaron en lo mismo—. Tsunade— el nombre vino a los labios de Naruto con naturalidad.

Itachi frunció el ceño— ¿La Princesa Sanin? Pensé que se había retirado.

—Lo hizo— confirmó Sasuke—, pero Naruto la convenció de regresar una vez. Puede hacerlo de nuevo.

Los dos hermanos lo miraron, esperando confirmación, y por un momento Naruto dudó de si mismo. No era el mismo chico idealista que quería ser Hokage y que estaba dispuesto a dar todo por conseguir ese sueño. En ese entonces, cuando le había recordado a Tsunade a su pequeño hermano, todavía no sabía lo que era el verdadero sacrificio. Tampoco había experimentado el verdadero significado de la pérdida.

¿Podría hacerlo de nuevo? ¿Podría hacer que Tsunade creyera que un mundo más amable y compasivo era posible, cuando él mismo sabía que ese mundo nunca se volvería una realidad? ¿Podría desechar el dolor de la pérdida que la agobiaba, cuando ahora había experimentado ese mismo dolor en carne propia?

No estaba seguro… Pero entonces sus ojos analizaron la figura inconsciente de Gaara otra vez. Si, podía hacerlo. Podía convencer a Tsunade que era mejor ayudar aquellos que habían sido heridos que quedarse a un lado sin hacer nada.

Él la traería aquí y curaría a su amigo, incluso si eso significaba hacer que ella se enfrentara a su terror a la sangre. Le recordaría que ayudar al indefenso era el verdadero sueño de su hermano y de su padre, y que cualquier persona tenía que aspirar a eso, sin importar si eran shinobis o civiles, jinchurikis o aldeanos, padres o hijos. La haría recordar que era una buena persona de corazón y que ella era valiente.

—Solo necesito encontrarla— dijo con certeza, su mano apretando la de Gaara.

—¿Kurama no puede rastrear su chakra? — preguntó Sasuke.

—Desde una posición cercana, tal vez— contestó rápidamente, Naruto—. Pero ya se donde está… o al menos donde debería estar. Vinimos a este universo hace seis meses— explicó, a los dos hermanos con miradas interrogantes—. Nos quedamos en Konoha más o menos por dos meses y medio, y luego fuimos a buscar a Itachi. Eso fue dos semanas antes de que comenzaran los exámenes de Chunnin. La última vez el examen duró seis semanas, y un mes después de eso, Jiraiya y yo nos fuimos en busca de Tsunade; y calculando que han sido un poco más de tres meses desde que Sasuke y yo nos fuimos de Konoha, Tsunade debería estar en el mismo lugar donde la encontré la última vez, o al menos, se habrá ido de ahí apenas hace unos días.

Sasuke calculó las fechas en su cabeza, para estar seguro de que Naruto no se hubiera equivocado en nada, y no lo había hecho—. Está bien, ¿recuerdas dónde la encontraste?

—Fue en la Tierra de la Luz. No recuerdo el nombre de la ciudad. Aunque había un templo muy antiguo en lo alto de la montaña, y recuerdo que Jiraiya decía que atraía a muchos visitantes por las bonitas sacerdotisas que atendían su fuego.

—El templo de la diosa Hestia— Itachi identificó la descripción inmediatamente—. Está ubicado en un pueblo llamado Vesta, alrededor de 500 millas de Kumogakure, cerca de la costa suroeste y no lejos de la Tierra del Hielo.

Naruto escuchó atentamente esta información. En general, eran buenas noticias—. Se dónde es. Si me apresuro, puedo llegar a Vesta en un par de días a lo más. Traeré a Tsunade aquí— juró levantándose. Estaba listo para irse.

—Espera un momento— Sasuke lo detuvo rápidamente, tomándolo del brazo antes de que pudiera brincar por la ventana—-. Deberías ponerte unas ropas más apropiadas primero, dobe—, sugirió a lo que Naruto se sonrojó fuertemente. Honestamente había olvidado que solo llevaba su toalla de baño—. Tampoco puedes ir solo. Vamos contigo.

Naruto negó en desaprobación, por mucho que le hubiera gustado que fueran con él, eso no era posible—. No. No podemos dejar a Gaara solo en esta condición. Deben quedarse con él y asegurarse de que no muera antes de que yo regrese— dijo—. Voy a ponerme algo de ropa. Después, me voy.

Sasuke arrugó el ceño, sin disfrutar para nada que el rubio le diera órdenes. Se quedó mirando la puerta del baño, por la que Naruto había salido.

—Está en lo correcto— la voz de Itachi lo distrajo un momento. Volteó a mirar a su hermano, que seguía aplicando chakra al cuerpo de Gaara—. No podemos dejar a este chico solo. No sobrevivirá la noche.

El menor de los Uchiha no podía negar esto, a pesar de sus sentimientos personales acerca de Gaara, tampoco deseaba ver al futuro Kazekage morir. Su muerte destrozaría a Naruto. Y aún así, Sasuke no aprobaba el plan—. Yo no sé nada sobre curación— le argumentó a su hermano.

—Yo sí— reiteró Itachi—. Y es por eso que yo me debo quedar y tu deberías ir con Naruto.

El cuerpo de Sasuke se puso rígido ante la sugerencia—. No— se negó de inmediato. No dejaría a su hermano. No después de todo el esfuerzo puso para encontrarlo, y poner a _funcionar_ de nuevo su relación. Tampoco quería que Naruto fuera solo, pero él era fuerte. No es como si el dobe no hubiera hecho misiones en solitario antes. Sasuke estaba seguro de que Naruto también estaría bien esta vez.

—Sasuke, se lo que estás pensando, pero te prometí que me quedaría contigo y es una promesa que estoy dispuesto a cumplir. No importa que estemos separados algunos días porque yo estaré aquí cuando tu vuelvas.

Su hermano menor le creía, pero aún así…— Alguien podría encontrarte.

—Podría ser— concedió Itachi—, pero hemos estado aquí un mes sin atraer atención no deseada. Tu y Naruto han permanecido ocultos aún más tiempo. La posibilidad de que alguien descubra mi identidad, y sea suficientemente fuerte para enfrentarme, es casi inexistente.

Sasuke estaba dividido en dos. No quería dejar a su hermano sin apoyo, no cuando cualquier cosa podía pasarle, a pesar de las bajas posibilidades de eso, pero tampoco quería que Naruto fuera solo, especialmente considerando la cantidad de gente que estaba tras los jinchurikis. La misma gente que quizá, le había hecho esto a Gaara.

Ese pensamiento lo convenció.

Asintió a su hermano e Itachi le sonrió de vuelta, orgulloso del hombre en que se había convertido su pequeño hermano—. Estaré aquí—. Le prometió de nuevo.

Cuando Naruto regresó al baño, completamente vestido para el viaje, lo dos hermanos presentaron un frente unido—. Voy a ir contigo— le informó Sasuke con resolución.

—Y deberías dejar un par de clones de sombras conmigo, en caso de que necesite informarte de cualquier cambio en su condición—. Itachi le siguió a Sasuke.

Entonces se dio una discusión entre los tres, pero finalmente, Naruto no tuvo opción más que rendirse a la inescapable lógica de Itachi y la resolución testaruda de su mejor amigo—. Es importante que también dejes un sello transportador antes de irte. De ese modo, cuando encuentres a Tsunade-sama, no tendrás que gastar tiempo en el viaje de regreso—, le recordó el mayor de los Uchiha.

Era un plan excelente, y muy en el fondo Naruto estaba agradecidos de no tener que separarse de Sasuke de todos modos, así que no puso mucho empeño en alegar y aceptó los cambios. También confiaba en que Itachi cuidaría a Gaara mientras ellos estaban lejos, y él sabía que podía traer a Tsunade de vuelta y que ella podría curar a su amigo.

No había tiempo para pensar en el fracaso, o para recriminarse a sí mismo errores o lo que pudiera haber hecho. Ahora, la vida de su amigo dependía de él, y Naruto no le fallaría.

Sasuke e Itachi se despidieron uno del otro calladamente, sin realmente decirse mucho. Naruto dejó un par de clones de sombra, se arrodilló junto a Gaara por un momento y le prometió a su amigo inconsciente que regresaría pronto con ayuda. Luego él y Sasuke se fueron.

En el par de meses que habían pasado en Konoha después de viajar a este universo, el Equipo 7 había realizado unas pocas misiones sencillas en la Tierra de Fuego, y Naruto se había asegurado de colocar su sello de transportación en todos los lugares que habían visitado. Uno de ellos estaba colocado cerca de la frontera de la Tierra de las Aguas Termales, que resultaba estaba tan solo a medio día de distancia de la Tierra de la Luz.

Naruto los transportó - a él y a Sasuke - hasta ahí, y decidieron correr desde ese punto; aunque era rápido, era demasiado riesgoso usar a Kurama para llevarles a ambos. Tomando en cuenta que algunos ninjas de Konoha seguían buscándolos, serían alertados si llegaban a sentir el chakra del Kyuubi.

De pronto, ambos vieron con alegría el haberse tomado el día, porque ahora sus reservas de chakra estaban en su máximo permitiéndoles continuar con el camino el resto del día y la noche sin necesitar descanso. Para cuando amanecía al siguiente día ya se encontraban en el País del Rayo. Sí mantenían la velocidad actual llegarían a Vesta antes del anochecer.

Más adelante, por la tarde, a unas cuantas horas de la ciudad, Sasuke sugirió hacer una corta parada para comer algo. Naruto protestó al principio, determinado a alcanzar su destino lo antes posible, luego Sasuke le recordó que necesitaría toda su fuerza e ingenio para persuadir a Tsunade de acompañarlos.

Naruto se instaló en una roca al lado de Sasuke. Aceptó la lata de habichuelas que su amigo le arrojó, junto con un trozo de pan. Lo abrió lentamente, no se veía muy apetecible, pero era comida. Sacó un par de palitos de su bolsillo y comenzó a comer.

—Cuéntame de la primera vez que conociste a Tsunade— le pidió Sasuke después de comer algunos minutos en silencio.

Naruto se sorprendió un poco por la pregunta, aunque brevemente, bajando los palillos por un momento—. Llevaba viajando con Jiraya por dos semanas, buscándola, pero no tenía idea que planeaba hacerla Hokage —recordó—. Al principio me molestó mucho cuando me enteré. Era una anciana alcohólica, que apostaba y perdía su dinero y me desagradó al principio. Y créeme el desagrado fue mutuo…

Sasuke levantó una ceja, divertido, al enterarse de aquello. Él estaba inconsciente cuando Naruto regresó a Konoha, seguido por Tsunade, su mente se había llenado de pesadillas de su hermano y sentimientos de venganza al despertar. Dejó la aldea no mucho después de eso, jamás pudo enterarse de los detalles del primer encuentro de Naruto y Tsunade aunque, a sus ojos, siempre habían parecido cercanos.

La Godaime había apoyado a Naruto contra viento y marea, un hecho que había fastidiado grandemente a Sasuke en el pasado, pero por lo cual se sentía muy agradecido ahora. Naruto merecía de alguien que vigilara su espalda, especialmente cuando Sasuke estaba tratando de matarlo, estúpidamente.

—Hicimos una apuesta— recordó Naruto, ajeno a los pensamientos de su amigo— apostamos que si lograba aprender el Rasengan en menos de una semana, ella regresaría a Konoha con nosotros y aceptaría su lugar como Hokage.

—¿Y si perdías?

—Entonces tendría que haberle dado todos mis ahorros...

Sasuke se detuvo por un segundo, luego una maravillosa carcajada escapó de su boca. Sus ojos brillaban, divertidos e inocentes y, en ese momento, parecía hermoso. Las mejillas de Naruto ardieron de solo mirarlo, así que se concentró en el bowl de habichuelas. Alcanzó algunas con los palillos y las masticó lentamente.

—Pues que apuesta tan rara— puntualizó Sasuke una vez que hubo pasado la carcajada— ¿Cuánto dinero podrías tener ahorrado por aquel entonces? ¿Trescientos Ryo*?

—Apenas— contestó Naruto, sintiendo un escalofrío, aún sin mirarle—. Aunque, creo que ella quería perder. Quería que le demostraran que estaba equivocada. Quería que alguien le hiciera creer otra vez.

—¿Creer en qué?

—Muchas cosas— Naruto trago otro pedazo de pan y reflexiono en ello por unos cuantos segundos—. Que las muertes de su hermano y su novio no habían sido en vano, tal vez. Que sus sueños seguían vivos en alguien más. Que algún día, todas esas muertes sin sentido se detendrían.

Sasuke pareció meditar en ello un momento, su mirada estaba perdida a lo lejos—. No creo que tales cosas sean posibles— concluyó después.

—¿Pero no podría ser?— la confusión interna de Naruto se reflejó en su rostro, mientras sostenía la pregunta: —Si dos personas fueran lo suficientemente poderosas como para mantener a los demás a raya, ¿no deberían ser capaces de hacer que sucedan tales cosas?

—Quizás podrían— asintió Sasuke—. Pero para lograrlo, tendrían que suprimir el libre albedrío de todos los demás.

Naruto entonces le miró, con el entrecejo fruncido— ¿Por qué dices eso?

—Quiero decir que la gran mayoría de la gente está jodida. No digo que todos sean malos— aclaró rápidamente, antes de que Naruto tuviera oportunidad de contradecirle—. Pero los humanos son egoístas y ambiciosos. La mayoría de nosotros sólo vemos por nosotros mismos y la gente que nos importa y nos hacemos de la vista gorda con todo lo demás. Eso crea el conflicto.

Pasó un largo momento y Naruto no respondió nada. Inmediatamente, se hizo evidente que sus palabras habían preocupado a su amigo, más de lo que pretendía. Sasuke trató de arreglarlo—. Naruto, tienes un don para sacar lo mejor de la gente, pero ni siquiera tú puedes cambiar la naturaleza humana.

El rubio se encontró con los ojos de Sasuke, manteniendo la vista fija el uno con el otro durante varios segundos. Lo que sea que Naruto viera mientras miraba a esas negras pupilas -la confianza, el respeto y el profundo afecto que Sasuke sentía por él- hizo que su corazón latiera más rápido, y suavizó la pesadez que le embargaba desde que había encontrado el frío cuerpo de Gaara en el piso de su baño.

La discusión estaba lejos de terminar, pero Sasuke eligió sabiamente dejarlo para después, optando por cambiar el tema— ¿Cómo ganaste la apuesta?— preguntó entonces.

Naruto lo permitió—. Casi no lo hago— recordó— dí todo lo que tenía e hice un montón de progresos, pero no pude dominar la técnica a tiempo—. Sasuke arqueo una ceja—. Pero luego Orochimaru se apareció ahí. También le había hecho una oferta a Tsunade, y le había dado una semana para decidir, así que vino a escuchar su respuesta. Las cosas se intensificaron en ese momento.

Sasuke arrugó el entrecejo tomando la nueva información— ¿Crees que estará aquí esta vez?

Naruto pareció considerarlo—. No estoy seguro en la fecha, pero debería estar cerca, creo.

—Entonces yo me haré cargo de Orochimaru— decidió el Uchiha—. Tú irás y trataras con Tsunade.

—¿Estás seguro?— Naruto parecía un poco reticente aunque su pelinegro amigo asintió con certeza.

—Yo no podría ayudarte a persuadirla, y tengo cuentas pendientes con Orochimaru. Lo despacharé y nos veremos fuera del pueblo— sentenció Sasuke.

Era la acción más lógica después de todo, y Naruto estaba de acuerdo en ese plan, aunque renuente. Inmediatamente idearon los detalles restantes, ahora sólo tenían que esperar a que el rubió terminara de masticar el resto de sus habichuelas -Sasuke hace rato había terminado- antes de que pudieran retomar el viaje.

Llegaron a Vestia cuando el sol se ocultaba en la distancia, aunque aún quedaba algo de luz. El templo que una vez había sido destruido durante el previo encuentro de Jiraiya y Naruto con la serpiente, se erigía sobre los demás edificios. Entraron a la ciudad a través de una de sus puertas principales y ninguno de los guardias parpadeo siquiera.

Lo primero que notaron, fue la gran cantidad de personas llenando las calles. La mayoría estaba usando kimonos, un montón de niños corrían de arriba abajo y parecía como si algún tipo de festival religioso se estuviera llevando a cabo.

Frunciendo el ceño con preocupación Sasuke volteo para encontrar la mirada de Naruto, conectando sus ojos—. Deberemos tener cuidado con toda esta gente.

—Si— el rubio estaba de acuerdo.

—¿Lo sientes?

—El Chakra de Orochimaru, y el de Tsunade, pero ellos estan…

—Juntos— Sasuke completó la oración por él—. No puede ser bueno para nosotros.

Este nuevo giro les preocupó a ambos. Hicieron una pausa por un momento, tratando de entender el significado tras este cambio—. Es porque llegué más tarde que la última vez— comprendió finalmente Naruto— Si la semana se acaba, y Tsunade acepta el trato...— entonces Gaara estaba muerto y Naruto no se lo perdonaría.

—Aún tenemos tiempo— Sasuke cortó sus pensamientos— nuestro plan no ha cambiado. Yo lidiaré con Orochimaru mientras tu introduces algo de cordura en la cabeza de esa mujer—. Aunque, debería ir allí primero. Lo llevaré lejos y tendrás tu oportunidad, ¿de acuerdo?

—De acuerdo.

.

* * *

.

 **N/A:** Sé que muchos de ustedes estaban interesados en los trasfondos entre la relación de Sasuke, Naruto y Gaara, y creo que este capítulo muestra muy bien cómo va a funcionar. Pero primero, debo decirlo:

NO HABRÁ triángulo amoroso.

En el canon de mi cabeza, sobre el cual creé este fic, Gaara se enamora perdidamente de Naruto, pero Naruto no se da cuenta porque está completamente enamorado de Sasuke: los sentimientos de Sasuke son un poco más complejos, pero este es celoso y posesivo con Naruto.

Sin embargo, eso fue en el pasado. En el pasado, Sasuke tenía una razón o dos para estar celoso de Gaara, ya veremos porqué más adelante; aunque los sentimientos de Naruto por Gaara siempre fueron amistosos, no románticos. En el presente, Gaara es un niño y Naruto y Sasuke están en sus veintes. Por lo tanto, no habrá un triángulo de amor de ningún tipo entre ellos.

Aclarado eso, ¿alguien más disfrutó de las disputas de Sasuke e Itachi? Los quiero tanto cuando tienen la oportunidad de comportarse como hermanos normales. Y sí, ver a Sasuke celoso es ... ¡tan kawai! XD

Por otro lado, Naruto está teniendo dudas. Sé que podría parecer un poco OC, pero él está creciendo. Creo que los adolescentes tienden a ver el mundo en blanco y negro, pero ahora tiene veinte. Ha madurado mucho, y ha vivido una guerra. Su visión del mundo debería haber cambiado, y está luchando por mantener sus convicciones; sobre todo, se está cuestionando a sí mismo.

Y sí, para el próximo capítulo, Tsunade y Orochimaru harán su primera aparición en este fic. ¿Alguna apuesta sobre cómo va a suceder eso?

 **N/T:** por cierto que la parte de los RYO me he tomado la libertad de cambiarla, según yo esa es la moneda circular en el mundo ninja? No se desvarío tal vez? En fin diganme ¿qué les ha parecido?


	15. Capítulo 15

**N/A:** Hola todos. No tenía la intención de actualizar este capítulo hoy. Me tomó un tiempo volver a escribir esta historia, después del paréntesis que tomé para trabajar en mi disertación, y quería tener algunos capítulos listos antes de comenzar a actualizar nuevamente.

Pero, bueno, hoy es mi cumpleaños. Y mi amigo **starlightnorain** me envió un correo electrónico de felicitaciones, y pensé que sería agradable subir el capítulo hoy, como una forma de agradecer a todos ustedes, personas maravillosas que nos han apoyado a mí y a esta historia desde el principio, Hace más de un año.

No hubiera podido terminar este capítulo si no fuera por **IImage** , que hizo un trabajo maravilloso editándolo, y **PsychopathOnADiet,** cuya contribución aprecio mucho. Gracias, a los dos.

Para todos los demás, espero que lo disfruten.

 **N/T:** Ya sé que hace eones no nos vemos pero sepan que me puse a hacer actividades que rebasan mi tiempo disponible y, aún así, me he encontrado con el tiempo disponible para traducir. La que seguramente no está tan emocionada es **Enigmatek** quien se está encargando de revisar y corregir cualquier cosa que se me pasa ya que ahora en menos de un par de horas me he puesto a adelantar todo lo que he podido sin mirar atrás, obviamente se me han ido muchos detalles y casi pierde el cabello en el proceso así que siéntanse libres de agradecerle mucho. Sin más los dejo con el capítulo.

* * *

.

 **Capítulo 15**

 **.**

 _Hace algunas horas…_

Itachi nunca había sido instruido en el arte de la sanación. Era un área que jamás le había llamado la atención y su padre consideraba aquellos talentos femeninos por debajo de las habilidades de su primogénito. Sin embargo, Pain había insistido en que todos los miembros de Akatsuki debían tener un mínimo de conocimiento en habilidades médicas, al menos suficientes para mantenerse vivos a ellos mismos y a sus compañeros en el campo de batalla, hasta que pudieran encontrar ayuda. Ahora mismo, Itachi estaba haciendo uso del conocimiento y habilidades adquiridas para mantener a ese chico con vida.

A pesar de eso, su condición empeoraba cada minuto.

Los sellos hechos para imposibilitar el acceso a su chakra estaban fallando, y lo estaban drenando en su lugar. Sin chakra las partes vitales de su cuerpo estaban en constante riesgo de colapsar. Itachi estaba intentando mantener el flujo constante de su chakra a través del cuerpo, creando caminos artificiales que permitieran llegar a sus órganos; pero hasta ahora se había visto forzado a reanimar su corazón al menos una vez y uno de sus riñones definitivamente estaba fallando.

Incluso si Lady Tsunade llegaba a tiempo para salvar su vida, Itachi dudaba que el pobre chico pudiera recuperarse sin secuelas a largo plazo.

Imposibilitado de hacer algo más para ayudarle por el momento, sus ojos se dirigieron a uno de los clones que Naruto había dejado atrás -el otro se había desvanecido la noche anterior, ansioso de informar al original los cambios en la condición de su amigo. Su rostro estaba mortalmente pálido, marcado por una expresión de ansiedad y profunda preocupación.

—¿Eran muy cercanos?— Itachi se encontró a sí mismo preguntando, sin tiempo de censurar sus pensamientos. El clon dirigió su mirada a él. El agotamiento era evidente en sus ojos. No había dormido nada desde que Sasuke y Naruto se fueran.

—Sí— contestó el clon después de un momento—. Él era...— no su mejor amigo, ese privilegio le correspondía a Sasuke y sólo a Sasuke. —Él era especial. Para cuando la guerra terminó, ya había hecho muchos buenos amigos, pero ninguno era tan apreciado para mi como lo era Gaara. Éramos los únicos que sabíamos lo que era ser un jinchuuriki; lo cerca que estuvimos de convertirnos, en algún momento, en los monstruos por los que otros nos tomaban.

—Ya veo— Itachi recordó una vez más lo cruel, obscena y fanática que podía llegar a ser la gente a veces. El que había elegido lastimar a un niño de esa manera era un ejemplo de lo malvada que podía llegar a ser la humanidad. Aunque los que lo habían repudiado, los que lo habían alejado, tanto a él como a Naruto, eran sólo personas comunes.

—No nos veíamos muy seguido— continuó explicando el clon —él era el Kazekage en Suna y yo vivía en Konoha, pero él siempre se inventaba tiempo. No le gustaba mucho Sasuke. Solíamos discutir mucho por él, aunque siempre respetó mis decisiones. Él...—su voz tembló— él me amaba.

Había muy poco que Itachi pudiera decir aquí. No había sentido en preguntar si había devuelto esos sentimientos, cuando la respuesta era obvia con su sola presencia aquí. Si había roto o no su corazón era irrelevante. Como irrelevante era discutir las hazañas y los sacrificios de ese hombre en sus años como Kazekage. El niño acostado en esta cama era completamente otra persona, una que tal vez nunca vuelva a elegir ese camino.

—Ve a descansar un poco— eligió decirle—. Te ves como si lo necesitaras.

El clon negó con la cabeza— ¿Cuál sería el punto? En unas pocas horas desapareceré y no importará lo cansado que me sienta. Naruto no se molestará por eso.

—Puede ser cierto— reconoció Itachi—. Pero lo que sucederá en unas horas no debería usarse para demeritar lo que estás sintiendo en este momento.

El clon bajó la mirada por un momento, como regañado, pero luego sus brillantes ojos azules recorrieron la habitación, deteniéndose en Gaara por un momento, anclandose sobre él— Es mi culpa—Itachi le sostuvo la mirada—. Esto no debía haber pasado. Debía haber peleado con él para luego mostrarle que no estaba solo, y luego vine aquí y lo arruiné todo, y ahora está postrado ahí, medio muerto, y no hay nada que yo puede hacer por él.

—¿Hay algo que pudieras haber hecho?

El clon fue tomado por sorpresa con esa pregunta, y le tomó un par de segundos responderla—. Yo… ¡Si! Me podría haber quedado. Podría no haber venido aquí en primer lugar.

—Eso es verdad— dijo calmadamente Itachi—. Ahora ya sé las razones por las que viniste. ¿Pero por qué no te quedaste en Konoha?

Lo pensó por un segundo—. Ya sabía la mayor parte de lo que iba a suceder. No quería jugar a ser Dios con la vida de mis amigos— respondió honestamente. Aunque también era verdad que estaba cansado de Konoha. Cansado de la presión de ser alguien más que no era y cansado de interpretar un rol que no le quedaba.

Las facciones de Itachi se tornaron serias—. Una razón muy válida entonces. Asumes que al venir aquí tenías un conocimiento que nadie debería tener y tienes razón al pensar eso. Aquellos con demasiado conocimiento o demasiado poder, suelen terminar oprimiendo a los demás por lo que ven como un bien mayor. El conocimiento que tú y mi hermano tienen sobre las personas, sobre sus secretos y los eventos por venir es tremendamente peligroso. Y sería extremadamente sencillo para cualquiera de los dos (especialmente para ti que estás más comprometido) tomar el control de las cosas, de la gente que no nació para ser controlada. Buscando la protección de aquellas personas puedes, inadvertidamente, quitarles su libre albedrío, es decir, su derecho de tomar las decisiones sobre el sendero de sus vidas, incluso a equivocarse.

—Así que entonces… ¿no hago nada? Y dejo que cosas como estas pasen..

Itachi le sonrió, de acuerdo con eso.—Por el otro lado, el conocimiento también viene con responsabilidad. Saber que alguien va a ahogarse y no saltar al agua para rescatarle; saber que un niño está siendo abusado por sus padres y permanecer inmune a lo que sucede; saber que hay un asesino en la calle, y no abrir tu casa para recibir a los que huyen de él. Te hace un poco responsable de las tragedias que siguen, ¿no es así? Y, sin embargo, esa responsabilidad es tan grande o pequeña como lo desees, ya que solo tienes que responder a tu conciencia.

El clon pareció considerar sus palabras por un momento—. Entonces ¿cómo alcanzas el punto medio? ¿Cómo salvas a la gente sin convertirte en un tirano?

La sencilla sonrisa de Itachi se volvió entonces desdeñosa—. Me temo que no soy el más indicado para responder a eso. Yo sigo buscando una respuesta.

Eso no era de mucha ayuda. Itachi había apuntalado, con perfecta precisión, la lucha interna que lo había estado molestando durante años, desde que hubo terminado la guerra. O tal vez sería más preciso decir desde que despertó de aquel sueño, ese que le había mostrado un vistazo de una realidad alterna donde ya era el Hokage y la mayoría de sus sueños de infancia se habían hecho realidad, haciéndolo completamente miserable.

Antes de eso, y antes de la devastación de la guerra, siempre había estado seguro del camino a seguir. Había entrenado durante años para llevar a Sasuke a casa, para que pudieran estar juntos de nuevo. Él había querido ser Hokage, para que su valor fuera reconocido por otros. Él había querido hacerse más fuerte, para poder proteger a su apreciada gente. Durante la guerra, después de descubrir la verdad sobre Itachi y darse cuenta de cuán profunda era la corrupción en Konoha, había querido convertirse en Hokage para cambiar el sistema desde sus raíces.

Pero si había algo que el sueño le había enseñado, era que el sistema no quería ser cambiado. La gente estaba feliz de olvidarse de las tragedias de la guerra; para seguir con sus vidas como si nada hubiera cambiado, y deseaba seguir haciendo las cosas como siempre lo habían hecho. La gente tenía la intención de cambiarle a él, para que se adaptara al papel que le habían preparado.

En ese universo, el nombre de Itachi nunca se limpió. Kakashi consideró que era demasiado tarde y demasiado peligroso como para cambiar el recuerdo oficial de esos eventos. Su nombre todavía estaba maldito. En todo el mundo, era conocido como un traidor y parricida. Mientras tanto, los dos ancianos que habían estado involucrados en la masacre del clan, habían mantenido su posición, y caminaban por las calles de Konoha con la barbilla muy arriba, sin importar que hubieran sido culpables de aquel homicidio. Ellos eran amados, mientras Sasuke era odiado.

El clan Hyuga, en contra de sus deseos y recomendaciones explícitas, continuó esclavizando a los de la segunda rama. No importaba que él fuera el Hokage. No importaba que su esposa fuera una Hyuga. No importaba que la misma Hanabi, la nueva cabeza del clan, no estuviera de acuerdo con la práctica. El sello maldito fue marcado en todos los segundos hijos varones a la edad de tres años.

Raíz también siguió operando bajo un mando diferente, y no le respondían a él.

En ese mundo, Naruto podría no haber tenido el conocimiento del futuro, pero era fuerte. Era uno de los dos hombres más fuertes con vida, por un gran margen. El otro era Sasuke y lo habría apoyado en todo. Él tenía el poder de cambiar el sistema, corregir sus errores y la fuerza para llevar a cabo esos cambios; nadie podía oponerse a él. Y todo ese poder no valía nada.

Porque, ¿cómo cambias un sistema que no quiere ser cambiado? ¿Cómo haces lo que sabes que es correcto, cuando aquellos a los que tienes a tu cargo lucharán contra eso? ¿Descartas todos sus deseos? ¿Impones tu voluntad sobre ellos? ¿Los obligas a seguir tus propias ideas? ¿Qué es lo correcto?

Fue un conflicto que ni siquiera se le pasó por la cabeza durante su juventud y su niñez. En aquel entonces, él operaba bajo la creencia de que la mayoría de las personas eran buenas, y las buenas personas querían hacer lo correcto, incluso si a veces debían ser forzadas a ello. Fue solo después de la guerra, una vez que alcanzó la adultez, que Naruto se dio cuenta de lo infantil que había sido su forma de pensar. La certeza que había acompañado sus decisiones antes, nunca volvió completamente a él.

Tal vez consciente de su conflicto interno, Itachi habló otra vez—. Naruto, debes entender que nadie, no importa lo fuerte o sabio que sea, puede salvar a todos. Para hacerlo tendrías que cambiar la naturaleza humana, y sólo un Dios puede hacerlo— eso sonó muy similar a algo que Sasuke le había dicho un tiempo atrás—. Pero puedes salvar a algunos. Gaara, por ejemplo; le estamos manteniendo con vida mientras tu y mi hermano se apresuran a traer a alguien que le pueda ayudar. Y esta gente que salvamos, seguirá con sus vidas, podrán tener hijos, podrán seguir su destino y salvar a alguien más, o podrán simplemente conocer a una persona especial un día y cambiar su vida a algo mejor. Y eso es valioso.

Eso tenía sentido. Naruto intentó ver las cosas desde esa perspectiva—. ¿Pero qué pasa con Gaara? ¿Qué pasa con aquellos quienes serán lastimados a causa de mis decisiones?

—Primero que nada— respondió Itachi— no importa cuanto recuerdes sobre tu pasado, no puedes cometer el error de pensar que ese es nuestro futuro. No lo ha sido desde que tu y mi hermano llegaron. Cada acción conlleva consecuencias impredecibles. Algunos lo llaman el efecto mariposa: la dependencia sensible dadas unas condiciones iniciales, en donde un cambio pequeño dentro del sistema determinado no lineal, puede resultar en grandes diferencias a largo plazo.

Lo que creo que significa es que es imposible conocer las consecuencias de nuestras decisiones. Podemos calcular, podemos jugar con las probabilidades, pero siempre hay un gran margen de error. No se puede saber que permanecer en Konoha habría evitado que esto pasara, ya que eres una persona diferente de cuando sucedió en primer lugar, y las personas a tu alrededor en consecuencia tendrán diferentes reacciones a tu presencia. Tal vez no hubiera sucedido. Quizás estaría muerto en lugar de aquí. Quizás quienquiera que le haya hecho esto también te habría capturado. No hay manera de que lo sepas.

Sin embargo— Itachi continuo—, podemos asumir que la mayoría de los eventos históricos no han cambiado aún, especialmente aquellos eventos que se sucedieron lejos de tu esfera de influencia ¿Cuánta gente murió en la guerra?

Naruto tuvo que pensar en eso antes de poder dar una respuesta directa. La Guerra había causado 684 bajas ninja de Konohagakure, y 13,936 samuráis y luchadores libres de la Tierra de Fuego. En total, de las cinco grandes naciones, murieron más de 9,000 ninjas, alrededor de 21,000 samurais y 12,000 luchadores libres. Y eso fue descartar cualquier causalidad civil—. Más de 55,000 personas murieron— dijo al fin.

Los ojos de Itachi se ensancharon levemente ante tal número, pero luego asintió con la cabeza, aceptándolo—. Eso genera 55,000 vidas en ese momento. 55,000 vidas que no serán desperdiciadas sin sentido. 55,000 vidas que se salvarán sí se previene la guerra. Incluso si sus elecciones desde que llegaron aquí han alterado, para bien o para mal, las vidas de algunos cientos, ¿no vale la pena salvar 55,000 vidas?

Las palabras de Itachi no eran realmente reconfortantes, ni estaban destinadas a serlo. Pero eran realistas y sonaron verdaderas, y Naruto no pudo oponerse a ellas, incluso si él tampoco estaba de acuerdo con ellas; no todavía, de todos modos, por más infantil que pareciera, siempre había soñado con salvar a todos, y ese sueño se negaba a morir.

Pero 55,000 vidas, incluso si esas vidas pertenecían principalmente a extraños, valían mucho. La culpa que pesaba en su corazón desde que vio a Gaara en tan terrible condición todavía estaba allí; no se había ido... pero tal vez se había vuelto un poco más soportable ahora.

En silencio, esperaron, rogando porque Naruto y Sasuke pudieran traer a tiempo a Tsunade, antes de que fuera muy tarde.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

 _De regreso al presente, siguiendo a Sasuke…_

La obscura calle estaba vacía, a pesar de la gran cantidad de lugareños y turistas que inundaban la ciudad. Solo había dos personas de pie en este pequeño rincón del pueblo. A pesar de su falta de conocimiento sobre la detección de chakra, la mayoría de los civiles aún podían sentir el peligro. De alguna manera, podían decir que las dos figuras oscuras que deambulaban por el callejón eran malas noticias, y sabiamente, mantuvieron la distancia.

Sin embargo, él no era la mayoría de los civiles. Sasuke apenas necesitaba enfocarse para sentir cada gramo del poderoso chakra retorcido que emanaba de Orochimaru. Dominante, pero no del todo natural, contaminado por todos los experimentos que había llevado a cabo en su vida. El chakra de Tsunade era similarmente poderoso, pero tenía un sabor completamente diferente. Limpio y fuerte. Sasuke podía decir que se usaba principalmente para la curación, pero se sentía rígido, lo que podría deberse a una falta de uso.

Había otro chakra a unas calles de distancia, más pequeño si se compara con los Sannin, pero seguía creciendo. Sasuke lo reconoció como el de Kabuto inmediatamente, y no se sorprendió en absoluto al encontrarlo a la sombra de su maestro.

No dispuesto a perder más tiempo, Sasuke saltó del techo y aterrizó a unos metros de los dos Sannin. Los dos fueron tomados por sorpresa por su llegada repentina, e inmediatamente dieron un paso atrás, los cuerpos cambiaron a modo defensivo. Le tomó un par de segundos al gesto de Orochimaru relajarse, yendo de la sorpresa al reconocimiento. Luego a otra cosa, algo parecido a la lujuria.

Esa expresión no era nueva para Sasuke. Había vivido tres años bajo el peso de esa mirada. Solía hacerlo sentir incómodo, incómodo en su propio cuerpo. Sin embargo, eso fue hace mucho tiempo. Hoy se encontró con la mirada de Orochimaru sin miedo.

—Sasuke Uchiha— le reconoció el Sannin arqueando ligeramente la cabeza— he escuchado historias de tu deserción… y sin embargo, lo admito, no esperaba verte tan pronto— su voz sonaba engañosa, y sus ojos brillaban con codicia— ¿Has venido a buscarme Sasuke-kun?

—"Sasuke" será suficiente— Sasuke lo corrigió, haciendo caso omiso de su pregunta— o Uchiha-san. Hay un asunto que necesito discutir contigo, en privado.

La risa suave de Orochimaru hizo eco en el callejón. Sasuke era solo un niño a sus ojos, apenas tenía trece años. Tomó sus palabras como un intento pomposo de hacerse el mayor. Y sin embargo, el recuerdo de su derrota a manos de Itachi pesaba mucho en su mente. No subestimaría a un Uchiha de nuevo; ni siquiera a este jovenzuelo con un peor ladrido que mordida.

Él accedió.

—Como desees, Sasuke. Hay asuntos que también deseo abordar contigo. Sin embargo, ¿serías tan amable de darme unos momentos con lady Tsunade primero? Me temo que obtuve considerables lesiones durante mi última confrontación, y ella es la única que puede curarme ahora.

Tsunade, todavía tensa, que había estado observando su intercambio en silencio, habló al fin—. ¿Entonces eres un traidor a Konoha?— su voz estaba llena de desprecio y miró a Sasuke con los ojos entornados—. Era de figurarse. Otro renegado Uchiha.

Sasuke sintió que la vieja, familiar y turbulenta rabia despertaba en su corazón, como sucedía cada vez que alguien se atrevía a hablar mal de su familia, de su hermano. Pero esta vez era mucho más fácil controlar su furia, el fuego en su pecho era no lo suficientemente como para sobrepasarlo. Itachi estaba bien. Lo estaba esperando en casa. Y él estaba aquí por Naruto, quien confiaba en él.

—No soy más traidor que tú— respondió a Tsunade con calma—. Yo también dejé la aldea, pero no busco destruirla— sus ojos se detuvieron deliberadamente en Orochimaru mientras pronunciaba esas palabras—. Mi hermano es mucho más leal de lo que cualquiera de nosotros aquí podría aspirar a ser.

—¿De verdad?— ella obviamente no estaba creyendo nada de eso, pero Sasuke la ignoró. Fijó su mirada en Orochimaru, quien lo miraba ahora con cautela—. Me voy y no volverás a encontrarme. Depende de ti, si deseas seguirme.

Fiel a sus palabras, el joven Uchiha les dio la espalda, saltó y desapareció entre los muchos techos que rodeaban el callejón. No miró hacia atrás ni se detuvo hasta que sus pasos lo sacaron de la ciudad hasta una colina cercana al borde del bosque. Él conocía al viejo Sannin demasiado bien. Él sabía cómo pensaba, la forma en que su mente funcionaba. Sabía que Orochimaru lo seguiría.

Su intuición resultó acertada, tan solo un minuto después.

El Sannin se le acercó, y no parecía tan feliz como antes—. Mejor habla rápido, Sasuke. Tsunade no es conocida por ser una mujer paciente. No es prudente darle tiempo para cambiar de opinión.

Lentamente, Sasuke miró a su viejo maestro de la cabeza a los pies. Su rostro todavía era espeluznante, y su piel estaba aún más pálida de lo normal. Su cuerpo no reflejaba su fuerza normal, y sus brazos colgaban muertos a los costados, ya que no podían moverse en absoluto. Inútil. Los labios de Sasuke se curvaron en una sonrisa desdeñosa.

—Te ves patético—. Orochimaru lo miró.

—Cuidado niñito— le advirtió— no necesito mis brazos para ponerte en tu lugar.

—Estás equivocado— respondió Sasuke con calma— eres débil. Incluso con el uso de tus brazos, eres aún más débil que yo. A pesar de todos tus experimentos, todavía no podrías vencer el poder de un verdadero Uchiha—. Sasuke activó su Sharingan, y sus ojos cambiaron de su color negro habitual al rojo sangre. El patrón se diversificó, denotando el Mangekyou. Orochimaru lo observó sin impresionarse. Sasuke sonrió, el púrpura del Eterno Rinnegan floreció en sus ojos.

—¡Imposible!— Orochimaru dio un paso atrás, con los ojos muy abiertos, y una súbita expresión de miedo en su rostro—. ¡Ese poder se perdió!

—Y, sin embargo, me fue otorgado por un Dios— respondió Sasuke con una sonrisa, disfrutando del temblor que sacudió el cuerpo de su antiguo maestro—. Hagoromo podría haber sido un viejo tonto con el corazón blando, pero era generoso con los que consideraba familia.

—¿Hagoromo? ¿Te refieres ... al famoso sabio de los seis caminos?

—Así es— asintió Sasuke.

—No es más que una leyenda— protestó débilmente Orochimaru, y sin embargo, estaba claro para Sasuke que le creía: sus ojos brillaban con su expresión codiciosa, pero esta vez no era Sasuke a quien estaba codiciando. Estaba sediento de conocimiento. La mayor debilidad de Orochimaru. Donde él encontró su mayor fortaleza.

—El hombre es real— aseguró Sasuke.

—Y él… ¿te dio esos ojos?

—Lo hizo. Y dejó un regalo más para otro. Tenía dos hijos, hace mucho tiempo, antes de que murieran peleando el uno contra el otro. Y llegó a creer que nosotros éramos su reencarnaciones, que llevábamos las almas de sus hijos en nuestros cuerpos.

—¿Y es así?— Sasuke se encogió de hombros.

—Realmente no me importa, si es una cosa u otra. Tal vez fuimos ellos, hace mucho tiempo— admitió, aunque no le gustaba pensar en eso—. Pero somos quienes somos ahora, y ninguno de nosotros cambiaría lo que somos.

Orochimaru no pareció muy satisfecho con esa respuesta, y por un momento, parecía que iba a insistir en el asunto. Sin embargo, cambió de opinión en el último segundo y preguntó algo completamente diferente.

—¿Por qué me buscaste, Sasuke?— Sasuke le contempló por un momento antes de responder.

—Vine a darte una advertencia, y un regalo de despedida.

—¿Oh?— las facciones de Orochimaru no lo traicionaron esta vez—. ¿Y qué me darás primero?

—La advertencia, desde luego— respondió rápidamente con una mueca sobre sus labios— de ahora en adelante, dejarás a Konoha tranquila. Dejarás de matar gente en tus experimentos. Y nunca jamás amenazarás a mi hermano otra vez, de ninguna manera.

El Sannin no pareció muy feliz con esos términos.

—¿Y si no lo hago?

—Entonces te elimino— declaró Sasuke, simplemente.

—Veo que no tengo elección...— se quejó el viejo ninja.

—No la tienes— Sasuke convino con él—. Valoras tu vida sobre todo lo demás. Has hecho cientos de experimentos para prolongarla. Te has asegurado contra errores, de prueba a prueba de fallos, solo para asegurarte de que haya una forma de regresar, cuando mueras. Pero nada de eso te salvará. Si te atraviesas en mi camino, enviaré tu alma a un lugar desde donde no hay retorno.

Orochimaru miró al chico en frente a él. No era -no podía ser- todo lo que parecía. Era hermoso y juvenil. Fue bendecido con la cara de un ángel y un cuerpo de dimensiones perfectas. Se parecía poco a su hermano, que también era hermoso, pero de una manera más oscura y más viril. Las facciones de Sasuke eran más finas, su rostro más delicado, su cuerpo menudo, y sin embargo, el niño llevaba una fuerza que era inusual en la mayoría de los hombres. Orochimaru lo había descartado como soberbia al principio, un grave error de su parte.

Sólo ahora, después de haber sido amenazado, podía ver que la belleza de su rostro era solo una fachada, y cualquier cosa que acechaba detrás era peligrosa, amenazante, como la muerte misma, incluso para Orochimaru, uno de los Sannin legendarios.

—Considero que tus términos son aceptables—. No estaba contento con estas concesiones, sin embargo, en lugar de ira o derrota, había una sensación de profunda fascinación creciendo dentro de él mientras lo miraba. Sasuke asintió, una vez—. Bien— dijo y luego fijó sus ojos en un punto a unos pocos pies de él. Sus manos se movieron rápidamente, formando algunos sellos.

De la nada, apareció una figura imponente. La criatura clavó su mirada enojada en Sasuke, que no apartó la mirada. Por el contrario, parecía comandarlo.

—Conoce a Yama, el Rey del Infierno— habló Sasuke con orgullo—. Emma, el Rey Mono, que fue convocado por el Tercero no es más que uno de sus sirvientes— miró a la criatura otra vez, comunicándose con él en silencio, y luego, muy lentamente, la figura abrió su boca y una pequeña luz brillante color turquesa emergió de ella y huyó directamente a Orochimaru.

Sasuke inclinó su cabeza hacia la criatura, y desapareció poco después. Orochimaru no se dio cuenta. Sus ojos estaban fijos en sus brazos. ¡Podía sentirlos! Podía moverlos de nuevo!

—¿Qué hiciste?

—Recuperé tu alma del Inframundo. O, más exactamente, ordené al Rey del Infierno que devuelva la parte de tu alma que el Rey Mono** había encerrado— Orochimaru le contempló maravillado.

—¿Dominas a la muerte?

—No hay nada que mis ojos no dominen ahora si así lo deseo— dijo Sasuke—. Este es mi regalo para ti. Tsunade no habría podido ayudar, incluso si estaba realmente dispuesta a intentarlo, pero yo sí podía. Tu alma es una vez más tuya, siempre y cuando cumplas mis términos.

La amenaza no era sutil, pero a Orochimaru no le importaba, no mientras este bello enigma estaba frente a él.

—Te he dado mi palabra y la cumpliré— juró. Sasuke lo aceptó, con una inclinación de cabeza. Volvió la vista hacia los árboles detrás de ellos y sin decir a nadie en particular…

—Mis términos también se aplican a ti. Sé que estás escuchando, así que sal ahora.

Por un momento, nadie llegó, pero luego apareció una figura familiar al borde del bosque y se acercó a ellos. Orochimaru no se sorprendió al ver que Kabuto los había estado espiando, pero le molestaba que él no hubiera notado su presencia, mientras que Sasuke lo había notado todo el tiempo. ¿Era posible esconder algo de esos ojos?

—No te tengo miedo— dijo el adolescente estúpido una vez que los hubo alcanzado. Tenía la barbilla levantada y sus facciones desafiantes, mientras miraba al chico más joven.

Sasuke no perdió los estribos. Incluso parecía aburrido con el cambio de conversación.

—Entonces eres un tonto— replicó con calma—. Aún más tonto de lo que pensaba—. Él sonrió de nuevo—. Te veo, Kabuto. Mis ojos te ven. No hay nada que puedas esconder de ellos. Y eso es exactamente lo que eres, nada. Podría matarte ahora, y nadie lloraría por ti. Nadie te extrañaría, y morirías sin saber quién eres realmente. Nada más que una tumba sin nombre.

Orochimaru vio que Kabuto abría la boca para responder, pero no salió ningún sonido. Había un horror creciente en sus ojos. Orochimaru nunca antes había visto a su joven alumno tan conmocionado. ¿Qué tipo de poder residía en esos ojos? Una sola mirada fue suficiente para que su dueño estuviera al tanto de los pensamientos y temores más privados de aquellos a los que miraba.

—No te preocupes— sonrió Sasuke—. No voy a matarte esta vez. El hombre que arruinó tu vida es el mismo hombre que arruinó la mía y alguien que me importa se interesa en tu supervivencia, así que obtienes un pase de una sola vez. El mismo trato que a él— le hizo un gesto a Orochimaru—. Rómpelo y te mataré. ¿Entiendes?— Kabuto asintió.

—Lo entiendo.

—Bien. Y deja de jugar al ninja-copia con Orochimaru. Es asquerosamente raro. No vas a encontrar tu identidad copiando a otros. Deja de ser tan cobarde y ve a buscarla al lugar donde la perdiste. O mejor aún, deja de obsesionarte sobre quién eras, y comienza a pensar en quién quieres ser. No eres el único que tuvo que construir su identidad desde cero, aunque, supongo, no todos apestamos en eso como lo haces tú— concluyó con una expresión arrogante sobre sus rasgos.

Un momento después, giró su cabeza hacia la derecha, su cara neutral otra vez, como si estuviera enfocándose en algo. Les dio una última mirada.

—Recuerda mi advertencia y prepárate para las consecuencias— dijo. Luego les dio la espalda y estaba listo para partir. El Sannin sabía que no iba a volver a verlo.

—¡Sasuke, espera!— Orochimaru lo llamó sin pensar. El chico se detuvo, pero no giró su cuerpo. Él los miró por encima del hombro, arqueando una ceja—. Todo ese poder que tienes ahora, ¿qué vas a hacer con él?— él se encogió de hombros, desinteresado—. No lo he decidido aún.

Era una respuesta honesta, pero no era suficiente—. ¿Y si quiero encontrarte?

—Amegakure sería un buen lugar para empezar— admitió.

Los ojos de Orochimaru se abrieron un poco—¿Akatsuki? ¿Vas a unirte a Akatsuki?

—Vamos a tomar el control del Akatsuki— le corrigió Sasuke enfáticamente—. Su plan es estúpido y llevará a la guerra. Además, tengo asuntos pendientes con uno de ellos. ¿Eso es todo?

Él estaba cada vez más impaciente. Era fácil de ver. Por mucho que Orochimaru quisiera mantener la conversación, solo había una cosa más que tenía que decirle—. Konoha… No creo que sean tan admiradores tuyos como tu pareces de ellos— le advirtió.

—¿Oh?— esta vez Sasuke pareció más interesado.

—El Hokage me hizo una oferta no hace mucho tiempo— explicó el Sannin—. Tu cuerpo, junto con tus ojos, con la condición de que reclame públicamente la responsabilidad de tu muerte.

—Ya veo—. Fue una sorpresa, en cierto modo. Sasuke no había pensado que el viejo Hokage fuera capaz de ordenar el asesinato de alguien tan joven como creía que él era. Por otra parte, se había quedado mirando cómo un chaval adolescente era chantajeado para asesinar a toda su familia, hombres, mujeres y niños, todo en una noche, solo para salvar la vida de su hermano pequeño—. Supongo que tendrán que matarme primero— bromeó, sonriendo maliciosamente—. Nuestro trato permanece como igual. Lo rompes, y te mataré.

Con esa última advertencia, desapareció de su vista.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Naruto esperó impacientemente a que Sasuke se les uniera. Su confrontación con Tsunade había sido larga, y las palabras que intercambiaron fueron agudas y cortantes. Al final, la anciana había accedido a acompañarlo y hacer todo lo posible por sanar a Gaara, aunque ambos todavía desconfiaban el uno del otro.

Por un momento, su corazón anheló a la antigua Tsunade que había dejado atrás en el otro universo. Ella había sido su aliada contra viento y marea; había estado a su lado cuando incluso sus compañeros más leales y más antiguos lo habían abandonado. Ella había sido su familia. En cierto modo, lo más parecido a una madre que Naruto había conocido, incluso si el papel que había desempeñado en su vida era más bien una tía cercana.

Ella había entendido cuando decidió que la vida de un Hokage no era para él, y le había dado su bendición para buscar la felicidad lejos de Konoha, y fuera de su mundo, incluso si eso significaba que nunca se verían más. Se despidieron, y vió a través de él, yendo tan lejos como para decirle que tal vez el corazón de Sasuke no estaba tan lejos de él como pensaba. En un pueblo donde el Uchiha se encontraba con la sospecha y el odio apenas oculto donde sea que fuera, esas preciosas palabras habían significado todo para Naruto.

Sin embargo, eso fue hace mucho tiempo. La mujer parada a su lado ahora no se parecía en nada a la mujer que había dejado atrás. La mujer a su lado tenía el mismo carácter, la misma valentía, los mismos hábitos molestos, pero ella no lo amaba. Ella ni siquiera lo conocía. Y eso la convirtió en una extraña.

Finalmente, Naruto sintió que el chakra de Sasuke se acercaba al callejón. Su rostro era cuidadosamente neutral mientras caminaba hacia ellos, sin revelar ninguno de sus pensamientos, pero Naruto lo conocía demasiado bien. Vio, en la forma en que alzaba la barbilla y como caminaba con sus ojos mirando al frente, que no se sentía tan bien como parecía.

Sasuke había agotado su chakra, y estaba haciendo uso de una técnica prohibida que enmascaraba este agotamiento magistralmente. Le preguntó:

—¿Estás bien?

—Bien—respondió.

Pero esa respuesta no fue suficiente para Naruto, quien lo miraba preocupado—. Nada que una píldora de chakra no resuelva—. Añadió ante la insistencia de su amigo.

Finalmente, Naruto asintió. Tsunade, cansada de este intercambio, se acercó a Sasuke.

—¿Dónde está Orochimaru?

—Donde lo dejé, supongo. Ya no te necesita. Y no nos causará más problemas.

—¿Querías hacerme creer que lo echaste?— preguntó con voz incrédula.

Sasuke se encogió de hombros con indiferencia—. Cree lo que quieras —dijo— siempre y cuando vengas con nosotros...— miró a Naruto, quien asintió—. Bien, ¿entonces nos vamos?— extendió su mano hacia Naruto y lo agarró firmemente por el hombro. Giró la cabeza para mirar al ninja médico.

—¿Qué?— le arqueó una ceja.

—Tienes que agarrarme por el hombro— le explicó Naruto—. Va a ser más rápido de esta manera.

En todo caso, esta explicación solo sirvió para aumentar la incredulidad que ensombrecía sus rasgos. Ella miró a los dos niños como si estuvieran bromeando. Y, sin embargo, hizo lo que le pidió. Tan solo para ver a dónde iba todo este mal chiste.

Una vez que su agarre sobre él estaba seguro, Naruto movió sus manos para formar los sellos que activarían el Jutsu de Transporte. Unos segundos más tarde, se habían ido.

.

* * *

.

 **N/A:** Bueno ¿Qué piensan? Fue difícil volver a escribir a estos personajes después de un descanso tan largo, pero espero haber hecho un buen trabajo.

La primera parte del capítulo se centró realmente en el desarrollo de Naruto. Algunos de ustedes me preguntaron por qué estaba actuando tan vacilante y dudando de sí mismo, cuando estaba tan decidido y confiado en el manga. **Esta es mi respuesta.**

El caso es que, en el manga, hay un gran cambio entre el comportamiento y la personalidad de Naruto antes de la guerra, y algunos años después. En el epílogo y en Boruto actúa de manera tan fuera de lo común, diciendo y haciendo cosas que nunca hubiera hecho antes, que a menudo me pregunto por qué, ¿cómo podría suceder?

Esta es la respuesta que se me ocurrió. El Naruto adolescente era obstinado y seguro de sí mismo, pero a menudo veía el mundo en blanco y negro. Creía que los buenos eran buenos, los malos eran malos y los malos tenían motivos honestos para ser malos y podían convertirse en buenos. Y sus experiencias respaldaron esta forma de pensar.

Pero creo que probablemente se hizo añicos cuando llegó a la adultez y se le obligó a asumir más responsabilidades como adulto. Y a juzgar por lo que he visto de Boruto (lo admitiré, sin embargo, no ha sido demasiado), me pareció que nunca pudo recuperarse después de este choque contra la realidad.

Así que este va a ser el desafío para él en esta historia. Si Sasuke está aprendiendo cómo desarrollar una relación honesta con su hermano, y eventualmente, cómo ser parte de una relación romántica con Naruto, e Itachi está aprendiendo cómo vivir consigo mismo y cómo aceptar el perdón de Sasuke (y finalmente el de los demás) y amor por él, el desafío de Naruto será este.

Ahora ve el mundo como un adulto, y muchas de las creencias de su infancia acerca de las personas y la forma en que funciona el mundo se habían roto. Entonces, él necesitará encontrar una manera de ver el mundo tal como es y, aún así, permanecer fiel a su creencia de que puede convertirse en un lugar mejor.

Creo que esta conversación con Itachi lo ayudó un poco, pero veremos cómo continúa creciendo a medida que avanza la historia.

Por otro lado, me encanta escribir sobre él con Itachi. Son muy similares en formas que Sasuke y él no lo son, así que creo que hay muchas oportunidades para que se conviertan en buenos amigos, más allá de su mutuo amor y afecto por Sasuke, eso es. Y sí, también me encanta escribir Orochimaru y Sasuke. Su interacción fue muy divertida para mí.

¿Entonces, qué piensan? Me encantaría leer sus comentarios y opiniones sobre este capítulo. Y por favor, siéntanse libres de desearme un feliz cumpleaños.

Montones de amor.

Anzu.

 **N/T:** Sé qué me tardo horrores pero, como siempre, consideren que tengo una vida algo complicada que atender, ni siquiera he podido escribir las cosas que yo quiero XD. Ahora la traducción de lo que hace **Anzu** es algo complicada a veces porque la mujer está en inglaterra y suele usar expresiones que me cuesta horrores pasar al español y no, los traductores no ayudan en eso y estoy reacio a querer usar alguno.

Por otro lado las notas de autor de **Anzu** son enooooormes y las traduzco porque, debe hacerse jajajajaja, aunque nadie las lee. U_U. Pero bueno al menos para quién se ha tomado tiempo a leerlas verá que hace comentarios bastante desenrollados con respecto a su historia, tanto que a veces rayan en spoiler y eso no a todos les gusta (cof cof **Enigmatek** cof cof)

En fin pues que sepan que sigo con vida y aquí vamos a por el siguiente capítulo.

 ****** Aclaro que así está en la historia, Rey Mono. Pero que yo recuerde fue la Parca de la máscara de los Uzumaki la que selló su alma.


	16. Capítulo 16

_**N/A**_ _: Quiero agradecer a mi beta por este capítulo,_ _ **PsychopathOnADiet**_ _, que ha hecho maravillas con este capítulo. También quiero agradecer a todos los lectores por el apoyo que recibí en el último capítulo. Para mí significa mucho que esta historia haya sido leída por tanta gente, y especialmente por aquellos que me dieron su apoyo en sus comentarios._

¡Espero que disfruten el capítulo!

 **N/T:** Ya saben qué todo esto se hace de buena fé y sin ánimos de lucro (siempre había querido decir eso para sonar casi institucional XD) así que disculpen no tener un ritmo constante pero pues esto se realiza de acuerdo a como el tiempo libre nos lo permite. Cómo siempre me toca dar gracias encarecidas a **Enigmatek** que me ayuda a revisar la traducción.

Así que ea, a leer.

* * *

 **.**

 **Capítulo 16**

 **.**

Fue sólo un parpadeo. En un momento los tres estaban en un oscuro callejón de la ciudad de Vesta y, un segundo después, aparecieron cientos de kilómetros lejos. El claro en el que aparecieron fue el mismo claro que utilizaron para el entrenamiento; el bosque eclipsó a la ciudad mercante del país de la Tierra donde Naruto y Sasuke habían estado viviendo durante meses. Semanas atrás, Naruto había grabado su sello de transporte en un árbol cercano, sólo como un seguro en caso de emergencia. En aquel entonces, no había imaginado que se vería obligado a usarlo tan pronto y en circunstancias tan extremas.

Tan pronto como aterrizaron, Naruto sintió que las manos sobre sus hombros se soltaban, Tsunade con mucha más violencia de la necesaria. Cuando se dio vuelta, ella estaba extremadamente enojada.

—¿Qué demonios has hecho?— exigió ella con sus ojos escaneando el nuevo entorno con sospecha—. ¿Y dónde diablos estamos?

—Estamos en el país de la Tierra— explicó Naruto rápidamente—. Gaara está en la aldea más cercana, a unos 8 kilómetros de distancia—. Usé un Jutsu de transportación para traernos aquí. Nos ahorró un viaje de tres días.

Tsunade lo miró, incrédula—. Los Jutsus de transportación no funcionan así

—El de mi Padre lo hace— replicó Naruto.

Ella arqueó una ceja hacia él—. ¿Tú padre?…

—Minato.

—Oh. Así que ya sabes acerca de eso...— obviamente ella estaba sorprendida con la noticia.

—Lo sospechábamos. Jiraiya lo confirmó.

—¿Conoces a Jiraiya también?

—Es mi padrino— remarcó Naruto. No deseaba recordar ese encuentro, pero sabía que mencionarlo haría maravillas para ganarse su confianza—. Y tú eras su compañera de equipo.

Ella se le quedó mirando, y tal como sospechaba, la desconfianza que había sombreado sus facciones se desvaneció notablemente—. Está bien, mocoso— admitió—. Llévame con tu amigo.

Tardaron cinco minutos en llegar al hotel. Sasuke y Naruto usaron el Jutsu de transformación antes de acercarse a la aldea, volviendo a sus viejos disfraces por si alguien los notaba. Entraron en el Ryokan por la puerta principal, Naruto pasó unos segundos saludando a la recepcionista.

Teniendo en cuenta la delicada condición de Gaara y el hecho de que todavía no sabían quién lo había encarcelado, era aún más crucial de lo normal que no levantaran ninguna sospecha. Era muy probable que la persona que lo había torturado también enviara varios rastreadores, y aunque Naruto deseaba enfrentarlos y hacerles pagar, la seguridad de su amigo era más importante que sus deseos de venganza.

Tsunade les siguió la corriente por el momento, siguiendolos hasta que llegaron a su habitación. Naruto golpeó la puerta primero, y luego usó su propia llave para abrirla antes de entrar. Sasuke y Tsunade lo siguieron adentro.

La habitación estaba vacía, excepto por el futón en el que Gaara estaba acostado y las dos figuras que lo rodeaban. El resto de los futones y la mayor parte de su ropa y pertenencias estaban cuidadosamente acomodadas en el armario, tal vez para dar al niño inconsciente más espacio para respirar. Itachi estaba arrodillado junto al pelirrojo, sus manos brillaban con chakra curativo. El clon de Naruto estaba sentado a unos metros de ellos.

Ambos giraron sus cabezas para mirar a los recién llegados, y luego el clon desapareció. La mirada de Naruto se fue inmediatamente hacia Gaara. Sasuke también miró al jinchuuriki por unos segundos, y se sintió aliviado de ver su pecho moviéndose arriba y abajo, prueba de que todavía estaba vivo, pero luego sus ojos buscaron los de su hermano.

Itachi le regresó la mirada. Su rostro estaba pálido y parecía agotado, casi tan exhausto como se sentía Sasuke. Pero cuando sus ojos se encontraron con los de Sasuke, las fatigadas facciones de su rostro se suavizaron, y sus labios se curvaron en una pequeña sonrisa solo para él. Sasuke lo devolvió. La tensión de sus músculos, la tensión que había estado sosteniendo sin darse cuenta, se desvaneció. Estaba en casa otra vez.

Desafortunadamente, la sensación de paz no duró más que un momento.

—Uchiha Itachi— Tsunade lo reconoció, con los ojos y la boca muy abiertos en un horror palpable. Su cuerpo había adoptado una posición defensiva. El cuerpo de Itachi se puso rígido en consecuencia, al igual que el de Sasuke, pero Itachi no se movió. Sasuke se adelantó, bloqueando cuidadosamente a su hermano de su vista—. ¿¡Qué diablos!?— Tsunade continuó, moviendo sus ojos de Naruto a Sasuke con una expresión de alarma en su rostro—. ¿A qué clase de maldito juego están jugando? Él fue quien mató a tu familia, muchacho.

Itachi se estremeció. Era un movimiento muy pequeño, que la mayoría de la gente no habría detectado. Sin embargo, Sasuke no era la mayoría de la gente. Él entrecerró los ojos. —Cállate —ordenó—. No tienes ni puta idea de lo que estás diciendo.

Viendo una pelea a punto de estallar, Itachi olvidó su propia incomodidad e hizo que sus músculos se relajaran nuevamente—. Sasuke— lo llamó, sacudiendo su cabeza ligeramente. Sasuke desvió su mirada de Tsunade para fulminar a su hermano, enojado porque ni siquiera permitiría que Sasuke lo defendiera.

—No importa ahora— dijo tranquilamente Itachi—. Gaara necesita ayuda.

Entonces, aún arrodillado en el suelo, miró a Tsunade—. Le pusieron tres sellos para bloquear su chakra. Uno en la frente, uno en el pecho y otro en el estómago. También hay dos sellos menores, uno en cada una de sus muñecas. Todos fallaron. Las sellos más pequeños se quemaron en sus manos, pero no representan un peligro inmediato para su supervivencia. Los tres sellos principales, sin embargo, están impidiendo que su chakra fluya naturalmente a través de su cuerpo. Como consecuencia, la mayoría de sus órganos vitales están fallando— dijo resumiendo tan precisamente como pudo—. He mantenido mi chakra fluyendo a través de su cuerpo durante los últimos tres días, pero su corazón ya se ha detenido dos veces y su riñón izquierdo está muy dañado. No hay nada más que yo pueda hacer. Los sellos deben ser eliminados y las celdas de chakra reconstruidas inmediatamente si es que él tiene alguna posibilidad de sobrevivir.

—Puedo hacer eso— admitió Tsunade, aunque todavía sospechaba. Ella había decidido hace mucho tiempo que su deber como médica siempre tendría prioridad sobre sus responsabilidades como ninja de Konoha. No había duda de que el chico en el futón necesitaba su ayuda. Aún así, sus pies no se movían.

Uchiha Itachi era un criminal de rango S. Un monstruo. Un psicópata que había matado a todo su clan cuando era adolescente, con la excepción de su hermano pequeño, el mismo hermano que, por alguna razón, parecía tan interesado en protegerlo ahora. Si los rumores eran correctos, también era miembro de una peligrosa organización de asesinos. Era su deber matarlo. Incluso si ella había dejado atrás su vida en Konoha, matarlo ahora significaría salvar a miles de personas que luego mataría.

—¡Por favor!— alguien suplicó. Fue el chico rubio. Tsunade giró su rostro para encontrarse con él. Los ojos azules de Naruto encontraron su mirada, suplicando. Eso la molestó. Sus ojos eran muy similares a los que recordaba eran de los de su hermano—. ¡Por favor, tienes que ayudarlo!

Ella no respondió. Al otro lado de la habitación, Itachi se puso de pie. La mirada de Tsunade estuvo sobre él en un instante. Como si sintiera las razones detrás de su vacilación, se movió lentamente, su postura estaba lejos de ser amenazante (como en realidad podría ser). Atravesó la habitación, manteniendo la distancia entre ellos, y llegó a la puerta—. Si puedes ayudarlo, tendrás mi gratitud— afirmó con calma, con una leve inclinación de cabeza. Luego salió de la habitación.

Inmediatamente, algo de la tensión de sus músculos se desvaneció. Ella suspiró con alivio. Tan confiada como estaba en sus habilidades, no estaba segura de poder vencer al Uchiha más grande. No podía dejarlo ir, pero no quería morir. Ahora, al alejarse, le había quitado la decisión de las manos y podía concentrarse en salvar al niño moribundo.

Obviamente, el otro Uchiha no veía las cosas de la misma manera que ella. Su expresión era oscura mientras la miraba. Tenía la impresión de que no deseaba más que seguir a su hermano, y lo único que lo mantenía allí era una preocupación sincera, no por el inconsciente pelirrojo que yacía en el futón, sino por el rubio, cuyos ojos no se habían movido de Gaara y parecía a punto de colapsar de la preocupación por su amigo.

—¿Y bueno?— le presionó Sasuke.

Ignorando su insistencia, ella caminó hacia el niño pelirrojo y se arrodilló junto a él. Tardó varios minutos en evaluar su estado. Para su sorpresa y leve disgusto, la evaluación previa del mayor Uchiha demostró ser correcta en todos los aspectos, incluida la gravedad de la condición. Le costaría toda su habilidad salvar al niño, y era imposible decir cuáles serían las repercusiones.

—Puedo salvarlo— resolvió con determinación, sosteniendo la mirada de Naruto—. Va a ser difícil, y tomará mucho tiempo, pero él lo logrará. Tienes mi palabra.

Lágrimas de alivio inundaron los ojos del chico.

Tsunade apartó su rostro de él, enfocándose de nuevo en su paciente. Después de unos momentos, Naruto y el joven Uchiha comenzaron a discutir algo, pero sus voces eran demasiado silenciosas y Tsunade no pudo entender sus palabras. Un minuto o dos después, escuchó pasos y la puerta se abrió y se cerró detrás de ella, pero no pudo darse vuelta para ver si la habían dejado sola, ya que su paciente requería toda su atención.

Sin embargo, no tuvo que preguntarse por mucho tiempo. Justo cuando la puerta se cerró, Naruto se acercó a ella y se arrodilló junto a ellos, tomando la mano izquierda de Gaara con la suya. Tsunade continuó trabajando en curar al niño inconsciente frente a ella. Ninguno de los dos habló durante mucho tiempo. Cuando su mirada finalmente se encontró con la de ella, sintió que tenía que advertirlo.

—Tendrán que darme explicaciones— ante eso, él solo asintió.

—Luego— prometió.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Sasuke cerró la puerta detrás de él y comenzó a bajar las escaleras. Estaba físicamente exhausto, una consecuencia del uso del Rinnegan para restaurar el alma de Orochimaru, y la conversación con Tsunade no había hecho más que agriar su estado de ánimo. Al menos ella haría algo bien y salvaría a Gaara. Su muerte hubiera destruido a Naruto.

Podía sentir el chakra de Itachi viniendo desde el techo. Sin duda, su hermano se estaba torturando a sí mismo, permitiendo que su culpabilidad lo devorara. Quería ir directamente a él y descartar las acusaciones de Tsunade como producto de la ignorancia, pero tenía que ser práctico. Itachi pasó los últimos tres días manteniendo vivo a Gaara, probablemente descartando sus propias necesidades de comida y sueño a cambio de cuidar al niño. Era hora de que Sasuke cuidara de su hermano.

Llegó al salón principal y se acercó a la recepcionista. Él la saludó cortésmente, y luego pidió una nueva habitación doble, pagando por adelantado durante las próximas dos semanas. La niña, de la que aún no recordaba el nombre, no importaba lo que Naruto le había dicho hacía unos días, le sonrió y le preguntó si tenían visitas. Irritado por su sonrisa y su insistencia pero consciente de la necesidad de permanecer discreto, Sasuke explicó cómo su tía y su hijo habían venido a quedarse con ellos por unas semanas. Su hijo (su sobrino) había caído enfermo, y su tía esperaba que las propiedades curativas del onsen lo ayudaran a recuperar su salud.

La cara de la chica mostraba una honesta preocupación cuando él se lo contó. Ella le recomendó algunos tratamientos naturales que eran famosos en el pueblo y solicitados con frecuencia por los viajeros, llegando incluso a escribir la dirección de su médico personal para él. Finalmente le dio las llaves de la habitación solicitada, y le deseó suerte para la recuperación de su sobrino.

Sasuke le dio las gracias, tomó las llaves, asintió con la cabeza y se fue. Estaba cansado; no le gustaba hablar con la mayoría de las personas, y no le gustaba ella especialmente, aunque no podía recordar la razón exacta del porqué. Aunque era agradable recordar que había personas decentes en todo el mundo, personas que se preocupaban por los extraños y personas que ofrecían su ayuda a quienes la necesitaban sin pedir nada a cambio. Por supuesto, la mayoría de estas personas no eran ninjas.

Volvió a subir las escaleras y caminó hacia el techo donde vio fácilmente a Itachi. Su hermano ni siquiera estaba escondido. Estaba sentado con las piernas colgando del borde del techo con una mirada pensativa en su rostro.

Itachi sintió que se acercaba y se volvió para mirarlo—. Deberías estar con Naruto— dijo como un saludo.

—Naruto está bien—. Sasuke desechó su consejo—. Se quedará con Gaara y Tsunade hasta que ella termine de sanarlo. Estoy hambriento y cansado. Alquilé otra habitación para nosotros. Vamos— parándose junto a su hermano, se acercó a él con la mano para ayudarlo a ponerse en pie. Itachi lo consideró por un momento, antes de aceptar el gesto—. También ordené la cena— continuó Sasuke— debe llegar en breve.

Bajaron las escaleras uno al lado del otro. Su nueva habitación estaba ubicada en el mismo piso que la anterior pero en el ala izquierda del Ryokan, en oposición a la derecha. Dos futones yacían en el suelo en un lado de la habitación. El otro lado tenía una pequeña mesa sin sillas, un armario y el baño.

Viendo que la comida aún no había llegado, Sasuke abrió el armario y tomó uno de los kimonos que colgaban dentro—. Me daré una ducha rápida— le dijo a su hermano. Estaba sudado después de tres días de correr sin descanso, y su ropa necesitaría ser lavada por la mañana. El kimono bastaría para la noche.

Se desnudó y se duchó rápidamente. El agua se sentía muy bien contra su piel, y calmó un poco el dolor de sus músculos. Sin embargo, por mucho que lo disfrutó, cumplió su palabra y terminó rápido. Mientras salía del baño, miró alrededor hasta que vio a Itachi sentado en el suelo junto a la mesa—. Deberías tomar una también— le dijo, moviéndose para dejar de lado su ropa.

Su hermano asintió, aceptando de buena gana la sabia declaración. Con gracia, se puso de pie y tomó otro kimono del armario mientras entraba al baño. Cuando llegó la comida, todavía estaba bañándose.

Sasuke puso los platos sobre la mesa y sirvió un poco de sake en dos vasos. Itachi salió poco después. Cenaron en silencio, ya que ambos estaban demasiado cansados para entablar una conversación. Sin embargo, a pesar del silencio, el ambiente se sintió cómodo, solo ellos dos, compartiendo una comida después de una misión.

Una vez hubieron terminado de comer, movieron los platos vacíos a la bandeja del hotel e Itachi la sacó fuera, donde sería recogida.

—Vamos— Sasuke le dio un codazo, una vez que estuvo adentro otra vez—. Es hora de ir a la cama.

—Quizás debería permanecer despierto, en caso de que algo salga mal...

—Nada saldrá mal, ella es una buena doctora— argulló Sasuke. Aunque a él no le gustaba, especialmente esta versión de ella, al menos podía admitir eso—. Además, te ves hecho mierda.

Los labios de Itachi se curvaron en una sonrisa irónica—. Bueno… gracias, Sasuke.

Sasuke no se retractó—. No te ofendas, pero lo pareces. Necesitas dormir.

Al ver la expresión decidida en el rostro de su hermano y la terquedad de su mirada, Itachi abandonó esa pelea. En verdad, se sentía cansado, más de lo que debería. Había entrenado su cuerpo para funcionar durante varios días sin dormir sin disminuir su eficiencia. Fue un hecho que sucedió con bastante frecuencia como ninja renegado. En comparación, tres días apenas deberían haberle pasado factura.

—Está bien— aceptó al final.

No completamente convencido por las palabras de Itachi, Sasuke observó sus movimientos a medida que se acercaba al futón, abriendo su cubierta y, finalmente, acostándose en el. Al tanto del escrutinio de su hermano, Itachi le miró fijamente—. ¿Satisfecho?

—Sí— asintió Sasuke. Se aproximó a su propio futón que estaba a unos metros del de Itachi, acostándose también. No dijo nada más.

Itachi contempló a su hermano. Las luces estaban apagadas y sólo la luz del atardecer que se filtraba por la ventana iluminaba la habitación. No era suficiente para distinguir las facciones de su hermano, sólo la forma de su cuerpo. Mientras lo observaba, se preguntaba ¿cuándo había sido la última vez que alguién se había esforzado tanto en cuidar de él?

¿Habría sido su madre, antes de unirse al ANBU? ¿Antes de que permitieran que la política del clan acabara con su confianza mutua y se interpusiera entre ellos? Hubo un tiempo, antes de empezar la academia, en que ella solía llevarle a la cama y besar su frente cada noche antes de desearle dulces sueños.

¿Había sido Shisui, en los días en que aún trabajaban codo a codo, ambos engañados por la creencia de que podría haber una solución pacífica al conflicto dentro de su clan?

En verdad, no importaba. El pasado era historia y se lo había llevado el viento. Sasuke estaba aquí ahora, su pequeño hermano, quien lo amaba lo suficiente como para perdonarlo y enviarlo a la cama cuando su terquedad no le dejaba descansar.

—Buenas noches, Sasuke— susurró Itachi a la oscuridad de la habitación.

La respuesta vino unos segundos después, en otro susurro.

—Buenas noches, hermano.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Desafortunadamente la condición de Gaara era tan seria como el Uchiha la había descrito. Remover los sellos que marcaban su cuerpo ya era de por sí un reto, pero hacerlo mientras mantenía artificialmente el flujo de chakra a través de su cuerpo era una de operaciones más complejas que Tsunade había tenido que realizar en toda su carrera como médico.

Trabajó por dos días y dos noches y ya había estado cerca de perderlo una vez, justo cuando estaba por remover el último de los sellos principales, había fallado otra vez, enviando al chico a un estado de shock. Una cosa era clara; quien quiera que le hubiera hecho eso había tomado cada precaución necesaria para evitar que sobreviviera si llegaba a escapar.

Cualquier ninja médico "menor" habría perdido al paciente.

Aliviada de que finalmente hubiera terminado y que el chico sobreviviera, volteo a ver a Naruto. No había abandonado su posición desde que empezó a trabajar. Había tomado algunas siestas en la misma habitación y comido los alimentos que el joven Uchiha traía para ellos tres veces al día, pero fuera de eso nunca se movió de su lugar.

—Listo— anunció ella—. No hay rastro de los sellos y todos sus canales de chakra están funcionando otra vez.

Naruto pareció tan aliviado y agradecido que casi la hace sentir incómoda; estuvo cerca de negarle su ayuda, después de todo.

—¿Y estará bien?— le preguntó.

—Si, se recuperará completamente— le aseguró—. Ten en cuenta que su cuerpo está completamente exhausto después de la intervención y necesitará mucho tiempo para recuperarse. Tuve que ponerlo en un coma regenerativo durante la operación y puede que le tome algunas semanas para despertar. Aunque, después que lo haga, debería estar bien con unos cuantos días de rehabilitación.

—Gracias— le dijo, de todo corazón.

Tsunade asintió, aceptando su gratitud. Ella también estaba agotada, y ya no dudaba de haber hecho lo correcto. Jinchuuriki o no, Gaara era un niño que no se merecía lo que le habían hecho. Estaba contenta de que Naruto la hubiera persuadido de que viniera y lo ayudara, y estaba contenta de haberle salvado la vida.

Aunque aún tenía dudas, y no descansaría hasta que le dieran algunas respuestas. Por mucho que quisiera descansar un poco primero y ocuparse de ese detalle después, no era lo más prudente. El Uchiha mayor representaba una peligrosa amenaza para todos dentro y fuera de Konoha, y aunque dejó de lado su preocupación mientras atendía a su paciente, ahora, no había excusa.

—Me prometiste respuestas— le recordó a Naruto, sosteniendole la mirada. El asintió.

—Los otros deberían estar aquí también para eso.

Tsunade aceptó aunque hubiera preferido no compartir el cuarto con el mayor de los Uchiha nunca más. El muchacho se levantó, le dio un último vistazo a Gaara y dejó el cuarto.

¿Cómo podía un buen chico como Naruto involucrarse con un psicópata de rango S? La pregunta le molestaba. No podía entender cómo el Uchiha más joven podía estar tan tranquilo en presencia de su hermano, y ser tan raudo para defenderlo. Sí hubiera sido su familia la que el Uchiha había matado... Tsunade removió la cabeza negando. No tenía sentido pensar eso.

Quizás el niño estaba loco. El clan Uchiha siempre estaba al borde de la locura. O eso decía su tío abuelo Tobirama. Su abuelo no estaba de acuerdo. Quizás los niños estaban bajo un genjutsu. Ella había escuchado que Uchiha Itachi era un maestro del genjutsu. La forma en que Naruto le había hablado, sin embargo, la forma en que él había atacado y destruido todos sus argumentos... No parecía el tipo de persona que permitiría ser controlado, incluso si era joven.

De una forma u otra, ella lo descubriría pronto. Y necesitaría todas sus fuerzas si tenía la intención de sobrevivir a la reunión.

Aunque había comido unas cuantas píldoras de chakra durante la operación para mantener su energía, también contaba con el sello Yin en su frente para reponer su chakra en caso de que estallara una pelea. El Uchiha podría haber esperado que sus reservas de chakra se agotaran después de una operación tan larga y compleja, y el elemento de sorpresa podría ser suficiente para dominarlo.

Era su mejor oportunidad.

Naruto entró primero a la habitación, seguido de los hermanos Uchiha. El más joven tenía una expresión vacía en su rostro, manteniendo sus pensamientos y emociones cuidadosamente ocultos. Su mirada recorrió la habitación por un momento, hasta que se centró sobre ella. Estaba claro que ella no le gustaba. Su mirada estaba llena de advertencia, sin embargo, esperó a que su hermano mayor diera el primer paso.

El Uchiha mayor asintió con la cabeza y la saludó—. Lady Tsunade— su tono era educado, y sus rasgos eran, en su mayoría, impasibles también, aunque mostraban una pizca de amabilidad.

Se movió con gracia por la habitación y se sentó en el suelo, a unos pocos metros de ella, lo suficientemente cerca para mantener una conversación, y lo suficientemente lejos como para no ser amenazante. Su hermano lo siguió y se sentó junto a él. Su postura era rígida, no con tanta gracia como la de su hermano mayor. Naruto se sentó también, justo al otro lado de ellos, actuando como un puente entre ella y el Uchiha.

Por un momento, lo único que hicieron fue mirarse el uno al otro, ninguno de ellos muy tranquilos que digamos.

Itachi fue quien rompió el silencio.

—Como dije antes, tienes mi gratitud por salvar a Gaara. Si tienes preguntas, intentaré responderlas. Pero primero debo advertirte, habrá respuestas que no te gusten, respuestas que nunca debieron haber sido encontradas. Puede que alguna vez te arrepientas de haber preguntado. Sin embargo, una vez que las escuches ... esas respuestas no podrán ser ignoradas.

Eso no era lo que ella esperaba. Sus ojos buscaron a Naruto inconscientemente, quien asintió con la cabeza. Por alguna razón, ella encontró el gesto tranquilizador—. Comienza a hablar— le ordenó al Uchiha.

Fue el hermano menor que habló primero—. Itachi no mató a nuestro clan— afirmó sin rodeos—. O sí lo hizo— rectificó—. Pero él no quería. Fue coaccionado y seguía órdenes.

Eso fue aún más inesperado—. ¿Las órdenes de quién?— cuestionó de inmediato, a pesar de que no estaba segura de haberle creído.

—Las de Danzo— Sasuke escupió aquella palabra—. De Los ancianos, del Hokage. Todos ellos— sus sentimientos al respecto eran claros.

Algo se retorció en su pecho como resultado de esa acusación, pero ella lo ignoró—. ¿Quieres que crea que el Hokage ordenó a tu hermano que matara a toda tu familia?— preguntó arqueando una ceja.

Ella no se creería eso. Sarutobi había sido su sensei cuando solo era una gennin. La había entrenado, junto con Jiraiya y Orochimaru. Lo conocía de muchos años. Era un buen hombre y un buen líder. En todo caso, era demasiado blando, como lo había demostrado cuando dejó que Orochimaru escapara con vida. No había forma de que él hubiera dado tal orden.

—No fue el Hokage— intervino Itachi esta vez—. Era consciente de la situación. Me atrevo a decir que sospechaba y no interfirió, pero la orden vino de Danzo y de los ancianos.

—¿La situación?— repitió ella.

—La situación era muy delicada. Por años, desde el ataque del Kyuubi en la aldea, el clan Uchiha fue estigmatizado y discriminado por Konoha. Fueron culpados por el ataque aunque no habían pruebas que nos vinculan a él, mantuvieron una estricta vigilancia de los ANBU sobre el clan —explicó Itachi—. Lo sé porque yo también era un ANBU, y era parte del equipo asignado a esta tarea.

Tsunade asintió. Estaba al tanto de eso, al menos. No sabía que los Uchiha habían sido discriminados, pero había escuchado más que unas cuantas voces culpándolos por el ataque, más bien estúpidamente en su opinión, ya que no habían ganado nada con eso y habían sufrido muchas más bajas que el resto de la aldea.

Una cosa era segura. La conversación se estaba tornando en una muy diferente a la que Tsunade había predicho.

—Conforme pasaron los años— continuó relatando Itachi— las tensiones entre la aldea y el clan crecieron. El Hokage estaba al tanto del descontento de mi clan e intentó negociar con mi padre, pero sus intentos diplomáticos fueron constantemente frustrados por Danzo. Si debieramos culpar al Hokage por algo sería esto— dijo después de una pausa—. Fue muy débil al imponer su voluntad sobre la de su viejo amigo. Pero viendo que las negociaciones no les llevaban a ningún lado el descontento de mi clan creció, y empezaron a planear una revuelta en contra del gobierno de la aldea. Mi padre me pidió espiar a Konoha usando mi puesto como ANBU. En realidad, me volví un doble agente.

Eso fue lo último que Tsunade esperaba escuchar. Uchiha Itachi, ¿de psicópata a espía? Aún así, no tenía motivos para creerle. Ella estaba frustrada consigo misma porque estaba considerando sus palabras. Pero era difícil no hacerlo, solo con mirarlo.

—A pesar de que mi clan tenía razones legítimas para el levantamiento, la estrategia funcionó en contra de ellos— explicó Itachi con un nudo en la voz—. Incluso si lograban hacer una transición pacífica de la forma en que mi padre pretendía, la mayoría de los clanes nunca habrían apoyado a un Uchiha. Los Hyuga nos envidiaban demasiado, y los Nara, Yamanaka y Akimichi eran demasiado leales al clan Sarutobi.

Todo era verdad.

Un conflicto de tal magnitud habría llevado a Konoha a una Guerra Civil. Y teniendo en cuenta la inestabilidad política de aquel momento, especialmente la ambición de Kumogakure en derrotar a Konoha y robar los secretos de sus clanes; un conflicto interno dentro de la aldea podría fácilmente convertirse en una Guerra Mundial Ninja entre las Cinco Grandes Naciones. No podía, siendo consciente, ser cómplice de eso.

Por primera vez, las facciones del Uchiha mostraron cierta emoción. Su cortés fachada se tambaleó, y Tsunade pudo vislumbrar algo del dolor, la duda y la culpa que llevaba dentro de él. No eran mentira, esas emociones eran reales. Ella podía sentirlo. Aunque solo fuera por el gran esfuerzo que estaba haciendo para ocultarlos.

Una cosa era segura: él había logrado capturar su atención. Ella lo estaba escuchando cuidadosamente ahora.

—Mi primo Shisui y yo hicimos todo lo posible para resolver el conflicto pacíficamente —recordó—. Pero al igual que el Hokage, fallamos— su voz no se quebró entonces, pero ya no sostuvo su mirada. Sus ojos ahora estaban fijos en la distancia—. Eventualmente, Danzo y los ancianos se cansaron de esperar. Siempre vieron al clan Uchiha como una peligrosa amenaza para Konoha, y ellos estuvieron de acuerdo con él.

La incómoda sensación en su pecho se torció un poco más. Por primera vez, desde que él comenzara a hablar, Tsunade se preguntó si realmente quería escuchar el final de su historia. Recordó la advertencia inicial del Uchiha, que había descartado demasiado apresurada. Ahora ella no podía pedirle que se detuviera.

Como si leyera sus pensamientos, buscó su mirada, sus ojos se encontraron de nuevo. Ella sabía lo que venía—. La orden era simple: exterminar a todos los Uchiha— tal como ella temía—. Pero en recompensa por mi lealtad, el consejo me ofreció una opción: podría unirme a mi familia y morir con ellos, o permanecer leal a la aldea y hacerme a un lado mientras eran asesinados.

Ella sabía que venía. Su pecho aún se retorcía al oírlo. Se sintió mareada. Si hubiera consumido cualquier alimento además de las píldoras de chakra durante las últimas cuarenta y ocho horas, su estómago no habría sido capaz de retenerlo dentro.

Sus ojos se clavaron en las dos figuras a la derecha e izquierda del Uchiha. Su hermano, -"Sasuke", se recordó a sí misma- lo menos que merecían era ser llamados por sus nombres, se mantuvo inexpresivo. Sus rasgos eran inescrutables. Su cara aún más hermética que antes. Ya antes sus ojos negros la habían mirado fijamente; en esas ocasiones, la ira nublaba sus facciones. También había mostrado preocupación y ternura hacia Naruto. Protección frente a su hermano. Pero ahora, su cara era una máscara en blanco. No podía leer nada en ella.

Naruto era todo lo contrario. Su expresión era abierta y su mirada llena de tristeza y empatía. Ella podía ver, a juzgar por su postura y la forma en que sostenía sus manos, que anhelaba ofrecer algo de consuelo a ambos hermanos. Pero la forma en que miraba a Sasuke... eso era otra cosa. Era una mirada llena de amor. Amor y feroz protección. Sus fervorosos ojos azules, azules como el cielo de la mañana al amanecer, brillaban bajo el peso de dichas emociones.

Tsunade apartó la vista. Esa mirada era demasiado íntima, un gesto privado solo para ellos dos, y se sintió como una intrusa solo por presenciar el momento. Sus ojos se encontraron con los de Itachi. Sabía que compartían el mismo pensamiento.

—¿Qué pasó después?— Inquirió después de un momento, aunque, en verdad, prefería permanecer ignorante—. ¿Cómo sobrevivió tu hermano?

—Sasuke era...— por primera vez, la voz de Itachi vaciló—. Era inocente— dijo, pero Tsunade sospechó que al principio no era lo que pretendía decir. Él respiró profundamente—. Él era mi razón para pelear. La persona que más me importa en el mundo— y finalmente, dijo la verdad—. Danzo sabía de mi amor por él, por lo que propuso un intercambio. Ofreció perdonarle la vida, a cambio de que yo fuera el que cumpliera la orden, aceptando públicamente la culpa por la muerte de mi clan— después de una pausa, agregó—. Lo acepté.

Entonces eso era. La verdad de los hermanos Uchiha. Ella lo había pedido.

Por un momento, sus pensamientos vagaron hacia su propio hermano, siempre joven y siempre sonriendo en su memoria. ¿Qué habría hecho ella?, se preguntó, ¿para mantenerlo a salvo? Si hubiera alguna posibilidad de salvarle la vida, ¿habría sido algún precio tan alto para verlo envejecer, cumplir todos sus sueños?...

Era muy doloroso solo considerarlo.

—¿Cuántos años tenías?— preguntó en cambio.

Curiosamente, la pregunta pareció incomodarlo—. Tenía edad suficiente.

—Tenía trece años— interrumpió su hermano, hablando por primera vez desde que Itachi comenzó su historia. Incluso un tonto podría ver que no estaba de acuerdo con la declaración de su hermano—. Tenía trece malditos años.

—¡Sasuke!— Itachi lo reprendió. No se ofendió con lo que dijo, pero pareció disgustado por la elección de sus palabras.

Sasuke lo fulminó con la mirada. Obviamente, al niño no le gustaba ser regañado. No que Tsunade pudiera culparlo ahora.

Trece. El número resonó pesadamente en su mente. Trece. Solo un niño, apenas un año más grande de su hermano cuando ella lo perdió. Un niño de trece, cargando el peso del mundo en sus hombros; forzado a tomar la terrible decisión sobre la vida de su familia o la de miles de extraños. Un niño que quería evitar el despertar de una guerra. Un niño dispuesto a condenarse para salvar la vida de su hermano pequeño. Un niño traicionado por su villa y abandonado a una vida de horror.

¿Cómo pudieron permitirlo? Sarutobi, los ancianos, los padres del chico.

El hecho de que Danzo hubiera tomado un papel crucial en la masacre no le sorprendía. Siempre había sido cautelosa con él, desde los días en que había comenzado a trabajar como subordinado de su tío abuelo. Aunque ella solía admirar a su maestro, lo consideraba un hombre honesto, valiente y justo. Un digno sucesor de su abuelo, un hombre que encarnaba la Voluntad del Fuego.

Pero esas personas, supuestamente tenían que proteger al indefenso, sin importar a qué clan pertenecieran, o que sangre corriera por sus venas. Y un chico de trece forzado a actuar como doble agente, atrapado en el juego de poder entre su familia y el consejo -no importaba cuan fuerte o hábil- estaba indefenso.

 _Todos los adultos que estuvieron cerca y no hicieron nada. ¿Cómo podían vivir con ellos mismos?_

Las palabras de Naruto, el día que se conocieron, regresaron a su mente.

Él le había rogado para que fuera con él a salvar la vida de su amigo, repitiendo que ella era la única que podía salvarlo. Y aún así, ella se había reusado. Ella sabía quién era -sabía _lo_ que era. Y no quería tener nada que ver con Konoha, aunque la conexión fuera mínima. Además, Orochimaru le había hecho una buena oferta y estaba tentada a tomarla.

Entonces Naruto le había gritado furioso.

"—No me importa lo que digas— él le había dicho—. El mundo puede ser una mierda, y puedes tener razón en que ninguna persona puede cambiar eso. La gente muere todo el tiempo. Los amigos se pierden. Las familias se rompen. Pero eso no significa que cada persona no importa. Gaara es mi amigo. Me importa a mi. Él ha sido odiado toda su vida por algo que le hicieron a él, algo sobre lo que no tenía control. Tu tienes el poder de salvarlo y si tu le das la espalda ahora, eres tan mala como la gente que lo lastimó. Tan mala como la gente que te arrebató a tu hermano."

Tuvo razón en ese momento. Por mucho que dolieran las acusaciones lanzadas en su cara, él tenía razón. Vio que había verdad en sus palabras y fuego en su mirada. El mismo fuego que había estado en la mirada de su hermano alguna vez.

¿Sus palabras se podían aplicar ahora? ¿Si Tsunade nunca se hubiera ido de Konoha, si ella no se hubiera cegado por el dolor de la pérdida a lo que sucedía a su alrededor, podría haber hecho la diferencia?

Ella había sido uno de esos adultos que debía haber tomado la responsabilidad en sus hombros en vez de forzar a tomar la decisión a un niño de trece años. Ella tenía tanto la fuerza como las conexiones para hacer la diferencia. ¿Cuantos otros lo habían sido?, ¿cuántos adultos que estaban tan perdidos en su propia pena para ver lo que ocurría enfrente de sus ojos? como para no notar el infierno por el que el chico estaba pasando, la trágica decisión que había sido forzado a tomar al final

—Lo siento— dijo ella.

Era un poco tarde, pero su disculpa era sincera y venía del corazón.

Ninguno de ellos lo esperaba.

La boca de Itachi se abrió y, a pesar de todas sus habilidades, sus ojos fallaron al intentar ocultar su sorpresa. Tsunade supo en ese momento, que ella era la primera de los adultos de Konoha que se había disculpado con él. Y aunque no era de gran diferencia ni cambiaba absolutamente nada, bueno, era un principio.

Podrían continuar, a partir de ahí.

* * *

 **N/T:** ¿Amenazas de muerte? Ya bueno sólo les digo que sí me muero ya no continuaremos con la linda continuación y eso, en definitiva no es bonito :D jijijijiji Ahora bien, como siempre les diré hay notas de autor sólo que se me olvido revisarlas por que las leí y creí que ya las había puesto (a veces no diferencio entre inglés y español, sorry) luego las pondré.

Gracias de nuevo a **Enigmatek** por ser tan linda y gracias a ustedes por su paciencia. Aguardo sus comentarios a todas estas ¿me falta a alguien que le conteste?

Nos vemos en el siguiente cap!


	17. Chapter 17

**N/A:** Pues no, no hay notas en éste capítulo. Lo juro. Pero creo que esto se debió a la premura de actualización XD.

 **N/T:** Bueno debo decirles que no puedo ni mucho menos darme crédito por la traducción de éste capítulo, y si hubiera algo que hice yo sólo fue el mero hecho de cumplior años y hacerme más viejo. Precisamente la traducción de éste fue mi regalo cosa que agradezco mucho porque entre estar liado y sin muchas ganas la verdad, no estaba como emocionado de hacerlo. ¿Y saben a quién le tenemos que agradecer? Si, a la inigualable **Enigmatek** así que ahora sólo me ha tocado hacer la revisión. Jijijiji mujer te amo con todo mi corazón de verdad. Gracias. Así que pues no los entretengo a leer!

.

* * *

 **.**

 **Capítulo 17**

 **.**

Varios días pasaron y se fueron en la pequeña ciudad mercante sin que hubiera cambios mayores en la vida de los 5 ninjas rebeldes. Gaara permanecía inconsciente. Tsunade le continuaba asegurando a Naruto que de hecho eso era algo bueno. El cuerpo de Gaara tenía que recuperarse después de la terrible experiencia que había sufrido, que despertaría cuando estuviera listo. Naruto le creía, la mayor parte.

Conforme la primera semana pasaba, los cuatro fueron estableciendo una nueva rutina que acoplaba bien a sus necesidades. Puesto que Gaara no podía quedarse solo, en caso de que algo ocurriera, tomaban turnos para cuidarlo. Itachi tenía el turno matutino, Tsunade el vespertino, Sasuke el nocturno, y Naruto el de la madrugada pasado la medianoche.

Sasuke y Naruto usaban las mañanas para dormir un poco y por las tardes, después del almuerzo, Itachi se les unía para retomar el entrenamiento. Tsunade tomaba el turno después de Itachi y se sentaba a lado de su joven paciente, checándolo y transfiriéndole suficiente de su chakra para mantenerlo vivo y apropiadamente hidratado hasta que pudiera comer y beber de la manera tradicional.

El resto del tiempo… bueno, Tsunade hacía lo único que podía hacer después de escuchar la historia de Itachi. Bebía. Cada tarde, después de que su turno terminaba, caminaba al centro al que se había convertido en su bar favorito en la ciudad y se emborrachaba espléndidamente. Usualmente regresaba al hotel a las tempranas horas de la mañana y dormía a pierna suelta hasta que fuera hora de tomar su turno otra vez.

No era lo ideal, pero cumplía plenamente el propósito. Hacía la vida un poco más soportable.

Como era de esperarse, Naruto estaba en contra de la filosofía de Tsunade. Siguiéndola con ojos llenos de desaprobación cada vez que ella se cruzaba tambaleante y ebria frente a él. Él le había reprochado en más de una ocasión también, pero Tsunade había dado lo mejor que tenía. ¿Qué más quería el niño de ella de todos modos? Ella había hecho su parte. Había salvado a su amigo y aprendido cosas que ella nunca quiso saber. Ni siquiera lo había procesado. ¿Qué más podía hacer ella?

En esas ocasiones, los ojos de Sasuke se burlaban. Algunas veces hasta parecía divertido. Pero ya no la acuchillaba con la mirada, ni la juzgaba tampoco. Se podría decir que había llegado tan lejos que incluso había ganado un poco de su respeto, y todo lo que se necesitó fue una disculpa a su hermano mayor.

Itachi no se parecía en nada a los otros dos trogloditas. Él siempre era educado y tenía modales. Mantenía los cuartos limpios y ordenados, y se aseguraba de que la ropa sucia fuera entregada a la lavandería del hotel cada noche. Nunca decía groserías, nunca hablaba con la boca llena, y era un buen cambio a comparación de los otros dos. Ellos siempre eran o muy ruidosos o muy altaneros, y definitivamente muy desordenados.

Al principio, Tsunade había confundido la amabilidad de Itachi por una fachada, pero desde entonces se había dado cuenta de que eso era consecuencia de cómo había sido criado.

Contra todo pronóstico, Itachi y ella se habían vuelto cercanos.

No ocurrió inmediatamente. Los primeros días Tsunade había hecho un intento deliberado por evadirlo. Era difícil mirar al mayor de los Uchiha ni no recordar las cosas terribles que había hecho, y todavía peor, las cosas terribles que se le habían hecho a él. Y cada vez que se encontraban, su mirada era muy molesta, demasiado comprensiva, que resultaba en hacerla sentir extraña y culpable, como si ella no se sintiera merecedora de ese comprensión.

Todo había cambiado un sábado por la noche.

Usualmente, el bar favorito de Tsunade, ubicado a dos calles de la plaza principal de la ciudad y a varios minutos del hotel, solía estar lleno de turistas y nativos por igual. Ella no había perdido la oportunidad de animarse y había pasado la noche bebiendo y apostando con más de un par de ellos.

Para cuando el bar cerró sus puertas, el sol estaba alto en el cielo y ella estaba tan ebria que un empleado había tenido que ayudarla a salir del bar. Se había tambaleado por las calles, luego estaba demasiado ebria para pensar claramente o para llegar al hotel.

Tsunade había incluso llamado a Shizune unas cuantas veces, olvidando por completo el hecho de que su asistente no había viajado con ella, y por lo tanto, como en otras ocasiones, ella no podía ayudarla esta vez. Tsunade no sabía que había alertado a Itachi de su ausencia o cómo la había encontrado, pero, apareciendo de la nada, la había ayudado a levantarse y había caminado con ella de vuelta al hotel sin siquiera una palabra de queja o una mirada juiciosa.

Itachi nunca volvió a mencionar el incidente, y la mañana siguiente su comportamiento para con ella se mantenía igual de respetuoso y amable que antes. De ese momento en adelante, Tsunade había decidido que de hecho prefería su compañía a la de los dos mocosos.

Un peculiar sentido de amistad había empezado a crecer desde entonces.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Gaara no despertó hasta la cuarta semana.

Tsunade estaba con él cuando lo hizo, y de inmediato envió una de sus babosas para alertar a los tres chicos, que se encontraban entrenando en el bosque cercano. Que Gaara recobrara la conciencia tomó varios minutos. Primero, su cuerpo se removió, luego sus manos se apretaron. Su pulso se aceleró. Lentamente, su respiración se apresuró. Sus músculos se tensaron. Parpadeo varias veces.

Entonces, tan rápido como un relámpago, se intentó levantar… y falló miserablemente. Lo intentó de nuevo, y Tsunade tuvo que detenerlo antes de que se hiciera daño, manteniéndolo contra el colchón.

Gaara comenzó a hiperventilar. Estaba teniendo un ataque de pánico.

—Está bien—. La voz de Tsunade cuidadosa mientras intentaba calmarlo—. No te preocupes ahora. Estás a salvo. Naruto me trajo aquí para curarte.

Con el nombre de Naruto, él dejó de luchar—. ¿Naruto? —repitió.

Tsunade le asintió alentándolo. Los ojos azul claro del chico moviéndose por el cuarto—. Naruto— dijo otra vez. Su voz sonaba desesperada—. Tengo que advertirle. Tengo que…

—Sssh— Tsunade lo silenció. En su condición, incrementar la presión arterial podía tener efectos adversos en su recuperación. El estrés era peligroso. Su cuerpo necesitaba tiempo para sanarse y renovar fuerzas—. Cálmate, Naruto estará aquí pronto, te lo prometo.

Y como si la suerte lo quisiera, Naruto escogió ese preciso momento para entrar en el cuarto desde la ventana. Corrió directo hacia su amigo, arrodillándose a su lado—. ¡Gaara!

Sasuke e Itachi le siguieron, acercándose pero permaneciendo algunos cuantos pies alejados no queriendo abrumar al chico. Gaara ni siquiera notó su presencia. Su mirada puesta en Naruto, su rostro distorsionado de la ansiedad.

— ¡Naruto, quiere matarte!—, gritó, sus palabras llenas de miedo y urgencia—. ¡Mandó a sus hombres por ti!

— ¿Qué? —los ojos de Naruto se abrieron. Esa era la última cosa que se esperaba —¿Quién?—luego sacudió la cabeza—. Espera, eso no importa ahora. Estamos seguros aquí, te lo prometo. Necesitas concentrarte en recuperar tus fuerzas.

En todo caso, sus palabras tuvieron el efecto contrario del que intentaba. La respiración de Gaara se hizo más errática y se veía muy asustado—. Tienes que escuchar— insistió de nuevo—. Él viene por ti. Viene por tu amigo también—. Se detuvo, recordando detalles—. Dijo que… ¿un Uchiha?

Inmediatamente, las miradas de Naruto e Itachi se pusieron sobre Sasuke. Sasuke frunció el ceño en respuesta. Tsunade mantenía sus sentidos puestos en su paciente.

—¿Sasuke?— cuestionó Naruto devolviendo su mirada hacia Gaara—. Gaara, ¿quién viene por Sasuke?

—Es… él Hokage.

—¿Él Hokage? —repitió incrédulo.

No, él no podía creer eso. No había manera de que el Hokage ordenara la muerte de Sasuke y la suya. El viejo podía ser culpado de serios errores, sin duda, pero Naruto no podía creer que fuera tan lejos como para ordenar sus muertes. Las muertes de dos niños.

Su cara no era la única que mostraba incredulidad. Era obvio que Tsunade no lo creía tampoco.

—¡Su nombre!— Sasuke demandó de pronto—. ¿Sabes el nombre del Hokage?

Por primera vez, la mirada de Gaara se desvió hacia él. Surcó su cara, pequeñas arrugas apareciendo en su frente—. No lo se…— hizo el esfuerzo por recordarlo, pero fue atacado por una tos violenta. Tsunade estaba sobre él en un segundo, sus brazos tomándolo de la espalda para que se mantuviera derecho mientras él trataba de recuperar aire.

—Necesita descansar— les dijo ella—. Está a punto de quedar inconsciente de nuevo.

Naruto asintió, aceptando su sabiduría y dispuesto a dejar el tema por ahora. Pero Sasuke se mantenía mirando al pelirrojo, sus ojos demandando una respuesta. Después de unos momentos, Gaara movió sus labios.

—Había un hombre con él… Él… él lo llamó Danzo.

Garra se desmayó segundos después.

Un frío silencio llenó el cuarto.

Un largo y terrible silencio.

Sasuke fue quien lo rompió.

—¡Carajo!— maldijo enojado—. ¡Maldita sea! —les dio la espalda, caminando a la ventana más cercana y estrelló su puño contra el muro—. ¡Debí haberlo sabido!

Estaba tan enojado consigo mismo. Orochimaru le había dado una maldita enorme pista. ¿Cómo pudo haber sido tan idiota en omitirla?

Naruto lo miraba confundido—.¿Sasuke, qué?

—Orochimaru— dijo.

Claro. Era obvio ahora.

Sasuke se rió de momento, pero estaba lejos de ser de alegría.

—Sasuke— dijo Itachi. No podía soportar la visión de su pequeño hermano riendo de esa manera. La semejanza a la locura era demasiada.

—Hice un trato con él— explicó Sasuke, más calmado ahora, respondiendo a las dos preguntas que se le habían hecho—. Le dije que dejara Konoha en paz o lo mataría. Él me dijo, con un carajo él me dijo que Konoha me quería muerto. Dijo que el Hokage le había prometido mis ojos y mi cuerpo a cambio de aceptar públicamente la culpa de mi muerte.

—Pero el Hokage no haría eso— Naruto repitió de nuevo, seguro de sus palabras.

Los ojos de Sasuke viajaron desde él a las otras dos personas en el cuarto. La cara de Itachi era máscara inexpresiva, sin que revelara nada. Pero Tsunade,… sus ojos estaban muy abiertos. Mirando su cara, Sasuke sabía que ella lo había comprendido.

Miró nuevamente a Naruto.

—Piensa— le instruyó—. ¿Por qué estaba Orochimaru en Vesta?

La respuesta vino rápido.

—Por qué necesitaba que Tsunade le curara sus brazos.

—¿Y cómo se arruinó los brazos?

—Porque peleó con…— Naruto se detuvo un segundo, la realización se vio escrita en su cara— el Hokage—concluyó seriamente.

Era descaradamente obvio ahora. La muerte del Tercero había sido el primer giro de una cadena de eventos que había alterado sus vidas para siempre. Hiruzen había muerto encerrando los brazos de Orochimaru. La muerte del Hokage había incitado el viaje de Jiraiya y Naruto en busca de Tsunade y el fatídico retorno de Itachi a Konoha.

Pero ellos dos había estado tan distraídos estas últimas semanas -Naruto preocupado por Gaara y Sasuke rehusando reconocer el pasado- que lo habían olvidado.

Sasuke habló nuevamente—. Y después de que el Hokage muriera, necesitaban a alguien que lo reemplazara…

—Pero Jiraiya nunca accedería—terminó Naruto por él—. Y Tsunade…

No podía decirlo en voz alta, no mientras ella estuviera en el cuarto. Pero la única razón por la que Tsunade no se había convertido en Hokage era que, esta vez, Naruto nunca fue a buscarla con Jiraiya, pero tampoco éste había intentado persuadirla de aceptar su responsabilidad. Parecía que, sin él, su padrino ni siquiera había intentado encontrarla.

—Ella estaba aquí, ayudándonos— dijo en su lugar.

Él y Sasuke la miraron, cuestionándola con una silenciosa pregunta, pero ella agitó su cabeza en negación—. Nadie sabía que estaba aquí— ella contraatacó—. Y no habría importado de todos modos. Juré que nunca pondría un pie nuevamente en Konoha, y no tengo la intención de romper ese juramento. Ahora más que nunca— prometió segura de sí misma.

—¡Pero tiene que haber alguien más! —se quejó Naruto, sin importarle si sonaba infantil—. Cualquiera es mejor que Danzo.

—No necesariamente— respondió Itachi con voz neutral—. Tiene mucha reputación como parte del concejo, y trabajó muy de cerca con el Hokage por años. Mucha gente lo admira y muchos más lo consideran un crucial activo en la preservación de la aldea.

Algo en Itachi cambió. Naruto no podía decir exactamente el momento en el que pasó, pero ocurrió. Su rostro tan inexpresivo como antes, una que no revelaba ninguno de sus pensamientos ni emociones. Sus facciones se mantuvieron compuestas, frías como piedra, pero había un fuego feroz bajo su piel. Un fuego que simplemente al mirarlo Naruto no podía sentirlo en su interior.

Naruto recordó por qué la simple mención del nombre de Itachi metía miedo en el corazón de muchos ninjas. Si Sasuke era una furia ardiente como el fuego, rápida, feroz y salvaje, la de Itachi era fría como el hielo, paciente, disciplinada y engañosamente peligrosa. Aunque diferente, no era menos letal que la de su hermano.

Inconsciente de los pensamientos de Naruto, Sasuke declaró como una condena—. Voy a matarlo.

Tres pares de ojos se voltearon a él.

—No puedes.

No fue Itachi quien dijo esas dos palabras, tampoco Naruto.

Fue Tsunade.

Ella tenía la atención ahora—. No estoy diciendo que no se lo merezca— aclaró rápidamente—. Pero guste o no, él ha sido nombrado Hokage ahora. Si lo atacas, todos en la aldea se levantarán en armas a defenderlo. Y si te las arreglas para matarlo, cada Shinobi de Konoha se jurará a matarte en venganza.

Sasuke no se vio perturbado por esta posibilidad.

—Pueden intentarlo— respondió oscuramente; una negra expresión en sus facciones.

Tsunade levantó las cejas sin impresionarse—. ¿Quieres declararle la guerra al País del Fuego? Porque cualquier intento en contra la vida del Hokage será tomado como tal.

—Eso no es algo que queramos— habló Itachi en lugar de su hermano.

—Pero no puede permanecer como Hokage— agregó Naruto.

Él mayor de los Uchiha estuvo de acuerdo con él—. No, no puede— reafirmó con frialdad.

Para Naruto, solo quedaba una alternativa—. Tenemos que encontrar otra manera de deshacernos de él, entonces. Si nosotros dejamos que la gente sepa quién es él, las cosas que ha hecho, no le dejarán quedarse como Kage.

La mirada de Itachi se volvió a Tsunade, sabiendo que ella era la más experimentada del grupo en cuestiones políticas—. ¿Es posible?

Ella asintió—. En teoría, si. En la práctica, será muy difícil— les advirtió—. El Kage es un oficial electo. En Konoha, para ser electo Hokage uno necesita el voto de la mayoría de los clanes, y entonces esa nominación tiene que ser rectificada por el Señor Feudal del país. Pero los clanes por si solos no pueden nombrar a alguien como Hokage. De igual manera, los clanes no tienen la autoridad para quitar a nadie del puesto. No legalmente, al menos.

Con eso, ella miró a los dos Uchiha especialmente. Su clan había estado inconforme con el liderazgo de la aldea por años, ofendidos por el trato al que habían sido sometidos, pero no había una vía legal por la que ellos pudieran cambiarlo. La única manera de mostrar su descontento había sido por medio de un golpe militar.

—El Señor Feudal tiene la autoridad para hacerlo— continuó explicando—. Sin embargo, ellos son muy cuidadosos de no interferir en las regulaciones internas de las Aldeas Ocultas. Entrometerse en los asuntos ninjas es peligroso. Ir abiertamente en contra de la voluntad de la mayoría de los clanes invalidando su decisión… Es prácticamente suicidio.

—¿Cuál crees que es nuestra mayor oportunidad, entonces?— le preguntó Itachi escuchándola cuidadosamente.

—Lo que necesitan son pruebas— contestó Tsunade honestamente—. Si ustedes presentan pruebas sólidas de las malas acciones de Danzo al Señor Feudal, él se las pasará a los clanes y, después de ganar su apoyo, lo removerá del cargo.

—Pero Itachi es el único que sabe que pasó— protestó Naruto—. El Tercero está muerto, y los Ancianos mentirán para salvar sus propios traseros.

—Aunque, lo admitió— recordó Sasuke—. Sarutobi. Le dije antes de irnos de Konoha que si enviaba alguien tras nosotros le diría al mundo lo que le había ordenado hacer a Itachi, y él no lo negó.

Él y Naruto miraron a Tsunade, con miradas interrogantes. Ella agitó su cabeza—. Ambos son demasiado jóvenes. Ellos no tomarán a dos niños en serio. Aún peor, tú eres el jinchuriki y tú eres el hermano de Itachi. Están mucho más dispuestos a encerrarlos que a escuchar nada de lo que tengan que decir.

Naruto bajó la mirada. Había esperado una respuesta semejante, pero aún era molesto recordar cómo la gente lo veía, no como una persona, ni siquiera como un muchacho, sino más como una herramienta, un monstruo.

—¿Qué tal Orochimaru? —cuestionó Sasuke después de una corta pausa—. Estoy seguro de que él tiene más de un trato con Danzo. Y él nos daría las pruebas, si se las pidiera.

Si Tsunade tenía dudas acerca de hasta donde Sasuke tenía control sobre su antiguo compañero de equipo, lo ocultó bien—. Eso no te ayudará. Él ya no es un simple criminal. Es quien asesinó al Hokage hace unas semanas. Justo ahora, su palabra vale menos que la de Itachi.

Sasuke aceptó fácilmente esta declaración, aunque no se molestó en ocultar el enojo en sus facciones. Eso básicamente los dejaba sin opciones.

—¡Esperen un minuto!— exclamó Naruto de pronto—. ¿Qué tal Nagato?

Tsunade no había escuchado ese nombre antes—. ¿Quién?

—Es el líder de Amegakure— le contestó—. Es el líder de Akatsuki también. Es uno de los más poderosos ninjas con vida, y odia a Konoha porque Danzo ayudó a orquestar el asesinato de su mejor amigo. Pero no es una mala persona.

Tsunade lo miró, la sospecha creciendo en sus ojos.

—¿Cómo puedes saber todo eso?— le preguntó, vocalizando por primera vez las dudas que la habían importunado desde que lo conoció—. Apenas tienes trece años…— aunque no actuaba según su edad. Tampoco lo hacía Sasuke, si se consideraba, aunque su hosquedad y su corto temperamento lo ayudaban a ocultar mejor este hecho.

—He estado trabajando encubierto dentro de Akatsuki por años—, les interrumpió Itachi, cubriendo al rubio—. Les conté a mi hermano y a Naruto todo lo que había encontrado sobre ellos después de que se enfrentaron conmigo.

—Sin mencionar toda la investigación que Naruto y yo hicimos antes de dejar Konoha—, agregó Sasuke al relato de su hermano, mintiendo tan naturalmente como siempre—. Ambos desconfiábamos de las historias que se nos habían contado, acerca de mi hermano y de Naruto mismo. Así que escarbamos mucho para encontrar la verdad por nosotros mismos.

—¿Y se escaparon con eso?— preguntó a los dos arqueando las cejas, aunque sus dudas habían sido considerablemente apaciguadas.

—Bueno— Sasuke respondió sonriendo— este idiota no fue nombrado el bromista y alborotador número uno de Konoha por nada.

—Oh, mira quien habla, bastardo— le respondió Naruto de vuelta. Aunque en realidad, sus palabras no llevaban intención real, pues sonreía.

Tsunade sintió que su cuerpo se relajaba. Ellos no actuaban como niños normales muy a menudo, eso era verdad, pero nadie podía negar que su relación era entrañable. Y si era honesta consigo misma, no serían los primeros ni los últimos niños ninjas que ha conocido que estaban un poco tocados de la cabeza. Eso es lo que pasa cuando la sociedad insiste en entrenar niños-asesinos.

Siempre podía contar con Itachi de todos modos, él era la persona con más sentido común del grupo, por mucho… lo que ya era decir bastante.

—¿Y tú crees que este Nagato accederá a ayudarte?— preguntó, encarrilando la conversación de nuevo.

—¡Claro!— le aseguró Naruto—. Realmente es un gran tipo en el fondo. Jiraiya fue su maestro, ¿sabes? Está herido y tiene muchas ideas equivocadas, pero sé que puedo hacerle entender mi punto de vista. Y si Danzo jugó un papel importante en los eventos que llevaron a Amegakure a una Guerra Civil -incluido el asesinato de Yahiko- tiene que haber quedado algún tipo de prueba.

Tsunade consideró esto por un momento—. Konoha y Amegakure nunca han sido aliados, así que cualquier operación que Danzo haya llevado a cabo con Hanzo -el antiguo líder de Amegakure- pudo no haber sido sancionada. El País de la Lluvia no es una de las cinco grandes naciones, pero aun así tiene suficiente peso para que no descarten la acusación de su líder en contra del Hokage sin una investigación formal.

—Y si comienzan a investigar, no hay manera de que no encuentren algo de la mierda que Danzo ha intentado esconder por años— concluyó Naruto entusiasmado.

Aunque considerablemente menos expresivo que el rubio, Itachi se veía complacido con esta solución también. Sasuke no se pronunció en contra, lo cual significaba que no se oponía.

—Tenemos que movernos rápidamente—les advirtió el otro Uchiha—. Para que este plan tenga éxito, necesitamos hacer nuestra movida antes de que Danzo se haya establecido completamente como Hokage.

Tsunade estuvo de acuerdo con él—. Itachi está en lo correcto. Le tomará varios meses ganar el completo control de los clanes. Necesitan presentar su caso al Señor Feudal antes de que eso pase.

Naruto y Sasuke asintieron—. ¿Cuando crees que Gaara esté listo para viajar?— le preguntó Naruto.

Ella se encogió de hombros—. Es imposible saberlo con certeza. Podría decir que más de dos semanas menos de cuatro.

—Eso es demasiado— se quejó Sasuke abiertamente.

Estaba en lo correcto en esa evaluación, pero Naruto lo miró fijamente de todos modos—. No lo voy a dejar solo. Es mi amigo. Y si los hombres de Danzo lo encuentran…—. No quería terminar esa oración. Incluso pensarlo lo hacía enfurecer.

—No tienes que hacerlo— dijo Tsunade.

Inmediatamente, Naruto giró su cabeza para verla a los ojos. Estaba sorprendido con la familiar expresión que vió en su cara, un rostro que ahora estaba lleno de determinación.

—Yo cuidaré de él— dijo ella, sin darle tiempo a discutirle—. Tú mismo lo dijiste, niño. Si alguien tiene el poder de hacer lo correcto, y aún así no hace nada, esa persona es tan culpable como aquellas que llevan a cabo la acción en primer lugar. Así que, esta soy yo, haciendo algo. Te prometo que cuidaré de Gaara y que no dejaré que nada le ocurra—, juró, su voz suave ahora—. Y cuando él esté lo suficientemente repuesto para viajar, ambos te veremos en Amegakure.

Si fuera cualquier otra persona haciendo ese juramento, con la excepción de Sasuke e Itachi, quizá, Naruto lo hubiera descartado. Pero no podía hacerle eso a ella. Esta era la mujer que había escogido creer en él incluso apenas conociéndolo. La persona cuya fe en él nunca había vacilado, ni siquiera cuando comenzó a separarse de las expectativas de todo el mundo.

Ella siempre lo protegió sin pedir absolutamente nada a cambio.

Si Tsunade decía que mantendría a Gaara a salvo, él le creía.

—Está bien— accedió—. Confío en tí.

Su fé en ella pareció tomarla por sorpresa, y tal vez esperaba que él presentara más pelea, a juzgar por el modo en que sus ojos se ensancharon con sus palabras, pero entonces ella asintió sonriéndole—. No te defraudaré.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

De ese momento en adelante, todo ocurrió rápidamente.

Idearon un plan para infiltrarse en Amegakure, y la estrategia que seguirían una vez dentro del País de la Lluvia. Entonces, Naruto, Sasuke e Itachi dejaron a Tsunade y fueron a hacer sus equipajes. Viendo que era ya muy tarde, decidieron que sería más práctico pasar la noche en el hotel y retirarse mañana en la mañana.

Los cuatro tuvieron una tranquila cena, Gaara todavía inconsciente. Después, Naruto se excusó por unos minutos para despedirse de Hikari, la chica de la recepción, quien, durante estos pocos meses, se había convertido en una amiga.

Después de que regresó, se ofreció a tomar el turno de noche por Tsunade.

A pesar del hecho de que necesitara reponer sus fuerzas para el viaje, el rubio podía saber que el sueño no vendría fácilmente a él esa noche, y quería estar con Gaara de todos modos. Secretamente esperaba que su amigo despertara de nuevo, dándole una oportunidad de despedirse antes de partir. Si no lo hacía, quizá Naruto podría dejarle un clon para explicarle en persona porque se habían ido con tanta prisa, y asegurarse de que Gaara supiera que era bienvenido en Amegakure cuando se les uniera.

Sasuke se ofreció a quedarse con él un rato.

Naruto apreciaba la compañía. Su humor se había vuelto bastante melancólico en las últimas horas, y encontraba la presencia de su mejor amigo reconfortante. Se sentaron en silencio por varios minutos, ambos mirando el cielo nocturno a través de la ventana. La luna menguaba. El viento podía ser escuchado desde dentro. Ellos habían llegado a este universo al principio de la primavera, y pronto, otoño estaría en su plenitud.

Inesperadamente, Sasuke fue quien rompió el silencio.

Miró a naruto con una expresión muy seria—. ¿Sabes que ella cuidará de él, verdad?

—Claro— el rubio no lo dudaba.

—Entonces, ¿qué es?

Algunas veces, Naruto se asombraba de lo perceptivo que podía ser Sasuke. No se veía de ese modo, era demasiado áspero y demasiado desprendido de la mayoría de las normas sociales para que alguien lo identificara como una persona empática, mucho menos él mismo, pero siempre había tenido la habilidad de ver a través de él, incluso cuando la mayoría de las personas no podían.

Naruto sacudió la cabeza—. No es nada. Solo un pensamiento estúpido.

Sasuke no lo negó—. Bueno, eso difícilmente sorprende— bromeó.

Naruto le dio un codazo en las costillas, usando quizá más fuerza de la que la situación ameritaba—. Cállate, bastardo—. Sasuke aceptó el golpe con gracia, y sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa complacida cuando regresó su mirada hacia el rubio.

—Lo que digas, idiota—. Dejó pasar unos segundos antes de seguir y preguntar de nuevo—. ¿Entonces?

—Es solo que…—¿Cómo podía poner en palabras lo que estaba sintiendo?— Creo que voy a extrañar este lugar, eso es todo.

—Oh. Yo también—, admitió Sasuke después de una pausa.

Naruto lo miró, el peso de su confesión levantó su ánimo un poco—. ¿En serio?

—Tuvimos buenos momentos, ¿no es así?

El rubio asintió, una pequeña sonrisa adornando sus labios, feliz de que no fuera él único que se sentía de esa manera. Habían compartido un departamento durante dos años después de la guerra, así que tenían algo de experiencia viviendo juntos. Y sin embargo, esos últimos cuatro meses desde que habían llegado a Konoha se habían convertido completamente en una nueva experiencia.

Viviendo entre extraños, lejos de las expectativas de todo el mundo, habían sido libres de una manera que Naruto no había esperado o experimentado antes. Completamente solos y lejos de otros, se habían sentido libres para ser ellos mismos sin ninguna pretensión. Como consecuencia, las memorias que habían creado habían crecido en una nueva forma de intimidad.

Naruto nunca se había sentido más cerca del Sasuke real. Su amigo había sido abierto con él de maneras que nunca antes hubiera esperado. E incluso después de que Itachi se les uniera, la intimidad entre ellos no se desvaneció. Únicamente había crecido para acogerlo también.

Solo por eso, Naruto siempre recordaría este lugar.

—Deberíamos regresar algún día, una vez que hayamos derrocado a Danzo y solucionado lo de Akatsuki. Como unas vacaciones— sugirió Sasuke después de un rato, con voz suave.

—No te olvides que debemos encargarnos de Obito y Zetsu también— le recordó el rubio, más seriamente.

—¿Qué? ¿Demasiado para ti?

Naruto amaba esos amigables retos—. No estoy preocupado. Puedo con cualquiera mientras te tenga conmigo— eso quizá había sido más de lo que había querido decir. Para diluir el humor, cambió de tema—. Oye, ¿no se supone que iríamos a un lugar con nieve las próximas vacaciones?

—Dijiste que pondrías un poco de hielo en los pantalones de Itachi— recordó Sasuke también.

Ambos se rieron suavemente. Unos cuantos segundos pasaron en un silencio confortable. La proximidad de sus cuerpos era tal que sus hombros se estaban tocando—. Supongo que al final no importa—, declaró el Uchiha después de un rato—. Podemos ir a donde tú quieras ir.

Sorprendido por esta declaración, Naruto se volteó para verlo. Sasuke estaba ya con la vista fija en su rostro. Su mirada lo capturó unos segundos justo cuando sus labios se curvaron en una preciosa sonrisa. Sus ojos negros brillaban, solo por esta vez, Sasuke no intentaba esconder las múltiples emociones que se mostraban en sus pupilas.

El pecho de Naruto se hinchó con amor. Sólo al mirar en esos ojos supo que era verdad, sin sombra de duda, su mejor amigo estaba en lo correcto. Realmente no importaba donde fueran después, no mientras fueran juntos.

.

* * *

.

 **N/A:** En este capítulo pasaron muchas cosas pequeñas, y creo que movió la historia de una manera inesperada. Disfruté mucho escribiendo la creciente amistad entre Tsunade e Itachi, y por supuesto, la última escena con Naruto y Sasuke me derritió el corazón.

Creo que estamos dando un gran paso adelante aquí. Nuestros personajes no solo se van de la ciudad, sino que dejan atrás en un capítulo entero de sus vidas. Acabamos de terminar la primera parte de la historia, y el próximo capítulo nos presentará la segunda parte. Hasta este momento, la asignatura principal era encontrar a Itachi y luego establecer una relación confortable entre nuestros tres personajes principales.

Ahora la trama va de dos maneras: por un lado nuestros personajes van a estar jugando a la "política ninja", y por otro lado la relación de Naruto y Sasuke va a involucrar desde la amistad hasta el romance. No puedo esperar para escribir esa parte, de verdad. Espero que hayan disfrutado el viaje que nos trajo aquí.

Cuando comencé a escribir este fanfic, tenía una idea clara en mi mente, y sabía a dónde iba la historia. Eso no ha cambiado, pero ha crecido enormemente. Y sé que hubiera dejado de escribir hace mucho tiempo si no hubiera sido por la increíble ayuda que todos me han demostrado. Así que gracias, desde el fondo de mi corazón. Espero que hayan disfrutado este capítulo y, por favor, háganme saber cuáles son sus pensamientos en los comentarios.

P.D. Si viven en londres y les gustan los fanfics, revisen esto: _www. meetup Friends-City/events/245289128/_

Sería encantador poder conocer algunos de ustedes en persona.

 **N/T:** Jode mucho no vivir en inglaterra cuando uno ve esas notas, pero bueno ya paso un rato de la publicación de ese capítulo XD. Y si pareciera que voy a paso de tortuga con eso pero que sepan que hay varios motivos, muchos personales, pero también el que la autora está demorando un poquito en subir los últimos capítulos y prácticamente ya le he dado alcance (me faltan 3 capítulos de los cuales ya traduje uno así que iremos con calma por favor para dar tiempo a que haya más jijijiji)


	18. Chapter 18

**N/A: ¡** Chicos el capítulo 19 está aquí! No puedo creerlo. Gracias a todos ustedes por su apoyo invaluable en el último capítulo, espero que se queden conmigo mientras la historia sigue adelante.

Para éste capítulo necesito agradecer a mis betas **Kiesyke** y **Yfere** por toda la ayuda que me dieron. Son asombrosos.

 **Yfere** lo diré una vez más, siento realmente que tu apoyo convirtió este capítulo (y al siguiente) de "bueno" a "excepcional". No sé cómo agradecerle a todos por sus consejos, pero espero que sepan lo mucho que los aprecio.

 **N/T:** Bien estoy en el punto en el que no sé quién soy cómo me llamo ni qué demonios estoy haciendo. Ah pero lo que sí sé es que éste es el capítulo 18 y no me preguntéis más ¿ya dije que no sé nada no? Ah! sí sé, tengo que preparar 5 minutos de locución ininterrumpida para pasar mi examen -_- hablando de una cadena de radio de la que no se naaaaaaada y heme aquí jajajajaja.

* * *

.

 **Capítulo 18**

 **.**

El viaje desde el País de la Tierra hasta la Aldea Oculta en la Lluvia no fue largo. Les llevó a los tres ninjas cinco días llegar a la frontera. Corrieron a una velocidad estable, pero se aseguraron de parar dos veces al día para comer y tomar un largo descanso en la noche para dormir. A pesar de la urgencia que estimulaba sus acciones, era muy peligroso llegar a la Aldea Oculta de la Lluvia exhaustos.

Una vez que alcanzaron la frontera, se detuvieron para comer una última vez antes de infiltrarse en el país. Sentados en el suelo, Itachi recuperó una vieja lámina de pergamino y una pluma de la bolsa atada a su espalda, entonces procedió a dibujar un mapa rápido del País de la Lluvia, detallando la geografía y la ubicación de la ciudad central a Naruto y Sasuke.

—La aldea oculta de la Lluvia está protegida de extranjeros con infinidad de barreras de chakra y trampas distribuidas igualmente a lo largo de las fronteras del país—les dijo. —Solo un muy talentoso maestro en sellos podría violar esas defensas. Sin embargo éste anillo (su mirada recayó sobre el anillo que usaba en su mano derecha) debería permitirnos atravesar esas barreras sin esfuerzo.

—¿Es el que todos los miembros de Akatsuki usan?—le preguntó Naruto, captando rápidamente. Itachi asintió.

—Pain quería que todos tuviéramos un lugar al que escapar en caso de que algo saliera mal en nuestras misiones, así que hizo esos anillos para anular el chakra que vierte en las trampas y barreras. Ni Kisame ni yo los hemos usado jamás, pero nos harán las cosas más fáciles ahora.

—¿Y qué hay del esmalte de uñas?—preguntó Naruto nuevamente—¿Tiene también alguna genial habilidad?—Sasuke rodó los ojos ante tal pregunta, pero después de un segundo él también miró a su hermano esperando una respuesta.

El mayor de los Uchiha se rió entre dientes un poco. Había aprendido a apreciar el talento de Naruto para difuminar la tensión, incluso en la más seria de las situaciones.— Me temo que el esmalte de uñas es sólo para propósito estético—dijo—. Aunque el esmalte está imbuido con chakra así que tomará años quitárselo.

—Oh—Naruto pareció un poco decepcionado. Sasuke aprovechó para retomar la conversación a su tema original.

—Así que tu anillo nos dejará atravesar las barreras.

—Sí—dijo Itachi—. Sin embargo, Pain jamás tuvo intenciones en dejar que Akatsuki se acercara a la Capital. Al contrario del resto del país, Amegakure es un lugar muy poblado y él no confiaba en que ninguno de nosotros no dañaría a alguno de los ciudadanos. Lo que significa que una vez hayamos alcanzado sus alrededores detectará nuestra presencia y enviará a uno o más de sus cuerpos por nosotros.

—Y ahí es cuando lo enfrentamos—concluyó Sasuke por él—. Mientras Naruto se va y encuentra a Nagato. ¿No intentará entonces ir trás él?

—Es muy poco probable—declaró Itachi—. Por ahora, Pain no tiene ninguna información sobre ti o las habilidades de Naruto. Lo identificará como un jinchuriki, sin duda, pero elegirá lidiar con la mayor amenaza primero, y ese soy yo. Él asumirá que una vez que esté muerto, no habrá nadie para evitar que llegue a ti.

—Le espera una sorpresa entonces—se regodeó Sasuke, con los ojos chispeantes en anticipación. Por mucho que fuera divertido entrenar con Naruto y con su hermano, ya extrañaba la oportunidad de tener una pelea real. Especialmente después de las noticias que Gaara había traído con él.

Naruto rodó los ojos ante el entusiasmo de Sasuke y usó una manga para secar unas gotas de lluvia que escurrían por su frente. Había comenzado a llover desde que entraron al país, pero la lluvia parecía intensificarse a medida que se acercaban a la capita.

—No dejes que este bastardo sea muy duro con Nagato ¿está bien?— pidió a Itachi, ignorando la forma en que Sasuke le veía.

Itachi solo sonrió.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Todo sucedió de acuerdo al plan. El anillo de Itachi les permitió cruzar la frontera y adentrarse en el país sin ningún problema. Cuatro horas después los edificios de la capital se volvieron visibles en el horizonte. Estaban solo a unas cuantas millas de las afueras de Amegakure cuando sintieron la presencia de dos poderosos ninja acercarse.

Naruto los reconoció de inmediato. Uno de ellos era el cuerpo de Yahiko, el que Nagato disfrazaba como "Pain". El otro era el Camino Pretha (Gakido), el que tenía la habilidad de absorber el chakra de otros. Estaba levemente sorprendido de que Nagato no hubiera enviado a todos los siete cuerpos a recibirlos, pero esos dos eran una opción lógica si planeaba enfrentar a los Uchiha.

Rápidamente, Naruto les advirtió su descubrimiento. Itachi le asintió. Ya estaba al tanto—. Déjanoslos a nosotros—le dijo—. Tú tienes tu propia misión.

Sasuke estaba de acuerdo con su hermano. Sonreía abiertamente y parecía más que listo para la pelea—. Te desearía buena suerte, si creyera que la necesitas— picó a Naruto, en lugar de decir adiós.

—Buena suerte para ti entonces, bastardo—le respondió de vuelta Naruto.

Le hacía sentir bien, reforzando la idea de que él no necesitaba preocuparse por Sasuke. Mientras Nagato era un formidable enemigo, uno que le hizo sacar lo mejor de él la primera vez que se enfrentaron en Konoha, aunque desde aquel encuentro Naruto y Sasuke habían mejorado sus habilidades exponencialmente, al punto que habían enfrentado a una diosa maligna y sobrevivido para contar la historia.

Incluso si sus cuerpos actuales eran más débiles de lo que eran entonces, tanto en reservas de chakra como en fuerza, Sasuke no estaba peleando solo, tenía a Itachi con él. Naruto no olvidaba lo rápido que el moreno había notado todas y cada una de las debilidades del Rinnengan, esa vez que habían enfrentado a Nagato juntos, y habían usado una de ellas para derrotarlo.

Naruto podía confiar en que Itachi cuidaría a Sasuke.

Necesitaba enfocarse en la tarea que tenía en mano.

Consciente de que tenía que moverse rápido, sin darle tiempo a ninguno de los Pains para encontrarlo, Naruto pidió la ayuda de Kurama. En las últimas semanas de entrenamiento, mientras Gaara aún descansaba inconsciente, se las había arreglado para dominar el "Modo Kurama" en vez del Modo de Chakra de Nueve Colas que había estado usando desde que llegó a este universo. El modo Kurama requería una mayor resistencia y mayores reservas de chakra, así como un mayor control sobre este, e inicialmente, agotaba su joven cuerpo en cuestión de segundos.

Ahora, sin embargo, siete meses después, había crecido lo suficiente para manejarlo. Confiaba en que un año o menos sería capaz de usar el modo "Sabio de los Seis Caminos" también.

Haciendo uso de la velocidad que el modo Kurama le proveía, era fácil para Naruto infiltrarse en la capital sin ser detectado por los cuerpos de Pain que mantenían guardia en la ciudad. Era igualmente sencillo localizar los trazos de chakra que conectaban a los siete Pains con Nagato. Todos conducían hacia el corazón de la capital.

Naruto los siguió rápidamente, y terminó frente a una mansión de cuatro pisos.

La mansión era a la vez imponente y digna. Estaba rodeada por un gran parque de árboles y césped. En el lado izquierdo del parque fluía un pequeño arroyo que terminaba en un hermoso lago donde nadaba un conjunto de cisnes. Los edificios circundantes se alzaban sobre la mansión por lo menos treinta pisos, ocultándolos de la vista.

Siguiendo el chakra de Nagato, Naurto irrumpió en la mansión a través de una ventana. Caminó por los pasillos desiertos hasta que llegó a la planta baja. Finalmente, se detuvo frente a una puerta de madera. Podía sentir el chakra de Nagato y Konan en el otro lado.

Respirando profundamente, Naruto puso su mano en el picaporte y lo abrió. Caminó dentro. Inmediatamente, dos pares de ojos se volvieron para mirarlo.

La escena no era como Naruto la había imaginado, exactamente. La habitación era obviamente una oficina. Tenía dos ventanas grandes, la de la pared opuesta era más grande que la del lateral. Las paredes estaban completamente cubiertas por estanterías. Había una gruesa mesa de madera que ocupaba la mitad del espacio de la habitación llena de libros y papeles, y tres elegantes sillas: una detrás de la mesa, una segunda frente a ella y la tercera junto a la ventana más pequeña.

La silla detrás de la mesa y la que estaba al lado de la ventana estaban ocupadas, pero fue Konan quien se sentó detrás del escritorio -un bolígrafo en la mano, parecía completamente absorta en los papeles que tenía ante ella- y Nagato era quien estaba mirando la lluvia caer por la ventana.

Sin embargo, ambos reaccionaron al mismo tiempo. Konan se levantó, con los ojos llenos de conmoción y desconfianza, dejó caer la pluma y comenzó a formar sellos, preparándose para atacar. Nagato simplemente lo miró. La sorpresa de verlo pronto dio paso a ... ¿indiferencia? ¿O fue triunfo? La mitad de su cara estaba oculta por su cabello, lo que dificultaba leer sus rasgos.

—El Jinchuuriki del Kyuubi,—dijo Nagato, reconociéndolo—. Quédate atrás, Konan— rápidamente indicó a la chica, antes de que su mirada se posara en Naruto—. Vino voluntariamente hacia nosotros, no hay necesidad de incapacitarlo. Dime, jinchuuriki, ¿fue Itachi Uchiha quien te trajo aquí? ¿No ha traicionado al Akatsuki entonces, como una vez traicionó a su pueblo?

—Itachi nunca traicionó a Konoha. Lo mereciera o no, siempre fue leal a la aldea— respondió sin una pausa—. Ahora él es leal a Sasuke.

Sus palabras parecieron disgustar a Nagato—. Leal a un pueblo de asesinos— escupió, pero recuperó el control de sus facciones casi de inmediato—. ¿Por qué has venido, entonces? —le preguntó a Naruto—. ¿Estás aquí para matarme? ¿Para vengarme de los planes que he diseñado para ti y para otros como tú?

—No estoy aquí para matar a nadie, y tampoco son mis amigos— respondió él rubio con firmeza. Todavía de pie en la entrada, dio unos pasos hacia adelante en la habitación. Caminó lentamente y se cuidó mucho de mantener su cuerpo lo más amenazador posible. Se detuvo a unos pasos de Nagato y lo miró directamente a los ojos, eligiendo pasar por alto a Konan por el momento—. Estoy aquí para pedir tu ayuda.

—¿Mi ayuda?— el portador de Rinnegan repitió—. ¿Qué demonios te hizo pensar que te ayudaría?

—Supongo que porque los dos queremos lo mismo. Queremos hacer justicia al mundo y terminar con el ciclo eterno de odio— respondió Naruto, utilizando las viejas palabras de Nagato en su contra. Luego añadió con una voz más suave—. Y porque somos familia.

Nagato se ofendió en esta declaración. Él entrecerró los ojos y su expresión se torció burlonamente. Konan, sin embargo, que había sospechado de él desde el principio, mostró otra emoción: la curiosidad.

—No tengo familia— dijo Nagato enojado, haciendo caso omiso de la primera parte de la respuesta de Naruto—. Los shinobi de Konoha se aseguraron de ello cuando asesinaron a mi madre y a mi padre. Yo era solo un niño cuando me enseñaron por primera vez el significado del dolor, y no lo he olvidado desde entonces.

A diferencia de la primera vez que se conocieron, Naruto ya era consciente del trágico pasado de Nagato. Este conocimiento previo lo ayudó a abordar el tema cuidadosamente.

—Perdí a mis padres cuando era bebé también— les dijo—. Aunque tal vez tuve más suerte que tú: es difícil extrañar a los que no recuerdas—. Un eco de melancolía se podía escuchar en su voz cuando dijo esto—. Pero desde el día en que nací, fui odiado. No tenía a nadie a quien le importara o que me cuidara. La gente de Konoha me insultaba y me despreciaba, y a nadie le importaba lo mucho que eso dolía. Así que, créeme— concluyó, encontrando la mirada de Nagato directamente—. No soy ajeno al dolor.

Nagato entrecerró los ojos, juzgando la verdad detrás de sus palabras. El rubio no estaba mintiendo, y su historia tenía sentido, con él siendo un jinchuuriki... Y esos ojos azules: era imposible negar que este chico había sentido dolor y pérdida en su vida, simplemente al mirarlos. Sin embargo…

—Eso no nos hace familia— protestó casi infantilmente.

Naruto puso los ojos en blanco, consciente de que el otro era deliberadamente difícil.

—Bueno, obviamente. Nos relacionamos a través de mi madre. Nunca supe quién era, pero antes de morir, dejó una parte de su chakra escondida dentro de mí— explicó rápidamente—. Finalmente la conocí cuando rompí el sello que mantenía prisionero a Kurama, y ella me dijo su nombre. Era Kushina, del clan Uzumaki, como tu madre. Así que supongo que eso nos hace primos— dijo con una sonrisa—. Tienes el mismo cabello que ella, ¿sabes?— agregó como una ocurrencia tardía.

Los ojos del pelirrojo se agrandaron durante una fracción de segundo, y parecía que se había quedado sin palabras.

—Nagato, ¿es esto cierto?— Konan lo interrogó desde la mesa.

Su voz lo trajo de vuelta a la realidad. Sí, probablemente era cierto. Ni su padre ni su madre habían usado un apellido antes de sus nombres, ya que podría haber llevado una atención no deseada a su familia. Pero a veces, antes de acostarse, su madre solía contarle historias sobre su antiguo pueblo antes de que se destruyera, y los numerosos miembros de su familia que tenía allí, todos sonrientes, llenos de energía y con el pelo rojo como la sangre.

Ella solía decirle cuánto lo habrían amado, sus primos, tías y tíos, si hubieran tenido la oportunidad de conocerlo. Qué feliz hubiera crecido junto a ellos.

Esos recuerdos pertenecían a una vida diferente.

—No importa— le dijo—. Nuestro objetivo no cambia.

—También estamos relacionados a través de su sensei— les dijo Naruto, ignorando su respuesta—. El hombre que te enseñó es también mi padrino.

—¿Jiraiya-sensei?— Konan le preguntó, su voz llena de sorpresa.

Naruto asintió.

De alguna manera, esta revelación pareció golpear a Nagato aún más fuerte que antes. Por primera vez en la conversación, parecía estar... perdido—. Jiraiya-sensei... ¿te enseñó?

—Sí— dijo Naruto—. Sé que has leído su libro— le dijo a su primo—. Y que has hablado con él. Nuestro sensei ve todo el odio en el mundo, todo el dolor y el sufrimiento, y cree que un salvador vendrá a romper la cadena del odio y traer paz y entendimiento verdadero a la gente.

—Y eso es lo que pretendo hacer— declaró Nagato inmediatamente, recuperando su confianza—. La gente de este mundo es demasiado egoísta y codiciosa para vivir en paz y armonía entre ellos. Solo piensan en sí mismos y en sus amigos y aldeas, pero no se preocupan por los que son extraños. Pero les enseñaré el verdadero significado del dolor. Los veré sufrir y llorar en desesperación. Y una vez que hayan sufrido lo suficiente, una vez que hayan experimentado suficiente dolor, finalmente comprenderán la importancia del desinterés, y por un tiempo, la guerra y los crímenes desaparecerán y la humanidad estar en paz.

No era un plan terrible. Oh bueno, era terrible, pero podría funcionar. Lo más probable era que funcionase. Aunque eso no lo hacía correcto y Naruto necesitaba que Nagato lo viera.

—Tuve un amigo que pensó como tú por un tiempo—dijo—. Usó el odio como una herramienta en lugar de dolor, pero su plan era similar al tuyo—. No era fácil recordar uno de los peores días de tu vida; pero al menos, Nagato y Konan parecían estar escucharlo, escucharlo en verdad. ¿No era esa la mitad de la victoria?—. Quería quitar la ilusión de control de todos y gobernar sobre ellos como un dictador, sabiendo que eso los haría odiarlo. Pensó que, con el tiempo, se unirían en su odio hacia él, y así, un día, la gente se uniría para matarlo y su muerte traería la paz al mundo.

Nagato parecía fascinado por esta historia—. ¿Pensaba que el odio era un motivador más poderoso que el dolor?— se preguntó en voz alta.

El rubio asintió, pero fruncía el ceño—. Estaba equivocado— afirmó con firmeza—. Así como tú lo estás. Jiraiya también estaba equivocado. Necesité de ayuda para ver eso, pero finalmente lo entiendo ahora.

Nagato entrecerró los ojos, disgustado por su segunda declaración. Pero él, como Konan, se sorprendió por su última admisión—. ¿Crees que sensei estaba equivocado?

—Pensó que podrías ser el elegido, ya sabes, hace tiempo— le dijo Naruto a su primo, en lugar de responder su pregunta de inmediato—. También pensó lo mismo de mi padre. Es probable que piense eso sobre mí algún día. Pero creo que...—hizo una pausa por un momento, deseando enfatizar su voz—. Creo que es una forma de pensar muy egoísta y cobarde.

Era obvio por la forma en que los dos amigos lo miraban en estado de shock, que ninguno de ellos esperaba tal declaración. Después de todo, ellos respetaban mucho a Jiraiya, no solo porque él había salvado sus vidas, sino porque había sido su creencia en un mundo pacífico que les había contagiado.

Naruto no había terminado todavía.

Todavía tenía que compartir con ellos la lección más importante de todo lo que había aprendido—. No importa cuán fuerte o poderosa sea—les dijo—una persona sola no puede cambiar el mundo.

Le había tomado varios años de recelos arraigados y el consejo de amigos más sabios que él para finalmente entender eso. Y había momentos en los que todavía se peleaba con ese entender. Pero él sabía en su corazón que estaba en lo correcto—. La paz que se impone a las personas no vale nada. Se llama esclavitud. La única manera de brindar paz real al mundo es que todos nosotros, todos a los que nos importa, trabajemos juntos para lograr ese objetivo.

—Nadie haría eso— Nagato inmediatamente no estuvo de acuerdo—. Los humanos son demasiado egoístas y estúpidos.

—La mayoría de ellos, sí—reconoció el rubio, pero su actitud alegre y fuerte determinación no disminuyó al admitir la verdad—. Pero no todos. Hay personas de buen corazón y correctas, que ven la crueldad de este mundo y hacen todo lo posible para mejorarlo, aunque sea un poco. Personas como nuestro sensei. Y hay muchas personas que no son malas, personas que están dispuestas a hacer lo correcto, incluso si necesitan un pequeño empujón en la dirección correcta para llegar allí.

Por una vez, su primo no lo contradijo de inmediato. De hecho parecía pensativo, como si estuviera considerando seriamente sus palabras.

—Él tiene razón.

Los dos hombres, que hasta ese momento se habían mirado el uno al otro, se volvieron para mirar a Konan. Ella se encontró con sus miradas sin encogerse, pero su expresión se suavizó un poco después de notar la sorpresa y la confusión en las facciones de su amiga—. Sabes que siempre te apoyaré, Nagato—se dirigió a él con ternura—no importa qué. Pero al escuchar a este chico ... parece como si estuviera escuchando a Yahiko también. Sé que tú también lo has notado. ¿No es esa la razón por la que creamos el Akatsuki? ¿Mostrarle a la gente la diferencia entre lo correcto y lo incorrecto y darles nuestra fortaleza para que puedan defenderse por sí mismos?

—Lo fue—el pelirrojo estuvo de acuerdo con ella. Cerró los ojos por un momento, negándose a dejarse vencer por los recuerdos de su mejor amigo y los sentimientos que trajeron consigo. Luego los abrió de nuevo. Su mirada era fría—. Es en lo que Yahiko creía—afirmó—. Fue su sueño. Y fue asesinado por eso.

—No—Konan no estuvo de acuerdo. Ella permitió que su rostro mostrara sus emociones esta vez. Sus hermosos ojos dorados estaban llenos de tristeza—. Yahiko fue asesinado porque quería protegerme. Porque me amaba. Nos amaba a los dos. Pero su muerte no fue culpa nuestra Nagato. No fue tu culpa.

Ella nunca había culpado a su amigo más joven de la muerte del hombre que amaba, del mismo modo en que nunca se había culpado a sí misma, a pesar de que ella habría muerto mil veces si eso significaba que él se salvara. Era la naturaleza de Yahiko poner a otros delante de sí mismo. Él nació para ser un protector, un líder. Él era el hombre más valiente que había conocido; era inteligente e increíblemente amable, y los había amado tanto a los dos. Yahiko nunca podría haber vivido consigo mismo si hubiera permitido que algo le sucediera a alguno de ellos.

No, Konan nunca había culpado a Nagato por la muerte de Yahiko. Sin embargo, perdida en su dolor y su luto, nunca le había dicho esto a Nagato, que no era su culpa, y tal vez su amigo más joven necesitaba escucharlo.

—No fue tu culpa—repitió de todo corazón—. Murió porque nos amaba ... y lo extraño todos los días, tanto como tú. Pero Yahiko te confió su sueño. Nagato, él confió en ti para hacer realidad este sueño. No sé si este niño de aquí— su mirada viajó a Naruto por un momento— tiene la idea correcta, pero ¿no le debemos a Yahiko por lo menos intentarlo?

—Konan...—Aunque él no había esperado que Konan le diera su apoyo al chico jinchuuriki, fueron sus palabras de absolución las que trajeron lágrimas a sus ojos.

Se había culpado a sí mismo por la muerte de Yahiko. No tanto como él había culpado a Hanzo y Konoha, los verdaderos culpables; uno que ya había pagado por ello con su vida y el otro que pagaría muy caro algún día también, ¿pero su debilidad no había sido un colaborador también?

Si hubiera sido más fuerte, si hubiera actuado más rápido, si no se hubiera confiado ... Se enorgulleció de sus ojos, afirmando que no había nada que pudiera permanecer oculto a su vista, y sin embargo, en el momento de la verdad, no había podido ver la trampa que les esperaba en la oscuridad. Y Yahiko, el chico que lo salvó de la inanición y que lo había adoptado en su familia, perdió la vida por eso.

La traición de Hanzo y Konoha había convertido su corazón en piedra, pero fueron las consecuencias de sus propias debilidades las que le enseñaron que la justicia nunca podría lograrse por medios pacíficos. El objetivo de Yahiko era solo un hermoso sueño, pero era solo eso, una La gente nunca dejaría de pelear entre sí de buena gana, no mientras siguieran viviendo en la burbuja de sus vidas cómodas. El dolor era necesario para traer verdaderamente un cambio al mundo. Dolor y desesperación, como los que el propio Nagato conocía.

Había estado tan seguro de eso, que durante años se había negado a considerar cualquier otra posibilidad.

Sin embargo, ¿era posible que se hubiera equivocado? ¿De alguna manera sus conclusiones estaban equivocadas? ¿Había otra manera, de hecho, de cambiar el mundo?

—Dijiste que viniste aquí para pedir mi ayuda—le recordó a Naruto, decidiendo que escucharía la historia completa de su primo antes de tomar una decisión de una manera u otra.

Al ver esta invitación por la oportunidad que era, Naruto no perdió el tiempo. Le contó a Nagato y a Konan todo lo que había aprendido sobre la historia de su antigua aldea, la vieja disputa entre los Uchiha y los Senju, las inquebrantables sospechas del Nidaime Hokage hacia el clan de Madara y las profundas consecuencias de tal desconfianza.

Les contó sobre el Sandaime y sobre su propio padre, cómo trató de mejorar la relación entre los clanes de la aldea contra los deseos del consejo, y cómo su muerte prematura le había impedido tener éxito en este objetivo. Le contó sobre el Hyuga y el sello de la maldición, sobre la organización Raíz de Danzo y lo que le hicieron a niños como Sai y Kabuto, y sobre la crueldad y la injusticia de su propia infancia. Finalmente, él le contó sobre la verdad de la masacre de Uchiha y sobre el papel que Danzo desempeñó en ella.

Nagato escuchó con atención, una expresión de conmoción y horror crecía en sus rasgos contra su voluntad—. Y aun así, a pesar de todo lo que me dijiste, la gente de Konoha eligió a este hombre como Hokage— el rubio, que también tenía problemas para entenderlo, simplemente asintió—. Entonces tengo una pregunta para tus amigos.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

 _Unos momentos antes._

Sasuke estaba disfrutando la pelea. Era bueno tener una salida para toda la angustia y la furia que se habían ido acumulando dentro de él desde que escucharon las noticias de Gaara. A pesar de que había acordado con los demás manejar el asunto con tacto, el hecho de que Danzo no solo vivía, sino que había sido nombrado Hokage por la gente de Konoha, ardía dentro de él, devorándole por dentro cuando se permitía pensar en ello.

El hecho de que ya había matado al hombre una vez ayudó. Como lo hizo también el recordar lo patético que se veía justo antes de su muerte, y para recordarse a sí mismo que tenía una meta a largo plazo en mente esta vez. La venganza ya no era suficiente; la oportunidad de vivir una vida larga y feliz con Naruto e Itachi.

A pesar de reconocer estos hechos, luchar contra los numerosos cuerpos de Pain resultó ser muy terapéutico. Los Caminos Animal y Naraka también se habían unido a la pelea, después de que se hizo obvio que los dos primeros cuerpos iban a ser fácilmente vencidos por Itachi y él. Los otros tres cuerpos solo habían tardado un poco más en aparecer.

Todos eran fuertes, rápidos y hábiles, por lo tanto, los hacían un adversario formidable. También era la primera vez desde que llegó a este universo que había luchado contra alguien que manejaba la misma técnica ocular que él, lo que le había dado una oportunidad de oro para probar los límites de su Rinnegan y ver qué tan rápido podía forzar esos límites en ese momento.

Sin embargo, lo que hacía esta pelea verdaderamente estimulante era el hecho de que estaba peleando junto a su hermano.

La mente analítica de Itachi le permitió improvisar una estrategia contra cada uno de los cuerpos de Pain en cuestión de segundos, lo que a su vez le permitió a él y a Sasuke maximizar sus reservas de chakra y su resistencia más allá de lo que se esperaría en cualquier otra circunstancia. Si Sasuke hubiera estado en la cima de su poder físico, esto no sería necesario, pero su cuerpo adolescente todavía tenía un largo camino por recorrer antes de alcanzar los niveles de chakra y resistencia que había tenido en el futuro.

De esta manera, hicieron el equipo perfecto. Itachi analizó la debilidad de cada uno de sus oponentes, propuso la mejor manera de explotarlo y dirigió a Sasuke en ello. Por su parte, Sasuke hizo lo que le indicó mediante ataques rápidos y precisos. Les permitió mantenerse al tú por tú con Pain casi sin esfuerzo y ninguno de ellos tuvo que despertar la técnica más agotadora del Mangekyō, Susanoo, para hacerlo.

 _Así es como siempre debió ser._

La idea cruzó la mente de Sasuke más de una vez durante el encuentro. Dos hermanos peleando juntos, cuidándose las espaldas. Cada uno de ellos increíblemente fuertes por sí mismos, juntos, eran imparables.

Cada vez, la idea era seguida por un sabor agridulce en la boca.

Podrían haber sido una o dos horas cuando, finalmente, los cuerpos de Pain que todavía estaban frente a ellos comenzaron a retirarse. Tomó a Sasuke por sorpresa. No estaba cansado y apenas había sentido el paso del tiempo. Sintió que podría pasar fácilmente cinco horas más de lo mismo. Fue casi decepcionante que se rindieran tan rápido.

Al menos así se sentía hasta que se volteó para mirar a su hermano.

Itachi tenía una rodilla en el suelo. Él estaba sosteniendo una mano frente a su rostro y la miró con una expresión ilegible en su rostro. El corazón de Sasuke se saltó un latido. Él se congeló y, por un segundo, el mundo pareció quedarse quieto a su alrededor.

—¿Aniki?— La garganta de Sasuke estaba dolorida; su voz era increíblemente suave, casi muda, y aun así, de alguna manera, Itachi todavía lo escuchaba.

Itachi levantó los ojos para mirarlo con su mirada llena de incredulidad—. Me engañó. Se las arregló para patearme en el estómago— su voz era firme, si bien eclipsada por el asombro —. No puedo creer que haya caído con eso.

Solo así, el miedo que había amenazado con paralizar su corazón desapareció y el mundo se sintió bien de nuevo—. Tendrás que ser más cuidadoso la próxima vez—dijo Sasuke, obligando a sus labios a curvarse hacia arriba hasta que sonrió—. Hicimos un buen trabajo con ellos.

Antes de que Itachi tuviera tiempo para reafirmar este pensamiento, otra figura se les acercó. Era el cuerpo de Yahiko, uno de los primeros Pains que tuvieron que enfrentar y el segundo que habían inhabilitado. El Camino de Naraka obviamente lo había devuelto a su capacidad máxima.

Los músculos de Sasuke se tensaron de nuevo, pero Yahiko levantó los brazos—. No estoy aquí para pelear nuevamente—les dijo—. Nagato me envió. Ha terminado de hablar con tu amigo y me gustaría escuchar lo que tienen que decir también.

Los dos hermanos compartieron una mirada rápida. Itachi estaba de pie otra vez—. Te seguimos—dijo.

Corrieron tras él durante más de media hora mientras Yahiko los guiaba al corazón de la ciudad. Pronto, la lluvia se intensificó, pero no bloqueó por completo la vista de la ciudad.

Las calles estaban llenas de gente; podía ver a los comerciantes que se ocupaban de sus asuntos, a los niños que jugaban en los charcos de lluvia, a las mujeres y los hombres que llevaban bolsas de supermercado e incluso a algunos ninjas que patrullaban las calles. Todos y cada uno de ellos bajaron la cabeza e hicieron un camino para ellos cuando vieron a Pain, y hubo algunos que incluso pronunciaron algunas bendiciones en su nombre.

Por un momento, Sasuke se preguntó si tal devoción era real, una consecuencia de los años de liderazgo de Pain y los cambios que había traído al país, o si nacía del miedo. Cualquiera que fuera el caso, supuso que lo descubriría pronto.

Finalmente, Yahiko se detuvo frente a una mansión que era diferente a cualquiera de los edificios que la rodeaban—. La puerta está abierta—les dijo el pelirrojo—. Nagato y tu amigo están en el primer piso.

Los dos hermanos entraron a la oficina uno al lado del otro; ninguno de ellos tuvo que decirle al otro que mantuviera sus sentidos en alerta máxima para estar preparados para detectar y desviar cualquier posible trampa. La mirada de Naruto cayó sobre Sasuke primero. Sus ojos se encontraron, silenciosamente tranquilizandose el uno al otro, y algo pareció calmarse en el pecho del rubio. Luego se fueron a Itachi. En silencio, Naruto le hizo saber que todo estaba bien. El Uchiha mayor asintió imperceptiblemente, entendiendo el mensaje.

Después de esos breves intercambios, la atención de todos volvió a Nagato. Todos lo miraron, incluida Konan.

—Me imagino que se preguntan ¿por qué los traje aquí?—el pelirrojo le preguntó a Itachi y a Sasuke, cuyos semblantes no dejaron escapar nada. No esperó su respuesta y procedió a explicar—. Naruto me ha contado de todos los agravios y crímenes que el Hokage actual de Konoha, un hombre llamado Danzo, cometió contra ti y tu familia. Naruto afirma que tienen el poder para matarlo y obtener venganza, y sin embargo, ninguno de ustedes elegirá hacer eso. Entonces, si dice la verdad, me gustaría saber por qué.

La solicitud los sorprendió a los dos. Itachi se recuperó mucho más rápido. Previendo el conflicto que tal pregunta seguramente despertaría en la mente de su hermano, decidió que sería prudente que él respondiera primero.

—Realmente quiero matarlo, no se equivoquen—aclaró muy en serio—. Cualesquiera que fueran las fallas de mi clan, fueron los celos de Danzo y el miedo irracional a los Uchiha lo que lo llevó a aislarlos, y bloquear cada intento de una solución pacífica al conflicto cuando aún era posible. Podrá afirmar que sus acciones fueron siempre por el bienestar de Konoha, pero no era en el bienestar de Konoha en el que estaba pensando cuando le robó el ojo a mi primo e intentó terminar con su vida. Era su propia ambición.

Aunque no había levantado su voz, no había duda de la ira que infundía sus palabras. Sorprendió a Sasuke, quien siempre había tomado el disgusto de su hermano por la venganza como resultado de su naturaleza indulgente y pacífica, al escuchar tal furia viniendo de él.

Las siguientes palabras de Itachi reforzaron esta idea—. Además, el hombre ha demostrado una y otra vez que no hay un límite que no cruce mientras pueda justificarse a sí mismo, incluida la tortura de niños. Esto no solo lo hace inadecuado para el papel de Hokage, sino también un peligro para Konoha y todos sus ciudadanos— afirmó severamente—. Y lo que es más— agregó sosteniendo la mirada de Nagato— incluso si no fuera así, yo todavía anhelaría matarlo. Danzo rompió el acuerdo que hicimos en el momento en que dio la orden de matar a mi hermano. La supervivencia continua de Sasuke era única condición que hice cuando acepté exterminar a nuestro clan. Rompió su palabra, no necesito más razón que eso para desearle la muerte.

—Y sin embargo, a pesar de todo esto, ¿no intentarás matarlo?— remarcó Nagato, realmente curioso.

—He matado a docenas de personas que se lo merecían menos que él— admitió Itachi, dejando caer la mirada al suelo por solo un segundo—. Pero Danzo ya no es un ciudadano privado. Es el Kage de una Gran Nación. Su asesinato se tomaría como un ataque contra la Nación del Fuego y podría llevar a una guerra. Asesiné a mi clan porque no podía permitir que la ambición de unas pocas docenas, sin importar cuán justa o justificada sea, pudiera ser la causa de la muerte de miles. Si tuviera que elegir mi propia ambición ahora, por el bienestar de un país, estaría deshonrando la muerte de mis padres. No puedo hacer eso— terminó, sosteniendo la mirada de Nagato sin vergüenza.

Al ver la lógica y la fuerza detrás de tal declaración, el pelirrojo volvió su atención a Sasuke. —¿Qué hay de ti? ¿Qué te impide demorar tu venganza?

—Nada tan sofisticado, te lo aseguro— respondió. Sasuke estaba más que feliz de dejar la alta moral a Itachi—. Lo odio, y lo mataría, y me sentiría muy bien al respecto— declaró claramente—. Pero luego me declararían un criminal de rango S. Konoha me culparía, maldecirían mi nombre, y nunca sabrían que son el verdadero monstruo por haber puesto a ese hombre en el poder— eso era lo que más le molestaba—. Merecen saberlo. Quiero que sepan lo que me ha costado su indiferencia. Quiero que se sientan culpables y horrorizados por las acciones de Danzo y por sus propias acciones. Sólo después de que eso ocurra se le puede permitir a Danzo morir. Ni siquiera importa si no soy yo quien lo mata.

La pasión y la honestidad detrás de una declaración tan simple extasiaron a Nagato. Esa era una forma de venganza más refinada y dulce que nunca se le había ocurrido. Incluso Konan estaba mirando a Sasuke con interés—- ¿Entonces quieres venganza?—ella le preguntó.

—Por supuesto que sí— dijo Sasuke como si fuera obvio—. Pero primero, todos en Konoha deben saber lo que permitieron que sucediera, para que tal vez lo piensen dos veces antes de seguir el mismo camino otra vez. Además, también quiero una oportunidad de vivir una buena vida después— sus ojos se posaron sobre Itachi y Naruto—. La venganza no lo vale todo—. Le había llevado mucho tiempo comprender esto, pero finalmente, él lo creía.

Nagato y Konan compartieron una mirada larga. Cualquiera que fuera el mensaje silencioso entre ellos, después de unos segundos, ambos parecieron llegar a un acuerdo. Los ojos de Nagato se movieron hacia Naruto—. ¿Estás de acuerdo con él?

—Estoy de acuerdo en que Danzo necesita ser detenido— respondió Naruto de inmediato. Odiaba al hombre por destruir la vida de Sasuke y ahora intentaba hacer lo mismo con la de Gaara. Él se merecía morir solo por eso. Pero la venganza no era el principal motivador de Naruto—. Nadie más debería sufrir a causa de él, él no cambiará, por lo que debe ser detenido. Pero tiene que ser la gente de Konoha quien lo detenga. Sasuke tiene razón. Si lo matamos, incluso si lo matamos en secreto, con lo fácil que es, no aprenderían nada. Deben aprender a asumir la responsabilidad de sus acciones y errores u hombres como Danzo seguirán llegando al poder una y otra vez. Y entonces, personas inocentes como Gaara y Yahiko sufrirán y morirán por ello.

La mirada de Naruto brillaba con determinación mientras miraba a Nagato—. Te lo dije: una persona sola no puede cambiar el mundo. Pero si podemos obtener pruebas de las cosas terribles que Danzo ha hecho a lo largo de los años, una vez que se lo demostremos a los clanes, Konoha no podrá ignorarlo. Tendrá que hacer lo correcto, en verdad lo sé.

Nagato no podría culparlo por su fe. Lentamente, él asintió con la cabeza hacia su primo.

—Muy bien, Naruto Uzumaki, me has persuadido. Lo intentaremos a tu manera. Por ahora.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

 **N/A** : ¡La Navidad está aquí! Lo sé, es una forma extraña de comenzar mi NA, pero esta es probablemente mi última actualización antes de Navidad... así que tengo que decirlo. ¡Feliz Navidad a todos! Espero que todos tengan unas vacaciones encantadoras. En mi caso, mis padres y hermanas están volando a Londres para quedarse conmigo, y alquilé un piso para la semana para que todos podamos estar juntos.

Tengo entradas para Mamma Mia, para los estudios de Harry Potter, para Winter Wonderland... ¡y estoy deseando que llegue! :-)

¿Saben para qué no obtuve las entradas? Star Wars: el último Jedi. Obviamente, ya lo vi, anteayer. Y lo odio. Pensaba conseguir entradas para que todos pudiéramos ir a ver juntos, pero no volveré a entrar en el cine para esa película.

Realmente, estoy cabreada, pero sobre todo, estoy desconsolada. No voy a regalar ningún spoiler, no se preocupen, pero siento que Disney se llevó a un personaje que amo profundamente (Luke Skywalker), y no solo destruyeron su personalidad y carácter, sino que lo convirtieron en un hazmerreír. El Luke que conozco y amo es el hombre más amoroso, amable y compasivo de la galaxia, a veces hasta el punto de ser ingenuo. Se negó a matar a Vader, por el bien de la Fuerza. Nunca, nunca se comportaría como nos muestran en la película.

No digo que la película no sea agradable, pero realmente rompió mi corazón al ver a Luke así.

Entonces, por favor, siéntanse libres de animarme con sus comentarios, porque realmente lo necesito.

Ahora, sobre el capítulo actual, no hay mucho que decir. Espero que lo hayan disfrutado. Escribir a Naruto es muy difícil para mí, ya que soy mucho más parecida a Sasuke en carácter y personalidad, pero espero no haberlos decepcionado. Algunos de ustedes preguntaron por qué no mataron a Danzo en secreto y terminaron con él, así que espero que este capítulo haya respondido esa pregunta.

Sí, podrían matar a Danzo en secreto. En realidad son lo suficientemente poderosos como para matar a alguien en secreto, pero ¿dónde trazan la línea? ¿Es moral? Y más importante aún, si lo hacen, ¿qué aprenderán las personas de Konoha de la experiencia?

Creo que es muy importante que las personas asuman responsabilidad por sus acciones y aprendan también de sus errores. Incluso las peores tragedias de la historia como el Holocausto o la Guerra Civil estadounidense nos han enseñado algo, pero si alguien viniera a resolver todos los problemas sin darnos la oportunidad de ver las consecuencias de nuestras acciones o la falta de ellas, no aprenderíamos nada de ello, y la esclavitud aún podría ser una cosa.

Y ahora, estoy muy entusiasmada con el próximo capítulo. La última escena del próximo capítulo es una de las primeras que imaginé cuando comencé a pensar en su fic. Es un gran paso para SasuNaruSasu, y estoy segura de que les va a encantar. Si todo va bien, lo publicaré en dos semanas como el regalo de Año Nuevo para todos ustedes. ¿Qué piensan?

 **N/T:** Espero que les esté gustando de verdad todo esto. Nunca nadie me lo ha dicho pero ¿qué piensan de la traducción? ¿Suena mal en alguna parte? Bueno es que, me gustaría saberlo para ver dónde me toca mejorar un poco más y esas cosas. En fin espero que les haya gustado, nos vemos en el siguiente.

Matta ne!


End file.
